Kindergarten Flirting
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Back in kindergarten your mother would tell you if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year. COMPLETE
1. Your Average Mean Ol' Boss

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten your mother would tell you if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

.xx.

She didn't know how she landed the job. Her resume wasn't filled with a plethora of job experience that made her remotely qualified for the job nor did she have significant life experience. She had just graduated university with a degree in commerce in the stream of finance. She returned to university to do a part-time masters degree as she worked, but that was only because she managed to score herself a job as the head secretary of Inuyasha Takahashi—the most successful man under thirty, the richest man on the Eastern hemisphere, and the hottest man of the year.

Twenty-two year old Higurashi Kagome graduated in the spring and had the job secured by the fall. Initially she applied to be the Junior Financial Analyst but that position was filled rather quickly. The company contacted her and said that they were hiring for the position of Head Secretariat. They were wondering if she would be interested and, as a newly graduated student, she jumped at the chance.

And now she regretted it.

Her boss, twenty-seven year old hot shot was nothing but a big bully. He overworked her, was a jerk, made rude comments, and made her stay late.

But the job paid well.

So she stayed.

And he _was_ easy on the eyes, despite his ugly personality. Plus, she loved the authority her job gave her: she was in charge of ALL the other secretaries of all heads of offices in the building. They turned to her for assistance and most of the employees were older than her as well.

"HIGURASHI!"

_Oh there goes mister high—and—mighty_, Kagome thought dryly to herself as she looked up from her computer screen to see her boss standing in front of her impatiently. She was in _her_ office. The thing about her job was that although she was the head secretary she did not _just_ do secretary duties. She was also in charge of writing up her boss' reports, fixing up his agenda, giving weekly balance sheets of the company and informing him of their stock status for the day. All of that and other things as well.

"Yes, sir?" She inquired looking up from her computer screen. He was standing before her in his black dress pants and his untucked blood red dress shirt. There was a pathetically wrinkled and crumpled up tie in his left hand and his right was drumming impatiently on her door frame.

"Tie my tie."

_Umm…okay?_ she thought. Standing up she strode towards her boss and took the tie from his hand. Leaning closer than she would have liked to, Kagome wrapped the tie around his neck and adjusted his collar to it. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating.

Kagome's boss, half-demon Inuyasha Takahashi, owner of the Takahashi Group of Companies, CEO of the Dog General fleet of cargo ships, and vice president of Cepheus Incorporated, an electronic company that manufactured computers, mp3 players, cell phones and much more, just watched her as she tied the noose. Adjusting it properly, she took a step back.

"Anything else, sir?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. "Yes, actually." Stepping forward he pressed _delete_ key on her computer and winked at her. "Have the _Jinenji _file ready for me by 7 pm."

Kagome blanked. "But…that was _it_."

"What was it, _Kagome_?" Her name rolled off his tongue. She wanted to rip that tongue out right that instant. "Enjoyyy…" He grinned maliciously as he closed the door to her office and stepped out. Kagome screamed loudly and stomped back to her desk.

_He's such a jerk, he's suck a jerk, he is such a fucking jerk!_

_.xx._

Kagome, the overachiever that she was, skipped her lunch break and had the Jinenji file printed and stapled by 6:48 pm. Yawning loudly, she walked out of her office only to find one other secretary in the office, and that was the front-desk secretary. Nodding at her, Kagome proceeded around the bend in the hallway to the large mahogany set of double doors that led her to Inuyasha's office. She knocked on it and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Knocking again, Kagome impatiently waited for a few more moments before opening his door.

He wasn't there.

_What in the…_ Turning around Kagome semi-jogged to the front desk where Yura, the secretary, was locking all the computers in the building using the master lock on her computer. "Yura, where'd Inuyasha go?"

Yura looked at her in an incredulous manner. "He left like an hour ago—didn't he tell you?"

Kagome's blood boiled. "No, he didn't…I have the stupid Jinenji file ready."

Again, Yura gave Kagome an impossible look. "Already? Jinenji isn't coming till Friday to pick it up."

It was Monday.

Screaming loudly, Kagome stomped back to her office and dropped the file on her desk. Picking up her keys, she shut her door and stormed back to the central ovular room. Yura had her jacket in her hand and looked at Kagome in pity. "You can't even complain about him being a jackass to you to anybody—he's the highest power."

"Tell me about it," Kagome muttered harshly as the two ladies left the building, nodding at the overnight security guard.

"Goodnight, Hanate."

"Goodnight, ladies."

_.xx._

"And then, Mama," Kagome said over dinner, "he LEFT. Like that jerk just left the stupid building without telling me and I **skipped lunch **to write a report that wasn't even technically _due_ till FRIDAY!"

Korari Higurashi, Kagome's mother and confidant, shook her head sadly as she watched her daughter down her dinner. Kagome returned home in a sour mood and her mother knew right away that it had something to do with her inconsiderate jackass of a boss, Takahashi Inuyasha.

"Maybe it slipped his mind?" Korari asked as she took Kagome's empty dinner plate and walked into the kitchen to wash it. Kagome followed suit and hopped onto the counter.

"Probably not. He's just mean."

Korari gave her daughter a reprimanding look. "Come now Kagome," she said softly, "he can't be all _that_ bad."

The young adult snorted. "He's the spawn of the devil."

Korari had a rueful smile on her face. "Remember what I used to tell you when you were younger?"

Kagome looked at her. "What?"

"The way a boy hides his feelings, in kindergarten, is by acting mean to you." Korari winked at her groaning daughter. "If he pulls your pigtails, it must mean he likes you. If he dips them in paint, then he loves you. And if he dumps paste on your head, it means he is _for sure_ marrying you." Korari giggled. "Just look at me, your father not only did that but he rubbed that paste into my hair. I remember that I had to shave my hair off…" The elder woman sighed in nostalgia.

Kagome watched her mother in a bemused fashion before speaking her retort. "But he isn't _flirting_ with me," she whined. "He's making me miss my lunch, stay late, and work hard just to _piss me off_. And I can't even quit because it's my _first_ job and he's my_ first _reference. If I write on my resume that I worked for Takahashi Inuyasha then _every_ employer is going to want to know _why_ I quit and if I say it's because he's a jackass they won't believe me because he's won so many goddamned awards!"

"Breathe."

Kagome closed her eyes and chanted _breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out_. She felt slightly relaxed and opened her eyes. Korari was watching her.

"You okay?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good. But I still think he likes you."

"MAMA!"

_.xx._

The following day Kagome walked into the office half an hour before she was supposed to start her shift. She wore her new grey pencil skirt with a pale pink blouse that had a ruffled collar. She donned her purple pumps and walked like she meant business.

Which she usually did.

"Good morning, Kagome." People nodded in her direction as she walked past them. Scanning her key card in the elevator, she pressed _50_, the top floor of the building and that too belonging to the owner. Entering the ovular room she was greeted by Yura.

"Takahashi-san wants to see you as soon as you can." Yura stated. Kagome smiled at her before going to her office. Dropping her bag and jacket on her chair, she picked up the Jinenji file and quickly made her way to Inuyasha's office.

She knocked on the door and a muffled "_come in," _was heard. Kagome pushed the office door open to find Inuyasha staring intently at his computer. "Something wrong, sir?"

For once in his life he seemed serious. "Yeah, come here for a sec…"

Kagome came up behind his desk; the report still clutched in her hand and looked over his shoulder. Their quarterly report was released and Inuyasha was looking over it—their net worth read _minus_ forty-seven billion.

"Minus?" Kagome yelled in disbelief. He looked up at her with a grim expression.

"Does it make sense to you?"

"Not at all. Our cash flow has been positive from what I know and our gross income is also positive." She bit her bottom lip and Inuyasha looked back at the screen.

"So why the hell are we in the negative?"

Kagome sighed. "E-mail it to me; I'll look over it with the quarterly balance sheet and income statements." Although she was a finance major, she took her fair share of accounting courses. She knew a thing or two.

Right away Inuyasha e-mailed it to her before sitting up. "Well then. Now that _that's_ off my plate."

Kagome jaw dropped. "_What_?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I really didn't wanna burden myself with going through our income statements and balance sheets... But now that _you're_ doing it… and oh, if you can edit my speech for the upcoming annual party?"

Kagome wanted to shoot him. He doesn't _give_ speeches at their annual party…

"What…speech…" she gritted out. Her boss' grin grew wider.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm going to start giving speeches." Inuyasha snickered, watching the many expressions of Kagome. Sighing dejectedly, she dropped the Jinenji file on his desk.

"Fine, I'll do it. Here's the file."

"So early?" His voice was dripping with _bastard_. "Jinenji isn't picking it up until Friday."

Kagome gritted her teeth again. "But yesterday you said—"

"Did I?" His smile was wicked. "I meant Friday."

Kagome clenched and unclenched her fist. "I guess the sooner the better." Inuyasha was the mirror image of the Grinch at that moment.

"I suppose so," he mused. Kagome turned and began walking away but he called to her. "Higurashi!"

She turned around. "Yes, sir?"

"You look very nice today."

Her eyes widened. _What the…_ "Thank you, sir." Turning around, she began walking away but he called to her _again_.

"Higurashi!"

Sighing, she turned around. _You're halfway to the door, Kagome._ "Yes, sir?"

"You _are_ coming to the party, right?"

"Of course sir. It is required for us to attend," she said in an obvious tone. Inuyasha's ochre eyes danced in the light. Kagome had to admit, he was pretty damn attractive. He had triangular doggy ears that peeked from under his braided silver hair. This trait was paired with his gleaming tawny eyes and his inexplicably toned body.

No wonder he was awarded Hottest Man of the Year—for the third year running.

"Good."

Once _again_ Kagome turned and began walking towards the exit and **again** he called out to her.

"Higurashi!"

"Oh for the love of! Inuyasha I need to get some work done!" she blew up. Kagome _never_ called him by his first name and that was the very first time he heard his name roll off of her tongue. And the business tycoon loved the sound of it. Standing up, he walked towards his seething secretary.

"Relax," he breathed and he watched her stiffen in annoyance, "I just wanted to tell you that you're attending the party _with me_."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"As my date."

_.xx._

"Sango!" Kagome whined into the phone later that afternoon. Inuyasha left for lunch and that meant Kagome had an hour of relaxation before becoming the uptight and on schedule secretary that everyone knew her as. "He told me that I was his date to the party!"

"I have no idea why the fuck you're complaining," Sango said, bemused. "He's drop dead fuckable!"

"I don't want to sleep with the man; I want him to rot in hell for putting _me_ through hell."

"I don't understand why you don't quit. If he's such a huge jerk just leave the damn place." Sango sipped her orange juice. She was presently taking a break from _her_ job; a kindergarten teacher.

"But it's my first job," Kagome cried. "If I quit, he won't give me a good reference and I won't be able to get another job. Face it, when people see that I've worked for Takahashi Group of Companies they'll **want** to know why I left."

"Tell them he's an asshole?"

"People love him too much to believe that," Kagome mumbled dejectedly. Sango shrugged.

"You know what they say Kagome," Sango looked outside her window to see the kids running around for recess, "when little boys tease girls, it tends to mean they like her. And trust me, I see that _every_ day."

Kagome twitched. "Mama said the same thing to me yesterday."

"You should listen to us."

"HIGURASHI! UNLOCK YOUR STUPID DOOR!"

Kagome groaned. "He's back. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Take care…"

Kagome got up and unlocked her door. Standing right there was her ever-annoying boss. "Yes, sir?" That should be her tagline; she said it more times than she blinked in a day, that was for sure.

"I got you lunch," he said smoothly handing her a box. Her eyes widened.

"You did what?"

"Consider it a thanks for working so hard." Winking at her he turned and left.

_I guess I was wrong._ Going back to her desk she sat down and opened up the Styrofoam box. Screaming she pushed it off her desk and stood up.

"TAKAHASHI! PUTTING WORMS IN A BOX IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"

_.xx._

_Beta edited by: **Sakura-chan master of the Clow**  
><em>


	2. Being Nice?

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Kagome had been scouring through the company's income statements and balance sheets trying to find where the source of the error was that made them report a minus income. It had taken her _hours_ before she tracked it back to the Human Resources department that was headed by Lin Miroku. Kagome called his secretary and told her to tell Miroku that he needs to be at Inuyasha's office _A.S.A.P_.

And then she left for lunch. A long, well deserved lunch. Sitting at a cute little Italian bistro just across the street from the company, Kagome sipped on a pumpkin spice latte and munched on a loaf of banana bread. The weather was still fairly warm so she decided to sit outside in their outdoor patio.

_This is the life. Good food, good weather, no Inuyasha…_A frown creased her features when she saw a flash of silver walk across the street.

"Oh no…" she groaned.

"Oh yes," Inuyasha grinned as he approached her table. She wanted to slap herself on the forehead—he had doggy ears; his sense of hearing was a hundred times better than hers.

"Don't you have somebody to piss off?" Kagome shot dryly. She wasn't on duty right now so she didn't have to kiss Inuyasha's ass.

He sent her a wink before sitting across from her. "Why would I do that when I have **you** to piss off?"

"Because I'm on break?"

"You still _work_ for me."

"Not right now I don't," Kagome mumbled, going back to savoring her banana bread. A waitress watching the patio approached their tabled and inquired if Inuyasha would like anything to eat. He promptly ordered a large coffee and a chocolate chip cookie.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him. "I thought dogs couldn't eat chocolate."

"They can't," he drawled. "But humans can."

Kagome rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to her food. She hated that he was sitting across from her—hated him and hated everything he did to her…_especially_ the worms in the box thing. His order came quite quickly and Inuyasha began chowing down.

"What are you wearing to the party?" he asked rather suddenly.

Kagome looked up at him. "I don't know yet…I'm probably _not_ going to know until the week before the party." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well you better know quickly because _we_ have to match."

"_We_ are not going together."

"Yes **we** are."

"No _**we**_ are not."

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm your boss and what **I** say goes."

"What would you do if I just said I quit?"

"You can't quit," Inuyasha declared like it was factual. This caused Kagome to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I can't?"

"Nope."

"And why not?" _I know he knows why I can't quit._ She mentally rolled her eyes. _Otherwise I would've quit a __**long**__ time ago_. She'd only been working there six months and she knew taking the job royally fucked up her life.

_Royally_.

Inuyasha crumpled up the wax paper that the cookie came in and stood up with his coffee in his hand. He was donning a stark brown suit with a creamy colored dress shirt underneath his blazer. There was no tie to match and Kagome couldn't tell if he didn't _wear_ a tie or if he couldn't _tie_ his tie. "Because if you quit, I'll make sure nobody hires you in this country." Inuyasha sent another wink in her direction. "See you back inside…" And he walked off.

Kagome stared at his retreating figure before realizing something.

"TAKAHASHI, YOU DIDN'T PAY!"

All she heard was his resonating laughter.

_Jack—fucking—ass._

_.xx._

Kagome walked into her office and threw her jacket and purse onto the little loveseat that quaintly fit in the little room. She wanted nothing more than to lay down and take a nap on that thing—she had been saving up to get a cute little apartment and begin living on her own. Her mother insisted that she live at home until she got married but Kagome wouldn't hear of it.

She wanted to be independent.

Sitting on her armchair, Kagome logged into her computer and waited for her programs to reload. Her phone rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Takahashi Group of Companies, Higurashi Kagome speaking, how may I help you?" she said professionally into the phone.

"Hey Kagome, it's Yura speaking."

"What's wrong?" Kagome peeked out her front door to see Yura sitting at her desk. _Nothing seems to be wrong outside…_

"You have a call on line four."

"Who is it?"

"You know Kaoru Morimoto?"

Kagome's eyes furrowed. Kaoru Morimoto had been trying to form a partnership with the Takahashi group for the _longest_ time but he hadn't been successful. His company's mandate and mission just didn't match what Inuyasha was trying to achieve so he had never formally accepted Morimoto's proposal.

"What about him?" Kagome mumbled into the phone.

"HIGURASHI!"

"Dammit, tell the bastard to shut up," Kagome hissed. Yura giggled. "Ignore him, just keep talking."

"Higu_RAAAA_shi!" Inuyasha sang as he got closer to her office. Yura glanced towards Kagome's door and caught eye contact with her.

"Just. Continue," Kagome gritted out.

"He's on line four; want me to put him through?"

"Go ahead." Kagome stated just as Inuyasha burst into her office.

"KAGOME, I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE LAST—" Kagome silence her boss with a finger to her lip. He raised an eyebrow but she began talking on the phone.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Morimoto." Inuyasha's eyes widened hearing her. "What can I do for you?"

_Speaker!_ he mouthed. Quietly shutting the door, Inuyasha took a seat on the loveseat in her office and Kagome discreetly put the phone on speaker.

"—merger with Takahashi?"

"I'm sorry; could you repeat what you said?" Kagome spoke in a professional and slick manner. Inuyasha had to give her credit; she was a woman of many talents. He knew from when he first saw her at the interview that she would go places and take his company to new levels. That was why he told the human resources to call her back and hire her as the secretariat when his junior financial analyst position filled.

But why did he act like a douche to her when she was an asset to his company?

Takahashi Inuyasha had _never_ been in a position where he felt weak and vulnerable. And this girl in front of him? The moment he set eyes on her his heart began racing…

He had a crush on her.

And for _her_ to not find out about it was achieved by him doing the one thing he **could** think of: act like an asshole.

So far his plan was working. She had no idea, even though _his_ crush kept on getting stronger. Hence the fact he forced her to be his date to the annual party. _You got tact, Takahashi_. He told himself sarcastically. He knew he had no tact at all, even though he had a crush on her, the woman hated his guts.

Although, she does look quite ravishing when the fire lights up in her eyes every time he pissed her off.

"I said, have you tried to convince the head positions of the company for me to have a potential merger with Takahashi?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sir, as we have told you on _numerous_ occasions, Inuyasha will **not** be undergoing a merger with your company for many statistical reasons."

"Name one!" he demanded.

"Our company is top ranking in the _world_ right now with Cepheus Incorporated being _third_ in the electronic industry, underneath Apple and Microsoft. _Your_ company is seven in the top ten; merging with you is not sound because it will be disastrous for our income but beneficial for you." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who nodded in approval of what she was saying. "It's a dog eat dog world out there, sir, and we refuse to be eaten."

Morimoto laughed coldly. "Tell Inuyasha that if his _f__ather_ still ran the company, he would've merged with us."

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha stand up. His father was a touchy subject and everybody _knew_ nobody could talk about it.

"That was crossing the line," Kagome snarled into the phone before Inuyasha could say anything and blow their cover of being on the speaker. "You have _no_ right to speak about his father like that. And you know what? Forget about _any_ possible merger with our company, it will **never** happen after Inuyasha finds out about what you said."

"I'll convince him," Kaoru spat coldly.

"How?" Kagome challenged. "I'm withdrawing your invitation to our annual party. Tough luck contacting him _now_."

"You can't revoke it! We've been attending for the past five years!"

"Well I'm in charge of the invitation list this year, and you aren't making anywhere _near_ it. Now have a good day, I have work to do." Kagome pressed the red button before Kaoru could make any rebuttal. Inuyasha was still seething in his upright standing position. His eyes were glazed over in anger and his entire body was rigid.

Kagome gulped—she was in an enclosed room with a pissed off jackass boss. Her life flashed before her eyes.

"You okay, sir?"

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY**?"

Kagome jumped and took a step back. "Re—relax, Inuyasha," she stuttered, using his first name. She had _never_ seen him as pissed off as he looked right then and there. "He's just a jerk…"

"I'M GOING TO SLIT THAT FUCKERS THROAT!" Inuyasha threw a punch at the wall and drove his fist right in. Kagome squeaked…

_That's going to cost a lot to repair,_ she thought dully.

The foyer outside went deadly quiet when they heard the impact of Inuyasha's fist against the drywall. Kagome needed to get him out of the building, she _knew_ he'd go on a rampage if he remained inside. The only place she could think of was the rooftop garden that their building had. Grabbing Inuyasha's arm, she began dragging him out of her office. "Let's go get you some fresh air," she whispered.

"I don't need fresh air," Inuyasha growled, but allowed her to drag him to wherever the hell she was going.

Everybody stared at them.

"What happened?" somebody whispered as she passed by. Kagome didn't bother answering, she scanned her key card to open a private elevator only accessible to Inuyasha and the other department heads (along with herself). Dragging Inuyasha inside, she pressed the top floor button and prayed that Inuyasha wouldn't eat her alive in the small two by two elevator.

_.xx._

Inuyasha was leaning over the banister and Kagome was sitting on a bench, hugging herself to keep warm from the cold. It had gotten slightly chilly and she was regretting now not grabbing her jacket in the process of dragging Inuyasha outside.

_Come to think of it, why the heck did I even do it? He's probably going to throw me over the edge of the building as soon as he calms down because he'll think it's funny,_ Kagome thought ruefully to herself. She wasn't paying attention to what Inuyasha was doing and was surprised when she felt the weight of his blazer fall over her shoulders.

"You're cold," he mumbled softly.

Kagome looked up at him in surprise before tearing her gaze away. "Thanks," she whispered, hugging his blazer close to her body. _He smells __**soo**__ good._

Inuyasha sat down on the bench beside her and stared into the sky. "Thanks for dragging me out of there," he said, quietly. "I would've torn the floor apart if you hadn't."

Kagome nodded dumbly. "Yeah. I was told when I first started this job that the topic of your dad is off limits. I could only imagine how angry you were."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome was surprised at how sweet the guy could be—he was either one of two extremes: a total jackass piss off, or a sweetheart.

_I guess it depends on the situation?_ she told herself.

"Well…" Inuyasha looked at her with a cocky smile on his face. "What **are** you going to wear to our company party?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Now is _not_ the time!"

"You know," he drawled out in a low seductive voice, "I _love_ how you say my name."

Growling, Kagome stood up and tore his blazer off. "Well I'm _sooo_ glad you're feeling better, I'm going to finish some work before **you** keep me in for unpaid overtime!"

Inuyasha chuckled before he stood up. "_Speaking_ of which—why I initially went into your office."

Kagome placed. _Uh oh._

"Miroku miscalculated wages that went to the staff. He calculated one hundred percent being given to parents gone on maternity when we only give sixty percent. Because of that, our expenses exceeded our income and all the numbers were thrown off." The evil twinkle was in his eye—and Kagome _dreaded_ that evil twinkle. "Can you review every employee that left on maternity and recalculate the wages _properly_?"

"But…but…"

"Thanks, _hot stuff_." Winking, Inuyasha swung his blazer over his shoulder and proceeded to head downstairs. When he made it to the elevator, he turned over his shoulder and looked at her. "By the way," he called out.

Kagome looked up at him.

"Thanks." His voice dropped to just above a whisper. "For cooling me down."

"Yeah." Kagome waved her hand. "No problem." _Jerk, asshole, pumpkin humper! I hope you fall off a cliff and break your foot—no, __**both**__ feet. And have a sprained neck too. And you know what? I hope all your hair falls off before you turn thirty! You rotten excuse of a human being. Well, half-human being._ Kagome wanted to throw a potted plant at his head.

_This is the reward I get for being nice to him. Jackass-hole of a chimpanzee._

"JERK!" Kagome shrieked, as the elevator door shut and he disappeared behind it.

_.xx._

"He's keeping you on overtime again?" Korari asked through the phone. It was ten at night and Kagome was _still_ in the office finishing up the task Inuyasha asked her to do. She knew she wasn't going to finish before midnight and she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Plus the _whole_ building was empty, besides Hanate the security guy.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled, dejectedly. "He's so mean."

"You know, sweetheart…"

"Mama, he _does not_ like me. No man could treat a woman so badly if he liked her. **No man**."

"Unless that man has serious ego issues." Korari grinned and Kagome smacked her forehead.

"Okay, Mama, whatever you say. Let me finish my work so I can come home and sleep before another long day of work tomorrow?" Kagome asked as politely as possible.

"I'll keep dinner in the microwave for you," Korari said sweetly. "How are you getting home though? The buses don't run this late."

Kagome wanted to cry. _Oh yeah…_ "I guess I'll take a cab?"

"Do you have cash for one?"

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. _No…_ "Don't we have cash at home?"

Korari gulped, her heartbeat racing. "We don't. I deposited it all to the bank today; the payments are being cut from my account tomorrow." Korari's fear was rising, as was Kagome's. "Baby, how are you getting home?"

"God, I don't know," Kagome groaned. "I'll figure it out. I'll call you when I leave?"

"Make sure you do," Korari said strongly. Telling her mother that she loved her, Kagome hung up the phone and buried her head in her hands, tears overflowing from her eyes and down her cheek. _He's so mean. I can't believe he's making me do this when it's Miroku's fault. What the hell did I ever do to him?_

A knocking on her door broke her out of her spell. Looking up Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha standing at the foot of the doorstep with his car keys in his left hand. "Stop crying," he muttered, "and get your jacket, we're leaving."

"Where to?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm dropping you home. I'll get Miroku to finish your work tomorrow."

Kagome sighed. "It's alright, sir. I can finish and take a cab home."

"Don't lie to me, Kagome." Inuyasha snorted. "I heard your phone conversation with your mom. Now get your jacket and hurry up before I decide to change my mind."

Not wanting to take any chances, Kagome quickly saved her work and grabbed her stuff before following her boss to the employee parking lot. The entire walk there, she was praying that it wasn't some sort of practical joke that he was playing on her.

_.xx._

Kagome was buried into the cushiony seat of his 2011 Cadillac Escalade. She had never been in such an expensive vehicle before. _It's probably worth more than my life,_ she thought ruefully to herself. Inuyasha was playing some soft rock in the background and began driving her home.

"Whereabouts?" He glanced at her. Kagome looked around the streets and pointed to the left.

"Take a left there and keep going straight."

Nodding, Inuyasha did as he was told. Kagome watched his reflection through her window. She didn't know if she should thank him for his hospitality or just take what he gave without saying anything. On one hand he's her total asshole boss that didn't care for anybody but himself, but on the other hand he was an emotional, sentimental, fucking bastard.

Kagome hated the second hand.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "for the ride."

Inuyasha nodded. "I was staying late to finish up some files." He glanced at his rear view mirror. "Did you get the memo that Kouga Lang is throwing an invitation only dinner next weekend?"

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't open my e-mail today. Too much work."

Inuyasha glanced at her for a few seconds before turning his eyes back to the road. "He has an invitation only dinner. Miroku, Bankotsu and I have invitations with plus one. I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

Kagome's heart stopped racing.

_Did he just…He didn't…_

"Are you serious?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why not? You practically do all my work _for_ me; I guess it would make sense for you to come. Plus, he's doing mostly business talk so it'd be beneficial for you to be there with me versus anybody else being there."

"There isn't a catch?"

"No."

"Swear?"

"On my life."

"No worms in a box kind of deal?"

Inuyasha burst into laughter. "Face it, that was a good one."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No it wasn't. Right turn at the next light."

Inuyasha nodded and followed her instructions. "So, will you?"

Kagome wanted to say no _so_ badly. It would be payback for **all** the times he was an A-class asshole to her. In fact, the word was right there on the tip of her tongue. She was waiting to fuck _him_ up now like all the times he did to her.

_Say it! Say no!_

_It's right there._

_On the tip of your tongue…_

_Come on Kagome…_

_Say it._

_Say it._

_SAY IT!_

"Sure, why not."

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Inuyasha grinned. "I knew you'd say yes."

_Bastard_.

"How?"

"I just did. Stop being so resentful, I can smell it on you."

_Asshole._

Kagome glowered at him. Inuyasha spotted the shrine and swiftly pulled up right at the base of the set of steps that led up to the house. He locked the door so Kagome couldn't get out and she whirled onto him. "Seriously, it's almost midnight and I've had to deal with your crap _all_ day today and I'm going to have to deal with **more** of it tomorrow. Give me some peace!"

"Geez woman, I just wanted to thank you for what you did earlier today." He rolled his eyes. "So thank you for taking me to the rooftop," he said slowly. Kagome just stared into his eyes.

His gorgeous goldeny eyes.

"I felt like I owed you one, so I offered to drive you home."

_I knew he didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart_.

Inuyasha leaned forward slightly. Kagome leaned away. "Thank you for coming to Kouga's party with me also."

_I should've said no._

Inuyasha continued to lean forward and Kagome was pressed up against the door. _What the hell is he doing? Hasn't he heard of personal space?_ "Can I _go_ now?"

Inuyasha pulled all the way back and stared at her for a few moments before unlocking the doors. However, before Kagome had time to get out of _her_ door, he got out of his and ran over to the passenger side to hold her door open for her. Her jaw dropped. "What are you _doing_?"

"Being nice?"

Kagome wanted to ask if he was stable in the head. She slowly got out of the car and Inuyasha shut the door. Without word, he pushed her up against the door and caged her between his body and the body of the car. Kagome knew he was up to something. _I KNEW IT!_

"Now I can thank you better."

"You're such a creep. I can file a sexual harassment report on you, you know that?"

"You could. But I can pay people to be my alibi." Inuyasha smirked.

"Seriously, Takahashi." Kagome struggled to get out of his trap. "I **need** to go so I can sleep and be on time for work tomorrow." She glared at him. "Otherwise _you'll_ yell at me."

"Come in an hour late tomorrow." He shrugged. "I'm not stopping you."

"Yes you are," Kagome said, in a deadpan voice.

Inuyasha grinned. "_Usually_ I am. But tomorrow I'm not coming in till noon so you can come in a bit later, _if you want_."

_There's a catch,_ Kagome told herself.

"But if you can't finish your work, you're staying unpaid overtime."

_I knew it_.

Kagome tried to push at him again. "Can I _please_ go?"

Inuyasha brought his face down toward her ear. "_Seriously_," he whispered, "_nobody's ever had the decency to make sure I calmed down when I get riled up. __**Thanks**_."

Kagome's eyes were wide.

She was speechless.

"But_…_" He was still whispering in her ear. "I lied about making Miroku do your work. Make sure you have it finished by tomorrow night."

Before Kagome could retort, he pressed his cold lips against hers for a quick and sudden kiss before drawing back. Winking at her stupefied figure, Inuyasha walked over to the driver seat and got in. He rolled down the passenger window and called out, "Good night, Higurashi!" Before speeding off into the dead of night.

Kagome's fingers touched her lip. _That creep just kissed me._ She whirled around, finally getting over her initial shock. Her anger began to bubble.

"TAKAHASHI!" she screamed to nothing in particular. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_.xx._

_Beta edited: **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**_


	3. Sexual Harassment

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Kagome was not looking forward to returning to work the next day. In fact, she had half the mind to call in sick and _not_ show up for the rest of the week. But her jackass boss knew where she lived now so doing that could lead to very undesirable outcomes—the loser might just stalk her because he thought it was funny.

_Anything to do with me and my unhappiness is funny to him,_ she thought ruefully, climbing into bed. She told her mother that Inuyasha had dropped her off home.

And she said something like: "Ohh! See if he _really_ hated you he wouldn't have done that!"

_Wishful thinking, Mama…_ Kagome thought bitterly in her head. Turning off her lamp, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed a dreamless sleep to consume her.

_.xx._

Kagome strode into work dressed in black slacks, red pumps and a deep satin red blouse. It was Wednesday and that meant only three more days before Kagome could have a lavishing weekend without her torturous boss around to torture her. The thought of that sent chills up her back; she was already planning a weekend getaway to the mountains, maybe with Sango.

Yura nodded at Kagome's direction and Kagome returned the gesture. Her heartbeat was escalating as she approached her office…She had to face Inuyasha after he kissed her.

He. Kissed. **Her**.

Who does that?

It's tactless to kiss a girl after putting worms in a box and giving it to her like it was her lunch. Kagome entered her office, shut her door and dropped all her stuff on the loveseat. She sat on her armchair and slouched down as low as she could possibly slouch. _He said he was coming in late today so I can relax for a bit_. She booted up her computer and groaned when she saw _seven_ e-mails from Inuyasha.

Seven.

_to: kagome .higurashi -at- takahashi . jp  
>from: inuyasha . takahashi -at- takahashi . jp<em>  
>subject: good morning<br>time: 8:27 a.m.

_**Message**__:_

_Good morning, Higurashi:_

_I just wanted to remind you that you are due to finish the paperwork that you failed to complete last night. If Miroku has no work to do today he _might_ be able to help you but I would not count on it. Have fun and I will see you at noon with more job instructions._

_Best,_

_Inuyasha Takahashi  
>CEO- Takahashi Group of Companies<br>tel: (03) 3433-1095  
>fax: (03) 3433-1096<em>

Kagome glared daggers at that e-mail. "Way to be a douche bag," she murmured bitterly to herself before opening the next e-mail.

_to: kagome .higurashi -at- takahashi . jp  
>from: inuyasha . takahashi -at- takahashi . jp<em>  
>subject: blue<br>time: 8:33 a.m.

_**Message**__:_

_By the way, for Kouga's shindig later on this week, I'm planning on using blue as the focal color for my attire. Make sure you match ;)_

_Best,_

_Inuyasha Takahashi  
>CEO- Takahashi Group of Companies<br>tel: (03) 3433-1095  
>fax: (03) 3433-1096<em>

Kagome gawked at the e-mail. "He really just told me to wear blue…" She thought, quite amusedly to herself. She didn't know whether she wanted to be mad at him for that e-mail or laugh at him for his idiocy. Deciding that she'd remain undecided, she moved onto the next e-mail.

_to: kagome .higurashi -at- takahashi . jp  
>from: inuyasha . takahashi -at- takahashi . jp<em>  
>subject: Horihito files<br>time: 8:49 a.m.

_**Message**__:_

_Hi again, Higurashi. There are a few files in my mailbox. Take them out and review them for me will you? There are three separate files and it's finalizing the merger with Shiori Horihito and their electronics company, Bat Cave Electronics. I need this done by __**2 p.m. sharp**__. I will be _very_ angry if you don't have it done._

_Best,_

_Inuyasha Takahashi  
>CEO- Takahashi Group of Companies<br>tel: (03) 3433-1095  
>fax: (03) 3433-1096<em>

Kagome reread that e-mail three times before she could fully process what he meant. Her blood began boiling and her temperature began rising. _THAT JERK!_ She couldn't _believe_ he just asked her to review Horihito Shiroi's merger file. That was **his** job; she had been reminding _him _to do it for the past three _weeks_. Kagome angrily dragged that e-mail into her **INUYASHA** folder and proceeded to read the next one, her anger getting stronger and stronger by the second.

_to: kagome .higurashi -at- takahashi . jp  
>from: inuyasha . takahashi -at- takahashi . jp<em>  
>subject: the wall<br>time: 9:01 a.m.

_**Message**__:_

_By the way, can you call somebody to fix the wall in your office?_

_Best,_

_Inuyasha Takahashi  
>CEO- Takahashi Group of Companies<br>tel: (03) 3433-1095  
>fax: (03) 3433-1096<em>

Kagome rolled her eyes as she dragged that e-mail into her Inuyasha file. "As if I was going to let the hole remain in my wall, idiot."

She proceeded to the fifth of the seven emails.

_to: kagome .higurashi -at- takahashi . jp  
>from: inuyasha . takahashi -at- takahashi . jp<em>  
>subject: kouga<br>time: 9:05 a.m.

_**Message**__:_

_Can you call Kouga later and tell him that our guest list is ready? You and myself, Miroku and his new fuck buddy Nazuna, Bankotsu and his wife Kazumi_.

_Best,_

_Inuyasha Takahashi  
>CEO- Takahashi Group of Companies<br>tel: (03) 3433-1095  
>fax: (03) 3433-1096<em>

Kagome wanted to punch her computer monitor. She couldn't understand why he didn't do half the shit he told her to do—he _was_ the CEO and she did most of _his_ work. "I might as well run the stupid company," she muttered sardonically to herself as she went to the second to last email.

_to: kagome .higurashi -at- takahashi . jp  
>from: inuyasha . takahashi -at- takahashi . jp<em>  
>subject: lunch<br>time: 9:25 a.m.

_**Message**__:_

_When I come into work later, I'll take you out for lunch._

_Best,_

_Inuyasha Takahashi  
>CEO- Takahashi Group of Companies<br>tel: (03) 3433-1095  
>fax: (03) 3433-1096<em>

Her eyebrow twitched. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" she mumbled. He first swamps her with work and other garbage that she couldn't bother to deal with, and _then_ he says that he wants to take her out for lunch? "Probably make me pay for it too," she added as an afterthought as she finally made it to the last of the seven e-mails.

_to: kagome .higurashi -at- takahashi . jp  
>from: inuyasha . takahashi -at- takahashi . jp<em>  
>subject: beautiful<br>time: 9:48 a.m.

_**Message**__:_

_P.S. Although I haven't seen you yet, you look beautiful today ;)_

_Best,_

_Inuyasha Takahashi  
>CEO- Takahashi Group of Companies<br>tel: (03) 3433-1095  
>fax: (03) 3433-1096<em>

Kagome couldn't stop the blush that tinted her cheeks. _Weirdo_. She saved all the messages that Inuyasha sent her (as a precautionary measure, in case he ever "changed" his mind about anything, she had written proof of his exact wording) and proceeded on with her days work. She was just glad Inuyasha wasn't around to annoy her…

_Him and his annoying "hottest man three-years-in-a-row". GAH!_

_.xx._

Kagome was working in Inuyasha's office because the drywall guys were working in _her_ office and fixing the hole in her wall. She had to admit, his office was rather spectacular. It was the size of the central foyer on their floor and had mahogany furniture accenting the corners. His desk was L shaped with a large leather armchair tucked behind it, to the left was a large bookshelf with most of the company's accounts and to the right was a large three-seat couch. In front of his desk were three luxurious chairs for when he has meetings with clients. Mounted on the far right wall was a large television and for his viewing pleasures. Inuyasha had situated a matching loveseat to the couch in front of the T.V.

"And all I have is a dinky little office," she muttered. Kagome had decided to review Shiori's files first so that she could get that out of the way. She logged into her account on his computer and a reminder popped up on her screen:

_Remember! Remind the loser that he has a meeting today at 1:15 p.m. SHARP!_

Kagome glanced at the time on the computer.

_12:57 p.m_.

"Oh shit…"

_.xx._

Inuyasha had fallen asleep right after sending Kagome the last of the seven e-mails. He had woken up to relieve his bladder and decided to bother his ever-so-beautiful secretary. After sending the last e-mail via his BlackBerry, Inuyasha succumbed to sleep—he had been lacking sleep so he thought he'd treat himself this morning.

The shrill ring of his ringtone woke him up suddenly.

"Huhh?" He called, looking around his bedroom. Dropping his head back on his pillow, he groped around for his phone and finally found it.

"What do you want?" He didn't know _who_ called him but he sure as hell was _pissed_ at them.

"Did you know you have a meeting at 1:15 with the Board of Directors?" It was Kagome. "It's 1 right NOW!"

Inuyasha's sleep immediately left his system. "OH SHIT! Stall them!" He ordered before hanging up his phone and throwing himself into his master bathroom. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

_.xx._

Kagome ran into the main foyer and scouted out Yura. "YURA!"

The raven-haired woman looked over at Kagome and raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten you so orgasmic?"

Kagome snorted. "That was humorous—" Yura giggled, "Inuyasha _just_ woke up and he has a meeting with the Board in," Kagome glanced at her wrist watch—a chocolate brown and pale pink two-toned Fossil watch, "seven minutes!"

Yura choked on air. "No way! They were going to discuss a potential pay raise for us because after the dividend payout there's a _substantial_ amount of money remaining."

"I **KNOW**." Kagome desperately stated. "Stall them in any way you can, I have to get his stupid files ready!"

Yura nodded and picked up her phone. Punching in an extension, she reached the person she was looking for. "Hey Miroku…I need a favor…"

Kagome slapped her forehead. "You know Mizu Megami? She's on the board of directors…Yes well…"

Kagome laughed as she walked away. Miroku has been trying to get Mizu Megami laid but it wasn't working out to well—putting _him_ on _her_ case might stall the board for just enough time for Inuyasha to arrive into the office. Kagome made it back to his office and began compiling the USB with all the documents and the two presentations that he was to give at the meeting today.

_I cannot believe that he forgot._

_.xx._

Inuyasha ran into the office with his hair dripping wet, his dress shirt done up wrong and untucked, his tie laying flimsily around his neck, and he only had one shoe on (the other one being clutched in his left hand). "KAGOME!" he roared, running into the office.

"In _your_ office." Yura said, standing up. He nodded at her.

"Did you manage to stall them?"

"Miroku is on it," Yura stated as Inuyasha snickered, despite the situation.

"Good job." He then proceeded to run into his office to find his secretary putting the last of his required files in a pile on his desk. She looked up at him and her eyes widened.

"You look like a train wreck!" she exclaimed loudly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well gee, thanks. Fix me up!"

Kagome wanted to do nothing more than let him go into that boardroom looking like the pile of shit that he did—but alas, the goodness in her heart prevented her from doing so. She walked up to him, pulled the tie off of his neck and placed it around hers before proceeding to fix his buttons on his dress shirt. Her eyes were trained solely on his chest; she _refused_ to look up at his face.

_Oh my god… _she thought desperately to herself. _His abs are so __**toned**__…_ She wanted to touch it to see if it was real. Inuyasha smelt the sudden change in her scent and wanted to snicker, his hot, toned and sexy body impressed her.

_Well isn't that something,_ he thought to himself.

"Sit down!" she commanded and he did as he was told, sitting down on the chair that was positioned in front of his desk. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair—it was still wet from his shower. _Oh man,_ she thought. _Wet from his shower. Shower…naked Inuyasha…_ An undesirable arousal bubbled in the pit of her stomach. _Why does his naked picture appeal to me? He's nothing more than a little boy trapped in a man's body._

But Inuyasha _also_ caught _that_ change in her scent too.

_My, oh my._ His grin spread wide like the Grinch.

Kagome pulled his hair into a tight braid. His hair was longer than _hers_ and it strangely suited him as well. "Put your shoes on!" she commanded and he did as he was told. Kagome walked up to his desk and pulled out some of his cologne that he kept in the office, for all intensive purposes. She spritzed some on him and then proceeded to tie his tie.

"You're good at this," he managed to compliment through the strong stench of his cologne. It was _too_ strong for him but his mother had sent it to him during Christmas from Moscow, Russia and he had it with him out of respect for her.

Kagome shrugged. "I have a little brother and no dad; I had to be his father, sister, and older brother all in one."

Inuyasha watched her. It was the first time she said _anything_ about her family to him in the past six months. In a way he felt _kind_ of honoured, but at the same time he knew she avoided all personal conversation with him because he was an asshole to her. _Hey, it makes me feel empowered and that's all I fucking really need._ He wanted her, dammit he wanted her so _badly_, especially when she was pouring over him and committing…_wifely_ duties. But he also hated feeling so needy. He was the richest man under thirty, the hottest man in the past three years running, and the most successful man on the Eastern Hemisphere.

He didn't need **anybody** but himself.

And maybe Kagome.

Maybe.

"There, you're ready. Now go!" She picked up the files and the USB and handed it to him.

"Aren't _you_ coming?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "YOU are the CEO, I'm your secretary. Now go be the successful boss-man you are and let _me_ finish the impossible workload you left me."

Inuyasha snickered and proceeded to leave the room. Upon reaching the foot of the doorway, he glanced over his shoulder. "I was right—you _do_ look beautiful today."

Kagome gawked at him. _Oh my god. Loser!  
><em>

_.xx._

Inuyasha made it out of his meeting in one peace and went back to his office to find Kagome staring intently at the computer monitor. "Why _are_ you in my office again?" He raised an eyebrow as he shut the door behind him. Kagome sent him an idle glance before turning her attention back to the monitor.

"They're fixing my drywall thanks to some unknown being putting his fist through it."

Inuyasha chuckled. He dropped the folders on his desk and then went and lay down on the couch. Kagome paid him no heed.

"You did good today, Higurashi."

"I know."

Inuyasha released a resonating laughter. "I can see you're modest."

Kagome ignored him and typed something into the computer. Inuyasha, disliking being ignored, got up and stood behind the armchair to see what Kagome was doing—she was working on the income numbers for the maternity leave employees, _still_.

"You're still on that?"

Kagome glowered at him. "Still _on_ it? I had to call the drywall people, make sure _you_ looked presentable for the board of directors, look over your Horihito Shiori files _and_ make sure the office runs smoothly without you being here."

"I dislike that tone you're using with me." His voice was hardly above a whisper.

"Yeah well, I dislike you but you don't see me openly complaining about it." She turned the armchair around and went back to doing her work. Inuyasha spun it back around and leaned over Kagome, his nose practically touching hers.

"I _know_ you don't _dislike_ me."

"Yes, I do," she murmured, her eyes locked with his. The tantalizing color was hypnotizing her and she couldn't concentrate on anything. The proximity of him, the look of _desire_ in his eyes, the image of his naked body showering that morning—Kagome felt that familiar feeling of molten hunger in the pit of her stomach.

_Damn hot-looking boss._

"You _dislike_ how I treat you, but you don't _dislike_ me."

"No difference," came her smart-alec response. Inuyasha chuckled, his doggy ears tweaking.

"What if I kissed you?"

Kagome gulped. "It wouldn't be something new, sir."

Again, he chuckled. "So you wouldn't mind?"

"I never said I wouldn't mind." She finally came to her senses. "You're kind of sexually harassing me right now."

"Not really." Inuyasha tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I can _show_ you what sexual harassment would look like, but then again I'm too much of a nice guy."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I bet you couldn't show me if your life depended on it." Kagome's eyes widened realizing the consequences of what she just said said. Inuyasha grinned, showing his fangs.

That was what he was hoping she'd say.

He swiftly leaned forward and caught her lower lip with his own. Kagome was about to push him off but he caught her hands and kept it locked against the armrests of his armchair. Using his strength, he tilted her head up slightly and delved his tongue into her mouth. Kagome sat there in shock.

_He's kissing me again…_

_WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?_

Inuyasha released her lips and ran his tongue over her top lip, his eyes boring into hers. "That," he whispered against her mouth, "is sexual harassment." He released her hands and took a step back. "And now, go get your stuff. I'm hungry and I said I'd take you out for lunch."

Kagome was still shaken. "Uhh…I'm not hungry, sir."

Her hands were shaking, her heartbeat was racing.

That kiss felt…

_Good_.

_It shouldn't feel good! I should hate it! _Kagome wanted to smack her head against her drywall and create a new hole. She didn't _want_ to want Inuyasha's lips on hers again. _Dammit!_

"If you don't have lunch with me," Inuyasha said in that sexy drawl of his, "you'll stay unpaid overtime _again_, and this time I won't be there to drop you off home."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Inuyasha walked back to his couch and flopped back on it. "Try me."

Kagome watched him for a brief moment before trying her luck—and guts—out on him. "Fine. But only if you get Miroku to finish up the rest of the income accounts."

Inuyasha watched her before releasing a jaw splitting yawn. "Sure, whatever you want, Kagome."

She twitched. "I'm being serious!"

"So am I. Anything else you require?"

"For you to jump off a cliff?"

The CEO chuckled. "No can do, _hot stuff_. Now _go_, I'm starving and I want ramen."

Kagome had a deadpan look on her face. "You're taking a girl out for lunch to have _ramen_."

Inuyasha grinned up at her. "Yep. Now _GO!_"

Kagome snarled as she walked out of his office, muttering profanities under her breath that his doggy ears picked up on.

"Jackass, probably gonna make me pay for his goddamned ramen. Inconsiderate sexual harasser. I oughta put his good for nothing half-human ass in jail…" Eventually her voice trailed off and he couldn't hear her anymore. He buried his face back into his couch.

_Ramen, _he thought amusedly to herself. _Maybe I'll take her out to that five-star restaurant down one block instead. I've wanted to try it out…_

_.xx._

_**Beta-edited: **__Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_

_**Side note: Mizu means water, Megami means goddess.  
>Mizu Megami is loosely Water Goddess. Remember Miroku and the water goddess? <strong>_


	4. Tables Have Turned

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"I thought we were going for ramen." Kagome eyed Inuyasha suspiciously as he led them towards the overly expensive five-star restaurant that was located one block away from their office. It opened a few weeks ago and so far Kagome had been hearing that _Shikon no Tama_ was a spectacular restaurant.

And one that she would not be able to afford if Inuyasha pulled a stunt like he did yesterday and made _her_ pay.

"Well, I changed my mind." Inuyasha grinned at her as he held the door open. Kagome glared at him as she entered. "Am I not allowed to do that?"

"_People_ change their mind," Kagome muttered. "Not asshole-butt-faces."

Inuyasha stifled his laughter. _Asshole-butt-faces?_ "I _am_ your boss, you know."

"Not right now you're not." Kagome declared. "I'm on an unpaid lunch so I am technically not on duty. So you are technically _not_ my boss." She turned and looked at the server waiting to have them seated. "Table for two for Takahashi and can you make sure his chair is very uncomfortable and has a high likelihood of breaking under his weight?"

The server gawked. _How dare this bitch be rude to him! Does she __**know**__ who she's out with?_ But she proceeded to show them to their table.

Inuyasha walked closely behind Kagome and leaned forward to bring his lips close to her ear. "How'd you know it was a reservation for my name?"

Kagome glanced back at him. "I didn't think you'd put it for _my_ name."

"That is true. And I don't appreciate being called fat."

"I didn't call you fat," Kagome smugly stated. "I just said I hope your chair cracks under pressure."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Implying that I'm fat."

"Take it how you may." Kagome snickered as they approached their table. They both were quickly seated and ordered their drinks before proceeding to scan through the menu. The waiter returned with their drinks and said that he'd give them a few more moments to figure out their appetizers and left. Kagome continued to scan the menu but Inuyasha scanned _her_.

"That colour suits you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "_You_ would think so. Red is your favourite colour."

Inuyasha raised _both _eyebrows. "And how do _you_ know?"

Kagome shrugged. "The women talk in the building. How does the shrimp cocktail sound?"

"Good. But my cock is hardly a shrimp." Kagome rolled her eyes at his statement and he burst into laughter.

"_Real_ freakin' mature, Takahashi."

Inuyasha snickered. "Thank you." He winked at her when she shot a deadly glare towards him. "Apart from my jumbo-shrimp of a cock, the shrimp cocktail does sound good. Do you want to share?"

"No."

"Oh, come on!" Inuyasha whined. "I can't finish all this food by myself!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Kagome had a deadpan look on her face. "You're twice the size of _me_ and I can eat a T-bone steak!"

"You can eat my steak too if you want."

Kagome threw a breadstick at him. "Can you be serious for **once** in your life?"

"Who says I'm not serious? You really _can _if you really **want **to…" He smirked playfully in her direction and she opened her mouth to retort but closed it again. There was _no_ point in stooping down to his level. He was a 6-year-old trapped in the body of a 27-year-old and she had no control over his stupidity and immaturity.

"Ora, Kagome?"

She grunted.

"That is very unladylike."

"Fuck you."

"That is too."

"Can you get to the point?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Not at all." She looked up from her menu. "I want the seafood stew—think it'll taste good?"

"If you like octopus and shark in your food, sure, it might taste good."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "I really like octopus."

"Well there you have it." Inuyasha clapped his hands like the meaning of life was just understood. "And now that we know what _you're_ going to eat, what am _I_ going to eat." Kagome caught the innuendo in his tone and gave him a threatening glare.

"I swear to God if you make _one_ more stupid comment I'm going to leave this restaurant with you and an upturned glass of wine." Kagome saw that her threat didn't faze Inuyasha at the least. "I'm serious here!"

"Yeah, right," Inuyasha snorted. "You do something like that and I'll make sure you have enough work to keep you occupied for the _rest_ of your life."

"You know I could just quit," Kagome muttered, dryly, and Inuyasha sighed in exasperation.

"Really, I pay somebody like _you_ to do my work for me?" Kagome threw another bread stick at him and his insulting comment. "We've already been through this—you quit, I ruin your life, you never get another job, not even at a WacDonalds, and then die in poverty. Would you like that?"

Kagome blinked at him. "I'll move out of the country!"

"What part of _most_ _successful _man under 30 do you not understand?" Inuyasha inquired crossing his arms. "I influence _the world_."

"You're so full of yourself."

"You can be full of myself too if you want."

"INUYASHA!"

"God, I love how you say my name." He winked seductively at her and she thanked the gods in heaven above when the waiter appeared just then to take their orders. Kagome ordered the shrimp cocktail for herself and Inuyasha as an appetizer and the seafood stew for her main. Inuyasha decided to have a half-pound steak cooked medium well. The waiter wrote down their orders, took their menus and left promptly. Kagome avoided _all_ eye contact with the loser in front of her and concentrated on her _very_ interesting napkin.

"Kagome?"

Ignore.

"Kagome?"

Ignore.

"You're fired!"

"Really?" Kagome's eyes gleamed.

"No. But now that I have your attention…" Kagome frowned and looked away from him, pointing her nose in the air. Inuyasha snickered and threw a sugar packet at her. It hit her on her temple and she whirled at him.

"Are you _sure_ you're a successful business man? Because I'm beginning to wonder how the hell you ever passed _kindergarten_."

Inuyasha smiled smugly. "I **am**. You can walk into any convenient store and see my face on seven different magazines to prove my sucess."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not. I see enough of you on a daily basis anyway."

Inuyasha stretched his arms out and placed them behind his head. "Alright fine, let's act like the adults we are." He leaned forward and Kagome frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. "Tell me about yourself?"

Kagome blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"Tell. Me. About. Yourself." Inuyasha enunciated every word and Kagome felt like slapping his smug smile off of his face. She knew he had an ulterior motif, otherwise _why_ would he ask her to tell _him_ about **herself**. When the hell did he ever care about her and her _self_?

"I work for an arrogant asshole?"

"Besides what I already know," Inuyasha sniggered. "Come on, relax, Kagome."

She eyed him suspiciously before allowing herself to relax slightly. He seemed to be not out to get her at that very moment in time so she figured she might as well enjoy this _very_ expensive restaurant. And if he had the balls to make _her_ pay, she'd charge it to their corporate account. _Smart, Kagome._ She inwardly patted her back.

"Well," she began. "I feel like a failure in life?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, quite intrigued that that was the first thing that she said out of _any_ possible thing to say. "Why?"

Kagome shrugged and looked away from him and back down at her napkin. "This—" She paused and looked up at him. "By the way, nothing I say has a double meaning behind it…" Inuyasha nodded slowly and Kagome gulped. "This _isn't_ what I wanted to do with my life. Which is why you frustrate me so much because everything you—," Kagome waved her hand out in front of herself as if she was encompassing Inuyasha in one image, "are is everything **I** wanted. And it's kind of annoying when you act like a little brat when I'm doing all your work for you and not getting recognized."

That was about as much Kagome was willing to reveal to Inuyasha. He didn't need to know about her personal life or her family and friends. The most _he_ was going to get out of her was anything related to her job.

He nodded. His ears were tweaking slowly as he tuned out any external noises. Kagome had an urge to rub them—they looked fuzzy.

"So what _do_ you want?"

Again, Kagome shrugged. "To do something that I spent the last four years in University studying? To do something that emphasizes my masters right now? Oh by the way…" Her eyes snapped up at him. "I have to go to New York in June to present my thesis. I'm kinda going to need the week off."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Can you book your time off like every other employee out there?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "No. Because I'm the _only_ employee that is able to say more than two words to you."

"And cuss me out."

"If you didn't act like a brat."

Inuyasha waved his hand. "Back to the point?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow before going back to what she was saying. "I don't want to be _just_ a secretary. I want to somehow make it up the corporate ladder and become successful."

Inuyasha leaned forward and had a solemn expression on his face. "I can tell you the secret to getting where you want."

Kagome's eyes widened. "How?" she breathed.

"Come closer." he whispered, and she leaned slightly forward.

"Well…" Inuyasha glanced left and right before looking back at Kagome. "Marry me and you'll half own the company."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked before pulling back. "That was not funny!"

Inuyasha was doubled over in laughter. "Yes," he chortled, "it was. God your expression was priceless."

"Dear _God_, I hate you so much."

Somehow, the image of "showering Inuyasha" popped back into her head. But this time it was coupled with _her_ in that shower with _him_. Kagome hated how much she didn't hate that image in her head. She tried her very best to glower at her employer but his highly sensitized sense of smell pick up her desire.

"What?" he breathed. "Does my idea appeal to you?"

"Buddha, no!" Kagome exclaimed. Before Inuyasha could retort, the waiter returned with their food. Kagome pointedly decided to ignore him and munched on a shrimp that came with their appetizer. Inuyasha quietly stole glances at the woman sitting in front of him.

_Taking her out to lunch was a __**bad**__ idea,_ he told himself. _I only have a crush on her; I don't need to start _liking_ the wench. Maybe I should do something _really_ funny…like rub paste in her hair or something._

The thought of it was funny.

Maybe…

_.xx._

Inuyasha paid for their meals and they both left the restaurant a good two hours after they got there. Kagome commented at how she thought he was going to make _her_ pay and Inuyasha replied by saying, "It was a thought."

They both walked back to the building and the doorman held the door open for them. Kagome thanked him as she walked past him and Inuyasha just nodded in his general direction. They both arrived at the elevator and Kagome swiped her key card before pressing _50_. The entire walk back to the building was quiet but Kagome was appreciative. She couldn't deal with Inuyasha anymore. She just wanted to get her work done and go home and _sleep_.

"Kagome?"

She looked over at him. The elevator was only on floor 24.

"There's an internal opening for senior financial supervisor at Cepheus," Inuyasha said tightly. "Applications are being accepted starting next week but…if you want to hand me your resume, you can do so whenever you want."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Wh—_what_?"

The floor opened at 50 and Inuyasha walked out of the elevator. As he strode past her and said, "If it's what you _really_ want, I'll make sure to give you a good reference."

Kagome's heart stopped beating.

_No way._

_.xx._

It was 9 p.m. and the building was empty save Hanate (the security man), Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Kagome and Miroku had finished _all_ of the income accounts and managed to find a more realistic net worth of their company than a minus figure.

"You're going to Kouga's party with Nazuna, right?" Kagome inquired glancing at Miroku as they both sat in the kitchenette, drinking coffee.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Not anymore I'm not. Nazuna decided she was going to be a faithful wife and told her husband everything. They're both on a retreat now in Switzerland."

Kagome stifled her laughter. "Miroku!"

He gave her a coy grin. "_What_? I like married women."

"Oh dear God." She shook her head. At that moment Inuyasha walked into the kitchenette. Miroku and Kagome nodded at his direction before resuming their conversation. "I already told Kouga you're bringing Nazuna though."

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know who I'm bringing anymore. You think Yura will go?"

Kagome glowered at him. "MIROKU! She's _married!_"

"And that's stopped me when?"

Kagome slapped his arm playfully. "You're awful. I have a friend who might not mind going with you. I can ask her if you _promise_ to behave."

"Don't trust him," Inuyasha stated from his position. He was leaning against the wall close to the table where Miroku and Kagome were conversing, drinking water. Kagome grinned over at him before turning back to Miroku.

"I'll rip your balls off and feed it to the wolves, if you do," Kagome threatened. Inuyasha choked in laughter—he appreciated the fact she said _wolves_ and not dogs. It would've been insulting—dogs don't eat human balls (neither did wolves, but Inuyasha didn't really care about them).

"Fine, fine." Miroku threw his hands up in defence. "Put her name down as my guest. But if she's ugly…"

"HEY!" Kagome yelled, "Sango is gorgeous! She modeled while we were in university."

Miroku's eyes twinkled and Inuyasha groaned. "Miroku get your fucking head out of the gutter. Go home and sleep."

Standing up, Kagome and Miroku threw out their paper cups and Miroku bade Kagome and Inuyasha farewell before going to grab his stuff from his office and leave the building. The building only had Kagome and Inuyasha now—he was locking the computers on their floor and Kagome was printing out the last of her files.

They both met in the central foyer of their floor.

"Done all your work for the day?"

Kagome nodded at Inuyasha. "Yeah. You have to call Kouga tomorrow to verbally inform him you're attending the party. Your brother called about fifteen minutes ago but you had stepped out of the building and he never called back." Inuyasha nodded as they both began walking towards the elevator to take them down to the ground floor. "Kaoru Morimoto called again too, but I never picked up." Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's admittance. "And you have a fitting tomorrow at five PM for your suit."

Inuyasha chocked. "Wh—what?"

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, your mother e-mailed me today to inform you."

"That's embarrassing," he mumbled. Kagome bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. He was a good guy, when he wasn't an asshole.

They both nodded at Hanate before leaving the office. Kagome looked up and down the street and saw a few taxi cabs idling. Inuyasha caught her shoulder. "I'll drive you home."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"No, I insist."

"I insist you stop insisting." Kagome removed his hand from her shoulder—as soon as her fingers wrapped around his wrist a jolt of electricity coursed through their body. Kagome's eyes widened slightly and Inuyasha felt his heart rate increase. They both stared at each other momentarily before Kagome recovered. "You got us lunch today, so don't worry."

"Oh shut up, Kagome." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Before I give you _more_ than just worms in a box."

Kagome crossed her arms. "You are so bi-polar! You're either _really_ nice or _really_ mean. I dislike it."

"What _don't_ you dislike about me?"

Kagome grinned. "Your ears?"

"How typical." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Now be a good little girl and let's go to my car before I _make_ you."

Kagome stood her ground.

"Make. Me."

Without further delay, Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style causing her to shriek.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU CREEP!"

"God, turn down the volume," Inuyasha mumbled. "I might just give you extra work tomorrow for making me go deaf."

Kagome snarled up at him. "Put me down." She wrestled against his grip. Inuyasha held onto her tighter and continued to walk to his car. "Takahashi, I'm serious!"

He ignored her.

"Takahashi!"

Ignore.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha?" she said, softly. His ears tweaked in her direction. "Please?"

He looked down at her. "Are you going to run off to a cab if I do?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"On your ears."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before putting her down. She feinted to the left and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome burst into laughter and he shook his head. "That wasn't funny, Kagome."

"Oh God, your expression!" Kagome doubled over and Inuyasha glared at her.

"Stop laughing."

Kagome shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye. "You are pathetic."

Inuyasha eyed her dangerously but said nothing as he led them both to his Escalade. Kagome waited by the passenger seat for him to unlock the door. He didn't unlock it nor did he approach the driver's seat. Kagome watched him with her eyes narrowed as he walked up to her and stood inches away.

"Bubble of space, please?" she said sarcastically. Inuyasha put both his hands on either side of her head, caging her between him and the car…again. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha?"

"Will you kiss me back?" he whispered, huskily.

Kagome gulped. "What?"

"Will you kiss me back?" he repeated.

"You're sexually harassing me again." She put her hands on his chest to keep him from coming closer. Inuyasha had an evil glint in his eye.

"Maybe I should remind you what sexual harassment is." Without anything else said, Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's once again. Her eyes were wide as she felt his lips caress hers. Her heartbeat was racing; she felt his soft lips chew on her bottom one.

_How do I make him stop?_ She tried to push him off of her but he only pressed his body against hers.

Image of "naked showering Inuyasha" popped into her head.

Naked Inuyasha with naked Kagome.

Her arousal spiked. And she felt _his_ arousal against _her_.

"Inuyasha—," she managed to strain out, turning her head, "stop…"

"I know you don't want me to," he whispered, nibbling on her ear. "I can _smell_ it in you."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Please stop," she pleaded softly. Inuyasha sighed and pushed himself off of her. He pressed the unlock button on his keypad and Kagome scrambled into the passenger seat and pointedly positioned herself to face _away_ from Inuyasha. He languidly walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"You know," he stated, confidently as he reversed out of his spot, "by the end of Kouga's party this Sunday, you'll be the one kissing _me_."

Kagome's eyes widened. _What the __**FUCK**__ did he just say?_

_.xx._

They hadn't exchanged any words in the car. Inuyasha pulled up in front of the shrine and Kagome quietly thanked him before getting out of the car. He watched her walk up the steps before zooming off into the night, back to his mansion. Kagome greeted her mother, brother, and grandfather before disappearing into her room. Immediately she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called her best friend.

"What's up?" came Sango's bubbly voice.

"He kissed me _again_!"

Sango sighed. "I'm _telling_ you, Kagome, he **likes** you."

Kagome groaned and flopped onto her bed. Okay _maybe_ he did. She had more reason to believe it after today's events; taking her out to lunch, telling her he'd hire her as his financial supervisor in his electronics company, _kissing_ her **again**. But that didn't rule out the fact that he was a jackass jerk who overworked her and didn't pay her enough.

"Fine," Kagome growled. "_Maybe_ you're right. What the hell can **I** do?"

Sango grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Somehow, Kagome knew she was going to dread what Sango was going to say.

"_He_ plays on your weakness. He knows you're a good worker and that you can't quit because you **know** that he won't give you a good reference. So play on _his_ weakness." Sango sounded proud of her solution. Kagome had a deadpan look on her face.

"What, pray tell, Miss. Miyagi, is his weakness?" Kagome inquired, her eyebrow involuntarily raising.

"His penis."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You heard me, Higurashi," Sango teased. "His penis. He kisses you because you attract him, and if we are under the assumption that he really _does_ like you and is only kindergarten flirting with you, his penis is his weakness. So making his penis _hard_ means payback."

"Are you suggesting I turn him on?"

"Yep."

"HOW?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Are you asking me on how to turn on a guy Kagome? You don't know yourself?"

"I know—but I—Sango! WHAT?"

Sango burst into laughter. "Trust me! I think he likes you and the only way for _you_ to get back at him is if you tease him and flirt with him a bit. Assuming you don't like him though, because if you do like him, flirting with him is pointless if you're doing it for payback."

Kagome glowered at her wall. "I don't like him, Sango."

"So flirt with him, _Kagome_." Sango strained her best friend's name. Sighing, Kagome punched her pillow.

"I don't _want_ to listen to you but I know that I probably will anyway."

"Well you've been working for his ass for the past six months and he refuses to treat you nicely, what have you go to lose?" Sango began mocking Inuyasha at this point. "_Oh Higurashi, I'll keep you unpaid overtime!_"

Kagome laughed. "Okay, okay fine. But if this backfires I'm kicking your ass."

"Trust me, it won't."

Kagome snorted. "You're confident. Oh by the way, you free Sunday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna go to Kouga Lang's party with Miroku Lin?"

Sango raised her eyebrow. "The pervert that fucks married women? What the hell, Kagome?"

"Yeah." Kagome grinned. "You aren't married so don't worry about him hitting on you!"

Sango had an expressionless expression. "Did you just insult me without me knowing?"

"Yep."

"You're a dick."

Kagome giggled. "I know. So will you come? I'm going too, with Inuyasha."

"You confuse me, lady." Sango sighed. "You first hate the guy but now you're his date to a party. Really, Kagome?"

"It's complicated!" Kagome insisted. "But will you come though? A limo will pick you and drop you off!"

Sango sighed. "_Fine!_ But only because I love you. By the way, whatever happened to our mountain retreat? Are we still going Friday night?"

"Yes! I'll book the hotel tomorrow at work. I'm so excited."

"Me too." Sango laughed. "But for now I have to go and shower because I smell like bodily fluids."

"Piss?"

"Sweat." Sango rolled her eyes. "I don't pee on myself, Kagome."

"You never know."

Sango snorted. "If I didn't love you so much, I would've killed you."

"I know."

"Goodnight, Kagome," Sango said, annoyingly.

The other woman laughed. "'Night." And she hung up. Staring at her ceiling for a few moments, Kagome recalled her conversation with Sango.

_Tease him,_ she told herself. _Play on his weakness…_ For some reason Kagome felt that the idea was so ludicrous that it might _actually_ work. Kagome sat up quickly and looked at her closet. "And for it to work," she told herself slowly, "I need a mind blowing outfit."

An evil grin spread across her face.

_Oh, the tables __**have**__ turned, Takahashi._

_.xx._


	5. Business Sexual

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Kagome donned a black pencil skirt and hiked it up higher than it was supposed to be. She wore a matching pale white blouse and kept the first two buttons undone, exposing more-than-required cleavage. Topping _that_ off was a black bra that was visible through her top. Kagome felt shy wearing what she was, but if what Sango said was right, she had to play on her sexuality to get _back_ at her boss.

_The sexist world we live in,_ she thought, disgustedly to herself as she exited the elevator. Kagome _felt_ the air suck out of the room as the men in that department drew in sharp breaths when they saw her. She kept her head up high and walked with the powerful stride that she usually bore—she nodded at Yura who dumbly nodded back before retreating to her office; shutting the door, and exhaled her breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding.

_What the hell am doing?_ she thought, frantically to herself. "I can't go _through_ with this. Oh God." Groaning, Kagome sank to her butt and sat down with her back against her office door. She suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and stupid for doing what Sango told her to do. But there was no turning back at this point, she had to follow through and make Inuyasha wish he never met her—

Or wish he had her in his bed, whichever was easier to achieve.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kagome stood up and fixed her skirt before sitting on her armchair and booting up her computer. It was still before nine a.m. so Inuyasha wasn't in the office yet—that and the fact that he hadn't yelled her name five times in two minutes also played a contribution to Kagome's knowledge of him not being there.

Her inbox was empty except two items that outlined a few policy changes in the Privacy Act for their company. Scanning it, she dragged the two e-mails into her folder labelled **Policy** and opened up her work for the day: Fix up Inuyasha's speech for the annual party, finish the proposal for buying out the Passux Electronics company and making a smaller branch of Cepheus that solely concentrated on the creation of touch-tablets that were assignment and project based—appealing to the post-secondary and post-graduate students. After doing _that_ Kagome had to call the technician that was hired to change all of the operating systems on their department floor to the prototype Cepheus2.0 OS.

She had a whole day's work ahead of her. But first things first—

"Hotel reservation…for two." Kagome grinned as she opened up the hotel booking for her mountain retreat with Sango tomorrow. She had paid a non-refundable deposit on a mountain side hotel room the previous weekend and only now she was paying it off to confirm her booking.

With two clicks, her grin grew broader. "Done and done." At that moment her office phone rang.

"Takahashi Group of Companies, Higurashi Kagome speaking, how may I help you?" she recited her well practiced line.

"Takahashi is in his office. He wants to see you." It was Yura.

"Why didn't he bang down my door like he usually does?"

Yura sniggered. "_Because_ **Jakotsu** said you looked fuckable today. And he's the _gay_ one. Inuyasha was curious so I think he thought that playing it _professional_ would add to the _fuckableism_?"

"What the hell is fuckableism?"

"A verb come adjective?"

"Thanks." Kagome snorted. "Tell him I'll be there in five minutes. I'm just printing out something."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and Yura?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I pull my blouse down more?"

"Fuck _yes_ you should."

Kagome grinned. "Thanks."

_.xx._

Kagome cleared her throat and knocked on Inuyasha's office door. She was toying with a pendant that was strewn across her neck. It was the letter _K_ and it was the only keepsake she had from her father—she always wore it and **never** took it off. Conveniently it rested just at the bulge of her breast and was an eye catcher.

"Enter," the commanding voice of the CEO commanded.

Kagome breathed deeply. _All or nothing, Higurashi,_ she told herself. Pushing the door open, she entered Inuyasha's office. Of course, because it just **had** to be so, Inuyasha was not actually sitting at his desk but looking out his giant ceiling-to-floor window that was just behind his desk. Kagome grew some balls: _Look at me,_ she thought.

"You wished to see me, sir?"

Inuyasha turned around and froze. Kagome _heard_ the second hand of some wall clock ticking _somewhere_ but she dare not move. Inuyasha's eyes locked with hers and he openly trailed them down her body, pausing momentarily on her breasts. "What are you wearing?" he whispered, his voice a mix between hoarse and a croak. Kagome put on her best tender smile.

"Business casual?"

"That's business _sexual,_" Inuyasha said, tightly. His hunger was growing, seeing this woman expose her most valuable assets without actually _exposing_ them was driving him crazy. His imagination was running wild—the thought of her strewn across his office desk, her skirt hitched up as he pounded himself into her…her voice yelling out his name, _begging_ for him to continue, _pleading_ him to go harder, _demanding_ him to never stop was vivid in his mind. Inuyasha gulped as he felt himself harden slightly.

Kagome frowned, taking a step towards him and making sure to sway her hips _slightly_ in the process. She wanted to look sexy, not trashy. "But I'm only wearing what I _always_ wear." She took another step towards him and Inuyasha felt himself break into a sweat. He _smelt_ her intention of teasing him and he didn't like it.

_I mean I like it,_ he growled, _but I don't!_

_I want her to stop!_

_No, you really don't,_ his internal, carnal, hungry, and sexually driven demon roared in his consciousness. _You want to push her against the wall, rip her panties off and fuck her till you run out of cum—and even __**then**__ continue to fuck her._

_I DO WANT THAT, _his rationale part roared. _But I can't._

_Keh, if you want her, take her._

_I can't!_

_Why the fuck not, you pathetic human?_

Inuyasha watched Kagome advance. _I don't know why not. I just know I can't._

_You're a pussy._ His demon scoffed. Kagome laid a hand on his arm and looked at him innocently, curiously.

_I want to kiss those lips off, you don't understand,_ he spoke to himself, his voice strained and weak.

"How's now any different?"

Inuyasha desperately pushed her away from him slightly. "Don't you know the dress code policy?"

Kagome grinned. "I do. I'm not breaking it—in fact, don't you remember I helped amend it last month?"

_She did,_ he cursed inwardly. _God, her tits are just screaming for me to grab… and then suck on. Oh lord._

Inuyasha backed into his desk and clutched the edge of it with his hands. Kagome, with the blink of an eye, was in front of him and looking into his eyes, blinking a few times. "Is something wrong, sir?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Anything I can do to help you?"

_Oh God._ Not caring any longer, he grabbed her by her hair and pressed her lips against his.

_JACKPOT!_ Kagome pumped her fist in the air inwardly. She gently placed one hand on his chest and trailed it down a few inches before turning her head away from his kiss. "Sir," she murmured. She pressed her left leg on his inner thigh and "accidentally" brushed her thigh against his male anatomy.

She felt him harden instantly.

"Kiss me," Inuyasha growled, his eyes reflecting the hunger he was feeling, "I swear to fucking _God,_ Kagome, if you _don't_ kiss me, I'll fuck you right here, right now."

Kagome winked before peeling herself away from him. "Nuh uh," she breathed. "Now _that's _sexual harassment." Turning around she walked to the doorway, emphasizing every step she took, making sure her hips did their job. "Have a good day," she licked her lips, "_Inuyasha_."

Just as she left the room she heard a crash.

"FUCKING WEEENNCH!" Inuyasha's voice resonated throughout the entire building. Kagome clamped her mouth shut and stifled her laughter as she ran back to her office.

_Higurashi: 1  
>Takahashi: 0<em>

_.xx._

Kagome quickly texted Sango that _Operation: Cum Get Me, Inuyasha_ had commenced. Kagome made up the operation name late into the night when she couldn't fall asleep because she was so excited about her ploy. She was quite proud of her play on words; particularly because language was not one of her strongest subject.

She was torn between _Operation: Payback's a Bitch_ and _Operation: Cum Get Me, Inuyasha_. She opted for the latter because it was funnier to her. Sango apparently thought so too.

_SMS from Miyagi Sango:  
>Cum get me? God you're precious, Kagome.<em>

Kagome replied with:

_SMS to Miyagi Sango:  
>You like the pun! It's so <em>_punny__, get it? Ha ha?_

Within two seconds the response came:

_SMS from Miyagi Sango:  
>No. That wasn't funny. That was sad actually, I wanna cry for you.<em>

Kagome rolled her eyes and typed in her response.

_SMS to Miyagi Sango:  
>Nobody's stopping you. The details are so juicy, I'll tell you tonight. I'm paranoid he'll somehow hear our conversation with his doggy ears—have I ever mentioned how much I wanted to pet them?<em>

_SMS from Miyagi Sango:  
>Numerous times. Recess is done, I'll talk to you tonight? OH BTW, did you finish booking the hotel?<em>

_SMS to Miyagi Sango:  
>Yeah I booked it. Pick me up from work tomorrow okay? Talk to you later.<em>

_SMS from Miyagi Sango:  
>Yeah. I'll come get you at 6. Bye, sexy<em>

Kagome threw her phone into her purse and reclined in her seat. She closed her eyes and was ready to relax her brain but a rapt on her door prevented her from doing so. "Who is it?"

The door cracked open and Inuyasha poked his head in. He avoided eye contact with her. "I'm going out for lunch and heading straight to my suit fitting, take my phone calls."

Kagome smiled. "Anything else you'd like me to do?"

Inuyasha eyed her, containing his desire. "Yeah," he muttered. "Button up your fucking shirt." He slammed her door shut and she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

_Higurashi: 2  
>Takahashi: 0<em>

_.xx._

"Damn that wench," Inuyasha growled to himself as he pulled his hair out of its braid. Her antics pissed him off. _He_ was in control and that was the sole reason he acted like an ass to her. But somehow the tables turned and _she_ was in control. Inuyasha didn't like that.

It was _sexy_.

But he didn't like it. He was the alpha and that's how it would remain. He caught sight of an _Adult Only_ store as he drove a few blocks down to grab some take-out Chinese. A sly grin crossed his face. "So wench wants to play dirty, huh?"

He entered the plaza.

"I'll show _her_ dirty."

_.xx._

Kagome's office phone rang and she tore herself away from her work in reluctance. She wanted to finish her work as soon as possible so that she could go home and pack for her trip tomorrow.

"Takahashi Group of Companies, Higurashi Kagome speaking, how may I be of assistance?"

"Higurashi," the familiar gruff voice spoke, "it's me."

"Hi me." Kagome grinned. "How are you today?"

"Grow up." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome snorted.

"Me? Need I remind you that _you_ put worms in a box and gave it to me, and _you_ conveniently forgot that the Jinenji files were due Friday and had me finish them Monday?"

Inuyasha snickered. "No, you need not remind me. Listen, some work just popped up for you. Wait around the office for me; I'll drop by just before heading out to my suit fitting."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What _work_?"

She hated the tone in Inuyasha's voice. "You'll see, _hot stuff_."

Kagome somehow got the feeling that the score was going to start to even out between herself and Inuyasha.

_.xx._

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's office without knocking and saw that she was munching on some fries and scrolling through her computer. He had a book tightly clamped in his left hand. "Hey there, _sexy,_" he drawled out, this time taking his sweet time in lingering over Kagome's body. "I know you want to be under me, screaming my name."

Kagome winked at him. "Why can't I be on top?"

That caught Inuyasha off guard but he chose to mask it. "Here." He handed her the package and she curiously looked up at him.

"What's this?"

"Your work. By Monday afternoon I want a summary of _every_ page of the book. It's extensive research for my new business endeavour." Kagome frowned at him. She stood up and he dropped his gaze down to her breasts.

"Eyes up here," she snapped. Inuyasha languidly grinned, licking his fangs as his eyes trailed up her bosom, eying the crook on the column of her neck—the specific grove he imagined his lips to be kissing—and locked his gaze with her.

"What business endeavour?" she demanded. "You _always_ run all potential propositions by me, so why not this one?"

Inuyasha kicked her office door shut and strode up behind her desk. He pinned her between his body and her table and managed to grind his hips right into hers. "Because…" He brought his right hand and trailed it down her cheek. At that exact moment her arousal skyrocket and Inuyasha's grin broadened. "This _business endeavour_ is a personal one." Kagome moved her head away from his fingers. She managed to grip his black blazer but she neither pushed him off nor pulled him closer. Her mind was riveting with what he was saying and what _she_ could possibly do to one-up her imaginary score board.

"And what may that be?" Her voice was low. Soft. Almost sensual.

Purposely, Kagome bit her bottom lip and watched his eyes instantly drop to them. _Good girl, Kagome,_ she commended herself. Inuyasha's hand slithered to the small of her back and he pulled her body against his, his other hand tightly squeezed her butt.

If she wasn't out to make his penis fall off from over-arousal, she would've kicked him there.

"You'll see." He kissed the corner of her lip. "See you tomorrow, _Beautiful_."

Inuyasha released her and strode out of her office. Kagome stood there, paralyzed for a few moments—

It was only then she realized the uncontrollable beating of her heart. _That was hot…_ Kagome hadn't experienced sexual tension like that since _first_ year in University when her then-boyfriend, Hojo Asuki, was on a mission to get her laid. Except _that_ kind of sexual tension and _Inuyasha_ kind of sexual tension were extremely different.

Hojo had a mindset of a six-year-old and a game-plan to match. Even though Inuyasha had a mindset of a six-year-old, his game-plan was _far_ from it. Kagome knew she was treading dangerous waters, but it was too late to turn back now. Her attention snapped to the black book he had given her.

_What does he want me to summarize every page for…?_

She opened up the book and felt her world screech to a halt.

**365 Sex Positions: One for every day of the Year**  
><em><strong>Keep you and your partner satisfied with these sensual, erotic, and stimulating positions that will keep your experience in the bedroom exciting!<strong>  
>Pictures included<br>Includes an extra position for leap year._

Kagome's jaw dropped. "He wants me to summarize sex positions for every day for the year? INCLUDING LEAP YEAR?" She saw her inward scoreboard:

_Higurashi: 2  
>Takahashi: 365<em>

Kagome tried to relax her reeling anger. "Breathe," she told herself as she clutched the book. "How can you turn this against him?" She stared at the title for ten seconds before zoning in and locking on _pictures included_. Her lips curled into a sly and dangerous smile.

"Ohh." She packed the book into her purse. "You're gonna regret this stunt, Inuyasha."

She couldn't _wait_ to see the reaction on his face—and his penis—after she was done with her "report."

_.xx._

**Beta edited: **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_

**NOTE: Somebody reviewed my fanfic Bloodborne Duties and said I was rude because I don't answer to my fans questions. 2 things: I have a life... I go to school and I'm graduating university this year so when I have time I sit down at my computer and write fics? For stuff that are quickly updated it IS prewritten to some extent, I just fix it up.**

**And two: Not answer questions means the answer is coming up in the fic. Or maybe quite possibly I never even received your question to begin with?**

**So whoever reviewed and said that: stop being childish. If you have a question and I didn't respond ask again. This isn't Youtube, nobody is going to thumbs up your comment. If anybody has any questions for me, PM me and ask me - which is why I left that feature enabled -**

** And if I do sound rude now, my apologizes. Between a midterm, an essay and three projects due in one week, that comment was the exact LAST thing I needed to see.  
><strong>


	6. You Only Thought You Quit

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

It was dress down Friday and Kagome decided that she was going to utilize the day. That morning she straightened her hair and tied a small French braid that started at her bangs and went to the side. She wore an off the shoulder black top with a red tank top underneath. To match her ensemble, she had on white mid-thigh length shorts and black pumps to top it all off. Picking up one of her silver anklets, she hooked it around her left ankle.

Kagome had come to the office a bit early that day to get a head start on her days work. She needed to finish early so she could leave with Sango. The previous night Kagome wasn't able to speak to Sango properly—Sango's brother was sick and she had to tend to him.

"Hmm." Kagome grinned, reading her to-do list. "There isn't a lot to do today."

Drumming her fingers on the table, Kagome was reading a short three page report sent from the Accounting department discussing the results of their audit a few days ago. It was just before nine a.m. and Inuyasha was due into the office soon. Kagome's thoughts kept drifting to the sex position book he gave her the previous day.

_Jerk…_

She was sure that her outfit was going to give him a harder than life boner. In fact, she was counting on it.

_Sango was right, men do think with two heads,_ Kagome thought amusedly. _They stop thinking __**with**__ their head when you _give_ them head._

Her telephone rang.

"Takahashi Group of Companies, Higurashi Kagome speaking, how may I help you?" Kagome answered. Yura wasn't in the office yet so the front desk phone was linked to Kagome's office phone.

"Hello, Higurashi-san." It was Kaoru Morimoto. Kagome's expression darkened and she clenched her fist. This Morimoto jerk was persistent as fuck. Kagome knew he was a shady character when he made the snarky remark regarding Inuyasha's father—nobody hit below the belt like that.

"Morimoto," Kagome said tightly. "What is it you require?"

"Inuyasha's company," Morimoto muttered nonchalantly. "Maybe you too. The men in your company _do_ talk about how wondrous your physique is."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Wondrous? Do you have rats in our building?"

"Perhaps." Morimoto chuckled. "But enough of this. Is Inuyasha around?"

"No, he is not," Kagome growled. At that very moment Inuyasha barged into her office with a dangerous and deadly expression on his face. He didn't even _notice_ her outfit as he walked up to her and ripped the phone out of her hand.

"Listen," Inuyasha harshly spat, "if you _ever_ fucking call my office again I **will** have you arrested. And for the record, you will_ not_ be taking my company and you will definitely **not** be taking Kagome. Both belong to **me**." And he slammed the receiver down.

Kagome gawked at Inuyasha. Not because of what he said—the whole her belonging to him thing—but because of what he was wearing: a satin deep red casual button up shirt with the top three buttons undone (showing his finely chiselled chest underneath…image of Inuyasha showering popped into Kagome's head again), baggy black pants and black runners to matc h. His silver hair contrasted sharply with his pants and was tied back into a neat braid. On his right hand was a stark black Hublot wristwatch with a golden face and golden hands.

"If he ever calls again," Inuyasha seethed, "tell me _right_ away. Tell that to Yura too."

Kagome nodded dumbly. Turning around, Inuyasha stormed out of her office and slammed the door shut behind him. Kagome crossed her arms and tilted her head, staring at the door.

_I give him five…four…three…two…one…_

Inuyasha walked right back into the room, his eyes wide. "What the fucking _hell_ are you **WEARING**?"

Kagome grinned and stepped out from behind her desk to give her boss a full view of her outfit. Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head as he hungrily scanned her body from head to toe. "You like?" Kagome inquired, doing a little twirl. "I didn't know if it was appropriate for dress down Fridays."

Inuyasha pushed her door shut and pressed on the lock. Kagome was half telling herself to kick him in his nuts and make a run for it, but the other half of her that was heavily influenced by Sango told her to stand her ground—and maybe flash a nipple (or both).

Kagome decided she wasn't going as far as a dual nip slip.

"It's _appropriate_," Inuyasha breathed. "But for _my_ eyes only."

Kagome frowned. "Now come on, that's not fair—everybody needs to have _some_ kind of eye candy."

Without even blinking, Inuyasha was in front of Kagome. His right arm was snaked around her waist; he had her pulled right up against his chest, heaving her half an inch off of the floor. His left hand gripped her hair pulling her head back so that she could look into his eyes. "_Nobody_," his whisper was deathly, "_can look at what's mine_."

Kagome tried to struggle against him but he held on. "But I'm not yours," Kagome mumbled. Her heartbeat was racing. What was happening now, despite its scariness, was the sexiest position Kagome had been with since well…ever. The image in her head was mind blowing: Inuyasha, with his shirt unbuttoned, holding onto her as their hair blew in the wind. Her hands (in her mental image of course) were placed on his chest and her right leg was running up his left leg.

And with every mental image that consists of her and Inuyasha, her arousal skyrocket.

"You're mine," he growled, his eyes boring into hers. "Why the fuck do you think I won't let you quit?"

Kagome gulped. The scenario was getting scary. The look in Inuyasha's eyes was feral; pure, raw, carnal hunger. The more her heart raced, the more her fear increased—but what was _especially_ scary was that just as badly as she didn't want him to do it, she didn't want him to stop.

"Because you're an asshole jerk-face?" Kagome breathed. She slightly struggled against his hold, but that was primarily because her rationale told her to. Inuyasha let go of her hair and brushed her bangs off her face, running a finger over the braid.

"I quite like this," he mumbled, ignoring her earlier comment. "It suits you."

And Kagome, because she was still working on Operation: Cum Get Me, Inuyasha, ran her right leg up his left. She saw his eyes widen slightly and felt a slight hardening of his penis. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she brought her hands up and gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Why thank you." She smiled. "But we really can't get frisky on my desk, so I would appreciate it if you let me do my—" She was cut off when Inuyasha pushed her backwards and sat her on her desk. With one swift movement he wiped everything off and pushed her back down to a laying position.

Kagome's mind blanked.

_Oh. My. God._

He climbed on top of her with a look of raw desire in his eyes. Kagome's heart was pounding faster than it ever had before. He was straddling her, his hands on either side of her head and his face just a breath away from hers: "Kiss me," he whispered. Kagome gulped.

"Inuyasha, you need to stop."

"Kiss me," he repeated. "I _need_ you to kiss me."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and Inuyasha snarled.

"You can't bite your lip," he growled softly. His lips were so close to her face that she could _feel_ him talking. "Not while I can bite it _for_ you."

Kagome swallowed slowly. She knew she was going to regret this at some point in the day, but she had to make sacrifices for Operation: Cum Get Me, Inuyasha. She squared her chin and looked daringly up at the man on top of her.

"So why don't you?"

The grin that spread across Inuyasha's face made the pit of Kagome's stomach churn, in a good way of course. "That was what I've been _dying_ for you to say, _hot stuff_." Without letting her retort, Inuyasha pressed his lips softly against hers. Kagome's head could have rolled back into her head at the _sex_ of the situation: CEO-hottest-man-alive was kissing _her_ on her office desk. Something like this came out of storybooks!

_Or a pornography_. Kagome, still feeling the massage of his lips on hers, put her arms around his neck and slightly pulled him closer towards her. Daringly she opened her mouth and that was all the invitation Inuyasha needed. He delved his tongue into her mouth and his hands tightened on her shoulders. Kagome closed her eyes and her surroundings melted away. Inuyasha's kiss was hungry yet gentle, his tongue kneading at hers. Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist and she opened her mouth wider.

The kiss was good.

_Good_.

_Fucking amazing_.

Kagome moaned slightly as he nipped at her lower lip. Her hands began running through his hair, tugging at his braid so that it could become undone. She felt his hardness press against her core—and something within her throbbed to be touched.

Tearing away from him from the lack of air, Kagome arched her back as Inuyasha began suckling on her neck. She bit her lower lip trying to hide the moan that was threatening to escape her lips.

"_Say my name_," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "_Beg for more…_"

Kagome's rationale kicked in. She had to keep _him_ begging for more, not the other way around. She was in control and far be it for her to relieve herself of that control. She unravelled her legs and hands from his body and began pushing him off as she moved her face away from his kisses.

"Get off me." She struggled. "Seriously, _get off_."

Inuyasha growled. "What the fuck? You were _just_ kissing me!"

"And now I'm not." Kagome glared at him. "I have to finish all my work today, I'm going to the mountains this weekend and my friend's picking me up at six."

Inuyasha frowned. "Friend? Are you going with a boy?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What's it to you? Now _kindly_ get off of me."

Inuyasha climbed off of her and glared with a harsh ferocity. "I'm scheduling you extra work that requires to be done by the end of the day—count on staying in the office until ten o'clock, maybe later."

Kagome's eyes widened. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I just did." Inuyasha swiftly tied his hair in a ponytail and exited the room. Kagome's eyes darkened, she grabbed her purse and jacket and ran out behind Inuyasha.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU PIECE OF CRAP?" Kagome roared. Inuyasha stopped half way to his office and slightly looked over his shoulder to Kagome. Everybody in the office stopped dead in their tracks to watch what was going to happen.

"I **quit,**" Kagome said darkly. "I don't fucking _care_ if you don't give me a good reference, I don't _care_ if I die in poverty, and I don't fucking _care_ about your stupid company. I **quit** and I'm leaving and you cannot stop me!"

Inuyasha turned around fully as Kagome began to storm out of the office. As she made it to the gate she turned around and yelled at the top of her lungs: "**AND FOR THE RECORD, YOU CAN'T KISS FOR SHIT!**"

All eyes whipped onto Inuyasha who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

_I think I struck a cord there._

_.xx._

Kagome wiped her tears off of her cheeks as she stormed aimlessly towards nowhere in particular. She couldn't call Sango because school was in session and she had no cash for a cab. She hadn't _brought_ cash that day because she knew Sango was going to pick her up directly after work.

"I can't believe the jerk did that," Kagome muttered to herself. "It's one thing to fuck with me and give me worms in a box, or make me rush a report that isn't due for a few days—but he _knows_ I look forward to the weekend." Kagome glared at the men who stared at her as she stomped along the road.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" she shrieked at a smoker who turned away instantly. "Fucking ogling bastards."

Kagome kept on walking, the anger fuming off of her like smoke.

"Why couldn't I have found a job with a _nicer _boss?"

"Because the mean ones keep your life interesting?"

Kagome whirled around to see her smirking _ex_-boss. "What the hell are you doing following me, you creeper!"

"To bring my secretary back to work?"

"In case your doggy ears are jammed with doggy earwax," Kagome shot, "I quit—and I said it two times."

"I heard. You just didn't mean it when you said you quit." Inuyasha crossed his arms and had a smug look on his face. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it when I said I quit? I think I would know when I mean something after saying it."

"That made no sense, Kagome."

"It's Higurashi," Kagome growled. "And now kindly go _back_ to your company. You have a meeting in half an hour and you don't want to miss it."

"But I thought you _quit_ being my secretary," Inuyasha sniggered. Kagome flashed him the bird.

"Fuck you too. Goodbye. Hope I never see you again!"

Before Kagome could dramatically stomp off, Inuyasha had picked her up bridal style and lunged onto a tree, then to the rooftop of a low building before scaling wall to wall until he was on the rooftop of the tallest building on the block (which was his). Kagome screamed.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAK!"

"Never." Inuyasha smirked. "You're mine."

"I am **NOT** a possession. Now I have to go find a new job so I would appreciate it if you let me go right now and go my own way." Kagome was struggling against him. Snarling, Inuyasha placed her down and gripped her shoulders before pressing his lips onto hers. Kagome screwed up her face and shot him a dirty look when he pulled away.

"Kissing me won't make me bend to your every whim. I am **not **Kikyo."

Inuyasha froze hearing his ex-fiancée's name. Kagome glared at him, not apologetic about what she just said—she had played good guy for far too long. He was an asshole, a jerk, and a sex deprived freak. Sure his kisses were probably the best thing that had ever happened to her and she didn't want him to stop kissing her—but he didn't need to know that.

Nobody did.

Inuyasha took a step away from her and Kagome eased up slightly. "I wish you luck with life—not like you need any more luck." Turning around Kagome was about to head to the ladder that brought her back inside but a clamped hand at her wrist prevented her from doing so.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Kagome raised an eyebrow as she turned and looked back at him.

"Pardon?"

"I said, I'm sorry." His ears were drooped low.

"Sorry doesn't mean shit," Kagome muttered. "It means _nothing_ to me."

Inuyasha's grip on her wrist didn't loosen up though. Kagome groaned. "Please, Takahashi?" she asked. "The damage is done. Can I gather up what's left of my pride and leave? I kind of never want to see your face ever again."

Inuyasha had a sombre expression. Kagome growled. "Fine! If it makes you feel any better, you're the best kisser I've ever kissed!"

"…That _kind_ of makes me feel better…"

"OH MY GOD," Kagome roared. "You are _such_ a child! You _are_ a 6-year-old trapped in the body of a 27-year-old!"

"But I'm still a good kisser, right?" He gave her a toothy grin. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"What do you think that I am doing?"

"Melting away my anger so I can come back to work?"

"Possibly."

"It isn't working…"

"What would?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"What would?" Inuyasha repeated firmly. "What would make you come back?"

Kagome wretched her arm away from his grip and massaged it, "Stop being an asshole, for one," she muttered. "Stop keeping me at work late, and for God's sake give me a _raise—_I do triple the work Yura does but I get paid the same as her."

"Done, done, and done." Inuyasha grinned. "Can we get back to work now? I didn't know I had a meeting today."

"You don't." Kagome waved her hand. "I made it up so you would leave. And will you really stop being an asshole?"

Inuyasha snickered. He, unexpectedly, gripped Kagome by her waist and jumped off the building. "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed all the way down the length of the architecture. Breathing heavily as they touched ground, she yanked away from him. "What the hell was that?"

"The fastest rout down." Inuyasha grinned smugly. "Started today I won't keep you on overtime unless it's required and I'm doubling your pay."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Double…?" she whispered and Inuyasha nodded.

"Double. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I still get to harass you." Winking at her, he turned and walked off. Kagome stood there, gawking at him.

_Is the double salary worth it…?_

_.xx._

"Hell yeah it's worth it." Sango grinned as she drove them both up north. Kagome was brushing her hair in the passenger seat as she told Sango the whole story. "Double salary plus a sexy beast that wants to pound your pussy till you melt?"

Kagome slapped Sango's arm playfully. "Seriously, Sango."

"I _am_ serious." Sango grinned. "That kiss you told me about—it's enough to orgasm off of."

"Thanks," Kagome muttered. "He called me _his_ as well."

Sango nodded. "About that." She took a left turn. "According to my grandfather—since he was the last of the demon slayers in our bloodline—a hanyou or youkai will claim somebody in their lifetime as their mate for life. Generally it's an instinctual thing and they don't _know_ they did it, particularly the half-demons. When they get like that, it's their demon talking, not their human."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "So he wants to marry me?"

"In essence."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Well…we _would_ have sexy babies."

"KAGOME!" Sango scolded playfully, laughing. Kagome snickered before tying her hair up into a high ponytail.

"The kiss was hot though. And it was kind of cool how he came after me when I quit."

"And you have a doubled salary."

Kagome nodded. "That too. OH SO HEY!"

Sango raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah?"

"He was being a jerk again and said I had to write a page-for-page abstract on a book—take it in—it's a book with sex positions for every day of the year." Sango burst into laughter and Kagome nodded. "I'm not kidding! So here's what I want to do…"

Sango listened to the diabolical plan of her best friend. By the end of it, Sango was in a fit of laughter.

"I have taught you well, Kagome," she said in between breaks in her laughter, "I have taught you well. His penis is going to fall right off!"

"Or stay eternally erect." Kagome grinned. "Oh I can't wait!"

"Videotape his reaction for me?"

"Hell yes, I will!"

_.xx._

**Beta Edited: **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow

_**Question you should ponder: Kikyo was mentioned in this chapter- so what's the history on that? Hmmm.**_

_PS: I like long reviews *blush* hehe  
><em>


	7. Prelude To The Wolf's Den

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

The weekend passed and Kagome and Sango were more relaxed than they had ever been in their lives. Sango, begrudgingly, turned the ignition on in her car and looked sadly over at Kagome, who was pouting the entire walk from their hotel room to the parking lot.

"I sad," Sango mumbled cutely.

"I sad too."

"No leave?"

"No grammar?" Kagome raised her eyebrow and Sango snorted.

"Grammar go bye bye. Massage come back back."

"No seriously—grammar. You're the teacher of impressionable toddlers and if you can't speak proper language, I'm afraid I have to somehow get you fired." Kagome grinned and Sango smacked her with a pillow she had in her car.

"Shut up," she muttered. "This weekend went by way too fast. And we have to go to Kouga's stinkin' party tomorrow!"

"Tell me about it." Kagome sent a mischievous grin towards Sango. "Inuyasha's been on my ass the whole weekend but I haven't been answering my phone calls."

"What if he thinks you're having sex?" Sango gasped in mock horror. Kagome sent her a cheesy smirk.

"It's the best lesbian sex I've ever had."

"Damn right." Sango winked before shifting her gear into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot. They had a couple hours to drive back to town, but both ladies were relaxed, exfoliated and pampered. A few hours of more relaxing in the car was exactly what they needed. "What are you wearing?"

Kagome shrugged. "Inuyasha said blue."

"The man tells you what to wear?"

"Apparently." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Mama has a nice blue dress that Aunt Kessoku got her for Christmas last year. She hasn't worn it once so I guess she wouldn't mind if I borrowed it?"

"What about mee?" Sango whined. "What do I wear."

"Nothing at all?"

"Perfect!" Sango clapped her hand momentarily, letting go of the wheel, "Let me just shave my pussy so I don't look like a cavewoman."

Kagome shrugged. "Bush is in."

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome snorted and ended up laughing uncontrollably. Sango glared murderously at her best friend. "If you weren't gonna make Inuyasha cum his pants Monday, I would've decked you right now."

"I know. You love me."

"No. I really don't."

"It's okay, I love me." Kagome playfully sucker punched Sango who sighed.

"Why—why have I been friends with you for so long?"

"I ask myself that every day."

_.xx._

Bidding Sango farewell and telling her that she'd call her before the limo picked her up tomorrow, Kagome walked up the steps that led to her family shrine. Sliding the door open she saw her younger brother Souta playing some PlayStation 3. Throwing her duffel bag onto the floor, Kagome flopped onto the sofa beside him.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Playing," Her 17-year-old brother replied without even glancing at her. Kagome glared at him playfully.

"I can see that. Why aren't you doing something productive with your life? Like…work out?"

"I'm sexy and I know it," Souta cheekily remarked. Kagome giggled before standing up and ruffling his hair.

"Oh, Nee-chan!" Souta paused his game and looked over at his sister. "Your boss called earlier today. He sounded kinda cheesed…haven't you picked his phone calls all weekend?"

Kagome grinned and shook her head. "Nope!" She replied popping her P. Souta smirked at her.

"Good job," he complimented. "Mama and Jii-chan are out to some convention thing about ancient artifacts. They said they'd be home tonight."

Kagome nodded. "Alright. Wanna go out to eat?"

"Yeah, they opened a pizza store up the block."

"Perfect. Be ready by seven."

Souta held his hand up in the air before returning to his game. Kagome picked her duffel bag back up and headed up the stairs to her room—she figured it was about time she should call Inuyasha.

_.xx._

Lying on her bed, Kagome had her cell phone pressed against her ear. The phone rang three times before a panting Inuyasha picked up. "Takahashi."

"Did you just run a marathon?" Kagome inquired and Inuyasha barked in laughter.

"No—just—jogging."

"Oh," Kagome muttered, "I can call back?"

"I'll—call—you…"

"Alright. Bye."

Kagome hung up her phone and decided she was going to take a shower. She hadn't spent quality time with her brother since forever and she was definitely looking forward to that evening. Picking up a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top, Kagome disappeared behind her bathroom door…

_.xx._

"Five missed calls?" Kagome raised an eyebrow as she looked at her phone (which she left on her bed) after coming out of her shower. One call was from Sango and four were from Inuyasha. _He is soo clingy…_, she thought amusedly to herself before calling him back.

"Hey," he breathed into the phone.

"Four missed calls? Seriously?"

"Well we talked five minutes prior and then all of a sudden you won't answer. I feared for your well being!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha. What's up? You called me all weekend and you knew I was out."

"I know but Miroku was on my ass and he still is—MIROKU DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she heard Miroku reply: "BUT IT'S SO INVITING!"

"Um…if you two are in the process of inserting each other anally, I can call back…"

"Anally? In your dreams…" Inuyasha snorted. "Miroku came over to my place and he's playing with my nephew's toy cars. Don't. Ask."

Kagome wasn't even going to. "Anyway…what's up?"

"Miroku wanted to know what your friend was going to wear for tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, even though she knew they couldn't see. "No idea. She asked me today but I wasn't sure what to tell her—you so gallantly informed me to wear blue so I really didn't have to think about my outfit too much."

She heard her boss smirk. "I know. I'm amazing."

"Not really. Does Miroku have anything planned?"

"He was game with whatever your friend was going to wear."

Kagome tapped her chin and recalled a white dress that Sango owned that would look beyond beautiful at the event tomorrow. Deciding for Sango, Kagome promptly informed Inuyasha that Sango was going to wear white and hung up. Glancing at the time, she saw it was just after six.

"SOUTA!" she roared from her room.

"YEAH?"

"WANNA LEAVE NOW?"

There was slight pause and Souta yelled back: "OKAY!"

Grabbing a sweater, Kagome dashed down the stairs to find her baby brother waiting for her. "Your treat?" He grinned cheekily. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"My treat, squirt."

_.xx._

Admiring herself in the mirror, Kagome felt quite accomplished with how she looked. It was four in the afternoon and the limo was scheduled to pick them up starting at 4, beginning with Inuyasha. After Inuyasha, the limo was going to drop by Miroku's place, then Kagome's and finally Sango's. Deciding that they wanted to surprise each other, the girls got ready in their own abodes.

Korari, Kagome's mother, beamed proudly at her daughter. "You look stunning. Who knew Kessoku's dress would suit you so beautifully?"

Kagome smiled. "I know." She was wearing a strapless poly chiffon teal blue dress. The bust of the dress was ruffled with a diamonds outlining the gluts of her breasts before curling around her torso and resting at her hip. Ruffles of cloth were streaming down the side of her left leg. To complete her ensemble, she wore silver stilettos, and white pearl earrings. She kept on her father's pendant and brought along her silver clutch.

"You are going to knock the men off their feet." Korari beamed. "Here, let me take your picture!"

Kagome blushed. "Mama, this isn't prom."

"I know but still!"

Souta was lounging on the sofa, watching his mother flock over his sister. He belched loudly and Kagome giggled. "Nice one, squirt."

Souta grinned. Before Korari could even find their camera, Kagome's phone rang. It was Inuyasha.

"You here?"

"Yeah."

"Coming!" Kagome hung up and turned to her mother who was bounding down the stairs with a sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked as Korari sighed sadly.

"The battery is dead on the camera." Kissing her daughter's cheek, Korari clasped her hands together.

"Have fun, sweetheart!"

"Thanks." Kagome hugged her mother and waved bye to her little brother before leaving the shrine. Souta glanced at his mother.

"Think I'll be an uncle soon?"

Korari nodded seriously. "I think so; maybe in eleven months or so—including the pregnancy time."

Souta snorted and burst into laughter.

_.xx._

Inuyasha's breath was caught in his throat as he saw his secretary come down the stairs of her shrine. Miroku was gawking at Kagome. Inuyasha quickly opened the limo door and bounded up the steps to assist Kagome come down. Miroku was still gawking.

"Hey," he murmured as Kagome smiled at him. His heartbeat was racing.

"Hey yourself. Nice tie." She nudged him. "Look at that, we match!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I know. My choice in colour is impeccable."

Kagome snorted. "Yeah? Well I'm wearing orange to the annual party!"

Laughing, Inuyasha shrugged. "That is a long way away—you need help there?"

Kagome glared at him. "No. Why, do I look like I need help?"

"Yes." And he unexpectedly picked her up bridal style and lunged off of the step, making it all the way down to where the limo was idling. Kagome screamed most of the time they were airborne.

"YOU CRAZY JERK!" she roared in his ear. "CAN YOU STOP WITH THE PICKING-ME-UP-AND-JUMPING-DOWN-FROM-WHEREVER-WE-ARE JUMPS?"

Miroku was laughing and Inuyasha sent her a cheeky grin. "Nope."

She glowered dangerously at him. "I'm only tolerating you because of my pay raise."

Miroku shut up. "Pay raise?"

Ignoring him, Inuyasha nodded at the driver. "Go. Kagome, we need your friends address."

Glowering at her boss, Kagome quickly told the driver where Sango's apartment was.

_.xx._

"Hello." Sango smiled as she entered the limousine. Kagome had called her the previous night to inform her that she had decided that Sango was going to wear white. Not even questioning Kagome, Sango decided that white might be a good choice and picked the dress she knew Kagome was thinking about.

"Miyagi Sango." She firmly shook Inuyasha's hand and then Miroku's.

"Takahashi Inuyasha," the intolerable CEO offered. Miroku was dumbstruck and Kagome kicked him.

"Uhh…Lin Miroku." Grasping Sango's hand to his chest, Miroku had an odd twinkle in his eye. "Will you do me the honour of bearing my children…?"

Sango threw her fist which impacted with Miroku's jaw. Her eyebrow twitched as she glared at Kagome. "You didn't tell me that married-women-stealer was a pervert!"

Inuyasha snickered as Kagome grinned. "I thought that was implied with the married-women-stealer bit?"

"God, I hate you." Sango scowled as she eyed Miroku dangerously. "EYES off of the assets, pervert!"

"But your assets are just spilling out of that dress!"

She hit him again.

Inuyasha leaned back and moved his lips to Kagome's ear. "Watching those two all night will prove to be interesting."

Kagome nodded in agreement. Her heartbeat stopped racing when Inuyasha added a sensuous: "Remember—by the end of tonight, you'll be kissing me."

_.xx._

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. A few things I wanted to say:**

**1) I opened up a website, the link is in my homepage but the url is wolfblossom . weebly . com**

**2) I am posting an original story on my website only… I haven't posted it yet but if you guys would like a plot overview let me know and I'll put one in for the next update**

**3) I AM LOOKING for FANARTISTS and people who are proficient with HTML. I am specifically looking for people to draw some recurring characters of mine (i.e. Muteki, Inume, etc, etc)**

**If interested, PM me or leave it in a review and check out the website!**

**Beta Edited by: **


	8. Enter the Wolf's Den

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

The limousine drove into the visitor drop-off area to allow Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango to disembark. It had began to slightly rain and the forecast called for a heavy thunderstorm later on in the evening. Gallantly, Inuyasha held the door open for Kagome and she had to raise an eyebrow at him: "This is the same guy who harasses me on a daily basis?"

Inuyasha smirked. "We aren't at work right now, _hot stuff_," Kagome glowered at him, "So you _technically_ aren't my secretary."

"I am getting paid for this shindig though," she reminded him, "_with_ the pay raise."

"I never specified when I'm implementing it!"

"Well **I**am," Kagome darkly growled, "I can call compensation and tell them that as per Takahashi Inuyasha my salary is being doubled—and don't even _test_ me because I have pre-signed letterheads from you."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right. I'll make your life _so_ miserable that even if you gave me _head_ I wouldn't change my mind."

"Now why would I want that part of your anatomy in my mouth?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You urinate from there."

"I also ejaculate. And it's what makes women scream my name all the time," slowly, he winked at Kagome. She groaned in disgust.

"You're probably crawling with diseases!"

"I use protection!"

"Who said they actually worked?"

Miroku groaned. "Seriously you two, we get enough of your shit at work."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha and Kagome whirled back at Miroku who gulped and looked away from them. Sango rolled her eyes and adjusted her strap before leaning into Miroku and whispering:

"I _just_ met him and even **I** know not to mess with them when they're having a moment."

Shrugging, Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's shoulder who, without hesitation, stomped on his foot. "And people like me just never learn." He whimpered through the agony of feeling a woman's six inch heel driving into his foot.

"No," Sango snarled through clenched teeth, "they never do."

Inuyasha and Kagome were still bickering as they approached the usher. They were both slightly misty from the light rain that was coming down, although Inuyasha could sense that it was going to get worse by the vibrations of the air in the atmosphere. The party was set in a grandiose banquet hall that was reserved for the elite- simply put people in Inuyasha's league. The previous year (although Kagome hadn't been part of the company) the annual party for the Takahashi Group of Companies was hosted at the same banquet hall that they were presently at: Goshinboku Convention Hall.

"Name?" The usher smiled and Kagome, despairingly, muttered his last name and hers. Inuyasha, being the jerk asshole that he was, wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder and winked at the usher.

"The lady wanted to be modern and kept her maiden name. I'm still trying to convince her to change it to mine." Kagome's eyes widened and before she could protest, the usher laughed and nodded.

"I understand fully, Takahashi-san. My sister-in-law is like that and my wife is trying to convince her to take her husband's last name."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Women, hmm?"

"Tell me about it. Enjoy the event."

Kagome pried his hand off of her shoulder and glared heinously at him. "I swear to God my brain is probably going to implode with all the shit you pull!"

"It's unhygienic to pull shit, Kagome." Inuyasha tutted. Screaming, she stomped away from him and he merely shook his head amused.

Oh how he loved to annoy that woman.

_Or you could just take out the "to annoy" part and leave the rest…_

How he loved that woman…

_Keh, it's just a stupid high school crush._

_Keep telling yourself that, Inuyasha._ His inner demon taunted maliciously. _I want her. So that makes you want her. So keep telling yourself whatever will help you sleep at night._

_I will. Thanks. _The human within Inuyasha said stiffly as he locked his internal battling halves away. Inuyasha caught up to Kagome who had managed to greet some of their biggest trading partners in the industry. She had two glasses of red wine in her hands and when he approached her, she smiled over at him –with the look of fire and anger in her eyes- and handed him a glass. "Sir," she smiled as professionally as she could, "I got us some wine as you were caught up with conversing with some of our honourable business associates."

She was good.

Real good.

Nodding firmly, he took the wine glass from her and smirked at his partners. "I need to give this one a raise, hm?"

"Or wife her," an elderly man snickered. "My wife doesn't bring _me_ wine." An elderly woman beside him rolled her eyes. She was obviously the wife.

"I'm not being payed to put up with your inconsiderate attributes. Higurashi-san," she smiled at the younger girl, "_is_ getting paid however. So shut your pie hole!"

"I'll shut yours." He winked at her again and she blushed a terrible shade of red. Kagome and Inuyasha an exchanged awkward glance… old people flirting was _not_ on their to-do list. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha immediately changed the topic.

"So what's the theme of Kouga's party?"

The older man, recognized as Kaze Totosai, sipped his champagne. "It's quite strange-" He sipped again and his wife shot him a disapproving look. "It's something about a den?"

His wife, Mō-Mō, sighed. "It's _Enter the Wolf's Den_."

"Shouldn't it be wolves?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"This is why **I** do all your work for you." Before Inuyasha could properly retort, a fuming Sango approached them and plucked Kagome's wine out of her hand and downed it in one gulp. Totosai and Mō-Mō watched in amusement before the woman asked Sango whether she had encountered Miroku.

"Encountered?" Sango barked in laughter. "I've had the displeasure of being _brought_ to this thing as his date." She handed Kagome her glass back to her, and Inuyasha fought not to laugh at the look of confusion in Kagome's face. "I have **never** met such an inconsiderate jerk in my _life!_"

Inuyasha nudged Kagome. "She sounds like you when you're mad at me."

She chose not to comment.

"In about the five minutes we've been here he's asked me to bear his child _seventeen_ times. SEVENTEEN!" Sango threw her hands in the air before composing herself. Clearing her throat, she bowed respectfully at Totosai and Mō-Mō. "My apologies- I am not from the league in which you all are honourably from. I am Miyagi Sango and I came as a favour for Kagome."

Totosai laughed. "I _like_ you! You remind me of our daughter!"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Mō-Mō rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him dear, we have three sons and no daughters. What he means to say is that if we _had_ a daughter, she'd probably be like you."

Sango blushed. "Oh… thank you…"

Kagome excused herself from the two elderly folks and yanked her friend away. Inuyasha followed suit- he wouldn't give up the opportunity to see Kagome run Miroku's ass to hell. He would _pay_ the net worth of his ENTIRE company to see something like that happen and here he was, about to witness it for free. Somebody up in Heaven loved him a lot.

"What did he do?" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha stood close to them, resembling a bodyguard.

A hot bodyguard.

A toned bodyguard.

A bodyguard that Kagome would rape mercilessly in a standing shower.

She clenched her fist trying to control her arousal. Too bad she had no control, and it was even worse that Inuyasha's nose had picked up on it in a heartbeat in the sea of people. Winking slowly at her, Inuyasha merely crossed his arms in front of him and she saw his chest rumble in an inaudible laughter. God how she _hated_ feeling something so strange for that man.

He was, after all, a six year old trapped in the body of a twenty-seven year old.

A sinfully sexy twenty-seven year old, mind you.

"Just about everything perverted in the damn _book_," Sango hissed, "you _owe_ me big time Higurashi!"

Kagome sighed. "I know, I know. I didn't expect him to—"

"Ehh?" Sango raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I don't look good enough for a man whore like that?"

Kagome groaned. "**I**am a woman and I still don't understand women. Miroku doesn't show interest in single ladies, he wants what is unattainable… hence his disgusting attraction toward married women. _You_ are something else; I don't even know _why_ he's acting like how he is."

Inuyasha butt in at this point. "He's a man. You're a sexy bird. He wants to be between your legs, to be blunt."

Kagome and Sango gave him a deadpan look before Sango decided to disengage herself from her best friend and her sexy escort. "You two children go be naughty then. I'm going to spot myself some eye candy and keep that shady character away from me."

"Speaking of shady," Kagome grinned, "he's at five-thirty and fast approaching." Kagome had never seen Sango run so fast in a dress in her life before. Containing her laughter, she turned around to come face to face with a smirking Inuyasha. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Her heartbeat was racing.

"I can't seem to keep my attention off your lips." He whispered. Subconsciously, she liked them. Inuyasha pulled his arm around her waist and pulled her close into his chest. "But you'll _willingly_ put them on me. Understood?"

She didn't want him to let go of her. The heat of his touch had never felt so _good_ before… possibly because Inuyasha's flirting style had graduated kindergarten, skipped high school, and entered post-secondary. It was a lot more sexual than it had ever been, and a longing between Kagome's legs pulsated.

She was horny as fuck.

But she wasn't about to let him know that… despite the fact he probably smelt her oncoming wetness.

"Understood. But don't keep your hopes up." Begrudgingly, she tried to detangle herself from Inuyasha and for the first –and _only_- time in her life she was glad to hear the persistent call of Inuyasha's wolfish archenemies (yet second highest grossing business partner), Lang Kouga.

Inuyasha hesitantly let Kagome go and she composed herself quickly. Turning around she sent Kouga a flush smile as he approached the duo. "Glad you two could make it!" He sent a dazzling smile to Kagome. Everybody _knew_ that Kouga had a little thing for Kagome.

Not that Inuyasha was particularly fond of that.

"She e-mailed you and I called you to let you know, Lang." Inuyasha's ears twitched impatiently. Kagome _knew_ the twitch of his ears (_Was that weird?_ She added in her head) and his ears were fidgeting in the way they did when he was annoyed.

Kouga had a sly grin on his face. "Oh did you?"

Kagome knew this was a battle waiting to happen. She thanked the lord above when the strings of a song began playing. She put a hand on Kouga's arm –with Inuyasha's disapproving growl in the background- and said: "You're having a lovely party Kouga," he beamed, "the theme is remarkable. But the music has begun and you know it's traditional that Inuyasha dance with the woman accompanying him, right?"

She was bullshitting.

That wasn't traditional. But hey, Kouga bought it and that was all that really mattered. Sending her a dashing smile, the wolf demon nodded and bowed. "Alright then. But before the end of the party and certainly prior to the speeches, you shall dance with me."

Kagome sent him a tight smile and neither agreed nor disagreed. The wolf disappeared into the crowd and she turned to a rather amused Inuyasha. "Alright. He's gone. I'm going to freshen up." Before she could make a dash for it to the bathroom, Inuyasha caught her arm.

"Oh come on, _hot stuff_, we can't break tradition now can we?"

Kagome shot him an incredulous look. "You _know_ I made that up!"

"Did you, now?" His grin was wolfish, despite his doggy bloodline. She glared at him.

"No way, Inuyasha!"

"Oh come on Kagome, I won't bite…" He sent her a hungry look- his aura emitting power. "_Unless you want me to_."

She hated how that turned her on. But despite the carnal desires her body was feeling, she refused to be succumb to a man who _always_ got his way. If, by some unforeseen power, Inuyasha really **did** want her, then he would have to work to have her. She refused to bend over backwards to his every whim.

She wasn't gonna do it.

Nope.

No way.

Not a chance in hell…

_Then how the fuck did I end up on the dance floor with him in less than fifteen seconds flat?_ She asked herself desperately. To her (mis)fortune, the song had to be a slow song, a sway-to-the-beat type of song. Inuyasha had both of his hands wrapped around her petite waist and she had her arms stiffly on his shoulders. A few other couples had joined them on the dance floor—Sango was dancing with a cutie that Kagome recognized as Watanabe Kuranosuke, the so called _prince_ of the corporate world, next to the King, Inuyasha.

Miroku, though, was seen by the punch table drinking something that didn't look so innocent. His eyes were hungrily glued onto Sango.

"Relax, sunshine." Inuyasha purred into Kagome's ear, "Let my body guide yours."

"I'm sure that's what you want," she haughtily remarked. Inuyasha's chest rumbled in laughter.

"You know me too well…"

Kagome sighed but relaxed her arms a bit. "Why are you like that?" She murmured, "Ever since I first got the job…"

She felt him pull her closer to his body and she was forced to place her head against his chest… _that rock hard chest…_

"I love being in control," he shrugged off her question. "Tell me about yourself though-" thunder crashed in the background, the storm had hit in full force, "you've been working for me for six months and I know nothing except that you have a younger brother and your father is deceased."

Kagome pulled her head back and raised her eyebrow up at him. "My personal life is of no concern to you, sir."

His smirk was sexy and sinful—a ripple in his jaw muscle. "Au contraire, _Kagome_," the way he whispered her name was like a caress, "it quite is."

"You rule everything in the business world," her voice was tight, "and as much as I hate to admit it, you also rule me and every step I take. My personal life is my own- whether I am suffering a familial crisis, or about to get married- it's none of your business."

His hold on her tightened considerably. She heard his heartbeat quicken as her head was placed back on his chest. A growl, inaudible if her head wasn't pressed against him, was heard resonating deep within his torso. Kagome's fear _should_ have spiked, but instead it was her arousal.

"You belong to _me_." His voice was silky and unlike him. Quickly, Kagome pulled back and looked into his eyes and saw that they were seeping red—if her Priest of a grandfather had taught her anything, it was the indicators of when a hanyou transformed into a youkai.

And transforming was what Inuyasha was doing.

"Inuyasha…?" She whispered and without a second word, he whisked her up and ran out of the main atrium, leaving confused onlookers and snapping photographers. The press was going to have a _good_ day tomorrow…

A very good day.

_.xx._

Goshinboku Convention Hall had everything and much more: a dance area, a dining hall, two conference rooms about the same size as the dining hall, a terrace and a library (both of which were located on the second floor). Inuyasha, still in demon form, ran Kagome into the library and she was too afraid to even argue back with him.

If what Sango said was true, this was his demon coming out to stake his claim.

_I am in __**deep**__ shit. _She thought frantically to herself. _And I still have to give him the stinkin' report tomorrow. Dang it, Kagome… I knew that was a bad idea._

For some reason, her fear wasn't a full blown fear; it was the curiosity type of fear: she dreaded what was going to happen next but she didn't necessarily dread what was going to _happen_. The library was quaint and cosy, a few casual beanie bags were thrown in random corners, and comfortable armchairs were positioned at every bookshelf in the library. Inuyasha had thrown Kagome on a beanbag and paced menacingly in front of her.

"MARRIED?" He roared, his eyes still red, purple stripes suddenly becoming visible on his cheeks. His claws were growing and were beginning to look sharper; deadlier. Kagome gulped, finally realizing what was happening. His demon had reacted to what she said when she was trying to prove her point about her personal life being of no consequence to him.

His demon didn't like the thought of another man being with her.

It would be romantic, if the circumstances of the situation weren't as they presently presented themselves to be as.

Kagome, hastily, stood up and slowly approached Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she squeaked. He whirled onto her.

"YOU- ARE- MINE, **UNDERSTOOD**?"

_What am I going to do?_ She thought desperately. How was she going to reverse his reaction of fathoming the idea that she wasn't his—

Her eyes widened in realization.

_Show him that I am his. __**Which I am not,**__ but I can't rationalize with a demon._ Gulping, she knew the hanyou Inuyasha was never going to let her live down her following actions, but it was either she calmed _him_ down or he went on a rampage and slaughtered a roomful of unsuspecting civilians downstairs. She grabbed his arms –those tight, muscular, hard flexed arms- and quickly pressed her lips against his.

The youkai froze.

Kagome chewed on his lower lip, as if she was asking for entrance… asking for _forgiveness_ for allowing him to entertain the thought of her belonging to another. She needed a tripling of her salary for what she was presently doing: _willingly_ kissing Inuyasha.

Sigh.

The youkai wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a ferocious interlocking of the lips. Kagome squeaked into him as he lifted her a few inches off of the ground. Her hands tightened on his arms and slowly she began to feel his body relax; his demon disappear. The kiss, however, was intoxicating. It was better than the drinks being served, better than any possible addictive drug… hell, it _was_ a drug. If she didn't dislike Inuyasha with a passion, she would welcome his sinfully sweet kisses any day of the week. But alas, she had more control than to entertain the thoughts of a flirtatious six-year-old-in-body-of-twenty-seven-year-old. Her heartbeat, though, was racing off the radar.

After what felt like endless hours, Inuyasha pulled himself back away from the kiss, his eyes hazy and disoriented.

"Kagome?" He whispered. She bit her bottom lip, still in his arms. "What… happened?"

Kagome's eyes dropped to his lips: lightly bruised from her chewing on it, and thoroughly inviting. So she did what she never thought she would do: kiss Inuyasha again. She knew she took him off guard but he didn't show it because his lips were fully welcoming of her own. Her eyes were closed and her breasts were now crushed against his chest. He lowered her slightly so that her feet touched the ground again and pulled her tighter into his body. Fireworks shot and Kagome had _never_ felt something like that kiss _ever_ before.

Well she did. But that included more kissing from Inuyasha on her office desk…

They pulled away and she looked away from him, panting heavily. "What _happened_?" he breathed, trying to process the situation.

Kagome gulped. "You turned… full demon."

Inuyasha's heart screeched to a halt in his chest. "I **what**?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "_Why_?"

She didn't want to tell him so she shrugged. "I don't know."

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

"I can smell it in you!"

"… ok sometimes I lie."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kagome?"

Rather quickly, she said: "It was because I said my personal life was none of your business and I could be getting married and you shouldn't care!"

Inuyasha slowly took in what she said before quickly letting her go. "Oh."

That's it?

After all that, all he gave her was an _oh_?

That was rather disappointing.

Kagome was unaware of the inner turmoil that Inuyasha was experiencing. His demon had managed to gain control of him –which hardly happened, _ever_. Hell, it **never** happened with Kikyo- and all because Kagome gave him the idea that she could possibly belong to another man and he had no control over it.

And that was what triggered him.

He had no control over it.

Kagome touched his shoulder, "Inuyasha?" She whispered.

He gulped. He didn't feel like himself anymore- he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "Let's go." Inuyasha muttered.

There was another crash of lightening outside, followed by thunder.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"People are expecting us downstairs." He avoided her question. "We're giving the reporters something to feed off of."

"Forget the reporters!" Kagome roared. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"**WHY SHOULD YOU CARE**?" He roared. "It's not like you fucking tell me anything about **your** life!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Is that what this is about?"

Growling, he ran his fingers through his hair. He felt weak. He felt vulnerable. And in order to stomach those feelings, he had to be in control, and the only way to do that was to make sure he _was_ in control. Of Kagome.

"This isn't about anything. Now, let's go."

He turned to leave but she didn't move. His patience was wearing thing.

"I'm serious Higurashi-" _ouch_, her last name, "if you don't come with me now, I'm just going to leave-"

But Kagome cut him off.

"Kiss me."

His body froze. Turning around, he wanted to see if she was serious or not. The look on her face proved to him that she was being more than just serious.

"Excuse me?" He whispered, all thoughts of gaining control fleeting his brain.

"_Kiss_ **me**. Are you so stupid that you don't understand plain Japanese?" Her voice was hoarse. Something about _this_ argument excited her. It wasn't childish like their usual arguments—it was pure anger that resonated through Inuyasha and for some reason, it made her want him even more.

_Not like I want him_.

"Kagome," her name rolled off of his tongue. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"_If you don't kiss me now, I'm just going to lea_-" Kagome wasn't able to finish mocking Inuyasha because his lips had found their place on hers. Her fingers immediately began combing through his hair as she released her bottled up hunger. Who would've guessed she would be kissing Inuyasha in Kouga's party.

Willingly.

She had a sardonic tone in her head: _He freakin' did._

Inuyasha pulled back and used his left hand to pull her hair down so that her chin squared with him. "Guess I was right," he smirked, "you _are_ kissing me willingly."

"Are you going to keep talking with that pretty little mouth of yours?" Kagome sent him a smirk that matched his own, "or are you going to kiss me?"

"Oh I'm going to kiss every inch of that pretty little face of yours." His voice was raw with desire.

And that spiked Kagome's arousal…

Their lips were caught in a frenzy of passion and Kagome was afraid that she was slowly becoming unafraid of releasing her desire for the man that claimed her lips. She wanted him to stop _oh_ so badly but at the same time she didn't. His hands were tightly held around waist and she only wanted to feel _more_ of him.

_All_ of him.

And his dreaded cell phone rang.

"FUCK!" he cursed, tearing away from her lips. Fumbling for his phone that was in his blazer, Inuyasha was quite distracted by Kagome's pink lips kissing his neck.

"Dear god," he moaned, forgetting the ring of his phone momentarily. Kagome stopped her ministrations and nudged him.

"Phone."

"Oh yeah…" Pulling it out, he was ready to roar at the bastard that ruined such a heavenly moment with—

"Where are you?" Miroku growled loudly into the phone. "People are talking shit down here and the journalists are all getting twenty _different_ versions of a nonexistent story!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kagome needed fresh air. It was getting stuffy down there."

_Of course it was._ She thought sarcastically.

Miroku sighed. "Hurry and get down here. By the way, tell Kagome I don't like her friend dancing with Kuranosuke."

"Tell Sango yourself," Inuyasha muttered before hanging up. His eyes hungrily landed on Kagome but she merely straightened up her dress.

"We should go," she smiled as if nothing happened- her specialty. Inuyasha pulled her hand into his and –to his suspecting surprise- she didn't pull away. "I'm going to have hell tomorrow trying to sort out the press."

Inuyasha laughed. "Leave it to me."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Oh by the way, hurry and give me your resume for Cepheus… we're compiling the pool of candidates now."

Kagome merely nodded as they left the library. Before they arrived at the top of the stairs that led them back down to the atrium, Inuyasha caught her chin and pressed a chaste and lingering peck on her lips—something that left her yearning for more. "Don't worry, we'll continue where we left off tomorrow as well."

Kagome's eyes were dancing in laughter but her lips twisted into her signature sarcastic smirk when it came to Inuyasha. "We'll see about that."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "We will."

_.xx._

**I forgot to mention last chapter: the DRESSES for Sango and Kagome are linked to my profile. **

**And you guys were right, the last chapter was a filler linking chapter 6 and this chapter together haha. I didn't wanna put everything into one chapter so I needed a liaison. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Shockingly Climatic

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"How is the company fairing?" An age-old holder of 30% of the Takahashi shares in the stock market grinned at Inuyasha as he approached them _after_ bringing Kagome downstairs from the terrace level. She yanked her hand out of his, smiled politely and disappeared to find Sango…

No doubt to tell her what just happened.

Inuyasha shrugged, drinking his champagne that he plucked off of a silver platter that a waiter was carrying around. "It's fairing well. Number one, as always. My tech team has the prototype ready for the new project-based tablet. Microsoft has already contacted me, wanting to install the Windows OS on it but I think I want to keep it with the Cepheus OS."

The elder man, Myoga, nodded—his round head making Inuyasha want to burst into laughter. Myoga always cracked him up whenever they encountered each other at parties. Glancing around, Inuyasha tried to pinpoint where Kagome was but couldn't detect her scent in the sea of people. Conspicuously, he turned back to Myoga who as blabbing endlessly about nonsense—

"That's what Kikyo said…"

Inuyasha frowned. "Pardon?"

Myoga sighed. "My boy, don't you ever listen? I was _saying_, Kikyo's father came to my office a few days ago asking attendance in _your_ office since you blacklisted them from your companies. I told them it was something I was unable to do and they should contact either you or Kagome, since you two run all of your companies—her father was outraged and left my office in a huff and Kikyo said that she's two months pregnant and that you're the father."

Inuyasha barked in laughter. "Me? I haven't seen her since she left me stranded at our engagement party _two_ years ago because I said I wanted a woman of substance….What is she trying to play at now?"

Myoga shrugged and sipped his red wine. "I don't know, just be careful—say, is that Kagome dancing with Kouga?"

Inuyasha whirled around and groaned. _Seriously, wench? After what just happened upstairs you do this?_ Controlling his raging blood, Inuyasha excused himself from Myoga's presence and approached Kagome and Kouga dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The closer he approached them, the stronger the scent of discomfort was that was emitting from Kagome. She obviously did _not_ want to be close in Kouga's arms…

"My I steal the lady for a dance?" Inuyasha asked and Kouga shot him a glare.

"We _just_ started dancing—" Before he could complete his sentence, Kagome jerked away from him.

"Sure you can. I'm sorry, Kouga." Kagome smiled apologetically at him. "But I _do_ need to speak to Inuyasha about something important."

It wasn't a lie.

She actually did.

Grumbling profanities under his breath, Kouga kissed Kagome's hand and walked away in a manly stride. Gathering her up into his arms, Inuyasha started leading them in the next dance. Kagome glowered up at him. "Do you have _any_ idea what the hell people are saying about us right now?"

Inuyasha frowned. "No?"

"Well shit is spreading after we came downstairs holding **hands**. They're saying all of this to SANGO and she has no idea how to react to it!"

"I let go of your hand before we got to the atrium…" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome growled.

"Well, the press have eyes everywhere. What the hell are you going to do to fix it?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Can we wait to see what type of news is printed in the papers tomorrow before I break all hell?"

"No."

Inuyasha smirked. "You look _quite_ ravishing when you're angry."

"Yeah? Too bad you can't ravish me!" Her anger was getting only stronger. Inuyasha, subtly, squeezed her butt.

"Just wait until tomorrow." He brought his lips close to her ear. "_Higurashi_…"

_.xx._

Kagome clutched her files and the report on the many positions of sex that was due for Inuyasha that very day. She donned a one piece dress that had a silk leopard print sleeveless top portion with a tight pencil skirt that landed mid-thigh. To complete her ensemble, she wore red pumps and had a gold thin bracelet around her left wrist. Despite what happened last night, she was still on a mission to toy with Inuyasha.

And toying was what she was indeed doing.

She walked into the office to find Yura already there. Smiling at her co worker, Kagome walked past her and into her office—

"Hey Kagome!"

Pausing, she turned around and raised an eyebrow at Yura. Kagome's hair was curled that morning and she pinned her locks back with a bobby pin. Her bangs were pinned at the crown of her head, giving her a mild poufy look.

"What's up?"

Yura stood up and approached Kagome holding a stack of newspapers. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Have a good day…"

Kagome frowned and looked down at the bundle of papers in her hands. Pushing her office door open, she walked inside and kicked the door shut before dropping everything on the little loveseat in her office. _Why would Yura—__**oh my fucking god…**_

Kagome staggered to her desk and flopped down on her armchair, her eyes wide and her shock emanating from deep within her. She read the headline slowly, her anger rising for Inuyasha by the _second_.

**Higurashi Kagome and Takahashi Inuyasha—a love affair or a hot scandal?**

Kagome looked at the newspaper beneath that one. Her heart rate began increasing…

**Did Takahashi cheat on Inoue Kikyo with Higurashi Kagome?**

And the one after that.

**Higurashi Kagome is pregnant with Takahashi's first son! Exclusive interview inside from insider, Jun Chao**

Kagome growled inwardly. _Note to self: fire Chao._

**EXCLUSIVE! Takahashi Inuyasha is NOT homosexual! Seen at Lang Kouga's party with sex bomb, Higurashi Kagome.**

_Well,_ she mused trying to find humour in the situation; _at least I'm a sex bomb?_

She turned to the last headlining newspaper, _Japanese Post_, and read the final front page news story: **Inuyasha's demon rages only for Kagome.**

Kagome screamed loudly as she threw the papers aside and clutched her head. At that precise moment, Inuyasha walked into her office with his oh-so-pathetic tie in his left hand and his blazer in his right. He raised an eyebrow and his ears tweaked cutely as he shut the door. "What's wrong? I heard you scream coming into the _floor_."

"Chao's fired. Go tell him to pack his things," Kagome roared. Inuyasha sat down on her loveseat slowly.

"Oh _kay..._ may I know why you'd fire our best internal auditor?"

Kagome threw the paper at him and Inuyasha took a slow look over it. He placed the paper down on his lap and looked up at Kagome, a coy grin spreading across his features. "You _are_? But I always wanted a daughter first!"

"Be SERIOUS!"

"I am!" Inuyasha tapped his chin. "When we have our daughter together, I want to name her Inume—get it? Inuyasha, Kagome…Inume…"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a deadpan glare. "Seriously, you _cannot_ be serious in _any_ way, shape, or form right now."

"I am—hold on a fucking second!" He snatched up the copy of _Tokyo Times_ that read that he wasn't a homosexual. His face twitched in areas where muscles could not _possibly_ twitch. "Homosexual? That's taking it **TOO** far!"

Kagome snorted. "Right, and me being pregnant with your son isn't?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "It'll be true one day."

"Over _your_ homosexual body!"

Inuyasha snorted and pulled out a can of peanuts from underneath his blazer. "Here, gorge on these while I go tear Chao limb from limb—by the way, you look beautiful." He slowly winked at her. "As always." He opened her door and glanced over his shoulder once. "Be in my office in about ten minutes to give me your report on that book and to tie my tie."

_I'll noose you with it,_ Kagome thought bitterly. She glared at her boss who merely laughed and shut her door behind him. And then she heard a distinctive: "**JUN CHAO, IF YOU ARE NOT OUT OF MY BUILDING IN FIFTEEN SECONDS FLAT, YOUR WIFE IS GOING TO HAVE TO BUY YOU A PREMATURE HEADSTONE!"**

Without thinking, Kagome opened the can of peanuts and a joke snake popped out. She screamed loudly and stomped her feet. "TAKAHASHIIIIIIII!"

_.xx._

Kagome did some quick breathing exercises and calmed down. She straightened up her outfit, picked up her file and shakily walked over to Inuyasha's office. Many of the workers on the floor gave her a curious look—she _knew_ what they were thinking. They probably thought she was going to have merciless rough sex on Inuyasha's desk that involved _not_ undressing, but merely pulling down his fly and hitching up her dress.

She inwardly snorted. _Yeah effin' right_.

Without knocking, she entered Inuyasha's office and heard him angrily speak into the phone, with the press no doubt. She took a seat on the couch and watched him intently as he did what he did best: rule the world.

"Pregnant? Who in the _world_ told you that Kagome is pregnant?"

She bit her lower lip and he glanced over at her. He pointed to his tie that was lying helpless on his desk; sighing, Kagome got up and Inuyasha turned his chair towards her, the phone still on his ear. Kagome picked up his tie and leaned over him, slowly working around the cord of the phone to get his tie noosed properly. She was fully aware of the bulging glut of her cleavage that was mere inches away from her bosses face.

"You _thought_ because her and I went to the second floor during Kouga's party? Did it ever _cross_ your air-headed minds that Kagome was feeling claustrophobic with all the people around and that I was taking her to get some air?" Inuyasha winked at Kagome and hungrily lowered his eyes back towards her breasts. She stomped on his foot hard and mouthed, _That was for the peanuts._

He took a pen out of his pen holder and wrote on a scrap paper: _I know you want __**MY**__ peanuts_.

Kagome pulled the noose tight and Inuyasha choked. Smiling with her job-well-done, Kagome sat back down on the sofa. Inuyasha yanked at the tie, trying to loosen it and still keep his composure on the phone. "Why was I holding her hand?" His anger was rising. "Because I was hand fucking her—she was claustrophobic and was still fucking dizzy from her anxiety! Unless you want me to sue the shit out of your worthless little crap excuse of a newspaper agency, I suggest you **STOP** making shit up. And make sure you tell that to the bastards who wrote I'm a homosexual and that my 'demon _rages_ for Kagome.' I will _make_ sure I run you **all** out of business. Understood?" He managed to loosen his tie. "Good. Now don't waste my time." And he hung up.

Kagome had her right leg crossed over her left and she was leaning back on his couch, her file placed neatly on her lap. "How are you this fine day?" She smiled and he growled angrily at her.

"Did you _have_ to choke me?"

"Did you have to have a snake jump out of a can of peanuts?"

Inuyasha's grin was sly. "But there _is_ a snake by my peanuts…"

Kagome paused and snorted. "You, Takahashi, need to get laid _sooo_ badly."

"So why not help me?"

"I said you need to get _laid._" Kagome's grin matched his. "Not have your brains fucked out while endlessly screaming my name to not stop."

"Is that so?" He stood up and sat beside her on his sofa. She didn't move.

"That _is_ so."

Inuyasha ran his right hand up her thigh and rested just at the hem of her dress. He saw the folder on her lap and began caressing her leg with his thumb. "Is that what I think it is?" he whispered softly. Kagome was trying hard _not_ to get aroused and _not_ react to his touch. So far, she was in control…but then his hand started traveling up higher and she started fidgeting.

"Does this make you nervous?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Thwatting his hand away, Kagome handed him the file.

"Here," she said breathlessly. "Your stinkin' file."

Giving her a squeeze on her leg, he leaned back and held up the file, reading the cover page and abstract.

**Composition of the Copious Positions a Man and a Woman can share Behind Closed Doors **

**Higurashi, Kagome**

_A brief description of the many things that pleasure a man and a woman in the sanctuary of their bedroom, or any other room behind a closed door; includes explicit descriptions and pictures_.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Pictures?"

Kagome gave a mock gasp. "What? Was I not _supposed_ to?"

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously before opening the first page…

**The Missionary-**

_The __**missionary position**__ is a "man-on-top" sex position usually described as the act in which the woman lies on her back and the partners face each other. The missionary position is an example of ventro-ventral copulation. Variations of the position allow varying degrees of vaginal tightness, clitoral stimulation, depth of penetration, participation on the part of the woman, and likelihood and speed of orgasm._

And right beneath the description of the missionary position was a picture of Kagome, clad in lacy black panties, a formfitting black bra, and a garter around her left leg. She was lying on a bed with red silk sheets with rose petals around her hair. Her legs were spread wide open and her left thumb was locked at the band of her panty. She was biting her lower lip and her right hand was clenching onto the silk sheet tightly.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he looked at the picture. His gaze snapped back up at Kagome who was looking _anywhere_ but him; slowly, he brought his gaze down at the folder and flipped the page over.

**The Doggy**

_To perform doggy style, p__osition yourself so you're kneeling behind her, then insert yourself and remain between her legs either upright or leaning over so your body drapes over hers. Great for deep penetration, and it allows you to hit her G-spot while stroking her clitoris, breasts, hair, and back—just don't pet her like a dog._

Inuyasha choked back a cough when he saw the picture—Kagome, this time in red booty shorts and a black strapless bra, on all fours and looking over her right shoulder behind her. She was putting all her weight on her left hand as her right hand rested softly on her butt cheek. There was a fireplace in front of her and she was on top of a polar bear skin rug that was positioned in the middle of a hardwood floored room.

"You…this…" Inuyasha closed the book and Kagome found a certain thread on her dress suddenly _very_ interesting. Grabbing her chin, Inuyasha forced her to look at him—she was blushing _very_ hard. There was a hungry look in his eyes, pure and ethereal desire. Kagome gulped and before she knew it, his lips were pressed tightly against hers and his body crushing her between him and the sofa.

She gasped in his mouth as he guided her legs onto the sofa and straddled her. "Your body," he murmured against her lips as his hands began hungrily roaming her body. Kagome felt her desire unleash but she was too stunned to act upon anything Inuyasha was doing. "Is _godly_."

He began kissing her neck and his right hand crept over her breast and gave it a soft squeeze. A throaty groan escaped Kagome's lips and she felt Inuyasha smile against her neck. His knee drew her dress up higher and she managed to grab the collar of his dress shirt and pull him in slightly closer to her. The feel of his lips got more erotic every time they touched her and her control over her resistance was waning. Whenever he wasn't acting like a total douche-bag, she felt like kissing him.

"Dammit, Kagome," he groaned in her ear, "I wanna pound you." He nibbled on her ear softly. "Have you _scream_ my name…"

"_God…,_" she whispered, arching her back. His hand went to the mop of curls on her head and pulled her head back and licked up the column of her neck before thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

"I _need_ to **touch** you," he murmured.

As he went to go continue his ministrations on her neck—and possibly further down—there was a knock on his office door. He didn't respond and, until the moment which Kagome began pounding his chest to get off of her, he wasn't _going_ to.

"Fuck," he cursed. "Who the hell **is** it?" he roared.

"Ch-Chao, sir…"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUILDING!" he roared, he got up off of Kagome and straightened himself up before helping her sit up. She quickly fixed her hair and straightened her dress as Inuyasha went to go open his office door. Chao was standing there, looking terribly frightened.

"I'm so sorry…I…I…"

"You _betrayed_ me because the press was bribing you for false information. You value a quick buck more than you value loyalty and honour. For that, I _refuse_ to keep you." Inuyasha's voice was stern and deadly. "So leave before I have security throw you out."

"But sir…"

"NOW!"

The man almost had tears in his eyes and Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. Sighing, she came up from behind Inuyasha and pushed him out of the way. Chao was dumbstruck to see her there… "Higurashi-san?'

"Why did you do it?"

Chao looked down and didn't respond. Glancing at Inuyasha—who was seething in annoyance—she bit her bottom lip before turning back to Chao. "I'm putting you back on probationary status for twelve months. If you do anything that deems itself to be dishonouring of the company or any of our names, I will have you terminated from any affiliated companies with the Takahashi Group." Kagome said firmly. "You are dismissed for the day, return tomorrow at your regular time but you have lost your title as head auditor and you will be joining the lower officials of the building until you have passed probationary status."

Chao looked like he could've kissed Kagome's feet. "Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" He bowed twenty times before turning and running off. Kagome, with her report clutched firmly in her hand, smiled sweetly at Inuyasha.

"Do unto others what you would have done unto yourself," she recited.

"I'll do unto you what I want you to do unto me, onto me, me into you…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You _seriously_ need to get laid."

"I was _about_ to." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes again and quickly left the office with the file clutched in her hand. It took Inuyasha ten seconds to realize what she did.

"HIGURASHI, I NEED MY REPORT!"

By then, Kagome already locked herself in her office. _As if I'm going to let him __**keep**__ racy pictures of me._

_.xx._

Kagome was sitting at the Italian bistro across the street, having a latte and a Danish while she spoke to Sango on the phone.

"He only made it through missionary and doggy!" Kagome giggled. Sango laughed.

"I told you, only do a summary on like ten positions because he isn't making it through the whole 365. Plus one."

Kagome nodded, because she had a mouthful of Danish. "I know, you're epic—we made good use of our mountain retreat."

Sango laughed. "Yeah, mud bath, facial, take sexy pictures of Kagome. All in a days work."

"Tell me about it. Although the more I kiss him, the _better_ he seems to be at it."

"**You** need to get laid more than he does," Sango murmured. Kagome snorted.

"You think? By the way, Miroku wants your number."

"NO!"

"I gave it to him…"

"WHY?"

Kagome coughed. "Because you need cock?"

"KAGOME!"

Laughing, Kagome stood up and threw away her paper cup. "I love you too. Break's over, talk to you later."

"When I get my hands on you—" Kagome hung up on Sango, with a bright smile on her face.

_I love riling her up._ She hadn't _really _given Miroku Sango's number…yet. Kagome quickly crossed the street and entered the building. She made her way up to the top floor and walked into the office in time to have Yura frantically wave over at her. Kagome frowned and approached her.

"What's up?"

"Your mother!" Yura handed Kagome the phone and she bit her lower lip, wondering what could've happened. Her cell phone didn't have call waiting so if her mother tried reaching her there, she couldn't have because Kagome was talking to Sango for the majority of her break.

"Mama?"

"KAGOME!" Korari shrieked into the phone and Kagome's heart began racing. Her mother _never_ called her so hysterically.

"Mama, what happened?"

"Souta…he…"

Kagome's heart stopped. "What about Souta?"

"He was involved in a hit and run and he's in critical condition at Samurai Valley Hospital!" Korari wept. Kagome's world froze as she dropped the phone. Her eyes were wide and she could _see_ Yura's mouth move but she couldn't hear what she was saying. Without thinking, she dashed to Inuyasha's office, tears blurring her eyes. Without knocking, she walked in and he was in a little meeting with some partners. He frowned, smelling her tears.

"Kagome?"

"I have to go!" she sobbed. Inuyasha knew something was wrong and quickly told the men to go outside and wait for a moment as he rushed over to Kagome. Hurriedly, they walked out and Inuyasha gripped Kagome by her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go," she cried again. "Please! Cut my pay for the week, keep me overtime, _I don't care_, I need to go!"

Inuyasha firmly held onto her shoulders.

"_Beautiful_," he murmured, "tell me what's wrong and I can help you."

"Souta!" she cried as she held onto his blazer and collapsed in tears. "My brother—he's in the hospital! I have to go see him, _please_…"

If there was anything that Inuyasha learned about Kagome in the past six months, it was that she loved her brother more than life itself. Picking her up bridal style, he dashed over to his window and opened it. Kagome's tear stricken face looked up at him. "Inuyasha?"

His face was tight. "Which hospital?"

She was in shock.

"Kagome." His voice was soft. "_Which hospital_?"

"Samurai Valley…," she responded and without warning, Inuyasha leaped out the window and scaled the buildings, headed straight toward the hospital.

Kagome didn't know what to feel at that moment.

_He's…taking me to the hospital…_

_.xx._

_**Beta Edited By: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**  
><em>


	10. Neurosurgeon Brother of Mine

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Kagome ran through the hospital and hysterically asked the nurse at the front desk where her brother was. Inuyasha was standing directly behind her, looking serious and mean as always (unless it came to Kagome).

"Higurashi, Souta!" Kagome panted. "Which room is he in?"

The nurse skeptically looked at Kagome. "What's your relation to him?"

"I RAISED THE BOY!" Kagome roared. "NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Inuyasha decided to take over. He, gently, placed an arm on Kagome's shoulder and began talking using his _I'm-a-business-man-and-I-mean-business_ tone. "Look, we came all the way here to see Souta so you better tell us where he is." His glare was deadly. "Unless you want me to withdraw _all_ funding to the hospital."

Her jaw dropped.

It was Takahashi Inuyasha.

Shakily, she told them that he was in room 61A. She pointed in the general direction and Kagome made a mad dash. Inuyasha didn't bother sparing the nurse a second look as he followed his secretary to where her brother was.

Despite the situation, he _had_ to admit…

Her ass looked _really_ big in that dress. Especially since she was running…

_Hmm…Inuyasha likes…Inuyasha likes, **a lot**._

_.xx._

Kagome saw her mother sobbing as she ran into the room. Souta was on the bed wearing an air mask and had wires poked into him from all over. Kagome instantly broke into tears and sank to her knees, seeing her brother in the state that he was in. Inuyasha's eyes were wide seeing his secretary break down. For as long as he'd known her she had always been a strong, independent, mildly sexually frustrated woman.

And now she was…

A helpless little girl.

His heart reached for her. He wanted to gather her in his arms and hold her until she was feeling better.

"Ka—Kagome?" Kagome's mother choked. Jumping off of the chair, Korari hugged her daughter and they both cried, sunken to the floor. The old man—Inuyasha presumed him to be Kagome's grandfather—was sitting on a chair with puffy red eyes. He was trying to stay strong for the women but Inuyasha knew he was on the verge of tears.

"How'd it happen?" Kagome whispered, looking at her brother's broken figure. "Who the hell would run over a kid?"

All the while, Inuyasha was silent.

Korari shook her head and continued sobbing. Kagome was rocking back and forth, afraid of getting up and physically touching her brother—she was afraid he might crumble and disappear. She hugged her mother and stared emotionless at the bed, her eyes filled with tears.

Tears that refused to fall.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha approached the mother and daughter and helped them both up. Korari looked up at him and gasped before looking down at Kagome. "Oh—I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you'd pull your manager from some—"

"Nothing is more important than Kagome and her family," Inuyasha politely butt in. "If you ever need _anything_, Mrs. Higurashi…" Inuyasha guided her to the chair and sat her down. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them tightly in reassurance. "Know that I am forever indebted to your family."

Korari's eyes widened. "You…are most kind," she whispered, looking away from him. Standing up straight, he returned back to Kagome and pulled her under his arm.

"I'll take Kagome home, have her washed up, changed and bring her back," he stated quickly. "When I come back, I'll take you both home to get washed up and changed and bring you back. It won't do your son any good if you're here in discomfort. I know it's rather ironic to say 'be comfortable' in such circumstances, but you need to be as optimistic as possible—and optimism starts with how you feel on the outside."

Dumbly, Korari nodded. As Inuyasha began guiding Kagome out of the hospital room, she wrestled him.

"No! Inuyasha, I want to stay here!"

"I know," he whispered softly to her. "But you need to go home and get changed. You have to be comfortable while you're waiting for your brother to heal."

"NO!" Kagome roared. "**I AM STAYING HERE!**"

"Kagome." His voice was soft. "Please listen to me?"

Her tear stricken face looked up at him helplessly.

"I'm doing this for your own good. The sooner I take you home, the sooner you can get back…understand me?"

Dejectedly, she nodded. Kissing her mother and grandfather farewell, she allowed Inuyasha to guide her outside of the hospital. They passed the front desk and Inuyasha spat to the nurse: "For the record, she's his older sister."

_.xx._

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch in Kagome's shrine, watching TV as she took a quick shower on the second floor. The thought of a presently naked Kagome was irking Inuyasha's penis. He decided he'd watch a documentary on mice on the Discovery Network to keep his mind out of the gutter—(more like his imaginary penis out of Kagome's imaginary vagina).

He heard movement upstairs and knew that Kagome had gotten out of the shower and was proceeding to put on her clothing. His ears tweaked and he loosened the noose to his tie considerably. He felt so compelled to help Kagome—and her family—and he didn't know how to explain it. It was as if something within him was urging him to help her, to make sure that everything in her life was okay.

Like he was her protector.

Kagome descended down the stairs in grey sweat pants, a yellow tank top with a black hoodie thrown over top. Inuyasha smiled at her, not maliciously, not teasingly, but just _smiled_. "I haven't ever seen you in anything other than work clothes." He made sure his voice had no snarky tone with it. Thankfully, Kagome gave him a small smile.

"Thanks….I think? Can we go now…?" She made it to the bottom of the steps and Inuyasha got up off the couch. He walked up to her and towered over her body like he was a giant. Kagome neither cowered nor stood defiantly; she was merely in a state of depression and Inuyasha knew that she wanted nothing more than to go back to that hospital room and see how her brother was doing.

"Kagome." The way he said her voice was a soft, silky whisper of velvet. "If I promise you that I'll let nothing bad happen to your brother…will you believe me?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up and locked her orbs with his. She saw nothing but sincerity aglow in his eyes and instantly tears filled her very own. She threw her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders and instantly his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her body tight into his, wanting to envelope her and make all her pain and suffering go away. "Make him better," she cried into his chest. "Please, Inuyasha….He means the world to me."

His grip on her tightened and he softly kissed the top of her head. "You have my word." His voice was so soft even he almost couldn't hear himself.

Slowly, Kagome pulled backed from Inuyasha and looked back into his eyes. Subconsciously, she began leaning on her toes. Inuyasha swooped down and gently pressed his lips against hers, tasting the salt of her tears as well. She was clinging onto his shirt as if her life depended on it and closed her eyes, allowing his lips to take over hers. Inuyasha, hesitantly, pulled back away from her and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears off of her eyes.

"I refuse to kiss you in your present state of mind," he whispered. Kagome's eyes widened but he continued to speak. "Miroku sent a driver to the hospital for your mother and grandfather," he crouched down so she could climb onto his back. "Get on."

"Inuyasha…," she whispered as he walked out of the shrine and leapt into the air. He turned his head slightly to the left.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing all this?"

Inuyasha jumped onto a tree and then leapt off the branch and landed on another one. He tightened his grip on her legs.

"Why not?"

_.xx._

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the hospital and the same nurse from before refused to make eye contact with them. Briskly walking past her, the duo proceeded to Souta's room. Just as Kagome and Inuyasha entered the room, the doctor walked out. He nodded to them and continued walking down the corridor.

Korari's face looked horror-stuck. Jii-chan was sobbing in tears.

"Wha—what happened?" Kagome ran to her mother.

"Sou—Sou—Souta needs to have an imm—immediate operation." Korari sniffed. "Bu—but the co—cost…"

"How much does it cost?" Kagome shook her mother's shoulders.

Korari looked away from her daughter. "Sou—Souta has your imm—immediate fam—family health co—coverage…but th—that's not e—enough…"

"Mama." Kagome's voice was urgent. "How _much_?"

"Two…two hundred thousand U.S. dollars," Korari whispered and Kagome's heart stopped. "Half—half of that is co—covered by your work…"

Kagome let go of Korari's shoulders and stumbled backwards. Inuyasha caught her shoulders from behind to steady her and Korari covered her face, sinking to the ground again. She began hacking in sobs and Kagome's grandfather spoke up—the first time Inuyasha heard his voice. "They need to hire the best neurosurgeon in the world…then they have to copter Souta to Thailand to have the surgery done and then hospital costs…"

"I…don't even make that in a year…," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's voice broke the momentary silence. "Don't worry about the neurosurgeon."

Korari, Jii-chan, and Kagome's eyes snapped to Inuyasha. Korari's jaw dropped and the humming of the machines that kept Souta alive was the only audible noise.

"What?" Korari whispered.

"I said don't worry about the neurosurgeon. My car is outside, I can take you both home to wash up now." He nodded at Korari and Jii-chan.

"You aren't paying for my brother's operation," Kagome said sternly and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I never said I was going to. I said don't worry about the neurosurgeon. Jeez woman." Inuyasha playfully winked at her. He then turned back to Kagome's mother. "I will be waiting outside for you both."

Inuyasha turned and left the room and Korari hurriedly stood up. "He isn't as bad as you say he is," she murmured and Kagome covered her mother's mouth.

"Shhh," she whispered. "He hears all…"

Korari smiled, despite the situation. "He's cute. Make sure my grandchildren have his ears."

Kagome's jaw dropped. _She didn't just say…did she?_

_.xx._

Inuyasha got in the passenger seat as his driver held the door open for Korari and Jii-chan. Quickly, Inuyasha told the driver the direction to the Higurashi Shrine and leaned back in his seat—his day was stressful. Thankfully, Miroku was watching all operations in the building while Inuyasha was tending to Kagome's family. _Although I'm not sure if putting Miroku in charge is that great of an idea…_

Inuyasha _did_ bribe him with Sango's number though, to make sure Miroku would be doing a good job.

"So…," Korari started. "Did you uh, hear what I asked Kagome inside?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and stared at the elderly woman before cracking a small smile. "I did….Dog genes are dominant."

Korari giggled. "That's good."

Jii-chan raised an eyebrow. "Ehh?"

"Just nap, Father." Korari patted her father's head. The silence wasn't as awkward as Inuyasha was anticipating it. It was momentary, though, before Kagome's mother began speaking again.

"What did you mean you'll find a neurosurgeon?"

Inuyasha chewed on his bottom lip. "I have…connections…"

"Kagome won't let you pay for Souta's operation," Korari whispered. "She's very independent. She doesn't take help from anybody…ever since my husband died."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He realized at that moment that he wanted to learn about Kagome's father from Kagome herself. She had kept her family life a secret from him for so long, it was her right to tell him the secrets of it. Inuyasha quickly shifted the direction of the topic: "I know. Don't worry, I can handle Kagome."

Korari smiled softly. "I know."

Inuyasha smirked. "Your daughter tells you all the shit I do to her, hmm?"

"You bet she does." Korari had an odd twinkle in her eye. "Have you rubbed paste in her hair yet?"

Inuyasha choked. "Uhh…no…"

Korari's smile widened slightly. "Do you plan to?"

"Will you tell her?"

"I promise I won't."

Inuyasha glanced out the window. "In that case, yes. I do plan to."

Thanks to his ears, Inuyasha didn't miss Korari's subtle laughter. _Welcome to the family_, Korari thought as she watched the scenery pass by. _Future son-in-law_.

_.xx._

Within two hours Inuyasha had brought Korari and Jii-chan back to the hospital. They walked into the room to find Kagome asleep, slouched on a chair with her hand gripping Souta's. Korari chocked back a sob and Jii-chan's eyes watered. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother.

"I'll take her back home to rest properly—tell her to call me tomorrow morning."

Korari sighed. "Bless your heart, my boy."

Inuyasha smiled appreciatively at her. "Don't worry about Kagome coming into work either, I'm giving her the week off—paid."

Korari and Jii-chan's eyes widened. "You don't have to!"

"But I want to." Carefully, Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and shifted her so that she was comfortable in his arms. Thankfully, she didn't wake up. Inuyasha nodded at Kagome's mother and grandfather and quietly said, "Don't worry about the runt."

Inuyasha left the hospital room and made it to the car where the driver held the door open. Gently, he placed Kagome on the seat and fastened her belt before climbing into the passenger seat. As the car took off, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Sesshomaru speaking."

"Hey," Inuyasha said quietly. "Remember that favour you owe me because I helped you convince mom and dad to let you become a neurosurgeon?"

His older brother snorted. "How could I forget?"

Inuyasha watched Kagome from the side-view mirror. "Well…I have a favour to ask you…"

_.xx._

Kagome gasped awake. She felt the warmth of blankets and the softness of a pillow under her head. Panic started rising and she jumped out of her bed. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a rose and a note on her dresser. Slowly, she picked them up and went to flip her bedroom light on…

_Like I said, I'll make sure your brother will be alright. Call me in the morning, I'll take you to the hospital—and don't worry about coming to work for the week, I'm giving you paid time off._

_Yours,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome's heart was racing as she reread the note three times. She couldn't believe that this was the same Inuyasha. Kagome noted that Inuyasha had scratched something out just above the Yours. Kagome turned the letter up to the light to try to figure out the indentations of what Inuyasha scribbled out—

_L_

_O_

_…_

Kagome's eyes widened. The word that Inuyasha had scribbled out and wrote Yours instead, was _Love…_

_.xx._

__Beta edited by: **Sakura-chan master of the Clow**__


	11. The Other Side of Inuyasha

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Kagome relieved her bladder and went back to her room, sitting in her bedroom. Her hair was tousled and falling off of the curves of her shoulder—she ran her left hand through her mane as she picked up her phone and called Inuyasha.

Speed dial number, three.

It was almost four in the morning and Kagome had no idea how long she was sleeping for. The phone rang a few times against her ear and just as she was about to hang up, the groggy voice of Inuyasha greeted her. "Awake, Beautiful?" he mumbled; his face smooshed against his pillow.

"Sorry," she murmured. "Did I wake you?"

"S'alright…," Inuyasha grumbled as he rolled over on his bed and lay flat on his back. "How you feeling?"

The feeling that was bubbling in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach was a surreal one. Never had he been woken up at four in the morning by a girl and _wanted_ to speak to her. Heck, it didn't even happen with his ex-fiancée. Seeing Kagome's number on his screen washed away all of the sleep that inhibited his eyes, and the only thing he could concentrate on was her voice.

"Numb," Kagome whispered, her legs crossed on her bed. "Can you take me to the hospital in the morning?"

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Inuyasha chuckled. "And like I said, _don't worry_ about Souta. I'm here…"

Kagome's voice tightened as she tried to hold back her tears. Inuyasha sat up on his bed rather quickly when he didn't hear her say anything and promptly instructed her to _hold on a moment. _Kagome frowned, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Just hold on," Inuyasha strained out. "I'll call you in a few minutes."

Kagome stared at her phone, confusedly. _What the heck…? _Twenty seconds had passed since Inuyasha hung up and the entire time, she stared at it, not knowing what else to do.

At that moment, her phone began ringing and she jumped. It was Inuyasha's number.

"What happened?" Kagome inquired. Inuyasha sounded breathless; he was panting.

"Open—window…"

"What?" Kagome looked at her bedroom window to find Inuyasha perched right outside, on the Goshinboku. "Oh my…" She quickly hung up on him and went to slide her window up. Inuyasha, dressed in black sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt, climbed in and tried to catch his breath. Kagome stared at him in awe.

"I have—" He gasped again, "not…ran that fast…since…1400s…"

Kagome's jaw dropped. Inuyasha finally recovered enough to speak—Kagome was too stunned to even react as he reached for her and gathered her into his arms. Her body was stiff but his arms were wrapped tightly around her torso, pressing her body protectively against his. Because of his action, Kagome's tears released from her eyes and spilled endlessly down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "I can't stand you crying."

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice croaked. "You don't _have_ to care about me… or my brother…"

"I don't have to." Inuyasha guided Kagome to the bed. "But I **want** to." He sat her down and quickly took his place beside her. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Kagome sighed sadly.

"You're a jerk," she mumbled and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?"

Kagome looked over at him, her eyes searching his. "Most of the time… actually, almost _all_ of the time, you act like a six year old out to make my life a living hell." Inuyasha wanted to laugh at her confession, but the look of seriousness in her eyes prevented him from doing so. "But other times… like now, and Kouga's party… you're a totally different person."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It comes with the incredibleness."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I guess thanks," she whispered. "You don't have to do what you're doing but you are." Her eyes screwed up into utmost seriousness. "But you can't pay for Souta's operation!"

"What's wrong if I do?"

Kagome bit her lower lip. "He's _my_ brother and I don't like having to owe people…"

"You don't have to owe me." Inuyasha's voice was soft. "Consider it a favour from a friend?"

Kagome's heart began racing hearing the tone of his voice and the words that he was saying, but she refused to look up into his eyes. She knew, if she did, she'd fall into a trap and possibly develop strong feelings for him. Her current state of loving to hate was something she liked very much, and she hated the thought if she ever crossed that border and entered the region of loving, period.

Her hands were clenched on her lap and her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Inuyasha still had his one hand interlaced with hers, but he dared not move because he sensed that Kagome was going to say something rather important to him in just moments. The moon was shining dully outside and a few stars marred the perfectly black sky—nights like these reminded Inuyasha of growing up in Feudal Japan.

"I once did," she whispered, not daring to look up at him. "When Daddy died…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Kagome sniffed, trying to keep her tears at bay. "It wasn't too long ago, four years ago—I was at Students of the Global Economy Conference at Cambridge University when Mama called me…"

_.xx._

_"Nobody demands your curves, and no, you do not have an abundance of supply of them," Kagome muttered sarcastically at her friend, Yuka. The four of them, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Kagome left the conference hall at Cambridge, making their way back to their hotel room. They were the only four students from Japan that were invited to the conference and they wanted to make their families proud._

_Yuka laughed out loud, her head thrown back. "You dislike my obviously amazing usage of the language that is economics."_

_"I hate economics," Kagome retorted dryly. Ayumi wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder and playfully glared at Yuka._

_"Leave the girl-who-hates-economics alone—I mean, she only came to a conference solely about economics, evidently she is a confused soul."_

_"Shut up!" Kagome laughed. "You make me sound queer."_

_"You are." Eri tapped her chin thoughtfully. Kagome, playfully, walked away in a huff. She swayed her hips in the process and her three friends enjoyed a good laugh. They were at the cusp of the age of seventeen and each of the girls had a different dream to pursue._

_Kagome's was to rule the corporate world…_

_They made it back to the hotel and Kagome was informed by the receptionist that she had a phone call from Japan and that she must promptly call back—it sounded urgent. Nodding, Kagome made it back to her hotel room and pulled out a long distance calling card. She kept her cell phone off at all times to avoid roaming charges._

_She turned on her phone to see ten text messages from her mother. Frowning, she read through each of them, pain and shock rising with every passing message._

_**Kagome! Call me now!**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**I called the hotel…Kagome call me asap!**_

_**Your father is in the hospital!**_

_**KAGOME!**_

_Forgetting the calling card, Kagome directly dialled her mother's phone. A hysterical Korari answered. "Kagome?"_

_"What happened?" Kagome shrieked._

_"Your father." Korari's voice was shaking and Kagome could hardly understand a word she said. "He was in a fo-four car pileup."_

_Kagome's whole life came tumbling down…_

_.xx._

"I came back to Japan right away," Kagome whispered, tears running down her cheek. "I withdrew from the conference, and withdrew from school that semester as well. I picked up two jobs to try to help my mother pay for my father's operation…"

Inuyasha could only watch her. He didn't know that the woman before him had such turmoil that she kept locked up deep within her. Inuyasha thought that his past was a horrid one, with the murder of his great father, Inutaisho—but he knew that the pain that Kagome was undergoing was far greater than his. He had hundreds of years to come to terms with the death of his father; Kagome had been living with the pain for four years.

Four fresh years.

"We couldn't afford it," Kagome continued to whisper. Inuyasha's thumb was caressing her hand and she involuntarily twitched. "So a man—who we thought was Daddy's good friend—offered to pay for the operation. We took the chance; it was the only hope we had to keep Daddy alive."

Kagome breathed deeply, trying to calm her emotions. Inuyasha decided to interfere at that moment: "Don't worry," he whispered, "you don't have to tell me."

Kagome shook her head. "No…I haven't _ever_ told anybody. Not even Sango…"

Inuyasha nodded, understanding. She needed to get her pain off her shoulders; she needed to relieve her heart of the darkness that it housed. Kagome breathed a couple of times and continued with her story, her shaky voice more in control than it was previously, but tears were still freshly pouring from her eyes.

"He came with us to the hospital; we had everything set up with the doctors: time, date, place of operation." Kagome gulped, trying to control her voice, "_Everything_. The payment was due in full the day of the operation and…when time came…" Kagome's eyes snapped shut, remembering the events vividly.

_.xx._

_"Sasuke isn't here yet?" Korari cried in an almost crazy voice. "What do you mean Sasuke isn't here yet?"_

_The doctor shook his head grimly. "We have attempted to contact Kondo-san but his number has changed apparently and we have no contact information otherwise."_

_Korari sank to her knees, her eyes widened in shock. Kagome held her sobbing brother tightly to her chest as she gaped at the doctor._

_"What do you mean Uncle Sasuke didn't show up…?" she whispered her voice cracking._

_The doctor painfully said, "He didn't. Sweetheart, if Kondo-san does not arrive here within the next hour…I'm afraid we have to turn off the uh…life supports." His voice fell at the last two words._

_"No!" Kagome shook her head. "NO! YOU CAN'T!" She released her brother and ran up to the doctor, grabbing his collar. "YOU CAN'T LET MY FATHER DIE!"_

_Korari and Souta rushed to Kagome, trying to get her to release the doctor. "Kagome-nee-chan," Souta whispered. "He can't do anything about it…"_

_"I'll kill that bastard if I ever see him," Kagome hissed. "If he ever shows his face to me __**ever**__ again, I __**will**__ kill him."_

_.xx._

"That was it." Kagome finally had the courage to look at Inuyasha. "He died. Sasuke never showed up, we never heard from him…and they had to pull Daddy's life supports." Kagome looked back down. "I swore to myself then that if my family ever needed me, I would not count on anybody else _but_ myself to help them."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and got off of the bed, crouching in front of her. Kagome's puffy red eyes locked with his. His expression was grim but he had a look of sincerity in his eyes. "Kagome," he rolled her name off of his tongue, "I am not, nor will I ever be, a two-faced bastard that will turn my back on you during your time of need."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean more to me than _anything_ in this world." His voice dropped to just above a whisper. "And if I had to sell my company for Souta's life…believe me, I _would_." He wiped the stray tears off of her face. "I may piss you off at work, and I may piss you off when all of this is over and Souta is back to his old self, but you need to remember that if you **ever** need _anything_…" He began leaning forward slowly. "I'd go to hell and back for you."

Before Kagome's lips could formulate the word _Why_, Inuyasha silenced her with his very own lips. She closed her eyes, her hands moving off of her lap to clutch the sheets beneath her. Inuyasha's hands were on either side of her—placed firmly on the bed—his lips softly working around hers. The kiss was meant to silence Kagome—nothing more…

"Don't ask me why," he murmured as he pulled back. "Or I'll keep you unpaid overtime."

Regardless of the situation, Kagome cracked a small smile at that one. "Thanks," she mumbled. She had nothing else to say to him. Inuyasha stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You should sleep a bit…you're gonna be at the hospital all day tomorrow, I'm bringing your grandfather and mother home to sleep tomorrow night."

Kagome nodded at what he said. "I guess so…thanks uh, for coming?"

Inuyasha sent her a coy smirk. "Who says I'm leaving?" He climbed past her and lay on the far end of the bed. "I'm staying."

Kagome had a deadpan look on her face. "On my bed?"

"Sure, why not?" He stifled a loud yawn. "Ugh, I'm sleepy. Turn the lights off, Kagome."

She glared at his figure, his eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his lips. She inwardly decided she was going to sleep in her brother's room. Just as she got up to shut the lights, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards. She tumbled back on the bed and Inuyasha took her opportunity of weakness to wrap his arm around her waist and hoist her onto a laying down position beside him.

"Never mind," he whispered. "Just stay here with me."

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't complain. Just…sleep…" He kissed her forehead and shut his eyes once more. All Kagome could do was stare at his resting figure.

_Inuyasha…_

_.xx._

"God bless your soul," Korari whispered to Inuyasha as he brought Kagome to the hospital the next day. "May you live a long and prosperous life."

Inuyasha would've sarcastically retorted had the situation not been so dire. "Thank you," he didn't know how else to respond to a blessing. "Time to take you both home to rest, Kagome will be here for the day."

Korari hugged her daughter tightly. "Take care, baby." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "And call me if you need anything."

Kagome nodded and hugged her mother back and then her grandfather. Inuyasha nodded to her before taking her mother and grandfather out of the room. Kagome sat down beside Souta and caressed her brother's forehead. "Squirt," she mumbled, "why'd you have to go do something so stupid…like getting yourself hurt?" Kagome fought the tears that were building up. "When you get better, I'm never letting you out of the house."

A knocking on the door tore Kagome's attention away from her brother to a tall and poised man. He had long silver hair, just like Inuyasha, but his face was stern and unsmiling.

Although his eyes… they were the same tantalizing shade of Inuyasha's ochre ones.

"Hi?" she said, questioningly. He took a step into the room.

"Higurashi Kagome?"

She nodded.

"You may not recognize me but I have spoken to you on the phone numerous times when I call my brother's company." He walked up to her and held his hand out to shake Kagome's. Confusedly, she shook his hand but didn't get up off of her seat. She was too shocked to think what was polite to do or not.

"I am Doctor Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inuyasha's elder brother, and I will be doing the surgery on Souta."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What? We haven't paid for the surgery yet!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I am aware of that but…" He glanced at the little boy that was wrapped in wires and turned back to Kagome. "But I owe Inuyasha a favour for something he has done for me. As such, he has asked for me to perform the surgery on your brother…with no charge."

Kagome's heart pounded against her chest. "Wh-what?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Inuyasha has the hospital room cost covered and we have an operating room scheduled in about two hours. I suggest you grab some food and meet me at the front desk in half an hour, you have some release forms to sign before I do the operation on Souta."

"But…"

"Listen." Sesshomaru's voice never shifted away from monotone. "Inuyasha has informed me of your independence. But let me ask you, if you had a choice between that and his life…which would you pick?"

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"I will take your silence to mean that you'd pick Souta's life," Sesshomaru spoke. "Hurry up, get food, and come to the front. We have lots to do before the operation can commence." He turned around and moved to exit the room before adding over his shoulder: "Your mother and grandfather are not aware I am here. They will come tomorrow morning to see your brother—_awake_."

And he left.

Kagome felt her world spinning uncontrollably. She had no idea what to make of it—but she knew _one_ thing.

Takahashi Inuyasha was _the_ most incredible man in the _entire_ world.

No questions asked.

_.xx._

Languidly, Inuyasha strolled through the hospital a few hours later. He had Korari and Jii-chan set up at their place, ordered some take-out Chinese food and left his cell phone number with them. After which, he dropped by work to inform Miroku that he'd be out for the rest of the day. He quickly held a small meeting with a few shareholders and then left with his car to the hospital. He noted that the same nurse that was rude to Kagome was at the front.

She refused to make eye contact with him. He almost laughed.

Just as he was about to make the turn to where Souta's room was, the nurse called out to him:

"Ah! Takahashi-san?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Are you here to see Higurashi Souta?'

"When am I not?"

She blushed embarrassingly. "Uhh well…his sister is in the ICU waiting room…Souta is having the operation today."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I know that. The doctor is my brother."

The nurse looked shocked and Inuyasha continued strolling through the hospital, as if he owned the place.

_Wait a minute_, he grinned stupidly, _I __**do**__._

_.xx._

Inuyasha walked into the ICU waiting room to find Kagome the only person in there. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed them in front of him, a small smile on his face. She was sitting with her back to him, her hands in prayer position but her forehead resting against the tips of her middle fingers.

"Hey, Beautiful…"

Kagome's back straightened hearing Inuyasha's voice and she whirled around to see his smirking figure.

"How are—_oof_!" He swallowed his words as Kagome threw herself at him, tackling Inuyasha into a tight embrace.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she mumbled. "I don't know why you're doing this, but thank you _so, so, SOOOO_ much!"

Inuyasha smiled, returning her hug. "Hey," he mumbled, "didn't I tell you everything would be okay?" And cockily he added, "And _finally_ you accepted me as the best thing that's happened to you."

If the situation wasn't how it had presented itself to be, Kagome would've hit him for that comment. But she continued to embrace him, not caring of their surroundings. Inuyasha pulled her back and smiled stupidly at her.

"_Now_ will you start trusting what I say?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No."

Inuyasha laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her back to the bench. They both sat down but he didn't let go of his hold on her. He cracked his neck quickly before turning to Kagome and asking her: "So who's sexier…Sesshomaru or me?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you seriously asking?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha whined. "Who do you think is better looking?"

"Who the heck won best looking man of the year?"

"I am not as famous as my younger brother," Sesshomaru's voice came dryly from behind them. "Otherwise, if Forbes knew I existed, I'd be hottest man of the century."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome hurriedly stood up and turned to the doctor…

"How'd it go?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I don't know—why don't you ask Souta yourself?"

_.xx._

**Hmm…I quite fairly like how this chapter turned out. And yay, Souta's okay! But there's a lot more behind the accident than you guys think there is… :o Mystery, mystery…**

_Beta edited by__**: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**_


	12. Internal Scoreboard

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Kagome couldn't help but run into the recovery room. Everything around her disappeared as she tore into the room to lock eyes with her younger brother—alive, and _awake_. "Souta!" she roared as she jumped over a chair and tried her best to hug her baby brother. Souta smiled weakly.

"Hey, nee-chan," he mumbled. Kagome didn't bother to fight the tears in her eyes as she pulled back from her brother and ran her fingers across his hairline. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them and smiled at her again. He had so little strength.

"How do you feel?" Kagome whispered. Souta rolled his eyes.

"I'm broken and banged up, I feel peachy. How about you?"

Kagome laughed. "You're still a cutie." She kissed his cheek and he lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. The siblings were unaware of the silver haired brothers that were standing at the foot of the door, watching them. Inuyasha looked up at his brother and gave him a thankful nod. Sesshomaru cocked his head sideways.

"We're even now, Inuyasha," he muttered. "And I've covered the cost of the room and recovery for the hospital—so don't worry about paying for it."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I can afford it."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I know. You never cease to rub that fact in. Don't question me, little brother; your life will be very simple if you don't."

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a long time before deciding not to question him. Sesshomaru had reasons for why he did things, and this was one of them. They turned their attention back to the two humans that were a couple of feet away from them.

"Why are you sorry?" Kagome whispered and Souta looked down.

"For…making you guys worry." He looked back up at his sister, his eyes brimming with tears. "I should've looked both ways before I crossed the street."

Kagome laughed playfully. "Don't be sorry, silly! Accidents happen, that's why we have doctors to help us."

Souta stared at his sister long and hard before saying: "But doctors couldn't help Dad when he was injured…"

Inuyasha knew it was his time to step in. "Well! Good to see you're awake, punk."

Souta looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome gave him a thankful look. Subtly, he nodded back at her before turning his attention to the patient. "How's it like to be alive?"

"Great." Souta smiled. "Aren't you Takahashi Inuyasha?"

"In the flesh." Inuyasha popped his collar before ruffling Souta's hair. "You gave your family quite the scare, punk. I oughta put a dog collar on you."

"Funny." Souta laughed. "Slap one on yourself and then you can talk about leashing me."

Inuyasha burst into laughter. "Your comebacks are _so_ much better than Kagome's." Kagome shot him a glare and he winked at her. "Teach her a thing or two, will you? I get bored at work and she doesn't even bother fighting back."

_So not true_, he thought slowly. _That book of sex positions?_ _I want it back…_

Inuyasha was trying to formulate a ploy on how to retrieve that book from Kagome. He needed to find out where she stashed it and then distract her while he stole back his property that she stole. How was this any different from other reports she had given him?

It wasn't!

He assigned work. She did it.

Except she didn't _technically_ hand it in.

"I try. Nee-chan is just a bad student." Souta shook his head playfully and Kagome crossed her arms. Sesshomaru had taken the liberty to exit—he'd call his brother later on that evening.

Kagome shot a dirty look to Souta, then Inuyasha, and back to Souta. "I worry my ass off for you and all you can do insult me? Fine. Inuyasha can be your brother from now on!" Kagome pouted, all in the fun of the game they were playing, and Souta looked over at Inuyasha.

"How about it? Can I?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why not? I've always wanted a younger brother…"

"HEY!" Kagome roared and both boys ended up laughing. A weight had been lifted off of her chest, to know that guys like Inuyasha (although as childish as he may be) existed in the world made her heart flutter. He had been amazing the past few days and Kagome could not have wished for _anybody_ else to be in Inuyasha's position. The way he treated her, and her family, was more than she could ask for.

She was forever in his debt for saving Souta's life.

An appointed nurse came into the room and said that Souta needed to sleep. Inuyasha informed Souta that his mother and grandfather would be there in the morning first thing, and they weren't aware that he had the operation conducted. Before Inuyasha and Kagome left the room, Inuyasha sensed that Souta was already asleep.

The two walked through the hospital and headed towards the exit. Inuyasha had already informed Kagome that he was giving her a ride home and she had learned better than to argue against Inuyasha's wishes.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered. "You don't understand how much this means to me."

"Don't worry about it." He laced his fingers through hers and she gladly accepted his hand in hers.

Kagome didn't say anything else. Inuyasha led her to the parking lot, held her door open for her in his massive worth-more-than-her-life Cadillac vehicle, and then proceeded to the driver's side. Kagome's hands were clutched in her lap when he boarded the car. He turned the ignition on, expertly reversed out of his spot, and then proceeded to drive towards Kagome's home. At some point during the ride, his hand snaked over to hers and he held it—

Again, she welcomed him.

"I can come to work tomorrow," Kagome stated suddenly as she looked over at him. Inuyasha glanced at her before looking back at the road.

"I gave you a week off; you don't need to come midway."

"I know," Kagome murmured. "But I want to come to work tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Inuyasha was silent. He stopped at a red light and looked over at the woman on his passenger seat. "If you're a hundred percent positive…" She nodded. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at seven."

Her eyes widened. "Wh—what?"

The light turned green and Inuyasha accelerated his car. "Yeah." He shrugged. "Why? Can't I?"

"You can but…"

"Then there we have it."

Kagome's mouth was gaping wide. She had no idea how to respond to his declaration so she decided to change the topic entirely. He gave her hand a light squeeze and she was subconsciously rubbing a circular pattern with her thumb on his palm. "How old are you?"

He smirked. "Twenty-seven, why?"

"You act six, you say you're twenty-seven, and you haven't ran really fast since the 1400s?"

Her voice was dry and sarcastic. Inuyasha burst into laughter, the musical sound sending shivers up Kagome's spine. Okay, she had to admit, her boss had quite the sexy laugh. It was oozing with sex appeal.

"I have the brain capacity of a six-year-old." He winked at Kagome. "My birth certificate says I'm 27—turning 28 this year, if I was a purebred dog, and I mean the domesticated kind, I'd be 121 years old."

"But you're a half dog demon," Kagome remarked. "You aren't 6, or 27, or 121…"

Inuyasha grinned devilishly at her. "Would you believe it if I said I was born 727 years ago?" Kagome watched him, her brain void of any thought. Inuyasha grinned at her as he stopped at another red light. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"More like dog," she murmured, still in awe of Inuyasha's age. "I _knew_ you were older because you're a demon but…you're _ancient_!"

Inuyasha had a hurt look in his eyes. "Hey, I resent that. I had a birth certificate forged 27 years ago, so according to it, that's how old I am!"

Kagome laughed. "Forging documentation is illegal."

"Back then it wasn't," he muttered. "Besides, you don't see a Forbes list of Hottest Man of the Millenia. It only goes up to century, so there."

Kagome choked. "You falsified your documents so you could make Forbes Hottest Man list?"

Inuyasha snickered. "No, idiot. I made my birth certificate so I could eventually corporatize my company. The idea was fledgling back then and I couldn't register it as a nonexistent being, could I?"

Kagome shook her head. "You're still ancient."

"Whatever floats your boat, hot-stuff." He chuckled. "But you know what they say?" He drew her hand to his lap and rested it on his upper thigh, "The older they are, the more experience they have."

"Too bad you aren't experienced enough to roll with his bad girl." She winked playfully at him as he pulled up to the shrine. Inuyasha laughed, releasing his hold on her hand. He turned the ignition off and turned to face Kagome fully. Bringing his left hand up, he tucked her locks behind her ear.

"You holding up alright?" His voice was just above a whisper. She nodded.

"Yeah…Souta's alive and that's all that matters." She bit her bottom lip. "Thanks…again."

"Like I said, you mean more to me than anything in the world." His hand was cupped around her neck; his thumb caressing her cheek. Kagome leaned into his touch and this surprised him—a lot.

Kagome's eyes were half lidded as she looked into Inuyasha's. His heart was racing, much to his pleasure _and_ displeasure. She leaned forward slightly…

"Can I kiss you?" she whispered, catching Inuyasha off guard. Although taken by surprise, he enveloped her lips with his very own and her hands went to grip the collars of his shirt. His hand was still cupped around her neck and they shared a tantalizing, soft kiss.

He nibbled on her bottom lip and she granted him entrance. The kiss was unlike anything they had experienced together. Normally they had passion-driven, lack-of-sex-really-horny-is-I sort of kisses. But this one was willing from both sides, while they were both in the right state of mind.

The entire time, Kagome was wondering if Inuyasha's ears had picked up on the fast beating of her heart.

Too bad his heart was racing just as fast and he could only concentrate on her lips on his, and not the beating in her chest.

Breaking from the kiss, Inuyasha gave her a soft peck on the lips and told her that he'd pick her up in the morning. She got out of his car and watched it drive away before ascending up the steps that led to her humble abode.

Okay…maybe she had a _little_ crush on Inuyasha…

She took a glance at her internal scoreboard.

_Higurashi: 4 (two because of the two pictures Inuyasha only managed to get through)_

_Takahashi: ∞_

_.xx._

"SOUTA WAS IN A **WHAT **AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? I'M GOING TO FUCKING HOSPITALIZE YOU, ASSHOLE!" Sango roared into her mouthpiece and Kagome had to hold her cell phone at arm's length away from her ear.

"Well jeez, if Kohaku was in an accident, I doubt you'd say '_OH! MY BROTHER IS DYING, LET ME INFORM KAGOME_!'"

"I so **would,**" Sango muttered. "How is he now?"

"Alive and well," Kagome breathed. "Inuyasha got his brother to do the operation, free of charge."

"That man _so_ wants to wife you," Sango butted in her opinion. Kagome chose to ignore her, as always.

"Souta's up, Mama and Jii-chan don't know so they're going to be surprised tomorrow. And he's picking me up for work in the morning as well." Once again, Kagome held the phone away from her ear when her best friend shrieked louder than a banshee.

"Do your vocal cords **ever** rest?" Kagome inquired after Sango calmed down.

"No. He's picking you up?"

"That's what he said. He didn't want me going back to work, but since Souta's getting better, I might as well go back. Mama and Jii-chan are going to be in the hospital anyway, they don't really need me there." Kagome laid on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Just last night, Inuyasha was fast asleep beside her, and she could only concentrate on the rhythm of his breathing.

"True," Sango agreed. "Souta is alright though, right? No permanent damage?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Kagome informed. "Sesshomaru said that the operation went well and it would be a smooth recovery."

"Thank _God_," Sango whispered. "Is he at Samurai Valley?"

"Yeah."

"Kohaku and I are gonna go visit him tomorrow, is that alright?"

Kagome laughed. "Why are you asking me? My brother is your brother."

Sango snorted. "You can _take_ mine. I don't want him anymore—KOHAKU, GIVE THAT BACK!"

Kagome burst into laughter hearing Sango and Kohaku's regular brother-sister quarrel. Her phone beeped and she quickly glanced at it to see that she had a text message from Inuyasha. Since Sango was still yelling at Kohaku, Kagome decided to quickly read his message:

_How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?_

Kagome smiled and ended up giggling at his childish question. She quickly typed in her response:

_He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, and chuck as much as a woodchuck would if a woodchuck could chuck wood._

She sent the message and put the phone against her ear to hear Sango _still_ yelling at Kohaku. "GAHH, you're so lucky I love you, 'Haku." Sango turned her attention back to Kagome. "Sorry, you know little brothers."

Kagome laughed. "I sure do." She was so happy.

_My brother's alive._

"So, when are you gonna fuck the man's brains out?"

"Sango," Kagome groaned. She quickly changed the subject. "How's your love life?"

"About that! Creepy Miroku-man called me yesterday _morning_! I hate you for giving him my number!"

Kagome paused. _I didn't…_

The image of Inuyasha popped into her head and made a mental note to question him on how Miroku got her best friend's number. Speaking of the devil, her phone beeped again, signalling that she had another text message. Quickly, she put Sango on speaker before going to read the message.

"What did he want?" Kagome tried to stay as calm as possible as she read Inuyasha's next message.

_That make's complete and utter sense. Tell me, hotstuff, is it really seashells that she sells by the seashore?_

Kagome grinned.

"He wanted to take me out for dinner."

Kagome's attention snapped to Sango. "And you said no, obviously?"

"SADLY, NO!" Sango roared. "My darling beloved _brother_ heard me insult Miroku's fourteen generations. So, since he always looks out for my well being," Sango was being extremely sarcastic, "he texted him from my phone, pretending to be me, and said that I would love nothing _more_ to go on a dinner date with him and me cussing at him on the phone was a lapse of sanity." Kagome stifled her laughter. "The weirdo popped by our apartment yesterday evening and Kohaku invited him in—I ended up making macaroni and cheese for the three of us."

Kagome burst into laughter. "What a classy first date."

"Yeah." Sango snorted. "With my baby brother playing the third wheel."

While talking to Sango, she managed to text Inuyasha:

_She sells seashells by the seashore. The shells she sells are surely seashells. So if she sells shells on the seashore, I'm sure she sells seashore shells._

"So then what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Then?" Sango sighed. "Then he left saying he'd love nothing more than to spend another night at my place with Kohaku and me. Again, Kohaku loves to take my well being to heart, and invited Miroku over again next week for a board game night." Sango yawned loudly before saying, "We're playing Scrabble next week."

"That's kind of cute." Kagome giggled. "He's playing scrabble with you and your brother."

Another text message:

_You are sheer genius. I oughta promote you to the highest title in my company_.

"That's creepy. Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, during recess?"

"Sure thing. 'Night Sango."

"Goodnight. I'll send Souta my prayers."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, take care." And the girls hung up. She flipped over on her bed and replied to Inuyasha's message.

_And what may that be?_

Almost instantly, his reply came:

_Mrs. Takahashi_.

_.xx._

It was Wednesday morning and Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up. Her mother and grandfather had left for the hospital just a bit before she woke up, and the note on the fridge said that Inuyasha had sent a driver to take them. She wore a black pencil skirt with a ruffled pale pink top. She had a choker around her neck, as well as her father's K pendant. She didn't want to toy with Inuyasha's raging hormones that day—

His text from last night alone had sent her thinking until the twinkling hours of daybreak. She had not responded to his message and he never messaged back. She had no idea what to say…

Her phone rang; it was Inuyasha telling her that he was outside. Quickly grabbing her files for work, she left the shrine and locked the door. She made it to the car, opened the door and got in.

"Morning." She smiled at him, pretending that last night's message never happened. He nodded at her.

"Morning. Slept well?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I was thinking…"

_About you_.

"Same." He cracked his neck. "My nephew cried all night. Kid's sick and kept the household up."

"Aww," Kagome sympathized. "Is he better?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. He wanted a bag of chocolates from me before I left to pick you up. I promised him I'd get him some after I got home from work."

Kagome giggled. "Kids, cute huh?"

Inuyasha smiled, as he continued driving towards work. "Very." He glanced over at her. "Have you ever wanted any?" Kagome blushed and looked away from him. He laughed softly.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Well…yeah. A lot actually, I want a clan of my own."

Inuyasha nudged her and she glanced over at him. He sent her a playful wink and said, "Don't worry, so do I. When can we get started?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha burst into laughter.

"God, how I _missed_ you screaming my name!"

"…Asshole."

He blew her a kiss.

_.xx._

Inuyasha had to make a stop on the seventh floor of the building so Kagome made her way up to their floor. She greeted everybody before making it to her office—upon entering, she threw her stuff on the love seat and made it over to her desk.

A large fart caused her to jump. She got off of her seat and looked down to see a whoopee cushion placed right in the center. Even though she wanted to be mad, she couldn't. This prank was rather funny. She picked up the pink farting sac and noticed there was a note on her seat, just underneath where the whoopee cushion was.

_Dear Mrs. Takahashi,_

_You're quite gassy this morning. :P How about I treat us to lunch today, at 12:30? I'll drop by your office._

_Yours,_

_Mr. Takahashi_.

Kagome gawked at the note. _Is he kidding me…?_

_.xx._

Close to eleven, a knock on her door broke her out of her line of concentration. She looked up to find Inuyasha standing at the foot of her office, with a tray from the cafeteria in his hands. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Hi?"

He stepped in and kicked the door shut before putting the tray on her desk. "A little snack, for you." He flopped onto her love seat and Kagome looked at the tray of snacks: fruit slices, water, crackers and some cheese.

"But we have lunch in an hour." She looked up at him, trying to control the beating of her heart. He winked at her and ushered to the food.

"I know, but a light snack doesn't hurt."

Kagome looked back down at the food. There was _no_ way he rigged cut fruit slices…this was not a prank. She plopped a grape in her mouth and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows. "I know, best thing that's ever happened to you—" He laughed at the look she gave him. "Drink some water. You're probably really thirsty."

"I am…"

Kagome picked up the glass of water and as fast as the liquid touched her tongue, she spat it out and stood up angrily. "Tonic water?"

Inuyasha was dying of laughter on the love seat. "Your expression! Oh my god!"

Growling, Kagome stomped over to him, ready to knee him in his stomach but was caught off guard when his hand shot out and caught her by the waist, pulling her to him. She stumbled forward and right onto Inuyasha, who quickly shifted her position so that she was laying parallel to him. "Hey there, beautiful," he breathed. Kagome was struggling against him.

"You're creepy," she mumbled.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?" His ears tweaked. Kagome tried to fight the blush that quickly rose to her cheeks. She continued to struggle against his hold but he only tightened it.

"I didn't get to give you your good morning kiss today," he whispered and Kagome stopped struggling.

"What?" Her voice was hardly audible.

His eyes bore into hers, the prank he just pulled already forgotten. "May I kiss you?"

Kagome looked at his lips and back into his eyes. "Inuyasha…?" she whispered, uncertainly. Inuyasha's hold around her waist tightened a bit more.

"May I _please_ kiss you?" His voice was almost desperate.

"After the prank you just pulled?" Kagome shoved his chest to get him off of her but he pulled her back. The opposing forces caused them to roll off of the loveseat, but Inuyasha quickly flipped her over so that she landed on top of him.

"_Please…_?"

Kagome's heart was about to pop out of her ribcage. Shimmying her body up slightly, her lips became aligned with Inuyasha's and she slowly pressed them against his. Growling deep in his throat, he flipped them over and straddled her, his hands cupping her face as hers limply held onto his blazer.

His tongue dragged over her lower lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. His tongue came in contact with her and they instantly began a frenzy. Kagome's hand moved to Inuyasha's hair, which was tied back into a braid. She tugged it loose before running her fingers through his long silvery mane. Inuyasha's hand left their hold on Kagome's face; his right hand dropped down to her waist, as he held her tightly there, and his other hand decided to pay a nice visit to her unattended breast.

"_Inuu_," she purred into the kiss. Their tongues began to dance with each other, their bodies fitting perfectly into each other. Inuyasha ground his hips into Kagome's, making her moan come out a bit louder than he intended—but he loved it nonetheless. Cries of pleasure, eliciting from Kagome, because of _him_.

His right hand, which had been resting on her hip, went to her skirt and yanked it up. He began caressing her inner thigh and Kagome's hips buckled upward involuntarily. Although they were still lip locked, he smirked.

Breaking away due to the lack of air, Inuyasha continued his ministrations on her neck, drawing his tongue down the column of her neck before sucking on the junction right between her neck and shoulder. Kagome moved her head to the side to give him more access, her fingers now trailing down his chest. She pulled his tucked in dress shirt out and pushed her hands up, between the fabric that covered him and his chiseled abs. Inuyasha's fangs grazed against the spot he was sucking, giving a final touch to the dark hickey that he gave Kagome. Her arms wrapped around his torso, from underneath his shirt, and she pulled him towards her again.

Their lips connected once more. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust his rock hard erection against her pussy. She broke away from the kiss and threw her head back, opening her mouth to a silent moan. He continued to pound his hardness against her bundle of nerves, giving her a taste of sex—with clothes on. Kagome's fingers raked down his back and his right hand crawled up her thigh and began dancing at the hem of her panties.

"Bitch." His voice hoarsely croaked. "I want to fuck you so badly."

Kagome was in a euphoric state; she wasn't able to formulate coherent sentences.

His thumb followed the band of her panty; his hand so close to femininity. Kagome thrust her hip upward, her body giving him the permission to bestow upon her the infinite pleasures that he was offering. The demon raged inside of Inuyasha, demanding that he take what belonged to him right then. He _needed_ to feel her warm walls wrap around him, tight and slick. He wanted to pound his body against hers, having his cock dominate her body…

"Hey, Kagome!"

Yura's voice from the other side of the door brought Inuyasha and Kagome back to reality. She tried to shove him off of her but he simply stopped her by pressing his lips against her once more. Bringing his face close to her ear, he whispered, "Answer her…"

"Ye—yes?" Kagome's voice was quivering.

"Is Inuyasha around? I paged him, but I can't get to him."

"Tell her I went outside to grab a coffee," he murmured as he nibbled her ear.

"He went uhh…outside, to get a coffee." Kagome tried to steady her voice and fight Inuyasha at the same time. Too bad he was stronger…

And too bad she didn't _really_ want him to stop either.

"Okay well…Kikyo's kind of in the waiting room…"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide open as they locked with Kagome's.

"WHAT?" Kagome shrieked. "She isn't allowed to step foot in the building!"

"I know," Yura muttered. "She's demanding to speak to Inuyasha—is there anyway you can reach him?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Kagome shoved Inuyasha off of her—who was in a state of stupor—and stood up, dusting herself off. "Give me five minutes and I'll have him out there."

"Thanks." Yura sighed a breath of relief. After a moment, she said in a toned down voice, "By the way—next time you wanna fuck boss-man in your office, keep it low. You're lucky only _I_ heard. Asking where he is right now is just a show for _everybody_ else. Toodles, you two."

Inuyasha twitched. "Can I fire her?"

"No." Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. "What are we gonna do?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No idea—but I quite like this." He ran his thumb over the dark hickey on her neck. She threw him a nasty glare.

"Inuyasha! Seriously!"

He groaned. "I _am_ being serious. Can we just tell her I died in an industrial accident?"

"We own a business corporation…"

Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows. "We, ehh, Mrs. Takahashi?"

"Shut up. Turn around, let me braid your hair."

Doing as he was told, he let his secretary—who he had just half-raped in her office—fix his appearance up. As soon as she was done, he faced her once more. "Myoga said, at Kouga's party, that Kikyo went to his office saying she's pregnant with my kid."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded. "I heard. Maybe that's why she's here?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Tell you what, I'll go talk to her and you call Myoga. Get the details of _exactly_ what she said."

Kagome nodded. Leaning forward, he gave her a chaste peck and moved to her window. He was going to jump down so that he could come up the building with a cup of coffee, just like how he _claimed_. Perched on her windowsill, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You look _extra_ beautiful today, Mrs. Takahashi." Winking at her, he propelled himself off of the sill and jumped towards the ground. Kagome stood in the middle of her office, in complete shock.

Okay, so maybe she has something more than just a crush for Inuyasha…

_Higurashi: 4_

_Takahashi: ∞ + 1_

_.xx._

**Extra long chapter for you guys today =)**

_Beta edited by:_**_ **Sakura-chan master of the Clow**_**


	13. Paradoxical Oxymoron

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Inuyasha popped his collar and proceeded into his building with a cup of coffee in his hand. Swiping his key card in front of the sensor, he entered the elevator and waited patiently as it shot upwards, to the fiftieth floor. He had a note tucked against the cup of coffee; he was planning on giving it to Yura.

He walked into the ovular room and headed straight o Yura's desk. She grinned at him; his ears flicked impatiently.

"Having a good day, boss man?" She grinned as he thrust the coffee towards her.

"Your sorry ass is _so_ lucky Kagome likes you—**she's** what kept me from firing you for your stupid comment earlier."

Yura's grin broadened. "Yeah? How'd she do _that_?" She waggled her eyebrows and Inuyasha gave her a deadpan look. She accepted the coffee and the note tumbled onto her desk.

"You should know," Inuyasha began briskly walking to the waiting room where Kikyo was presumably sitting in, "I hear rumours about how you make your husband scream at night."

Yura brushed her hair off of her forehead; she loved having playful banters with Inuyasha—he normally only _ever_ pranked Kagome, but when he cracked jokes with his other employees, it was quite amusing. "Oh well…you know, I aim to please."

Inuyasha snorted and continued to walk to his intended destination. Yura looked down at the note and her eyebrow began twitching uncontrollably:

_Don't be a hater because I get to have amazing office sex and you don't...Here's a coffee to calm your raging hormones…just sayin'._

Yura stood up. "GOD DAMN YOU, INUYASHA!" She heard the resonating laughter of her boss and glared at the note. _Now I know how Kagome feels…_

_.xx._

Inuyasha walked into the waiting room to find his ex-fiancée sitting by the window, staring down at the scenery outside. Her hair was pulled back into a French twist and she was wearing a yellow dress with Gladiator shoes. Inuyasha cleared his throat and Kikyo turned around and faced him.

"Inuyasha." She stood up and he crossed his arms almost at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. "You _know_ you're blacklisted from any of my properties."

Kikyo took a step towards him. "I know but…" She looked down and clutched her hands in front of her. Inuyasha saw the bit of bulge that was her stomach—pregnant, just as Myoga had said at Kouga's party the previous Sunday.

"But what?" Inuyasha asked, rather harshly. At that moment, somebody cleared their throat behind Inuyasha and he turned around to see that it was Kagome, polished up and not a trace of _"just-ravished"_ to be seen on her body…except the scarf she now donned around her neck to hide the remarkable hickey he had given her. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, nodded at Kikyo, and handed him a file.

"Sorry for interrupting you, Sir, but here is the file you requested."

Inuyasha took it gladly; knowing inside of it was what Myoga said about Kikyo as per Kagome's interrogation. "Thank you—by the way, lunch after this?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So long as I don't get tonic water out of it, why not?" She bit back her laughter as he sent her a wink and quickly rushed out of the room. Inuyasha's ears picked up Yura yelling: _DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT JERK DID?_ to Kagome and tried to hold back his own laughter. He turned to Kikyo and quickly apologized before opening the file to see Kagome's neat handwriting. She had jot down everything that Myoga had said to her.

_Came to his office with her father, claimed she's two months pregnant.  
>Father wanted to speak to you, demands child support.<br>Kikyo said that she'd "suck you dry of all the money you own"  
>Said you two bumped into each other at a club on February 17<em>_th__.  
>Went back to her hotel room…did the "do"…<em>

_Here's the thing: you and I were out of town on the week of that February 17__th__, at a conference in Osaka. Our flights were covered by the company so we have paper record. You have an alibi so if she takes you to court, you can disprove her. By the way, Myoga said that he has a sneaking suspicion (his words, not mine) that Kaoru Morimoto is involved with this… _

Inuyasha closed the file and looked up at Kikyo, his face hard as stone. "So, what brings you here?"

Kikyo was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Well…I don't know…how to…well…"

"Spit—it—out…," Inuyasha gritted. He was ready to kick her out of his building and go to a lovely lunch with his extremely hot secretary. But alas, he was waiting for whatever Kikyo had to say and to be frank, his patience was wearing thin.

"Well…you see," Kikyo gulped, "I'm…well…I miss you…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yeah…I miss you, I shouldn't have done what I did two years ago and I could never get you out of my mind and well…I was hoping maybe you and I could…"

"I'm involved with somebody," Inuyasha cut her off. Her expression reflected shock and surprise. Clearly she wasn't expecting that.

"Come again?"

"I'm involved with somebody," Inuyasha repeated slowly, as if she didn't understand plain Japanese. "Another woman," he added, just for a kicker. _No duh I'm involved with another woman.._. "You had your chance and you lost it. Amazing though," he mused, "how it takes you two years to realize that you miss me...Why's that?"

Kikyo's eyes were locked with his, and he continued to speak in his stoic tone. Inuyasha had learned to master the art of _no-expression_ thanks to his elder brother, the expressionless neurosurgeon that called himself Sesshomaru. "Is it because my company is now number one whereas two years ago it was number five?" Inuyasha took a step closer to her. Kikyo's body began emitting the familiar scent of fear, and Inuyasha was positive he was scaring her.

"Or is it because you can't seem to be with another man? You just want sex and money Kikyo, it's _always_ been like that—which is _why_ when I said I would hand my company over to Sesshomaru's son at our engagement party, you ran out saying you don't want to be with me anymore." Inuyasha's eyes were burning with fire. "So which is it? Why do you suddenly miss me?"

Kikyo fidgeted. Okay, so things were _not_ going according to plan. She wasn't counting on Inuyasha being involved with somebody else. "Well…Inuyasha—"

"That's Takahashi to you," he whispered darkly. "Now I suggest you get out of my building and not step foot in it _ever_ again. You _will_ suffer consequences otherwise!"

Now it was Kikyo's turn to retaliate. "Is that so? I come all the way over here to tell you that I miss you and you give me shit in return?" She poked Inuyasha's chest, hard. "Just you wait, bastard, you'll be crying and _begging_ me to come back to you after I'm done dealing with you!"

Inuyasha grinned. "I dare you."

His ex was taken back. "…You_ dare_ me?" she spluttered and he nodded. Screaming, she stomped past him. "FINE, JUST WAIT AND SEE! MOVE!" Kikyo shoved Kagome who had been standing by the waiting room and stomped towards the elevator. The unexpectedness of the momentum caused her to fall over sideways. Inuyasha growled and ran to her aid.

"You alright?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"Yeah—what did you _say_ to her?"

Inuyasha snickered as he helped her up. "I'll tell you over lunch, ready?"

Kagome muttered a soft yes as she dusted herself off. "Yeah, let's go…"

_.xx._

Inuyasha had driven them to a seafood restaurant just a bit away from their building. Their drive there was quaint; they hadn't brought up Kikyo, but rather cleared up some business related stuff. Obtaining a table for two upon their arrival there, they sat down and got comfortable as they waited for the waiter to bring their water. Kagome cracked a kink in her neck and Inuyasha studied the menu. He kicked her under the table without expression on his face; he seemed engrossed by the copious amounts of dishes.

Kagome threw a crumpled up napkin at him. He looked up, feigning hurt.

"What was that for?"

"What was kicking me for?" she shot back. At that moment, he kicked her again but had an innocent smile on his face.

"I'm not kicking you…"

And he kicked her again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined. "Can we have a peaceful lunch…in peace?"

"But we _are_." He smirked and Kagome glared at him for a moment before turning back to her menu. As soon as her head went down to study what she potentially wanted to consume, he kicked her again.

Her hand fisted and she heard him biting back his laughter. _Fight fire with fire, Kagome,_ she told herself.

Subtly, she slipped her shoe off and curled her toes. Inuyasha kicked her again but this time she was quick: she caught his leg with her own and began running her toes up his leg, underneath his pant. His eyebrows shot up and Kagome, with much control over her expression, studied her menu.

"So," she said, "what happened with Kikyo?" Her big toe ran up as far as she could possibly go before running her feet back down the muscular column of his leg. A growl emitted from the half demon.

"Kikyo who?" he whispered huskily. "All I can think of is ripping your clothes off and fucking you so hard on the table, right here, right now."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "That's _highly_ inappropriate, Inuyasha." Winking at him, she stopped her ministrations and slipped her shoe back on. Inuyasha pouted.

"Hey! I never said stop!"

"…You are _such_ a child," Kagome shook her head. "So why did Kikyo leave so angry?"

Inuyasha yawned loudly and shut his menu. He settled on having the shrimp, lobster tail, and scallop platter. "She came to say she missed me and wanted to get back with me."

Kagome couldn't help fight the rise of jealousy within her. The thought…the mere _thought_ of his ex wanting to get back with him made her _incredibly_ jealous. And to her dismay, she knew Inuyasha smelt the jealousy she reeked of—in fact, the joker-ish grin on his face told her that her inkling dismay was right.

"Oh?" Kagome's response came. Inuyasha's grin grew wider.

"Yeah…why? _Jealous_?"

Kagome snorted. "Me? Oh, never. There isn't a jealous bone in my body."

Inuyasha's hand reached over and he laced his fingers with hers. "Would it help if said that what made her so angry was that I told her I was involved with somebody else?" Her head shot up and her eyes locked with his. Her heartbeat started racing uncontrollably.

Inuyasha heard it, and it made _his_ heart race.

Talk about a chain reaction.

"You…you did?" she whispered. At that moment the waiter arrived. Inuyasha scowled, let go of Kagome's hand, and leaned back in his seat in impatience. _Way to ruin a perfectly good moment. Note to self, don't tip the meddling waiter. Second note to self, poke his eyes out for looking at Kagome for three point six seven seconds longer than he should have_.

"Have you both decided?" he asked in a chipper voice. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Yes, the scallop, lobster tail, and shrimp platter for me and—" He looked at Kagome who filled in her order:

"Seafood linguini for myself." She smiled. Inuyasha decided to reiterate her order. He looked up at the waiter and sent him a daring grin.

"A seafood linguini for my _missus_. Thank you." Holding in his laughter because of the expression on both Kagome and the waiter's face, Inuyasha folded up his menu and handed it to the waiter, Kagome slowly following suit.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined. "Not in public!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Why not?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "There's a time and place for everything and lunch is neither the time _nor_ the place."

Inuyasha shrugged and sipped his water. "_I_ feel that it's always the right time and place to inform ogling waiters that they're staring at somebody else's woman."

"I'm not your woman!"

Inuyasha winked at her but didn't reply to what she said. That caused her to rile up even further. Oh the nerve of the man! Sure his kisses were totally amazing, and his hands worked magic even though they hadn't engaged in full sexual activity yet—and yes, perhaps he saved Souta's life, but that in no way gave him the permission to call her _his_ woman.

She was her **own** woman.

Nobody else's.

And damn him if he thought otherwise!

But there was still that miniscule fuzzy feeling somewhere in the pit of her stomach that she wanted to punch. She didn't _want_ to feel nice because he referred to her as his woman, she wanted to feel _angry_. And she **did** feel angry, but that was because of the fact that she wasn't feeling angry at _all_. She was forcing herself, and that made her angry.

Paradox?

_Yeah, I'm a fucking paradoxical oxymoron._

Kagome commended herself on the usage of big words. A kick from Inuyasha broke her out of her reverie. "How's Souta?" he asked politely. Kagome blinked a couple times before responding to his rather normal question.

"He's fine. I'm gonna go see him today after work," Kagome informed. "Thank you…once again…"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Think nothing of it. I told you everything would be alright."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know; can you _not_ rub it in?"

Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows and this time she kicked him from under the table—and not with the kindergarten flirting correlation to it that he had with his kicks. She wanted to inflict pain upon him for his innuendo. Inuyasha burst into laughter.

"Really Kagome, next thing you know, you'll be pulling on my ponytail." His ears twitched and Kagome wanted to smack him so hard, he'd end up back in the Feudal Era. Crossing her arms, she leaned back in her chair.

"Girls don't pull boys hair, boys pull girls pigtails to show them that they like her, idiot," she muttered. Inuyasha's eyes twinkled.

"Really? Care to have pigtails for dress down Friday this week?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows before quietly snickering. "I _dare_ you to try to pull them, if I come into work with pigtails."

Inuyasha leaned forward slightly. "You should know, _Kagome…_" Her name, as always, slipped out like liquid velvet. "I **never** back down from dares."

Kagome leaned forward and matched his gaze with her own. "Good, because I intend to have you lose."

"Is that a bet?"

"It's a dare."

Inuyasha leaned back, a coy smile spreading across his features. "Alright, I accept. But, a dare isn't a dare without terms and wagers."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Terms and wagers are only placed on bets. We are engaged in a game of dare."

"But we can make it more—" Inuyasha looked up as the waiter arrived with their food. Turning his attention back to the woman before him, Inuyasha ignored the meddlesome man who, again, stared at Kagome for two point o' four seconds longer than he should have. "We can make it more interesting."

Kagome thanked the waiter and turned her attention back to her boss. "Alright, fine. I agree—what did you have in mind?"

_She fell for it,_ he thought brilliantly. "If **I** win," by this point the waiter wished them a good meal and left. _Perfect timing_, Inuyasha thought as he continued with what he was saying. "You give me that sex report you did, with no questions asked, and you accept _any_ promotion…or demotion, I give to you. Again, no questions asked." Inuyasha chomped on a shrimp. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Really, _Sir_," she drawled his title out rather seductively, "if you wanted to get laid so badly, all you had to do was ask. Pictures of me and your four fingered friend won't help you _that_ much. Neither will a cold shower, actually."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Kagome giggled, winking at him slowly before turning her attention to her steaming hot linguini. _She never ceases to amuse me,_ he thought, kicking her under the table again.

"And if I win?" she asked, ignoring his kick.

Inuyasha shrugged. "You tell me? What do you want?"

Kagome tapped her chin. "Hmmmm." She bit into her linguini. "Can I hold onto it?"

Nodding, Inuyasha chewed slowly on his scallop. Swallowing, he sipped some of his water and said, "Fine, if _you_ win, you have a month to decide what you want before the offer expires—by the way, did you hand in your resume?"

"I did," Kagome confirmed. "Put it with the pile before I sent it out to Cepheus HR this morning."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good—so," he winked at her, "what other pictures were in there."

Kagome snickered. "You just have to win the dare to find out."

Inuyasha subtly shifted in his seat. The throbbing hardness of his Inuyasha Junior was getting rather uncomfortable and all he could think of was pounding mercilessly into Kagome—

_Ughhh! Thoughts of pounding Kagome mercilessly, please exit my head immediately…_

_.xx._

"Why didn't you tip him? He was a good waiter," Kagome whined as they left the restaurant. It was raining moderately so Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and ran to his car, to avoid getting as wet as possible from the droplets of water from the sky.

"Because he was staring at you for _way_ too long," Inuyasha stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome gave him an incredulous look as he started the car. She was mildly wet from the rain, and it was thanks to Inuyasha's quick thinking. Expertly, he reversed out of the lot and drove back to work.

"Really? That's a legitimate reason for you _not_ to tip a guy who gave you free desserts?"

"He gave _you_ free desserts; I was just there to eat it all because you think you're getting fat," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome gasped. "Are you calling me fat?"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha whirled on her. "NO I—oh _man_, the epic trap of all women out there. Dammit, wench, you aren't fat!"

Kagome harrumphed. "Nice save, asshole."

"Don't make me kiss that frown off your face."

"Who said I'd stop you if you did?"

Inuyasha paused. "Well then…I want you in my office as soon as we get back to work."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Men…"

Kagome's sarcastic tone elicited a deep rumble of laughter from the aforementioned half demon. _Keh,_ he inwardly thought, _women._

_.xx._

"There's supposed to be an _intense_ storm headed this way," Yura said as Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the building. "The city is expecting like, flooding or something! Can we go home early?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And who the hell is gonna run the company if we all decide to leave because of a little bit of rain."

"Not a little bit," Miroku's voice sounded from behind them. Walking up to Kagome, Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulder and nodded at his friend and boss, Inuyasha. "It _is_ supposed to be a lot. Shops have already shut down around the vicinity."

Inuyasha frowned and looked at Kagome—she bit her bottom lip and he knew that was a bad thing. "Don't cave in to these pussies, Kagome!"

"Shut up, at least you got to calm your hormones today," Yura muttered under her breath. Miroku and Kagome hadn't heard her, but Inuyasha's ears picked up on her words and he sent her a wicked grin. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I think it wouldn't be a bad idea." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "The drive home will probably be longer in the rain…"

"You usually take a freakin' cab!" Inuyasha wailed. "Why doesn't _anybody_ want to work anymore? What happened to good worth ethics and taking pride in your place of employment?"

"It all jumped out the window when we were hired by a snobby half demon who somehow wins hottest man of the year, X years running."

The dry tone in Yura's voice sent Miroku and Kagome into heaves of laughter and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his lips twitching. "Don't make me demote you to shoe shiner, Yura."

She rolled her eyes. "Can we go?"

"Can we?" Miroku whined.

"OH MY GOD, ARE WE TRYNA CONVINCE INUYASHA TO LET US GO HOME EARLY?" One of the internal auditors, Chris, roared as he semi-jogged up to them. Kagome gave him a curious look.

"I _swear_ you were supposed to be at Cepheus today."

Chris blushed. "Yeah well…the audit has been postponed until next week…I _was_ gonna let you know but…"

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. "I can already see my company crumbling to nothingness. _Fine_, you lazy bastards, you all go home and take the rest of the day off. Beat the stupid storm you're all so fucking scared of. Kagome, go grab your things, I'll take you home to get changed then drop you off to the hospital and bring your family home."

Kagome nodded and just as she was about to walk off, Miroku caught her arm. "Hey so…Sango…"

Kagome grinned. "I'll bring Kohaku over to my place for the weekend if you're serious about my best friend."

Miroku nodded enthusiastically. Yura was already packed and ready to leave and Chris ran off to inform the entire floor that they were dismissed for the day. "Don't trust the perv!" Yura reprimanded Kagome. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha already _gave_ him Sango's number—how the hell did you get it _anyway_?"

Inuyasha smirked. "All numbers you call from the company phone are logged."

"Drats." Kagome snapped her fingers playfully. She turned back to Miroku. "I'll take Kohaku off your hands if you promise not to be a pervert when you take her out."

"Promise!"

Kagome eyed him warily but nodded nonetheless. "Alright…but you promised!"

Miroku gave Kagome a quick hug and skipped off. Kagome rolled her eyes and headed to her office; Inuyasha twitched. "Wow, just…wow…"

Yura laughed. "Thanks, Inuyasha!"

"Whatever, go get laid tonight."

Yura gave him the finger and stomped off, leaving him laughing at his own clever joke. Within ten minutes, everybody on the fiftieth floor had left. Inuyasha and Kagome locked the doors and proceeded to leave—Kagome feeling quite giddy for her long day off. The rain had gotten twenty times heavier than it was ten minutes ago and Inuyasha instructed Kagome to wait as he brought the car.

Quickly running to the vehicle as it pulled up, Kagome was drenched by the time she entered it.

"Home first, right?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded. He pulled out of the turnabout and slowly drove with the speed of traffic.

"Guess you couldn't kiss my frown off my face," she teasingly spoke. Inuyasha's chest rumbled with laughter.

"Hey, I still have time before the day is out."

Kagome laughed, looking out the window. The clouds had blocked the sun and it felt as if it were 9 P.M., not just after noon. Inuyasha arrived at the shrine and looked outside tersely.

"How the hell are you gonna make it inside without drowning?"

Kagome shrugged. "Tread water?"

"Ha, ha."

Sarcastic laugh.

Inuyasha's specialty.

"I'll run you inside."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it, just wait in the car; you don't have to get wet."

Too late. Inuyasha already stepped out of the vehicle and slowly proceeded to open Kagome's door. She eyed him in shock, watching him get drenched to the bone and not showing any sign of caring. "Mrs. Takahashi." He grinned. Kagome laughed, despite what he said, and stepped out of the car, letting the water soak her once again. Inuyasha crouched down and Kagome clambered onto his back before he took off to the shrine.

Quickly fumbling for her keys, Kagome managed to open the door. They both stepped inside and Inuyasha, sadly, shrugged off his blazer. "I'm gonna catch pneumonia…"

Kagome laughed. "You'll probably get better within the hour, half demon."

"Probably," he grinned wolfishly. Kagome instructed him to wait downstairs as she quickly went up to change. She threw him a towel, apologizing that she didn't have any warm clothes for him to change in to—Souta's clothing probably wouldn't pull over his head.

Inuyasha muttered that it was quite alright and proceeded to rub the towel in his hair. He heard Kagome move around upstairs and he was faintly aware of how vividly aware his penis was that she was probably naked at that moment. He glared down at his penis. "Down boy…," he ordered. It didn't want to listen; it stood up taller. "Fucking virility," he cursed his awesome manhood. Oh sweet lonely area-that-is-between-Kagome's-legs-that-needed-to-be-personally-acquainted-with-his-penis, where for art thou?

_Between her legs, idiot,_ he scolded himself. A flash of lightening streaked across the sky followed by the rumbling thunder. Inuyasha heard Kagome's heartbeat quicken and the fear emanate from her. Well then, she was perhaps a tad bit afraid of thunderstorms… _File that away for a rainy day,_ Inuyasha cackled inwardly, mostly because of the irony behind his thought.

"Hey Kagome!" he roared.

"WHAT?" she called back. Inuyasha threw himself on the sofa and stretched his legs over the armrest.

"If there is an exception to every rule, then every rule must have at least one exception; the exception to this one being that it has no exception, right?"

There was silence and then: "I think so?"

Inuyasha burst into laughter. "Just finish chang—" His words were cut off when a flash of lightening went off outside and the power died. Kagome screamed loudly and Inuyasha scrambled to his feet. His demon eyes immediately adjusted to the lack of lighting and he was able to make out the outlines of the stairs. He quickly began his race upstairs…

_.xx._

Kagome threw her clothes in the laundry hamper and stood in her room in her underwear and bra, racking through her closet. She wanted to find comfortable clothing; sweatpants and a t-shirt, but had no luck in finding anything of comfort.

She growled, her patience wearing thin. All she wanted was comfortable clothing, was that so hard to ask for?

"Hey Kagome!" She heard her boss yell. She glanced at her closed door. _How the hell can he yell so loud._

"WHAT?" she screamed, knowing his ears picked up on her voice.

"If there is an exception to every rule, then every rule must have at least one exception; the exception to this one being that it has no exception, right?"

Kagome paused. _What the hell? How do I respond to that…_ Her attention snapped to the sweatpants that lay on her closet floor. Throwing out a half-assed, _I think so?_ she leaned to get the pants when a bright flash of lightening went off outside and her lights went out. Kagome screamed and within a heartbeat, her bedroom door flew open.

"Kagome?"

She whirled around to the sound of Inuyasha's voice. She was unable to see him.

"Inuyasha? I can't see you…"

Oh but he could see her…clad in her lacy panties and matching bra. He gulped slowly.

"Your eyes will adjust." He saw her nod. The fact that she was half nude _totally_ eluded her…

"What happens now? I think the lightning struck a power line," she whispered. Inuyasha saw her take a step towards him and he wanted to smack his penis to limphood. _GET DOWN!_ he inwardly roared at it.

"We wait for the power to get back up?" Should he mention that she was half nude?

Her breasts did look way too plump to be hiding underneath a shirt—or a bra for that matter. "Let's sit down," he murmured as he caught her elbow and guided her to her bed. Kagome's eyes were only beginning to adjust to the darkness. Another flash of lightening streaked across the sky and she was able to see Inuyasha's hungry golden eyes momentarily before everything went dark again.

Wait…

Hungry?

Kagome's eyes widened. _Shit…I'm in my bare necessities…_

"Kagome," he croaked. The heat from his breath caused a shiver to run up her spine. "Can I kiss that frown off your face now?"

She gulped. "Would you listen if I said no?"

The half demon paused. "…No…"

"Then you may." He didn't have to be told twice. Gently, he placed his lips on hers and laid his right hand dangerously high on her thigh.

Another streak of lightening flashed across the sky.

And all was dark, once again.

_.xx._

**You like?**

**Beta-edited by: **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	14. The Ramen After

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

* * *

><p><strong>Due to fanfiction's rating policy, the lemon has been removed but can still be found on my mediaminer account. Link is in my profile.<strong>

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" he whispered, glancing around the room for something to clean themselves up with. He noted the facial tissues on her computer desk and immediately got off of the bed.<p>

Kagome looked over at him. "Amazing…you?"

"Amazing times two." He grinned at her. Wiping her back down, he made sure they were both cleaned up before throwing the tissues into the waste basket and crawling into bed beside her. "Sleep," he commanded, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his body.

"Can I call the hospital?" she said, trying to fight a yawn. That sure tuckered her out.

"When we wake up," he said, his body already succumbing to sleep. "It's still early in the afternoon." Thunder roared through the sky once more. Kagome, with heavy eyes, looked over to the naked half-demon beside her. He was already almost asleep.

"Inuyasha?" she said softly.

He grunted, acknowledging that he was aware of her calling him.

"Why?"

Inuyasha released a jaw splitting yawn. With his eyes closed, he moved his lips to kiss her forehead before pulling her deeper into his chest, his chin nestling on top of her head. "Why what?"

"This…" She was fighting the sleep, wanting to hear his answer.

"Oh, that's…easy…," he said slowly, his voice drifting off.

"Then why?"

"Because I love you, that's why."

Kagome's eyes shot wide open, her sleep immediately fleeing her. She was still in Inuyasha's arms and she could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest—he was asleep.

_Because…he loves me?_

_.xx._

Inuyasha woke up two hours later because of a blinding flash of light. Cursing in his head, he opened his eyes to find the lights on in Kagome's room. _What the fuck?_ Looking around, he noted that their clothes were thrown across the room, the rain was still heavy outside, it looked like it was midnight but it was only five in the afternoon. Kagome was asleep in his arms beside him.

A soft smile touched his lips. _Beautiful,_ he thought, trailing his index finger down her cheek. He noted how her face leaned into his touch. Taking another moment to drink in her surreal beauty, Inuyasha decided to detangle himself from the woman sleeping beside him and go find something to eat. Without looking outside, Inuyasha knew that there were howling winds and raindrops that fell like bullets from the sky thanks to his super sensitive ears. Somehow managing to crawl out of bed without waking Kagome up, Inuyasha quickly retrieved his boxers and dress pants and proceeded to head to the Higurashi kitchen. He closed the door behind him, not before turning her bedroom light off.

_I just had sex with her, _he thought with a goofy grin plastered to his face. Inuyasha walked down the steps slowly, recalling every touch, every caress, and every _kiss_ he exchanged with Kagome. He didn't think he was going to score but he **did**. And it also happened to be the best sex he ever had.

Period.

He sauntered into the kitchen and found the light switch after five minutes of searching for it. "Now, what to eat…" he asked himself quietly before attacking a cupboard. He saw a shelf full of green beans, lima beans, kidney beans, black eyed peas, and so much more. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

The shelf underneath the "Bean Shelf" as he so magnificently dubbed, was filled with dried fruit, dried vegetables, spices and other cooking essentials. Inuyasha immediately called that the "Spicy Shelf." Proceeding to the next cupboard, he opened it to find plates, cups, and mugs.

That was the "Useless Shelf." It was an age old Inuyasha rule: if you had two hands and a pot in which you cooked your food, plates and utensils are not necessary.

Onto the next shelf!

"Ohh!" He grinned, gleefully. "Oreos…must be Souta's shelf." He pulled out the box of Oreos and upon further inspection he noticed that there were six packs of…

"RAMEN!"

Dropping the cookies, he grabbed three packs of ramen and immediately began looking for a pot to cook it in. Finding one upturned in the sink, he quickly grabbed it and performed a quick inspection to see if it was clean.

It was.

_Now __**that**__ was the "Amazing Shelf."_

_.xx._

Stirring awake, Kagome was not aware of where she was or what she was doing as she lay on her bed caught in between reality and falsity. Yawning loudly, she looked over and her heart stilled when she saw Inuyasha's dress shirt, her undergarments, and the lack of her articles of clothing on her bedroom floor. _Oh yeah…_

Remember that she just had a **romp in the hay** with her boss, Kagome strained and sat up. She was acutely aware of the fact that the area in between her legs was throbbing slightly. Her heart rate went from _stilled _to _the speed of light_.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she examined her bedroom. "Oh my god!"

Evidently he wasn't in her bedroom and she heard a faint clatter come from the downstairs level of her house. Throwing the covers off of her, she grabbed her bathrobe and proceeded to run downstairs. "INUYASHA!" she roared, but came to a halt when she saw him slurping ramen out of a silver cook pot while sitting on her sofa and watching TV.

Languidly, he looked over at her, mid-slurp. Quickly swallowing, he grinned over at her. "Ramen…good…"

Kagome didn't have the mind to comment on his lack of coherent sentence making skill. She could only think of what he said a few hours ago; evidently, he didn't remember as he was acting like his childish ol' self. Deciding not to let him know as of yet—and save herself the anxiety attack of confronting him—Kagome flew down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"You're eating _my_ ramen out of _my_ pot, sitting on _my_ couch and watching _my_ T.V.?" she said in an accusing tone

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah, after fucking _your_ pussy, in _your_ bedroom on _your_ bed. Your point?"

Kagome smacked him. "I don't know what to say to you!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Why not just kiss me instead?"

She snorted. "I'd rather not. I'm gonna go call the hospital."

Shrugging, Inuyasha resumed slurping his ramen out of the cooking pot and Kagome maneuvered into the kitchen, to call her mother. _What a man, forget calling it the morning after, when it comes to Inuyasha it has to be referred to as the ramen after_. Grabbing the cordless phone off of the charger, Kagome promptly dialed the number to the hospital and asked to speak to her mother.

"Mama," Kagome greeted, "how are you? How's Souta?

"Kagome! Thank god you're okay; we heard the power went out and I figured you couldn't make it to the hospital in this weather. And your brother is fine, such a talkative soul he is for somebody who just dodged death." Kagome smiled, hearing her mother's concern turn into sarcasm.

"That's Souta for you—and Inuyasha dropped me home but ended up staying for a bit because the weather is not driving-friendly."

"Hmm," Korari agreed. "Did you give him food? It's the least you could do!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes I did." _More like he made himself food after having me as the appetizer._

"Good." Kagome could hear the happiness in her mother's voice. The fact that Souta was okay made their whole lives, and Kagome could _not_ wait for her brother to come home. She was gonna hug him so tight—

"Sweetie I have to hang up now, the receptionist nurse is giving me a crude look," Korari whispered.

"Yeah." Kagome got up and walked to the sink, eying the few dirty plates. "I'll drop by as soon as the rain lightens up."

"Sounds good. Say hi to Inuyasha for me."

"I will. Bye, mama." Kagome hung up the phone, threw it onto the counter and began washing the dishes. She wanted to be as far away from Inuyasha as possible—

"_Oh, that's…easy…," he said slowly, his voice drifting off._

"_Then why?"_

"_Because I love you, that's why."_

Kagome jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Inuyasha began kissing her down the back of her neck and she couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation run up her spine. She turned in his arms, slowly, and placed her hands on his chest.

"Inuyasha," she murmured. He leaned to give her a kiss on the lips but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead.

"You taste better than the ramen," he purred into her ear. Kagome fought her arousal; she didn't want him to smell her desire.

Her need.

Using all the strength she could muster up, she pushed him off of her. "Inuyasha," she said his name a second time, "don't…"

His eyebrows furrowed together. "Come again?"

Kagome looked at him in the eyes, trying to look as resolved as possible. She didn't want him to know that she was confused—she didn't want him to see that she possibly liked him more than she thought she did. She wanted to be in control, and as of that moment he was not her boss, so she _would_ be.

In control, that is.

"We shouldn't," she repeated. "This," she waved her hand to signify the invisible connection between them, "is wrong. I _work_ for you; we shouldn't be _thing-ing_ like we did."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow before pushing her up against the counter and caging her with both of his hands. He heard her heartbeat accelerate, her arousal spiking to match. "I can _thing_ with you as much as I want…" He kissed her forehead. "And do you know why?"

Kagome gulped. "Why?" Her voice was scarcely above a whisper.

"Because…" His voice was husky and sinfully sweet—as always, like liquid velvet. "I love you." Her eyes widened. "And I know you have _some_ sort of feelings for me, otherwise you wouldn't be letting me do this right now."

Kagome's body was frozen.

She had no idea what to say.

He kissed her over to her temple and began nibbling on her ear. "May I kiss your lips?"

Kagome didn't respond. Her mind was frozen on the _I love you_ statement and she couldn't process straight thoughts. He loved her.

He really loved her.

He didn't say it just as a post-sex statement. He actually meant it.

Inuyasha loved her…

**Her**.

For some reason she felt a warm sensation bubble in the pit of her stomach. She was unsure of her feelings for him, but whatever she felt was definitely much more than an employer-employee relationship. His kisses trailed down the column of her neck, just over to where her hickey was. He pressed his body against her further, his arousal jutting into her abdominal. She closed her eyes and fisted her hands on his bare chest.

"I promise I'll keep you happy," came his sudden voice. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. He was peering at her with loving intensity.

"I can't promise that I'll stop the pranks, though," he teased, but Kagome caught the admiring undertone to his voice. "But I promise to keep you happy—I'll do _everything_ and _anything_ to see you smile."

Kagome gulped, nervously.

"Why?" she whispered again.

Inuyasha had a playful smirk on his face. "Why what?"

Lightning flashed outside, followed by the deafening roar of the thunder.

"Why would you?"

"Haven't you heard?" He kissed the corner of her lip. "Because I love you…" And he sealed the space between her lips and his. Instantly, Kagome's eyes closed and she felt the familiar warm magic of his lips surrounding hers.

_I'm still asleep. That's the only logical explanation—I have to be dreaming…_

A shrill ring caused Inuyasha to break his lips from Kagome's. He cursed and fumbled with his pockets before pulling his BlackBerry out. His eyes soften immediately upon seeing the number and he answered the phone, his free hand playing with Kagome's hair.

"Hey, runt."

"UNCLE INUYASHA!" Inuyasha pulled the phone an arm's length away from his ear; even Kagome heard the shriek. "YOU PROMISED CHOCOLATE AND IT'S HOME TIME FOR YOU AND YOU AREN'T HOME AND THERE'S NO CHOCOLATE!"

"Shippo, _relax_." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome only assumed this Shippo was his nephew—Inuyasha did say something about a nephew and chocolate earlier in the day. Using his momentary lapse of seduction to her advantage, Kagome ran out of the kitchen and frantically searched some place to hide herself in her living room.

_He can smell you, idiot,_ she told herself. Giving up, she flopped onto the sofa and heard Inuyasha's voice approaching her.

"I'm stuck. Yeah…no, because it's raining. Tell your dad to grow up…tell your mom to stop yelling." Inuyasha laughed.

"That's a good runt. I have your chocolate, promise. See you tonight?"

He was silent.

"Alright, you too. Bye." He hung up and peered over the sofa to find Kagome staring up at him. "Hello there."

"Hi."

"What are you doing down there?"

Kagome shrugged. "Trying to avoid you for as long as possible. Why, is it working?"

"Not at all. I know you feel awkward." Inuyasha grinned. "You look cute when you're squirming, though."

She rolled her eyes. "Funny, did the ramen fill you up?"

He shook his head sadly. "No…can I have the rest?"

"No, its Souta's favourite. I'll make us some chicken curry," Kagome sat up and looked over at him. "Would it be incredibly rude to ask you to try to drive home in this weather?"

Inuyasha nodded, a playful grim expression on his face. Kagome sighed. "Damn you, Mother, for teaching me to be a good person that's hospitable. Alright you," she stood up, "make yourself at home and do _not_ try to seduce me."

"I can't promise that…"

Kagome eyed him warily. "Inuyasha…"

He just grinned at her cheekily. "Fine! But on one condition."

"…What is that?"

"I get to have you for dessert after?"

His comment resulted in a pillow being thrown at him. He doubled over in laughter as Kagome stomped into the kitchen.

"Kagome?"

"What?" she roared, finding the necessarily pans to make food for her and her boss.

"I love you!"

Kagome froze, again. Why did that get to her every time?

"Just don't try to seduce me." Came her pathetic response.

Inuyasha laughed even harder.

_.xx._

_**_**I tried to keep Inuyasha's confession as 'kindergarten flirting' as possible. Try to keep him the cocky adult with his childish twist… hopefully it worked.**_**_

_**Beta-edited by:  
><strong>Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><em>


	15. You Played My Game, Now I Play Yours

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"Say your prayers," Kagome scolded before Inuyasha could plop a big wad of rice ala curry into his mouth. The half-demon, with the expression of a six year old, peered curiously at Kagome before dropping his chopsticks.

"Fine," he murmured as he clenched his hands in front of him. "Thank you God for this wonderful meal, the stupid rain, the roof over our heads to keep the stupid rain out, the very sexy woman sitting across from me, and the possibility of getting laid after dinner. Amen."

"INUYASHA!"

"What, woman?" He lowered his ears, hearing her screech. "You sound like a banshee."

Kagome was seething. "I do not sound like a banshee."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, depositing the food into his mouth. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, hot stuff."

Kagome glared at him in anger while eating her food slowly. Inuyasha, not looking at her, was acutely aware that her eyes were drilling holes into his head. He tried not to snicker; angry women were so much more fun to try and seduce.

Especially if said angry woman is Kagome.

Taking his seventh chopstick full of food, he looked up at Kagome to see her still glaring at him. "This is _really_ good," he complemented, taking her off guard. Her chopsticks stopped halfway to her mouth and her eyes widened slightly.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Be polite," he teased, "I _said_, the food is really good. Better than—dare I say it?—ramen!"

Kagome snorted before putting her food in her mouth. "_Anything_ is better than ramen."

"Nuh uh!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh—freakin'—uh, woman!"

"Yeah—freakin'—huh, loser!"

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

They both glared at each other—Inuyasha's glare more playful than Kagome's—for a few moments before Inuyasha cracked a huge grin. "Alright fine, I'll let you win…because I _loooooveeeee_ you."

"Can you _stop_ saying that?" Kagome groaned, sending Inuyasha into a fit of laughter. Oh how he loved pestering her.

"But my mother always taught me to tell the truth." Inuyasha's grin widened as he sensed Kagome's discomfort level to go up.

"Yeah? I bet your mother didn't raise you to be an inconsiderate prick, but you're that, aren't you."

Inuyasha playfully pouted. "That was rude, Kagome."

"Do I care, Inuyasha?"

His eyes twinkled in delight. "You know what? I'm keeping you overtime tomorrow."

Her jaw dropped. "WE AGREED YOU WOULDN'T!"

"_We_ agreed I wouldn't keep you unpaid overtime any longer." Oh he loved it when he was right. The look of realization reflected on Kagome's expression and she was mentally kicking herself for not wording her condition better when she threatened to quit.

She set her chopsticks down and crossed her arms. "I give you a roof when it's raining, a bed to sleep in—"

"Don't forget, a pussy to pound in!" Inuyasha piped up and Kagome threw a chopstick at him. He dodged with ease, laughing hard.

"_Food_ to eat," Kagome continued on where she left off, "and you repay me by keeping me in for unneeded overtime? You are the meanest jerk alive."

"The meanest jerk who—"

"Don't say the L word."

"…the meanest jerk who appreciates good food when it's served to him?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Nice save."

"And who also loves you?"

"Inuyasha!" Her second chopstick went flying at him. It pathetically hit his chest that was rumbling uncontrollably. Something about the rain just made his spirits high—or maybe because he just had sex with the woman he had been having wet dreams about for the past six months. He went for the latter option.

Kagome, realizing that she had no utensils to eat with any longer, got up from her seated position and went to the kitchen to retrieve chopsticks and a fork. The fork was to drive into Inuyasha's eyes if he continued to say that L word…despite the fact it made butterflies flutter in her stomach and her heart race uncontrollably, she did not want to hear it.

It was Inuyasha for God's sake; Inuyasha the asshole.

The asshole who had put worms in a lunchbox, not too long ago.

The asshole who deleted her Jinenji files.

The asshole who kept her in for unpaid overtime…

But drove her home afterwards.

The asshole that made her pay for his snack at the Italian bistro.

But took her out to lunch.

The asshole that made her edit his speech for the corporate party, even though he didn't _give _speeches.

But offered her a promotion to his other company.

The same asshole that pissed her off more times than she blinked in a day rushed her to the hospital to see her brother, took care of her family, _paid_ for her brother's hospital room, and asked _his _brother to operate on _her_ brother.

Maybe he wasn't a _total_ asshole.

She sat down and ate her food in silence, slightly worrying Inuyasha. Just before she went to go grab something to eat with, she was throwing insults with him, fighting with him, arguing with him. But now she was staring at her food, seemingly lost in a daydream, and pointedly _not_ ignoring him _intentionally_. Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

She looked surprised. "Nothing, why?"

"You just got all quiet."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Well…Thank you…"

That caught Inuyasha off guard. _Thank you? For what? Asking her why the hell she's so quiet…?_

"For?" He wasn't going to analyze the different reasons as to why she was thankful for him, he would outright ask her!

"For doing what you did for Sou—"

"Kagome, stop." Inuyasha set his chopsticks down –he was ready to down his rice and curry without chewing, but he didn't want to seem _too_ impolite in front of Kagome—"Maybe you wouldn't have done the same for me," saying that hurt Inuyasha for some strange reason, "but if it was Sango's brother and you had the ability to save him, would you?"

The question caught _Kagome_ off guard this time, but she answered. "Even if I didn't have the ability, I'd try to save him."

Inuyasha nodded. "Why?"

"Why…?" Kagome echoed.

"Yes, why would you try to help her?"

"Because she's my best friend!" Kagome said in an incredulous manner. "Why _wouldn't_ I try to help her?"

"And you care about her as your best friend?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, slowly realizing what he was saying.

"And you… _love_ your best friend?"

"I get it, I get it, you did it because you love me—" that feeling in her stomach intensified, "just… thank you."

Oh he could kiss her right now.

_Well who's stopping me?_ Getting up, he strode over to her, knelt down, tilted her face up and softly pressed his lips against hers. Kagome didn't fight it, a part of her was longing for him to do that, to dominate her lips with his very own. Her body was aching to feel his hands on it once more, much to her chagrin. She didn't want to _admit_ to the fact that she _wanted_ Inuyasha. Neither did she want to admit that him saying he loved her sent her on a high and made her feel like a little schoolgirl once more.

He chewed on her lower lip, tasting the flavour of curry. "Can I _please_ have you for dessert?" his voice was a raw drawl, pure desire emanating from him.

A riveting pulse was felt in Kagome's core.

Also, between her legs.

She didn't _want_ to want him. She didn't _want_ to have sex with him. Mustering up all the courage she had, she pushed him away.

"Inuyasha—no. Seriously, you have to stop."

His jaw tightened. There was only _so_ much he was willing to take; he wore his heart on his sleeve and this was how she responded to him. He smelt her desire, smelt her need, _sensed_ her body's call for his, but still she denied it. She was dropping the bullshit "I'm independent" crap. He had to give it to her, she _was_ independent, but allowing her body the pleasures he was willing to give her did not take away from her independence.

_Fine, you've played my game. Now I'll play yours._

Inuyasha had a plan.

A dirty, conniving, sneaky little plan.

And it involved his sister-in-law.

He went back to his seat and continued to eat his food without saying a word to Kagome. And for some reason, that pained her heart.

_.xx._

The rain stopped late into the night and Kagome and Inuyasha departed for the hospital. After dinner, they both watched the Smurfs movie (Inuyasha didn't even hold up a fight to watch a scary movie since Kagome _knew_ he knew she hated horror), and Inuyasha went to Souta's room to take a nap.

Again, that surprised Kagome.

_Maybe I was a little too rough?_

The drive to the hospital was just as quiet and awkward as the atmosphere at home was. Kagome sent Inuyasha idle and inconspicuous glances but noticed that both of his hands were on the wheel and his eyes were trained on the road. Kagome's bit her lip. _This isn't like him._

They parked at the hospital and, because chivalry wasn't dead, he held the doors open for her as he escorted her to her brother's hospital room. Upon arrival, they were informed that Souta was sleeping and wouldn't wake up till later. Inuyasha waited in the waiting room as Kagome and her mother talked about Souta's situation and figured out who was going to stay at the hospital for the night. He trained one ear to listen for any of the Higurashi family members that might be approaching him, and pushed his phone against his other ear.

"Hey baby brother," his sister-in-law greeted.

"Hey there, big sis," he shot right back at her, "I need you to do me a huge favour."

"Sure, on one condition: quickly bring chocolate home for my son. He's crying and Sesshomaru is ready to carve your innards out."

Inuyasha snickered. "Rin, I have _no_ idea what you saw in that man."

"Other than the fact he saved me from a pack of wolves about five hundred years ago?" she teased, "Absolutely nothing else—I love you baby!" Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru yell at her in the background and tried to stifle his laughter. Oh how he loved his sister-in-law, she was the perfect companion to piss off his older brother.

"Yes, so what favour do you require from me?"

Inuyasha glanced around the waiting room and lowered his voice a bit. "I need you to help me make Kagome jealous…"

He could practically _hear_ Rin grin. "Where, what time, and how slutty do my clothes need to be?"

"YOU WILL COVER YOUR KNEES AND SHOULDERS AND BREASTS, UNDERSTOOD?" Sesshomaru roared in the background.

Inuyasha's grin grew wide. "Show as _much_ cleavage as you can, without feeling uncomfortable."

"Perfect. I have _just_ the dress—so, is it take your sister-in-law to work day tomorrow?"

"You bet it is. I'll buy you that stupid Hummer you've had your eye on for helping me, deal?" Inuyasha had to repay her, somehow. And his petit sister-in-law wanted a car that could fit seven hundred of her in.

"Just give my son chocolate...Although the Hummer wouldn't hurt," Rin snickered. Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm _so_ glad Sesshomaru married you."

"I know, I'm positive he's glad too."

Laughing, he bid Rin farewell and hung up _just_ in time to see Kagome walk into the waiting room. He wiped his face of all expression (again, thanks to Sesshomaru's School of Non-Expressionism) and glanced up at her.

"I'm dropping you home?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion that he would've shown her otherwise. Dumbly, she nodded.

He wanted to kiss her again.

But not until she told him she wanted him. Inuyasha wanted all of her; heart, soul, body, and mind.

_.xx._

The ride home mirrored the ride to the hospital: silent. Inuyasha pulled up in front of the Shrine and glanced over at Kagome. Kagome looked at him too, her eyes shining with confusion. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha promptly said, "Be prepared to stay overtime tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow, bye."

Kagome was dumbstruck. That was it? Nothing else?

No teasing, or smile, or playfully snarky remark?

No _kiss_?

Silently she thanked him and told him that it wasn't necessary to pick her up. She'd take a cab.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Alright, it's your call."

Again, that struck her cold.

She left the car and quickly ran up the shrine steps, tears collecting behind her eyes. She heard his car zoom off and she ran into the shrine, allowing the tears to spill freely. _Suck it up, Kagome,_ she told herself. _You told him to stop, and he did. You got what you asked for_.

But it wasn't what she wanted.

_.xx._

"If you had a daughter, would you name her Risa or Sarin?"

Rin gave Inuyasha an awkward look. He was stopped at a red light and randomly asked her a question about what her daughter's name would be. Truly, the Takahashi brothers were the strangest beings in the world.

It was 7 in the morning and Inuyasha and Rin were headed to work. She asked if he was picking up Kagome and he informed her that she _insisted_ to take a cab and left his car crying. Rin said she felt bad for the girl, but Inuyasha said his plan was working well.

"_I'll have her admit she wants me, if not love me,"_ he had declared to Rin the previous night.

The light turned green and Inuyasha accelerated. "Neither; both are ugly-ass names. Why?"

"Well you named Shippo Shippo…I thought the S-H came from Sesshomaru's name?"

Rin burst into laughter. "Shippo's name was already given to him when we adopted him, idiot!"

Inuyasha paused. "Oh…oh yeah. Well _back_ to my question…" He felt stupid, "…what would you name your daughter?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know...If I had a daughter I'd name her Hikarei, or something."

"That's cute." Inuyasha nodded. "I'd name her Inuyashi…after her favourite uncle."

Rin laughed and thwapped him. "No thank you! Besides, I'm not pregnant so do _not_ ask me what I'm naming my daughter. Sesshomaru and I decided no babies until Shippo gets over his bed wetting stage."

Inuyasha snickered. "His _father_ is Sesshomaru… that stage will never be gotten over."

Again, Rin hit him.

Inuyasha dropped her off in front of the building and told her to walk around aimlessly for a bit. He'd text her when it was time to come up to the floor. Rin had decided to wear a mini black dress with nude pumps. She wore a push-up bra, much to the displeasure of Sesshomaru, and had a silver necklace that had a pendant that rested on the bulge of her breasts.

_It's for a good cause,_ she had told her husband.

_Inuyasha's pathetic love life is __**not**__ a good cause,_ Sesshomaru argued back.

But he had learned the hard way that women always get what they want, whether they wanted it or not.

Parking the car, Inuyasha walked to the entrance of the building in time to see Kagome step out of a cab and hand him a dollar note for her fare. She, apparently, told him to keep the change because he drove off without giving her any and she walked up the steps, readying her pass to swipe up to her floor.

Inuyasha, silently, walked behind her without telling her he was there. She screamed when she stepped into the elevator and turned around to see him _right_ there. "Holy—you _scared_ me!" she breathed. It was taking all of Inuyasha's will power to stop his penis from creating a tent in his pants. _Note to penis, wear baggie pants._

Although Kagome was not wearing anything of seductive nature, she still looked beyond ravishable and Inuyasha was having a hard time not picturing her on his desk, being fucked mercilessly. She had a pastel blue full-sleeved blouse on with a white scarf tied around her neck (most probably to hide the hickey he gave her the previous day). To match her top, she had slender black dress pants with white open-toed heels. She had her hair done in a simple braid with a floral headband keeping her bangs out of her eyes.

"My apologies," he murmured, concentrating harder.

_I promise I'll jerk you off more if you don't get aroused right now, penis,_ he crazily thought. The elevator ride up was longer than usual and it was getting harder—both his penis and the thought of not getting turned on by Kagome. Just as he was ready to hit the _stop _button and pull Kagome's pants down, the elevator doors slid open and Inuyasha made a break for it.

Kagome stared after him. _All he says is my apologies? Not even a good morning…_

Yura was already at the office and greeted both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"No going home early today, understood?" Inuyasha playfully grinned at her. The act, once again, pained Kagome. To see him act like that with somebody else and not her—she was so used to it being her.

"Fine." Yura rolled her eyes. "I figured it was a once in a lifetime thing. By the way, Kagome, you look mighty fine today."

_Yes, yes she does—my penis agrees with you too, Yura._

"Thanks." Kagome smiled. "Do I have any messages?"

Yura shrugged. "Don't know, haven't gone through them yet."

Kagome nodded and headed to her office, just as she opened her door she heard Inuyasha call out to her. "Higurashi!" She winced. _Ouch_. "I have a trainee coming in today, for Executive Supervisor of the Public Relations division." _Trainee? I didn't know we were hiring._ "She's a friend of my brother's and she should be here in a few. If I'm not around, greet her for me. Her name's Rin Satori."

_Thank you, maiden names!_ Inuyasha cheered in his head. It wouldn't work out too well if he introduced her as Rin Takahashi.

Kagome nodded, fighting her tears. "Yes, sir."

"And oh," a sly smirk spread across his face, "I _accidentally_ lost the company records for Mistress Centipede Incorporated…I need you to rewrite them for me."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Uhh…yes… sir."

"Good. And one more thing." He cracked his neck. Kagome found the movement itself to be rather sexy. "You're gonna have to delay your lunch break today. I'm showing Rin around the building for my lunch and it might take longer than expected."

Kagome's heart stilled. _He's…showing her around?_ "Alright, sir."

He nodded. "Good." He turned back to Yura. "So…liked that little stunt I pulled yesterday?"

Kagome slowly shut the door behind her as she heard Yura exclaim, "I had ravishing sex last night, thank you very much. I'm not a spinster!"

She tried to calm her aching heart. _Relax, Kagome. It was what you wanted—keep it professional. Remember. You wanted this._

Did she, really?

_.xx._

**Well then. I have nothing to say except: Studying for finals, have no social life, reviews make my life so make it long!**

**And oh, enter the sister-in-law! Boomshakalaka!**

**Beta-Edited by:  
><strong>_Sakura-chan master of the clow _


	16. Ode To The Green Eyed Monster

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Kagome was in a texting frenzy with Sango. The previous night she had called her best friend and informed her of what was going on, what happened, and tried to critically analyze what _could _happen. Sango merely zoned in on the _YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM_ stream for the better half of the conversation. Eventually she discussed more relevant things, like his attitude.

_SMS to Miyagi, Sango:  
>So he's showing this girl around and…I don't know who she is!<em>

Within seconds…

_SMS from Miyagi, Sango:  
>Maybe it's a ploy to get you jealous? I dunno, Kagome, it sounds like something he'd do…<em>

Kagome frowned and quickly punched the buttons on her phone that corresponded to the letters she desired to input.

_SMS to Miyagi, Sango:  
>I honestly doubt it...On top of that, he's making me rewrite the Mistress Centipede files…those took me TWO MONTHS to compile!<em>

_SMS from Miyagi, Sango:  
>Well… maybe he didn't lose it and he's just making you do it because he's a mean bastard who has nothing better to do with his life?<em>

_SMS to Miyagi, Sango:  
>That is probably the most realistic thing you've said in the past two days.<em>

_SMS from Miyagi, Sango:  
>It also happens to be the most sarcastic thing I've said. Recess is done, call you tonight?<em>

_SMS to Miyagi, Sango:  
>I'll call you. Lord of the Jackasses is keeping me in overtime.<em>

_SMS from Miyagi Sango:  
>Unpaid?<em>

_SMS to Miyagi Sango:  
>No, paid. Ttyl *less than three<em>

Kagome threw her phone into her top drawer and reclined in her seat. She closed her eyes and immediately, the image of Inuyasha popped into her mind; his devious smirk, teasing eyes, sinful aura…

"Uhh, Higurashi?"

"KYAAA!" Not expecting somebody to peek into her office, Kagome tilted her chair backwards and fell. The familiar sound of Inuyasha's laughter filled her ears and she growled in anger. Before she could struggle and get up, he was peering at her, his face upside down.

"Are you napping on the job?"

"Very funny, can you help me up? I'm _stuck_!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and helped Kagome up. She dusted herself off and quietly thanked him as he pulled her chair back up. "This is why I tell you, don't nap at work."

"I'll remember your advice for the next time I'm fighting temptation," she muttered dryly. If Inuyasha wasn't pretending to not want her, he would've kissed her for sounding so sexily sarcastic. But, alas, he was pretending, so he could not.

"I want to introduce you to Rin before I give her a tour of the building. Starting Monday, she will be shadowing you before I settle her into the Public Relations department." Inuyasha spoke in his commanding, business-man voice. Kagome simply nodded, not knowing what else she could possibly do. If she told him _right_ then that she missed his little antics, she'd be hypocritical in every sense.

She told him countless times to stop, then what's changed?

So why is it that when he finally did, she wanted to be pranked and touched in every sexual way possible? Why is it that irony is such an ironic bitch?

_Eff you, irony, eff you_.

Inuyasha ushered Kagome to exit her office. Standing in front of Yura's counter was a petite girl, but absolutely gorgeous nonetheless. She was wearing a rather revealing dress and Kagome fought the urge to clench her fist.

She already did not like this girl.

Her waist length hair was simply pinned back with a silver butterfly clip, but a few locks traced her face. She was cracking jokes with Yura, throwing her head back with laughter.

"Satori?" Inuyasha called. Rin looked over, her eyes brightening.

Ohhh, Kagome did _not_ like the ways her eyes brightened upon hearing Inuyasha call her.

"Hi!" Rin said in her usual bubbly personality. "You must be Higurashi Kagome?" She extended her hand to shake Kagome's. Awkwardly, the latter woman shook the former woman's hand before withdrawing it like she had been shocked. All of this, though, did not go unnoticed by Rin _or _Inuyasha.

"Yes." Kagome smiled as friendly as possible. _Keep it cool. You wanted this. You have no claim over him...He's a free man and he can be interested in any woman he wants to be…even really tiny, really hyper women._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Satori-san," Kagome said as professionally as possible. "I look forward to working with you."

Rin grinned. "Me too! Inuyasha already told me about Cepheus hiring and that you applied? I applied there too; maybe I can get internally hired as well!"

_WHAT?_ Kagome whirled to Inuyasha who simply shrugged at Kagome.

"It's an open position." Inuyasha had to give Rin a cookie for that one. He would _never_ have thought of that. He felt a sense of pride, for his brother, for marrying such a smart woman. _She is a Takahashi_.

"I guess it is." Kagome sounded dejected. Oh the desire to gather her into his arms and kiss her until her lips were bruised was _almost_ uncontrollable. But Inuyasha maintained a stronghold; she had, on numerous occasions, said **no** to him. Far be it for _him_ to be a pushy person (note: sarcasm); he was going to let Kagome realize her feelings.

Rin cocked her head to the side. "Well, Takahashi-san promised me a tour of the building…I especially want to see the rooftop garden!"

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome fought the shudder that wanted to run up her spine; she fought the urge to throw her arms around his neck, beg for an apology and kiss _him_ till _his_ lips bruised. But alas, she could not. Quietly wishing them to have a good time, Kagome walked back to her office and shut the door.

Inuyasha guided Rin to the elevator and, as soon as the door slid closed behind them, he exploded into laughter. Rin rubbed her nose, grinning.

"So? Am I great, or am I great?"

"Rin, if you weren't married to Sesshomaru and if I wasn't in love with that sexy bird—"

"Language, Takahashi. Women are not _birds,_" Rin said darkly and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine. If I wasn't in love with that _beautiful lady_," Rin nodded in approval, "in there, I would've taken you out for dinner with a _possibility_ of a second date."

"Ehhh?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "I'm not good enough to go on a second date with **THE** Inuyasha? Pfft, I'm _too_ good for you—by the way, why did we take this elevator? Isn't there one on the other side of the corridor that takes you right into the middle of the rooftop garden?"

Inuyasha had a deadpan expression. "Why do you know my building better than me?"

Rin flipped her hair as the door opened. "I helped design it, remember? It needed a woman's touch."

"My mother contributed enough femininity to this building to last me five generations," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Rin giggled.

"Izayoi is awesome. Is she still on vacay?"

"Sadly, she still is. I miss her cooking…," Inuyasha muttered sadly. "Say, have anymore tricks up your sleeve?"

Rin tapped her chin. "As a matter of fact…I do…"

"Alright, you're getting two Hummers now."

Rin only shook her head in amusement at her brother-in-laws antics. _Oh kiddo._

_.xx._

Kagome sipped her coffee and concentrated on her computer screen. Inuyasha's company was in the process of launching baby products; while the company had a wide array of projects, the most significant one being his electronics company, it _did not_ do baby products. Inuyasha had been in the process to acquire permission to manufacture products targeting newborns to age four. That was when the toddler stage ended and the '_I'm a big kid!'_ stage began.

Biting her bottom lip, she decided to amp up the crib design that the design team had sent her. They were participating in a live chat group, only accessible by workers of the building, and figuring out the kinks to the crib design.

_K. Higurashi: I think if we rounded the edges off a bit more, it'd be appealing. I like the oak idea—very classy and very chic, and that's what's in this spring and summer._

_C. Wong: Kagome is right. A few of the public relations guys have been contacting the big guys over in Hollywood and oak wood and the colour __**purple**__ are in._

_K. Higurashi: No purple, it's a crib. Besides, the parents can pick the colour scheme._

_M. Lin: I still think we should do a Disney theme…_

_K. Higurashi: Miroku, everyone does Disney themes._

_M. Lin: It sells though._

_Y. Fukai: Well, we aren't selling just __**one**__ crib design, guys. Let's start off with Kagome's idea: oak cribs, rounded edges, throw some Egyptian cotton in there and a built in abacus._

_C. Wong: WTH is a baby going to do with an abacus?_

_Y. Fukai: Catherine, maybe Takahashi Group could be responsible for the next Michelangelo!_

_M. Lin: Angelo was a painter, Yuki._

_Y. Fukai: Shut up, Miroku._

_K. Higurashi: Relax. Relax. Yuki is right, start off with a design. We need to have blueprints and an abstract on the product on Inuyasha's desk by next Friday and we don't even have the basic foundation of the crib. Catherine: start off with the rounded oak crib. Egyptian cotton is good, but don't put the abacus. How about a built in baby monitor? Run that by intel. Yuki: start the Disney design and inform everyone else on the design team of what's happening. Miroku…you aren't even part of the design team._

_M. Lin: I'll be the cheerleader and moral supporter?_

_K. Higurashi: Sound's fair. I hear the roar of the Great Dog. Call my extension if anything. Bye._

Quickly, Kagome exited the chat and, as she expected, Inuyasha walked into her office, without knocking. In his left hand was his tie. She raised her eyebrow at him: "I swear it was on this morning."

He nodded. "It was, but I loosened it earlier and fucked it up trying to tighten it again."

Kagome got up off her chair and approached her boss, gently taking the tie from him. Leaning her body close to his, only to be able to reach around his neck, she began working the intricacies of tying a tie. Inuyasha watched the expression of concentration in her eyes as she studied the workings of her noose. The urge to resist pushing her onto her desk and take her, _repeatedly,_ was hard. Finally completing the process, she adjusted the noose to his liking and took a step back.

"There you are."

Inuyasha stretched his head to the left, and then right. "Thanks. Do you want to take your lunch break now?"

Kagome glanced at the wall clock above her loveseat. It was quarter to noon. "This early?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, something came up with Advertisement so I'm gonna have to delay my lunch. Do you mind taking Rin with you?"

_I do mind, in fact. Jerk. _"No problem."

_Oh why don't you ever speak what you want to say?_

_Because,_ epic battle between Angel Kagome and Devil Kagome had officially commenced, _when you finally did speak what you wanted to say, you get cold shouldered from the guy you like._

_That's beside the point. That is a lot more complicated than going out to lunch with a girl that's ogling Inuyasha._

_Like you said, Kagome, he's a free man and you told him what you wanted. Even though you now realize you don't want what you wanted._

_It's never too late to change the past._

_Wrong. It's always too late to change the past, the damage is already done. It's up to you to shape your future. You can either fix what you said, or go with the flow._

…_Makes sense._

_Of course it made sense; I'm the voice of reason._

_And the devil._

_Yeah, yeah. Snap back to reality, Kagome…_

"Helllllooooo?" Inuyasha waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you mesmerized by my awesome sexiness?"

"Huhh? …Yes?"

Inuyasha blinked. "You are?"

"I am?"

"…Do you need to go home?"

"Do I?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Are you confusing me on purpose?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "It isn't hard to confuse you. Anyway, can you please step to the side so I can go for lunch and bond with this new employee of yours?"

Inuyasha had a mysterious twinkle in his eye. "Ah yes, _new employee_…" Kagome gave him a queer look but walked past him nonetheless. Chatting with Yura was Miss. Rin and even though Kagome was dreading spending time with her, she was going to do it with pride and dignity. Besides, Rin hadn't done anything wrong to _her_.

She fucked herself up.

_I shouldn't judge this girl. She did nothing wrong…_ Breathing deeply, Kagome put her sweetest smile on her face. "Satori-san?"

Rin looked at her, surprised. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go on lunch now?"

Rin saw Inuyasha do a stupid little dance from the doorway of Kagome's office. She resisted the urge to double over in laughter. It was Inuyasha's thing ever since Sesshomaru and Rin adopted Shippo; the young fox demon toddler would always be shy around people that weren't Rin or Sesshomaru. So to ease up the atmosphere, Inuyasha always did a stupid dance in front of him. More often than not, it broke the ice around Shippo's shyness.

"I'd love to! Takahashi," she smiled over at him, "would you like to come?"

_Ehhh? All buddy, buddy now, are we?_ Kagome's eye twitched.

"I'm kind of busy. I'll go tomorrow, promise."

…_Promise?_

Rin exerted a soft giggle before following Kagome to her destination of choice. Inuyasha strode back to his office, a senile smile on his face. _Get ready, Kagome, for Operation: Turbospeed._

The name was irrelevant to the cause. Inuyasha just thought it sounded cool.

Rin pitied him for his lack of imagination.

He pitied her for marrying Sesshomaru.

_.xx._

"So!" Rin grinned as they both took a seat in the outdoor patio at the Italian Bistro. "Tell me _everything_ about Inuyasha!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Rin. "Working fast, are we?"

Laughing, Rin cracked her knuckles and slumped back in her seat. "No, he seems like a good guy…"

"Uh huh."

"Whaaatt?" Rin's eyes twinkled. "Don't _you_ think he's a good guy?"

"I think many things, Satori-san."

"Call me Rin."

Kagome eyed her momentarily but nodded, nonetheless. The waiter popped by and the two placed their orders before Rin resumed blabbering to Kagome. "Well, like I was saying, he seems like a good guy and I wanted to get to know him better…"

"I thought you were his brother's friend?" Kagome raised her eyebrow. Rin rolled her eyes.

"I'm a friend of his brother's _wife_," _HA, HA Rin, HA, HA._ Rin laughed in her head, she commended herself for her quick thinking. "I haven't really _met_ Inuyasha, you know?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…I suppose." She shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "He is a good guy."

_Bingo, keep talking missy_. Rin masked her look of victory as she lured Kagome into talking about Inuyasha. Even though Rin was trying to get Kagome a _tad_ bit jealous, she was also aiming to understand what Kagome felt for Inuyasha.

And why she denied him so much.

"Have you ever gone for him?"

The look of surprise on Kagome's face made Rin raise her eyebrow. Evidently, Kagome was _not _expecting that question. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before settling on closing her mouth and looking out onto the main street. Rin mustered up all the skill she had in acting: "You did, _didn't_ you."

"No, I did not," Kagome said, tightly. "Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

Kagome shrugged. "He's my boss, I'm his secretary. He's rich and won best looking of the year, nth year running…what could he _possibly_ want from a nearly impoverished girl that helps run her family shrine?"

Rin frowned. "Maybe he's not that shallow?"

Kagome gave Rin a deadpan look. "He was _engaged_ to Kikyo. _Ki—ki—yo_!" Kagome enunciated her name. "Do you _not_ remember all that scandal that surrounded her?"

_Of course I do, I was front and centre for that shit._ Rin tilted her head to the side. "I do remember…but I recall she broke the engagement because Inuyasha said he'd give his nephew full rights to the company, even if he had a son first?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know the details; all I know is that she ran out when Inuyasha said something about his nephew and the company."

"How did we get off tangent?"

Kagome fought her grin. "Because we're women?"

"Amen." Rin nodded. The waiter arrived at that moment and gave them their food and drinks. He wished them a good meal, in Italian, and left the two women in solitude. "But yes, scandal?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't keep up with the news, to be honest, but I do recall hearing from somewhere that every time Inuyasha said _anything_, she'd do it. Never mind the fact she was a shallow gold digging…" Kagome paused, looking for the right word.

"Bitch?" Rin offered. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well…yes, bitch; never mind _that_ fact. I heard that she _cheated_ on him at one point because he told her to? I don't know how much I believe that story—"

"I sure as hell didn't believe it when I heard it," Rin muttered, remembering that rumour that had been going around. Kagome nodded.

"But from her personality and how she responded and reacted to him, it was quite obvious that he wanted a woman that wouldn't oppose him in any way." Kagome sipped her water. "He's been used to _that_ so why should I believe that he'd want me for _me_."

"Why wouldn't he though, I don't get it." Rin sensed that Kagome had no jealous inclination towards her, so she decided to press the subject further. At that moment Kagome had forgotten about Rin's question of _tell me everything about Inuyasha!_ and zoned into her own little world.

Kagome shrugged. "It seems too good to be true."

"So what you're saying is," Rin was going out on a limb here, "if you let him get close to you, you'd lose yourself completely to _him_ and end up getting heartbroken, right?"

"…In a hypothetical, alternative universe sense, yes."

Rin nodded. "I get it…kind of insecure there, aren't you?"

"Never had a reason to be secure, no."

Rin chewed her pasta slowly and stared at Kagome. "Have you ever had boyfriends?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have."

"Have you ever been cheated on?"

"This isn't Figure Out Kagome 101, Rin," Kagome spat bitterly. Rin couldn't help but laugh at her sarcasm; she'd be the perfect girl for her baby brother. Inuyasha's childish antics could use a bit of Kagome's bitter sarcasm...A match made in heaven, if Rin said so herself.

"Oh come _on_, we're both girls, we're both going to work together—" _And possibly be sisters-in-law together. You sure as hell are raising my children; I have no patience._ Rin thought comically as she spoke. "Might as well become friends while we're at it?"

Kagome sighed. She wanted to say no because Rin possibly could be after Inuyasha, but she was a grown woman. Drama was meant for high school and it had been a long time since Kagome had graduated from her secondary institution. Finding no reason _not_ to be friends with Rin (other than this little thing called jealousy), Kagome agreed to what Rin said.

"Might as well be, right?" she said, her voice slightly hesitant.

"Exactly."

"But don't expect to write a biography on me," Kagome warned. Rin giggled.

"Someday, maybe. But of course not now, we just met."

Kagome nodded and concentrated on her food again. Rin popped her question again: "So _have_ you been cheated on?"

"RIN!"

"What?" Rin laughed. "I'm curious!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Yes, I have. Second year of university, he cheated on me with my best friend and I don't speak to either of them anymore."

Rin winced. "_Ouch_…"

"On my birthday, too." Kagome shrugged. "But time heals all wounds, my brother and my friend's brother made no hesitation to introduce him to his backside."

Rin burst into laughter; reminded her of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Well that's good. Have you dated after that?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah, my father passed away around the same time so I was just concentrated on school and my family. I had no time for men—" _Knowing that they could lie and let a person die...Like my father…_ "Why don't you tell me about _you_?"

Rin giggled. "Alright, alright, it's only fair. I've known Sesshomaru's wife since forever ago, they drop by my place often. I told his wife that I need a job and she said that Inuyasha's hiring so…after pulling some strings, he hired me and here I am."

Kagome nodded. "Have you ever dated?"

Rin blushed and shook her head. It was true, she _didn't_ ever date…ever since Sesshomaru saved her from a wolf attack about five hundred years ago, she tagged along wherever he went and he always seemed to scare off potential suitors. Eventually, when she was older, he began courting her and they mated. Because the era in which they met was dark, they decided to hold off having children until the warring period ended. Not too long ago, perhaps fifty or so years ago, while they were on vacation, they found an orphaned fox demon. Instantly falling in love with him, Rin chided Sesshomaru into adopting him. And so, they did.

"_Never_?" Kagome breathed. Rin harrumphed.

"No! I've always waited for the right guy."

"And what makes you think Inuyasha is?"

Rin shrugged. "I won't know unless I try?"

"Bullpiss, Rin!"

Rin blinked a few times before exploding in laughter. "Bull_piss_?"

Kagome grinned. "What? If bullshit can be a bad word, why not the other method of excreting bodily trash?"

"Oh sweet Lord." Rin tried to breathe. "You crack me up."

Kagome smiled. Alright, Rin wasn't all _that_ bad.

"So you're gonna try for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as casually as possible. Rin hid her smile.

"Maybe, I don't know…What do you say?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. You can if you want; he's a single guy…"

"Are you ever going to?"

Kagome was silent. She looked down at her plate and tried to quickly think of an answer for Rin… _Am I?_

Sensing her confusion, Rin quickly stood up. "Lunch is done!" Kagome sighed in relief from the distraction and stood up too. They both went inside the Bistro and paid their bill before walking back to their building of employment.

"Kagome," Rin nudged her. Kagome looked down at the girl that was merely four inches shorter than her.

"Hmmm?"

"I think this is gonna be a beautiful friendship."

Kagome paused, and then smiled. "You know what? I think so too…"

_.xx._

Kagome was sitting in her office trying to go through her files to find remnants of the Mistress Centipede files. It was already late, past closing time, and most of the building had gone home…including Inuyasha. Rin had left relatively early that day compared to other trainees Kagome had experienced in the past. Regardless of Rin's _attraction_ for Inuyasha, Kagome had grown somewhat fond of her.

She was very personable, never an awkward moment with her.

"Hmmm… liquidation list for Centipede… good… what else do we have here…" Kagome scrolled through the hundreds and hundreds of files on her computer, trying to find anything relevant to recomposing the Mistress Centipede. She found employee history, previous legal issues, potential mergers…

"Mat leave… good... manager history…" There was a knock on Kagome's door and she looked up, frowning. She was supposed to be the only one in the building save Hanate, the security guard. Kagome's eyes widened to see Inuyasha standing at the foot of her door, shirt untucked, tie untied, and hair askew.

"Inuyasha?"

"Almost done?" It was 7pm.

"I thought you went home!"

Well, she wasn't lying. He _did_ go home, but it was to drop Rin off. Inuyasha never had the intention of leaving Kagome alone in the building with no way to get home except via cab. Sure he was being a jerk to her, but he wasn't a total asshole.

"Well no… I had some business to take care of." He smirked. "Did you _really_ think I was going to leave you alone here?"

"Well…"

"You have no faith in me." He grabbed her jacket off of the hook beside her door. "Let's go."

"But I'm nowhere near being done."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So? Jakotsu will help you tomorrow, it's getting late and you have to go to the hospital before I take you home."

Kagome's heart stilled. "…You're taking me to the hospital first?"

"Of course." Inuyasha held his hand out to her and she looked at it before looking at him. She was still in her sitting position and she knew that he was offering a hand to help her up. Slowly, she took it, mainly because she wanted to feel his skin on hers again…

After she stood up, he let go of her hand and began leading the way out the building. Kagome's heart was racing uncontrollably in her chest—she could _not_ believe that he did that. He came back.

_For her._

She waited in the main foyer, chit chatting with Hanate as she waited for Inuyasha to bring the car. She learned it was Hanate's daughter's 5th birthday and that he couldn't make it to the party because he couldn't get the night off. She felt incredibly bad but didn't have anything to console him with, so she merely hugged him tightly before going to board Inuyasha's car.

He drove to the hospital first, mainly in silence. He did ask a few business related questions though, but nothing that Kagome would call person.

_Not like before…_

He parked his car and escorted Kagome inside, nodding at the night shift nurse as they passed through the waiting area. Inuyasha wanted to see Souta, see how he was doing and make sure that her mother and grandfather were fine. He had sent a car earlier in the day to take them home to get washed up, eat, and sleep for a bit before dropping them back off to the hospital.

Even if Kagome denied it and didn't believe him, he would do anything for her.

For her family.

They walked into Souta's room and saw him reading a book. Kagome's grandfather was taking a nap on a chair and Korari was watching the television. Souta's eyes brightened when he saw his sister—he hadn't seen her in a while. Kagome hugged him carefully and exchanged a few pleasantries before leaving the hospital. She promised her mother that she and Kohaku would stay at the hospital for the weekend so her mother and Jii-chan could catch up on sleep.

The silence was loud on the drive home from the hospital; it deafened Kagome. Inuyasha was gripping the steering wheel with such intensity his knuckles turned white. He hated acting like this to Kagome. He knew he was hurting her but he didn't want Kagome to experience a _You Only Realize What You Have When You Lose It_ life lesson. He smelt her desire, smelt her pain, her tears…

He knew she wanted him. All she had to do was say it and he'd be hers. _Better be soon though… I'm positive Sesshomaru is planning my murder and funeral service right now for getting Rin in on this._

Inuyasha pulled up in front of Kagome's shrine and turned his car off. She turned to him and before could say anything, he quickly said, "I'll walk you to the door."

The surprises never ceased for Kagome. She didn't stop him; all the more time she got to spend with him, alone. She was kicking herself mentally; she wanted him but she didn't _want_ to want him and now that he was giving her what she wanted, she didn't want it anymore. The tread up the steps was a slow one. Inuyasha's hands were shoved in his pockets and Kagome's hands were clenched tightly to the sides of her body.

After the infinitely long walk, they arrived in front of her shrine. She turned to him.

"Thanks…"

He nodded. "Anytime. See you tomorrow?"

Kagome's heart broke. "Yeah…see you…"

"I'll pick you up," he murmured softly, again, catching Kagome off guard. Not wanting to do what she did that very morning and reject him, she nodded her head.

"7:30?" she asked.

"7:30," he confirmed. With lightning speed movements, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek and withdrew, not before whispering a soft _I love you_ into her ear. Before she even had time to react, he turned and used his demon speed to run back to his car.

Kagome slowly touched the cheek that he kissed.

_Inuyasha…_

_.xx._

**This was a tough chapter to do. I'm not 100% satisfied with it and I rewrote it a bajillion times but I can't get it right, so I have to settle for near perfect. Tell me what you guys think?**

**NOTE: Because of my infinite sources of inspiration for this story, my other stories probably will NOT be updated until this one is done BUT Kindergarten Flirting is on it's final stretch now. It's just, if I stop putting my ideas down on paper for this fic, my inspiration will die. My next project to finish after this is ESSENCE OF BLOOD... I figure better work on one story, finish it, and work on another story versus working on EVERYTHING and having very crappy chapters.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: many people are sending me horrendously RUDE personal messages. I get it, you enjoy the story and by all means that makes me VERY, VERY happy... but please do not send me rude and commanding messages. It's okay to say:**_ 'Hi Wolf Blossom! I really enjoy your fanfic *insert name* but I've noticed you're only updating one story right now. I was just curious about when you plan on updating *insert name* and how far you've gotten into writing the next chapter?'  
><em>

**It is NOT okay to say: **_'I think you should update *insert name* fic now. I like it a lot and I want you to update it'_

**Nuh uh. That isn't nice. That is commanding. Just a little note because the rudeness is beginning to get pretty serious. Thanks!**

**Beta-edited: **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_


	17. Dawn of Desire

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

_"Really Kagome, next thing you know, you'll be pulling on my ponytail." His ears twitched and Kagome wanted to smack him so hard, he'd end up back in the Feudal Era. Crossing her arms, she leaned back on her chair._

_"Girls don't pull boys hair, boys pull girls pigtails to show them that they like her, idiot," she muttered. Inuyasha's eyes twinkled._

_"Really? Care to have pigtails for dress down Friday this week?"_

_Kagome raised her eyebrows before quietly snickering. "I_ dare _you to try to pull them, if I come into work with pigtails."_

_Inuyasha leaned forward slightly. "You should know,_ Kagome_…__" Her name, as always, slipped out like liquid velvet. "I **never** back down from dares."_

_Kagome leaned forward and matched his gaze with her own. "Good, because I intend to have you lose."_

_"Is that a bet?"_

_"It's a dare."_

Kagome stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, staring at her pigtails with disdain. She didn't know why she was doing it; her better judgement told her that their little dare would be null and void primarily because they weren't on great talking terms. But something in Kagome _told_ her to do it. Maybe it was the little moment they had the previous evening when he dropped her off? Perhaps it was her surfacing feelings that Kagome was finally beginning to accept…

Whatever it was, it made her wear pigtails.

It was a sweet Friday morning. The spring season was finally kicking in and flowers were beginning to bud. It was late April and the company party was scheduled to happen on June 3rd. Just after the party, as in the very same _night_, Kagome was flying to New York to present her thesis to a panel of professors. She had already handed in her leave request early the previous day.

Kagome sported a navy blue silk button up shirt with a brown blazer overtop. To match, she donned light blue skinny jeans and a pair of black ballet flats. Again, to hide the hickey that Inuyasha had given her, she wrapped a paisley pattern silk scarf around her neck and rested her pigtails in front of her shoulders.

Pocketing her cell phone and grabbing her files, Kagome ran down the steps to quickly grab a piece of toast before locking up the shrine and waiting for Inuyasha outside.

The previous night, on the phone, Kagome had informed Sango that she and Kohaku are taking hospital duty for the weekend, relieving Korari and her grandfather. Sango was confused at first, but as soon as Kagome mentioned Miroku, her best friend began yelling classy profanities at her—half of which Kagome needed to consult a thesaurus for.

_"You two can have a genuine date,"_ Kagome had told Sango, but her friend wouldn't hear of it.

_"Genuine date? He's a pervert who's out to get between my legs. You're a horrible friend for doing this to me, **especially** since he goes for married women. I—AM—NOT—MARRIED!" _Sango shrieked.

Kagome sighed, _"I know you aren't married, idiot. He seems _actually_ really interested in you and not for a one-night stand thing either. Give him a try, it won't hurt unless you LET him sleep with you?"_

_"I need incentive. I refuse to do this from my own free will."_

_"I'll take you out to the spa next weekend,"_ Kagome offered, and Sango agreed.

Good thing Higurashi Kagome knew how to turn Miyagi Sango's knobs.

Clenching her toast between her teeth, Kagome fumbled with her keys to lock the shrine. Her back pocket was vibrating and she knew Inuyasha was calling her to inform her that he was there. She cursed as she dropped her keys and awkwardly moved to pick it up, trying not to bite into her toast (otherwise it'll fall) or drop her files. She gasped when she saw somebody reach over and grab her keys. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha.

"You weren't answering my call," he mumbled nonchalantly. She blinked as he locked up her shrine and grab half of her files. He pocketed her shrine keys and she pulled the toast out of her mouth and licked her lips.

_Please behave today._ Inuyasha willed his penis not to have an increase of blood flow to it.

"Thanks," she whispered. Inuyasha noted her pigtails and resisted the urge to grin stupidly. _Ohhhh _how he loved this woman so much, she was feisty, independent, sarcastic, and evidently she did _not_ back down from a dare, no matter how dire the situation may seem. She idly glanced at him but he trained his eyes to look forward and _only_ forward. "I handed in my leave request yesterday, did you get it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, where'd you put it?"

"Your mailbox."

Inuyasha opened the passenger door for her and she quietly thanked him as she got in. She placed the files on her lap and buckled her seatbelt as Inuyasha walked around to the driver's side and boarded his vehicle. "I didn't check my mailbox yesterday; I was trying to get Rin settled in."

Upon saying his sister-in-law's name, Inuyasha cringed. That morning Sesshomaru had given him an earful, saying that _'your woman **better** want you soon because if **my** woman has to show her cleavage to the world _one more day_, I will hang you from the ceiling fan_._'_

The scariest thing about the threat was that the Takahashi Mansion did _not_ have a single ceiling fan in it. So the threat constituted the fact that Sesshomaru would install a ceiling fan somewhere in the household, and then hang Inuyasha from it. And the sad thing was Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru would _actually_ go through all that trouble just to murder him.

"Oh," Kagome murmured, "well, it's for my week off for June." Inuyasha glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Your thesis?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm leaving the night of the company party."

The half-dog demon frowned. "You are? But aren't you coming…?"

Kagome shrugged and looked out her window. "I don't know...You can take Rin if you want."

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of escorting his sister to the party. "Why would I do that when I already wanted to go with you?"

Kagome was caught off guard. "Well…you know…she's new?"

"So?"

_That's right…so what…_ Kagome smiled weakly at him. "My flight departs at one in the morning so I can come for the better half of the party."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good. I can drop you off to the airport too; just make sure you bring your bags."

"You don't have to trouble yourself, Inuyasha."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't offer if I considered it a hassle."

The tone of voice cut her like a knife, but the words he said mended her wound. This man, regardless of what she said or did, would always show that he cared about her. He was unlike _any _other man she had ever met in her life.

That did it. She was going to make a Pro and Cons list at work. Those never failed!

_.xx._

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the office and saw that Yura wasn't there yet. That could also be due to the fact that they had arrived ten minutes early. Inuyasha had instructed Jaken, their driver, to have Rin arrive at the building for exactly 8:30. That would be half an hour late, and that was the plan.

_Day Two of Operation: Turbospeed_. He thought, wickedly.

"When do you need the Mistress Centipede files?" Kagome inquired as he walked to Yura's computer to boot it up and unlock the system. He looked up at her and stared at her quizzically.

"Huhh?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The Mistress Centipede files…"

Inuyasha laughed nervously. "Umm…well…about that…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What about them?"

"I found it?"

Kagome stared at him, stupefied. "You…found them?"

"Uhh, yeah…yesterday…in my car...At night...After I dropped you off?"

"You never lost them to begin with, did you?"

"…No, I didn't."

Kagome didn't know if she wanted to yell at him or laugh in relief. She opted for none of the above and simply proceeded to go to her office. Inuyasha was stunned that she didn't react to him—he was _at least_ expecting a '_YOU STUPID JERK! HOW COULD YOU!_'

_Maybe this is hurting her more than I intended for it to_. Inuyasha was now _severely_ worried. That was very uncharacteristic of his Kagome; she put up fights, threw some insults, but he got nothing. All he got was a dirty look, nothing verbal, she didn't threaten to castrate him, or to relieve him of the ability to produce heirs to his family name.

Inuyasha pushed himself up from Yura's desk and walked over to her office. He saw her hang her blazer up on the hook and throw her files onto the loveseat before walking over to her computer desk.

"You alright?" he called.

She looked up at him, confused. "Of course I am…shouldn't I be?"

"Well, I was expecting some form of retaliation to what I did."

Kagome shrugged. "Well, what's done is done, right?"

"…Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kagome snapped. She didn't want to have to deal with him right then, not with her heart pounding hard against her ribs. However, the spark of worry that flickered in Inuyasha's heart was beginning to fuel into a raging bonfire. Because of his concern, he was not _aware_ of her heart beating fast, and hard. "Seriously," she controlled her shaking voice, "I'm fine. I just didn't expect you to do that, that's all."

"Why wouldn't you?" he inquired, "I _always_ do stuff like that."

"Well…yeah," Kagome bit her lower lip, "but not under the given circumstances."

"What given circumstances?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow as if the answer was blatantly obvious. Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of him, finally understanding what she was saying. "You mean me being in love with you?"

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

Her heart race increased tenfold. She nodded, devoid of the ability to speak.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Why does my being in love with you have to change _anything _between us? Did you think that I'd stop the pranks?"

"No but it's that—"

"Is it that you never said you love me, or how you feel about me?"

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

"It's just…well…yes…" Kagome's voice dropped. "Wait a second, why did this go from you pranking me to being a conversation of why things should change between us?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't try to switch the topic, Kagome."

"I am not." She crossed her arms and matched his pose. "I think it's unfair how you're putting me on the spot like this. Just because I'm the object of your affection does _not_ mean you can put me on the spot for not responding to your declaration of admiration immediately."

"Stop spewing big-ass words out of your mouth, wench," he barked. "It makes my brain hurt!"

"What brain?"

Inuyasha paused and stared at her before cracking a goofy grin. "There you are; I _knew_ you had the ability to insult me. Well then, have a good shift." He turned and walked away leaving Kagome gaping like a fish out of water.

_That man **never** ceases to amaze me. Kind of scary._

_.xx._

"Satori," Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently in front of Yura's desk, speaking authoritatively to Rin who had just stepped into the building. "Tardiness is not accepted under my roof, do I make myself clear?"

Rin batted her eyelashes at Inuyasha. She was wearing a low v-cut t-shirt with white flared pants. Her hair was tied into a bun and she had a thin gold chain rested peacefully around the base of her neck. Her entire outfit was disapproved by Sesshomaru, but Rin merely told him to suck it up and deal with it, because she was going to help Inuyasha whether Sesshomaru liked it or not.

Sesshomaru, then, proceeded to tell her that if she wanted to help Inuyasha so much, she might as well just mate with him.

Rin laughed in his face for that one and told him that she was an only child and Inuyasha was like a baby brother to her. She wanted to help him in every which way possible and if she had to pretend to be a love struck fool, then so be it.

Sesshomaru mumbled incoherent profanities by this point.

"But _Takahashi-kun_," Rin cooed. Inuyasha was ready to die of laughter.

"Do _not_ try to weasel your way out of this, Satori." Inuyasha tried to keep his voice as harsh as possible, but he knew he was going to crack any second. "You are newly hired and you need to learn the rules, and learn them fast. Do I make myself clear?"

"How can I _ever_ make it up to you?"

"Don't come late."

Kagome stepped out of her office, hearing the commotion. "What is going _on_ here?"

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. "Satori was late."

"By half a freakin' hour, dear _Lord_ Inuyasha don't scare the girl to tears." Kagome approached Rin and missed the wink that Inuyasha sent to his sister-in-law. "You alright? Don't mind him, he's a jerk most of the time."

"Try all of the time," Yura's input was declared. Inuyasha snorted.

"I don't pay you to speak, Yura."

"Yeah, yeah, I only work for you because you pay my bills."

"I don't pay your bills, idiot," he muttered. "I pay you and _you_ pay your bills."

"Same shit, just one added step."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked back at Rin and Kagome. "I don't want her coming in late, or else I _will_ have to issue her a disciplinary notice. Make her understand that, Kagome."

She glared at him but nodded. "I will. Now go to your office, click on this file called _Ookami_ and review Kouga's prospective business proposal okay? Mizu is also forwarding you the changes in policies regarding mergers and private policy."

Inuyasha shoved his hands into his pockets. "Do _not_ be late, ever." With that being said, he turned and retrieved to his office. Yura rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him, Rin. He's a jackass that needs to _seriously_ find a pussy…" Yura winked at Kagome and she glared at her.

"Shut up, Yura."

Yura laughed and resumed doing her work. Kagome had an arm wrapped around Rin's shoulder. "Wanna go grab a coffee?"

The petit girl sniffed timidly. "Will he get mad?"

"Yes," Yura and Kagome said simultaneously, but Yura continued to speak. "But Kagome has him on a leash."

"Ironic, considering he's a half-dog demon." The three women laughed. "Alright," Kagome ushered Rin, "let's go."

All the while Inuyasha was sitting in his office with a goofy grin plastered to his face. The purpose of that act was to let Kagome know that he was _not_ interested in Rin; the brother-sister team was aiming to have Kagome realize her feelings for Inuyasha, not drive her to emotional suicide. Inuyasha was determined to have her understand that he loved her and _only_ her; Kagome not realizing her feelings for Inuyasha will not sway him in any form.

His heart belonged to her.

And only her.

_.xx._

The two girls were sitting at a corner table within the building cafeteria. It was still early, a quarter to nine, and a few of the execs from the different departments were grabbing their coffees. A few stopped to exchange a few words with Kagome and went on with their way; she was one of the few that physically spoke to Inuyasha and, more often than not, some of the execs would give her information to pass onto the head honcho.

"He's so mean," Rin sniffled. "I thought he was nicer."

Kagome smiled. "He has his moments."

"Is he PMSing?"

"He's _always_ PMSing."

Rin sighed. "I cannot deal with such emotional distress. Alas, I have to settle from viewing his wondrous beauty from afar."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Rin, if you like the guy, then don't let one argument stop you. He and I fight like cats and dogs, no pun intended, but we're still alive."

"But you don't _want_ to be with him!"

"Don't be so—" Kagome stopped before she finished what she was going to say. Her heart was speeding out of control and Rin merely peered at her curiously.

"Don't be so what? So sure? _Do you want to be with him?_" Rin whispered in awe. Kagome coughed.

"Rin, you're being silly."

Rin grinned. "Come _on,_ Kagome, it won't _hurt_."

"It might!"

"Well it might not."

"What if it does?"

Rin crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back in her seat. "So what if it does? You won't know unless you try and if it _does_ hurt…well then he just wasn't the one for you."

"And I'd have lost a boyfriend and gained a broken heart all in one."

"Yeah well the greater things in life entail greater losses."

Kagome was silent, her eyes peering into Rin. What struck was that Rin was _right_. Kagome was holding back because she was afraid Inuyasha might hurt her just like her ex-boyfriend did, but what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger and if Kagome _wanted_ Inuyasha, she had nothing to lose but Inuyasha himself.

And then she'd have learned that he wasn't the one.

Right?

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged. "Besides, you want him."

Rin snorted. "He _just_ met me, he's known you for so much longer. If you know he has feelings for you and if you wanna proceed further, I say go for it!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Should I?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"But what if the world explodes in the next twenty four hours?" Rin raised her eyebrow. "Don't think _what if_, just go for it. Would you rather regret _not_ being with him or regret _being_ with him? At least if you're with him and he hurts you, you'll know it's his loss. If you were never with him to begin with, how would you know he would hurt you or not?"

"Why do you have to make so much sense, Rin?" Kagome groaned, burying her head in her hands. Rin laughed and pat Kagome's head.

"Because when it comes to anybody else's love life but one's own, one always makes sense."

"Deep."

"Ain't it? Now let's head back upstairs before Mr. Takahashi chews my head off."

Kagome grunted. "Let's see the jerk try. Do you know what he did to me?"

Rin hid her smile. "What?"

"Pretended to lose files that took me two months to compile, made me stay overtime last night to recover them, and tells me today he didn't actually lose it."

Rin threw her head back and laughed heartily. "Oh my God! He didn't!"

"He did." Kagome stood up with her coffee in her hand. "He's mean."

Rin nudged Kagome. "You know what they say?"

Kagome fought her smile; she had a feeling what Rin was going to say—her mother and Sango never fail to remind her. "If a boy pulls a girl's pigtails, it means he likes her?"

Rin's eyes twinkled. "And if he rubs paste in her hair, it means he's marrying her."

_.xx._

Rin reported to Inuyasha most of what Kagome said at their little coffee date. Inuyasha smiled gleefully and hugged his sister-in-law tightly; she was better than he had expected. "You're genius."

"I know. Now can I go home? Shippo misses me." Rin pouted. Inuyasha coughed and gave her an incredulous look.

"You're kidding?"

Rin frowned. "No! My son misses me and I've done my part for the day. She's _considering_ being with you so I suggest you don't fuck up for the rest of today and we can continue this shenanigan on Monday."

Inuyasha sighed. "_Fine_. Call Jaken to pick you up."

Placing a kiss on his cheek, Rin squealed and ran out of his office. She told everybody a family emergency came up and that she was going home immediately. Kagome hugged her and wished her all the best and Rin suddenly felt _very_ guilty for doing what she was doing to her.

_As soon as she admits her feelings to Inuyasha, I'll tell her who I am,_ Rin declared firmly to herself.

_.xx._

Most of the day went by smoothly. Inuyasha had a couple of meetings with the Board, Kagome was running in and out of the office trying to finalize the plans for their baby line, and Miroku constantly harassed her about Sango. She reassured him that she and Sango's brother were going to stay at the hospital for the weekend, and he could go woe Sango all he wanted.

Miroku fought the urge to squeal like a woman.

It was almost close to clock out time, and Kagome was finishing up the last few words of the proposal she was going to put on Inuyasha's desk about the baby line. He had to present that proposal to the managers; if the plan goes well, they would open up a parent company for the baby line and call it _Puppy Trail_.

Kagome hardly saw Inuyasha that day which was good _and_ bad. Good because she was winning the bet so far (she was still unsure if it was still on, but it never hurt to be careful) and bad because she, although she didn't want to admit it, missed him. She was _kind_ of looking forward to getting a ride home from him, but Sango had called her on her break and told her that she'd pick Kagome up that evening from work and swing by the hospital to see Souta. Kohaku would be with her so he could disembark at Kagome's shrine for the weekend.

Made sense, so Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door.

"Hey." She smiled at him. He had butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey yourself. Almost done?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it'll be on your desk by Monday noon. I have Jakotsu and Suikotsu editing it so you don't look like an idiot for silly typos in front of the managers." Inuyasha snorted but Kagome kept speaking. "Bankotsu is making the presentation."

"What the heck would I do without you?" he asked, playfully.

Kagome shrugged. "Assume fetal position and suck on your thumb?"

"Sounds about accurate." Kagome laughed at his response. "Ready to head home?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Well…Sango's picking me up today. She wanted to see Souta and Kohaku is staying at my place for the weekend so we figured it'd be the most efficient thing to do."

"Kohaku is her brother right?"

Kagome nodded and glanced at the time. It was five minutes to clock out time and Sango should be waiting for her at the turnabout in front of the building. Quickly saving her file and logging off, Kagome got up off of her seat. "Is everything okay with Rin?"

Inuyasha was stumped. _She's asking about Rin…?_ "Uhh yeah, family issues. I didn't really press it…I don't know what it is about my staff but you all decide to leave work due to family emergencies a lot."

Kagome glared at him. "It's _only_ me."

Inuyasha grinned at her. "So?"

She rolled her eyes and breezed past him to grab her jacket off of the hook. Kagome gasped when she felt Inuyasha grip her upper arm and pull her into his chest. Her heart was racing when she felt him pull her into an embrace. _Oh my God!_

"Damn you, Kagome," he croaked. She didn't so much as _breathe_; afraid she'd ruin the moment. She was longing for him to hold her for two days and she was not going to be the one to ruin it…

_So why am I fighting him?_ she asked herself.

His left hand was on the small of her back and slowly trailed up. Before she realized it, he gripped her left pigtail and gave it a gentle tug. At the same time he whispered in her ear, "I win."

Stunned.

Kagome was nothing short of being _stunned_. He pulled her out of the embrace and kissed her forehead, a smile playing on his lips. "Let's go, I'll walk you downstairs."

"…Uhh…okay…"

She knew nothing else to say.

He did it.

He _actually_ did it.

But what really shocked her, more than him pulling her pigtail, was that she knew what she wanted. What was the point of guarding her heart if she wasn't going to let the one person who cared about her get close to her?

_I know what I want…_

_.xx._

**Beta-edited by: **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	18. Chiisu, Kaoru, Kikyo, Oh My!

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Kagome, donning sweatpants and a baggy blue t-shirt, sat on a chair beside Souta's bed with Kohaku beside her. Sango had visited Souta before taking Kagome home to get changed and bringing her back to the hospital. Subsequently, she took Korari and Jii-chan back to the shrine.

"So this dude that works with Kagome-nee wants to bang Ane-ue," Kohaku snickered as Souta raised his eyebrow and looked from his sister to his best friend.

"Seriously?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Remember I told you about Miroku?"

"The douche bag that goes after married women? No way, Nee-chan," Souta frowned, "you wouldn't do that to Sango-nee, would you?"

"Sango can box him down if need be," Kagome snorted. "Besides, he seems genuinely interested in her."

Kohaku grinned. "I know; I had to text him back pretending to be Ane-ue claiming that she had a _lapse of sanity_ when she rejected him _and_-" Kohaku emphasized the word 'and' before taking a deep breath and proceeding to say: "insulted his fourteen generations…"

"Did she beat you down for it?" Souta's eyes widened.

"…Perhaps."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kohaku is sporting a very manly bruise on his left butt cheek."

Souta burst into laughter and Kohaku laughed, rubbing his nose. "Well, Ane-ue can get pretty damn violent."

"It's the demon slayer blood in her." Kagome pat her friend's head. "That's the reason Kohaku's spending the weekend with me; Miroku wants to spend the weekend with Sango."

Souta wiggled his eyebrows. "Define 'spend the weekend,' Nee-chan."

Kagome snickered. "You _really_ believe Sango would _let_ him get anywhere near her baby bearing assets?"

Kohaku shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember her _ever_ getting laid so maybe she's missing out the greatness of the male anatomy?"

Kagome thwapped Kohaku's head. "Do you _think_ she'd inform you of when she has sex, Kohaku?"

Kohaku cracked his knuckles and smirked cynically. "So she _did_? Who's the unlucky bastard that Souta and I need to bend over backwards this time?" Souta burst into laughter upon hearing Kohaku's threat.

"_Yeahh_, remember what we did to Hojo?"

Kohaku beamed. "_Yes_. I was so proud of our work…especially since we were so young."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "My own personal bodyguards. _Woo_. Who needs overprotective men when you have two baby brothers who break people's spines?"

"Precisely," Kohaku declared and again, Kagome thwapped him.

"So onto a much more serious topic," Kagome cleared her throat, "I need you two's advice."

Souta and Kohaku exchanged curious glances. "_Ours_?" They inquired simultaneously.

Kagome nodded, grimly. Souta cracked his neck before proceeding to say: "Which unlucky bastard hurt you this time? The _last_ time you needed our advice we hospitalized a pansy in pink."

Kohaku's eyes widened. "_I REMEMBER THAT!_ Hojo was wearing pink pants the day we went to beat his sorry ass." Souta could only laugh and nod and Kagome simply rolled her eyes again; oh the joys of little brothers (whether they were hers or not—Kohaku was as much of a little brother to her as Souta was).

"_Back_ to the point, you guys don't need to hurt somebody… Hopefully…"

"Then…?" Kohaku inquired, slowly.

"Well…um…there's this boy."

"My crowbar is in my closet, second shelf up, Kohaku." Souta nodded at his best friend. Kohaku nodded back and gave Souta a fist bump and this time Kagome hit them both.

"Seriously!"

The two howled in laughter but allowed their sister to continue on with her story. Enough teasing the old girl…

"Fine, fine, continue." Kohaku ushered for her to continue.

"Well, I think I might have…well…feelings for…Inuyasha Takahashi?"

Souta and Kohaku's jaws dropped. Kagome glanced at one boy to the next and back again, waiting for their reactions. She was _not_ expecting surprised silence and it was nerve wracking. "Uhh…guys?"

"…Your same asshole of a boss?" Souta raised an eyebrow, finally speaking. Kagome nodded, sadly.

"Unfortunately. Don't ask why, I can't explain it… I just do. And he told me he loves me but I don't know…after Hojo I just— You guys remember what happened then, it wasn't an easy time."

Kohaku tapped his chin. "That's true, but Hojo was a _while_ back, Kagome-nee. You haven't dated ever since."

Souta nodded. "He's right. Plus Takahashi is well…not to be _shallow_ or anything, but he _did_ save my life. He's cool."

"Not shallow at all," Kagome snorted in sarcasm. "But I don't know. I _want_ to, but at the same time I'm scared."

Kohaku shrugged. "Your call, Kagome-nee. You gotta pick between _too_ scared to be in a relationship and _too_ scared but willing to take a risk."

"Though Kohaku and I won't run after a half demon with baseball bats and crowbars, so if he hurts you you're on your own," Souta amended with Kohaku nodding in agreement. Kagome crossed her arms.

"I _want_ to…"

Souta furrowed his eyebrows. "Then?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I was gonna make a Pro and Cons list at work today but I was too busy with work, let's make one now!"

"NO!" The boys called in unison.

"Pro con list is bad. Very bad," Kohaku warned. "You'll force yourself to think of more cons because a part of you doesn't want to be with him. Seriously, just go for it and if it doesn't work out, leave. We'll find a way to torture the dude if he hurts you, N B D."

Souta and Kagome stared at him. "N B D?" they inquired. Kohaku blushed in embarrassment and was prepared to duck the punch Kagome was going to throw at him.

"Chat-speak for no big deal?"

He was right. Kagome hit him…but he wasn't anticipating a kick to his shin so when he ducked, her foot came in contact and he yelped in pain.

"Moron," Kagome muttered with Souta laughing in the background.

_.xx._

Kagome and Kohaku went to grab coffee when Souta had fallen asleep. He was scheduled to be signed out of the hospital on Tuesday and because of that, Kagome was very excited. Kohaku agreed to spend the weekend after at the shrine to help Souta with '_things sisters cannot help with_.'

Kagome asked if Kohaku was going to help Souta aim and the boy shrugged, sending a playful wink at Souta who pretended to hide his face in embarrassment. Kagome snickered.

"Hey, if you two decide to be in a relationship together, you have my blessing."

The two boys cursed at her for saying such blasphemous things.

"So…I need _your_ advice now," Kohaku murmured as they sat at a table at the far end of the cafeteria. Kagome, who had paid for their drinks and snacks, bit her chocolate Danish and nodded at the boy across from her.

"Alright, what's up?"

Kohaku coughed. "Well…there's a girl in my astronomy class…"

Kagome leaned forward. "A _girl_? What's her name? How long have you known her for? Does Sango know? How old is she? Is she pretty? Does she have a boyfriend? How long have you liked her for—"

"Give the poor boy a break, Kagome," a voice chided. Kohaku and Kagome's head shot to the owner of the voice.

_Inuyasha_.

Pulling up a chair, the silver-haired half demon grinned comically at Kohaku before sending a berating look at his secretary. "This is why men don't easily ask women for advice. They become all…_questiony_."

Kohaku's eyes were wide. "You're Inuyasha! Dude, I just met somebody famous!"

Inuyasha grinned and popped his collar. Kagome merely rolled her eyes before asking Inuyasha what he was doing there.

"Came to check up on your runt of a brother. Saw he was sleeping so I followed the sound of your voice here. I know, I'm awesome."

"Yeah ummm…no." Kagome pointedly stated and turned her attention back to Kohaku.

"_So_?"

Kohaku blushed. "Her name's Sakura…she transferred into my class earlier in the semester."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "The only thing that's important is whether she likes you or not."

Kohaku looked at Inuyasha before looking down at his cup of coffee. "That's the thing, she has a boyfriend but he's not good for her. Kagome-nee," Kohaku looked up at his best friend's sister with a look of desperation, "she came to school with a _bruise_ on her cheek. Not too long ago she had cuts on her left arm too…"

Kagome sat up straight and Inuyasha frowned.

"What?" Kagome hissed. Kohaku nodded.

"Yeah…most of us have a feeling that he's abusing her but we can't be too sure and she never talks to anybody about him. He's two years older than her and he always picks her up after class is over—he looks like the type that would resort to violence, too." Kohaku was fidgeting at this point. "I don't know what to do, Ane-ue said to take it to the authorities but I don't to get her in trouble. I mean, I _do_ kinda like her…"

"When domestic abuse is a factor, it shouldn't matter whether you like the person or not." Kagome stared intently at Kohaku. "All that matters is to get that person to safety and _away_ from the abuse. You need to help her first before you take any steps further—I doubt this girl is looking for a relationship right now, especially if hers is such an abusive one."

Kohaku nodded. "I know. I mean if I never do date her, I don't care…I just want her to be safe, that's all."

Inuyasha had a stern expression on his face and the entire time he was watching Kohaku. "Kid," he called and Kohaku looked up at him. "What's his name?"

Kohaku seemed taken aback. "…Sorry?"

"What's the asshole's name?"

Kohaku looked at Kagome and saw her nod. He looked back at Inuyasha and said, "Chiisu Morimoto."

Kagome's coffee cup stopped halfway to her mouth and her gaze locked onto Kohaku. "Morimoto…?" she repeated. Inuyasha was in a state of shock as well. Kohaku nodded and bit into the chocolate chip cookie Kagome bought him.

"Yeah, his dad's this big hot shot that has some company. Kaoru, I think, was his name?"

"_Fuck_," Inuyasha hissed. Kagome looked at him and looked back at Kohaku.

"Chiisu Morimoto you say…" Kagome bit her bottom lip. "What else do you know about the kid?"

Kohaku shrugged. "There's this rumour going around his dad married some young sex bomb and knocked her up. Kikyo, I think." Kohaku paused and looked at Inuyasha. "Hey, weren't you engaged to a Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was too angered by the news Kohaku told him to actually respond to his question. _Kaoru made Kikyo pregnant and now they're after me. _Plus _his son is beating a little girl? What the fuck is wrong with these people._

Abruptly, Inuyasha stood up. "Don't worry about the girl," He directed his words to Kohaku, "I'll make sure she's okay. You," Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, "call our lawyer up as soon as possible." He cracked his knuckles, "I need to pay a little visit to the Morimotos."

Kohaku gasped. "What are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry about that, kid." Turning around, Inuyasha walked away, fast. Kagome pulled her cell phone out and quickly found the number that linked her to their personal lawyer's land line. Kohaku was still confused.

"Hey, Kagura? It's Kagome. Get Naraku to call me first thing Monday morning. We have a case on our hands."

Hanging up, Kagome looked at Kohaku with a wide grin on her face. "You just saved Inuyasha's name _and_ he's gonna save Sakura. You're the best!"

Kohaku was still confused. "You're welcome? I still don't know what I did…"

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry. You did good, and Inuyasha will make sure that Sakura is fine."

Kohaku looked down. "Thanks…"

Kagome put her hand on top of his, "And after everything is settled and dealt with, I'll help you take the next step with her."

Kohaku grinned. "Thanks, Kagome-nee."

_.xx._

Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white. His mind was reeling with the copious thoughts that entailed after hearing what he just heard.

1) Chiisu, Kaoru's _son_ who _had_ to be in his early twenties was abusing an innocent little girl.

2) Kaoru impregnated Kikyo.

3) Kikyo and Kaoru were _married._

4) Kikyo was claiming that the child was his.

There was a growl at the back of Inuyasha's throat. He needed to get home and discuss possible trivialities with his brother—Kaoru Morimoto was a shady little _bitch_. Inuyasha ran a red light and simply accelerated further; before making any rash decisions (like going to the Morimoto's house and bashing his face in) he needed to speak to a voice of reason.

And that was Sesshomaru.

He pulled his car in front of his mansion clumsily and threw the keys to their personal valet. Without so much as saying a _word_, Inuyasha ran into the house and began hollering his brother's name.

"SESSHOMARU? SESSH-O-MARUUUU!"

The elder dog demon descended from the third floor of their mansion, rubbing his temples. "What, half demon?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "We have a situation on our hands."

The tone on his younger brother's voice _alone_ told Sesshomaru that something serious came up. Both brothers retired to the kitchen to grab a snack and a bottle of beer before going to Sesshomaru's study to discuss what was happening.

_.xx._

Kohaku had fallen asleep on his chair but Kagome could only think about what he said earlier that day. The pieces of the puzzle fell into place despite the fact that they weren't actively searching for answers. Kikyo and Kaoru were shady characters and Kagome was determined to put them in their place.

Besides, the best lawyer in all of Asia was on their side: Naraku Onigumo.

Kagome saw Kohaku shiver slightly and quickly scouted out a blanket and placed it over the young boy. Going back to her seat, she pulled out her cell phone.

_SMS to Takahashi, Inuyasha_  
><em>So…today…<em>

The response came two and a half minutes later.

_SMS from Takahashi, Inuyasha  
>I know. Sesshomaru and I were talking about it…you call Naraku?<em>

_SMS to Takahashi, Inuyasha  
>Uh huh, told Kagura to have him call me first thing Monday morning. Speaking of which, I gotta talk to you…<em>

_SMS from Takahashi, Inuyasha  
>About?<em>

_SMS to Takahashi, Inuyasha  
>We'll talk. Monday. Alright?<em>

_SMS from Takahashi, Inuyasha  
>Should I be scared?<em>

_SMS to Takahashi, Inuyasha  
>No. More like I'm scared<em>

_SMS from Takahashi, Inuyasha  
>Haha, so long as my balls stay intact, I'm good<em>

_SMS to Takahashi, Inuyasha  
>Loser. Alright, ima go grab Kohaku and I food. See you Monday<em>

_SMS from Takahashi, Inuyasha  
>I'll drop by tomorrow. Need anything from anywhere?<em>

_SMS to Takahashi, Inuyasha  
>Nope. Thanks though. See you.<em>

_SMS from Takahashi, Inuyasha  
>Bye.<em>

_.xx._

"Kajojo is _not_ a word," Kagome snarled playfully over a game of scrabble the next afternoon. Sango and Miroku had dropped by before departing for their dinner date and Sango brought scrabble and monopoly with her so the three wouldn't get bored in a measly hospital room.

"What about Kijiji?" Kohaku raised his eyebrow and Souta threw the letter _X_ at him.

"That's not a real word either, make an actual word loser!"

Kohaku groaned and assembled the word _ghost_ vertically against Souta's triple word score _placement_. Kagome formed the word _gastro _with Kohaku's g and managed to acquire a double letter. Souta examined the board.

"You come home this Tuesday," Kohaku stated while Souta thought. "Wanna do a marathon of games?"

"I'm _so_ down," Souta grinned as he formed the word _chi_. Immediately; Kohaku stemmed the word _idea_ from the _i_ of chi. "I wanna try the new Skyrim, you played?"

"No, but Souten has. That girl is the perfect bird, I'm telling you—she plays more games than us!"

Kagome snorted. "That's because Souten grew up with _older_ two brothers." She formed the word _ascension_ between three letters on the board. "Besides, Hiten works for Sony and Manten works for Nintendo. She gets games before they're even released."

"I **know**," Souta groaned. "Why don't you work somewhere cool, Nee-chan?"

"Because she works for me."

Kagome snorted and looked up at the door to find her boss, donning a black muscle shirt and gray sweatpants, leaning up against the doorframe. Alright, so he looked kind of _really_ sexy but Kagome wasn't about to openly admit to it.

"Will you stop sneaking up on us like that?" She raised her eyebrow. Souta and Inuyasha exchanged a manly fist bump before he pulled a chair up beside Kohaku and fist bumped him.

"No. How're you?" Inuyasha nodded to Souta who shrugged.

"Alive. That's all that matters. I do have battle scars and injuries to prove my heroic efforts to dodge death."

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Three broken ribs, a fractured knee, a couple of dozen bruises, and a nice gash on my left trap." Souta listed as if it was a grocery list. "All I need are two turtle doves and a partridge on a pear tree."

Kohaku snickered. "Good one, loser." Souta grinned at him toothily in return. Kagome groaned and stood up.

"I'm game. Kohaku wins with 179 points. You two boys bond, I have to talk to Inuyasha."

Souta nudged Kohaku and wiggled his eyebrows. "Talk, _ehhh_?"

"Shut up, asshole." Kagome glowered at him before dragging Inuyasha out of the room. His ears picked up on the boys making kissy sounds and he fought the goofy grin that was threatening to spread across his face. He already liked the two of them; they were jokers, just as he was.

Inuyasha and Kagome were headed towards the cafeteria and most of the walk was silent. The hot shot half-demon kept stealing glances at the woman walking next to him, and for some reason his mind kept wandering to walking with her through a park while pushing a stroller. An unknown feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help but fight the smile that was threatening to spread wide across his face.

Kagome and him.

With a baby.

_Damn_…

"What's up?" he finally asked as they sat down at the far end of the cafeteria. Kagome cleared her throat.

"I think something extremely strange is happening," she murmured, "Souta first gets into an accident, Kikyo comes to you saying she's pregnant, all the while Morimoto wants a merger with your company." Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked Inuyasha straight into the eyes. "He also said that quip about your father, remember?"

He nodded, his ears twitching.

"Now we hear about his son who is abusing this girl _and_ that Kaoru is married to Kikyo—I think all of this is tied to my brother's accident. I don't think its fluke." Inuyasha nodded and crossed his arms.

"You make sense," he commented, "I'll get investigation on it. I can call Detective Ryuukotsusei first thing tomorrow morning and get him to scout information about Souta's accident and Morimoto's son. First we have to see if anything is connected before we take the next step."

Kagome sighed. "I guess that is the best thing to do. Naraku is gonna call me in the morning too."

"You headed home tonight?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, Miroku and Sango are picking me and Kohaku up later on in the evening. Mama and Jii-chan are coming back and then we bring Souta home Tuesday."

"That's good." Inuyasha was tapping his foot on the ground, trying to concentrate on anything else but the lush plumpness of Kagome's inviting lips. He wanted to kiss them _so_ freakin' badly. "I can pick you up tomorrow morning," he offered. "And your leave was approved, the signed request is in your mailbox. And oh, Rin called in sick for tomorrow."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "How should I know?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha. He stood up too, towering over her.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I don't know for what, but just thank you."

Abruptly, Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. Breathing deeply, she wrapped her arms around his torso and welcomed the embrace—it was what she needed. His left hand rubbed her back up and down while his right hand was wrapped tightly around her waist. His smell was intoxicating her and Kagome did not want to leave that position _at all_. She felt his lips press against the crown of her head before he pulled her back.

"I'd do anything for you in a heartbeat," he murmured. Kagome averted her eyes and looked down to the ground.

"I know," she whispered. "…Um, we should get back to my brother."

Inuyasha quickly released his hold from her and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

As the two walked back to the room in silence, Kagome's mind could only wrap around one thing and one thing only.

_Inuyasha…_

_.xx._

**Beta-edited by: **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_


	19. Operation: Doomsday

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Kagome inhaled deeply and examined herself in the mirror; straightened hair, meticulous but simple makeup, formal attire with a tinge of sexiness. She had gotten up extra early that day _just_ so that she could get ready for what was about to happen…

What she was going to do. The action she was about to commit.

Gulping, Kagome applied her makeup before heading downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. Her mother and grandfather had headed to the hospital the previous night and Kohaku and Kagome returned to her place. Kohaku slept on Souta's bed while Kagome prepared the house for her brother's return. She set up the first floor of the shrine so that it was easily accessible by Souta as well as made a small bedroom for him in the living room. Kagome was not about to let her brother drag himself upstairs with his many injuries.

Shakily, Kagome ate her toast and stared at the files that rested on the kitchen counter. _Do it. Everybody is right, you won't know unless you try. __**So try**__!_ Her phone vibrated signalling that Inuyasha was calling. She picked up, trying to steady her breathing. _Relax, Kagome, it's __**only **__Inuyasha. So what if he's incredibly sexy and gave you good sex and has the most incredible kisses— He's your manager… But he loves you… Gah!_

"You here?" she breathed into the phone.

"Actually I'm standing outside the door and I can hear your heart beat really, really fast." She heard him snicker. Be it any other day she would have gotten angry.

But it wasn't any other day.

It was today. And today was _doomsday._

"The door is unlocked," she stated before hanging up, ultimately catching him off guard. He was expecting her to retort, retaliate, throw a sarcastic quip at him for saying what he did. What Inuyasha did not expect was for her to say that her door was unlocked and subtly invite him to come inside. Well—ain't life chock full of surprises?

Inuyasha slid the door open to find Kagome fumbling into her heels, balancing her phone, her files, a piece of toast, and her keys in her two hands. Quickly, he grabbed the phone, keys and toast because Kagome had a death grip on the files. Inuyasha helped her out the door and locked the shrine, pocketing her keys like last time. Before the day was out, he made sure to hand it back to her—keeping the keys to her place made him, momentarily, feel like he was the leading man in her life; _Her leading man?_

_Inuyasha, you're a fucking retard,_ he scoffed at himself.

Gallantly, and because chivalry still was _not_ dead, Inuyasha held her door open for her and she got in, smiling at him in the process. Forget the incredible racing of _her_ heart; he hardly heard it over the pounding of his _own_.

_Damn this woman,_ Inuyasha thought dangerously as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Souta's being released tomorrow, hm?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I have to ask Sango if I can borrow her car to—"

"I'll be there to take you guys home," Inuyasha interrupted Kagome. Her head whipped to his direction so fast, she was sure she had whiplash. Her breathing was shallow as she took in what he said—

_Take my brother home?_

"Are you sure?" she whispered. Inuyasha looked over at her and winked playfully.

"Sure, why not? Besides, he isn't being released until the evening so I can keep you in for a little bit of overtime—and it's not for nothing this time, I promise." He had to add in the last bit to his request when Kagome shot him a nasty glare at the mention of overtime.

"When is it ever for _anything_ remotely relevant to running your company?" Kagome snorted. Inuyasha wanted to laugh at her sarcasm but bit his tongue. He had to keep his cool and maintain the persona that he had been for the past couple of days. He _felt_ Kagome waning and he wasn't going to risk losing all the progress he made with her realizing her feelings for him. Inuyasha was willing to bet that he was close.

_Very_ close.

"I promise," his voice was soft, almost as tender as it used to be when he referred to her _prior_ to the incident (as Kagome so dubiously dubbed). His tone sent her heart racing a mile a minute and the _sound_ of her excitement caused a little bit of excitement to greet the midsection of Inuyasha's pants. He was telepathically telling his penis to not be so obvious; Inuyasha had given up trying to control himself when his penis had its _moments_. Evidently it depended on what Kagome did.

_No duh, Sherlock,_ Inuyasha's youkai sarcastically scolded him. _You just _manage_ to get hard for no fucking reason at all. Of __**course**__ it depends on what the human girl does or not._

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha caught the movement from the corner of his eyes. "Alright—any plans for today?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me, secretary."

She laughed. "I'm not a living, breathing calendar you know. I don't _recall_ you having to do anything today, but I shall double check when we get to the office." Kagome saw Inuyasha nod before checking his blind spot and merging safely onto the leftmost lane. His ears were tweaking as he was keeping track of all of the sounds around him: her heartbeat, her breathing, the cars whizzing past them, the blood pounding in his penis.

"Maybe it'll be an easy day for me," Inuyasha murmured and Kagome quickly looked out the window.

_Trust me… today is going to be far from easy for you…,_ she thought as her eyes became distant. Inuyasha caught her sudden movement and frowned.

_What the…?_

_.xx._

Inuyasha went to the cafeteria to grab coffee for himself so Kagome headed right on up to the fiftieth floor, only to be greeted by Yura unlocking the main doors. Playfully, Kagome slapped Yura's butt causing her to yelp and whirl around.

"You nasty!" Yura laughed. Kagome wiggled her eyebrows causing the aforementioned woman to roll her eyes. "And queer."

"Oh hush," Kagome giggled as Yura shoved the door open. Because it was a double door, Kagome set the kickstand to one door while Yura did to the other. Promptly, Kagome headed straight to her office while Yura went to boot up the computers from her computer, since she had access to all of the systems: one of the many perks that Inuyasha had installed in the CepheusOS that ran through their computers.

Kagome threw her stuff onto the loveseat and walked over to her computer. She saw Yura had booted it up so Kagome merely had to log in to her account and go about her days work.

_UserID: _higurashiK  
><em>Password: <em>inuyashasuxarse100

So what? She changed her password when Inuyasha became highly _assholy_ to her; she refused to change it to something more normal. Glancing at her phone she saw that she had two new voicemails. While she breezed through her emails, she listened to the messages.

"_Hey Kagome? Its Naraku calling—evidently you aren't proactive and are not in the office yet. No worries, it's only 3am and I am just heading home from visiting my mother. Long. Story. Call me when you get this, I'll be up… a shit ton of paperwork await me at my desk."_

Kagome laughed hearing her lawyer's sarcastic voice. Although he looked like a mastermind villain that would shoot anybody in the head with telepathy, (though telepathy was impossible for Naraku, he _did_ harbour excellent strength thanks to his half-demon blood), Naraku was Inuyasha's childhood friend.

And he was the nicest person Kagome had ever met.

"_Kagome? It's Naraku, again. Don't complain about me calling for a second time, I know you thoroughly enjoy hearing the sexy resonation that is my voice—"_ Kagome laughed hearing Naraku say that, _"just wanted to say that Kagura wanted me to invite you to a little get together that we are having. We're going to Singapore for Kanna's second birthday so you and Inuyasha can't give her expensive birthday presents. So please do so this Sunday, five PM, at our place. Be there. Or be square… Goodbye, human."_

Kagome burst into laughter and didn't bother looking at the door when it opened. Inuyasha stood at the foot of the door watching Kagome bemusedly. She nearly had tears in her eyes and Inuyasha was beginning to wonder _what_ had her in such hysterics.

"Did you swallow a laughing pill?"

Kagome shook her head. "Didn't you hear Naraku's voicemail while I was listening to it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I generally do _not_ pay attention to anything so no. I didn't."

Kagome, instead of retorting as Inuyasha had anticipated for the _second_ time that day, played her voicemail again. By the end of the second message Inuyasha was sharing quite a few chuckles—Naraku Onigumo: the comedian in his life without even trying. Shaking his head amusedly, Inuyasha flopped onto Kagome's loveseat and glanced down at the black binder that was beside him, resting on the cushion.

"This is?"

Kagome glanced at the binder. "Weekly trend reports. I have to do the analysis at home sometimes because I don't have time here," she said casually. Kagome was hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't pick up the folder and flip through it; and her wish came true. Inuyasha stood up, straightened his khaki pants and cracked his neck.

"Do I have anything to do today?" he asked and immediately Kagome opened up her calendar. Scanning the hourly columns, she reported to him that he actually had nothing to do that day so he could peacefully sleep on his desk for all she cared. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"But, I do need to talk to you… remember?" Kagome muttered, uncertainly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. I'm shitting bricks here… 'We need to talk' talks are never a good thing."

Kagome laughed. "I think you'll consider this to be a good thing? Up to you to judge, to be totally honest."

"That sounds fair." Inuyasha nodded. "Shall I take you out for lunch and then we have our talk?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's fine. I can drop by your office whenever you want me to—I'd rather talk to you at work versus a public place, you know?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Now I'm shitting cinder blocks. What the fuck, Kagome?"

Laughing, the young woman before him sat down on her seat and grinned at him. "Relax, it'll be fine. Just page me whenever you're ready."

Eying her suspiciously, he nodded before leaving her office. His mind could only revolve around what she _possibly_ could want to talk to him about. As Inuyasha shut the door behind him, Kagome shot up and grabbed the file from the sofa. Breathing heavily, she opened the cover and glared at the report that caused her so much inner turmoil.

Her book on 365 sex positions.

Complete.

With a leap year.

_.xx._

Kagome was munching on an apple and going through a folder with crib designs for Inuyasha's baby line: Puppy Trail. The crib looked exactly like how she wanted it to, but the included bedding seemed rather… _cheap._ Kagome quickly sent out e-mails asking if it was real Egyptian cotton and within five minutes Jennifer Yung, from the Design Team, emailed her back with a response.

**Yung, Jennifer:**

Hey Kagome,

It actually isn't genuine Egyptian cotton, it is fifty percent polyester. If you want, we can change it to pure Egyptian cotton and I will send the design to you in an hour.

Thanks,

Jennifer

Kagome responded back saying that that was fine. Immediately after sending the e-mail, she decided it was time to call Naraku. She didn't want to call him so early in the morning, so Kagome waited until the sun _actually_ rose before picking up her phone and calling Naraku's office.

"SpiderWeb Barrister and Solicitors, Musou speaking."

"Hey Musou," Kagome greeted, "is Naraku in? It's Kagome from Takahashi Group of Companies."

"Ahhh," Kagome heard Musou smile. "Good morning, Miss. Kagome, I will throw the line to Naraku for you."

"Thanks," Kagome stated. Annoying elevator music began playing but within a split second, Naraku picked up.

"Naraku," he greeted, gruffly.

"Gosh. How does your wife sleep with you at night?" Kagome teased.

"My cock speaks for itself," Naraku muttered. "What do you want? The missus told me that we have a case on our hands?"

Kagome laughed. "Kagura is right, we _do_. It's kind of a doozy so you might need to contact Inuyasha personally for this one. Let's just say Kaoru Morimoto is an asshole."

"Morimoto?" Naraku raised an eyebrow. "That snake? I've been on his ass for _years_. I'm tryna get him busted but the asshole always hires the best lawyers the _world_ has to offer."

"Yeah?" Kagome grinned. "We have the best lawyer _Asia_ has to offer."

Naraku snorted. "Ohhh, how scary, '_Asia_ has to offer.' When's Inuyasha free?"

Kagome glanced at the clock and noted that it was almost noon. She had to go speak to Inuyasha herself before he became preoccupied with Naraku and the entire issue they were dealing with. She knew he had already contacted Ryuukotsusei earlier that morning.

"After one." Yeah, one hour and a bit should be sufficient time to commence _Operation: Doomsday_. Naraku declared that one was perfect and they hung up. Kagome took a few deep breaths, in through her nose out through her mouth, before standing up and picking up the dreaded "report."

_Now or never._

_Now or never._

_Now or freakin' never, Kagome. Grow some big, hairy, balls and do it. You know you want it so what's stopping you?_

_Do it._

_Do it._

_DO._

_IT!_

By the time Kagome was done mentally yelling at herself, she was already in front of Inuyasha's door, knocking. She heard him say _come in_ and pushed the door open. To her amusement, he was clad in his wife-beater and dress pants doing push ups in the middle of his office.

A thin layer of sweat coated him.

The sexiness level went up by two hundred percent. And then some. Kagome cleared her throat but Inuyasha ignored her, continuing with his push ups.

"One hundred and ninety seven, one hundred and ninety eight, one hundred and ninety nine… two hundred." Pushing himself up off of the ground, Inuyasha winked at Kagome before grabbing a towel that was lying on the couch in his office.

"Well then, what can I do for you?"

Kagome gulped nervously. "Well…"

Inuyasha sat down on the couch and pat the seat beside him. Hesitantly, Kagome sat down and looked at the black backing on the report. Inuyasha peered at her curiously. "So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Kagome inhaled deeply. "The um… bet…"

He raised his eyebrow. "The bet? _Ohhhh_," Inuyasha smirked, "the **bet**. I do remember I won on Friday."

Kagome nodded. "Exactly." Slowly, she passed him the folder. Shock resonated through Inuyasha's body as he turned the report around to find that it was _indeed_ the compilation of sex positions that Kagome had done.

He looked at her but she was avoiding eye contact with him. "Kagome…," he whispered. She sighed and spoke, still refusing to look at him.

"You won. You pulled my pigtails and I'm not one to back down from a bet so… it's yours."

Inuyasha felt the weight of the folder seep through his fingertips and he couldn't help the accelerating beat of his heart. Was this actually happened? Like _really_ really? Kagome just handed him the folder.

THE folder.

Not just any folder.

It was **the** folder.

"I can't…," he stuttered, catching Kagome off guard. Did he just refuse to take the folder that he had been on her ass about? She wasn't dreaming or anything, was she? Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"You can't?" she repeated, her voice hardly audible.

Inuyasha shook his head and handed the folder back to her—well, tried to anyway. She refused to take it and when he gently placed it on her lap, she picked it up and put it back on his. Frowning, Inuyasha looked at her sternly. "Kagome, these pictures aren't something I know you'd give a guy _willingly_. I'll take this book the day you _choose_ to be _mine_."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. That was it, that was what he was waiting for him to say— "Exactly. So take it."

Inuyasha's soul froze.

"Wh—_what_?" he whispered. Kagome looked at him, her eyes glazed over with emotion. Her scent was changing to something Inuyasha had never smelt before and, for some reason, it smelt _really_ nice.

"I said," she repeated hoarsely, "take it. I _choose_ to be yours so you have the right to _have_ it."

His heart was racing. His mind was working into overdrive. _Did she just…_

The feel of her soft lips on his solidified what he thought he was imagining. She was kissing him, right after telling him that she chose him and she said _that_ after she gave him _the_ book. Inuyasha was sure he was sleeping, but sleep or not he would not give up the opportunity of kissing Miss. Higurashi. He brought his left hand up and placed it on her cheek, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin. Inuyasha snaked his right hand around her waist and placed it firmly on the small of her back.

Kagome brought her hands up to his wife beater and gripped it, bringing her body closer to his. She longed for his lips oh so much—the thought of it haunted her mind ever since the last one she shared with him the night of the incident. She chewed on his bottom lip but, with one swift movement, he brought his left hand to the back of her head and yanked her hair back, delving his tongue into her mouth in the process.

Kagome moaned, and the sound drove Inuyasha wild.

_She's yours. She picked __**you**__… All you have to do now is get her to love you…,_ he told himself. Kagome broke free from the kiss and panted slightly, resting her forehead on his. Inuyasha was smiling, victoriously, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"How do you feel?" she murmured and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Amazing, you?"

"Meh, so-so."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "So-so? You _chose_ Takahashi Inuyasha, you have to feel freakin' on top of the world."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome pulled away from him and stood up, straightening her pants in the process. "Yeah, I know I could have any man in the world—you just happen to want me back so… you know?"

Snorting, Inuyasha grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back onto his lap. "You're _mine_, wench," he whispered huskily into her ear, placing a soft kiss on the junction between her neck and her shoulder subsequently. Kagome didn't resist the shiver that ran up her spine.

"I love you," he mumbled, placing another kiss there. Smiling, Kagome turned in his arms and gave him a quaint peck.

"Put your shirt back on. Naraku is gonna call you soon, you have to talk to him about all the crap that's going down—and please don't rub anything about the book in my face?" Kagome pleaded, batting her eyelashes at Inuyasha. He laughed.

"Of course not. I'm just gonna have a hell of a time in my office for the next couple of days."

Kagome smacked him, playfully. "Dirty."

Snickering, Inuyasha pushed Kagome off of his lap and went to retrieve his shirt. Looking at Kagome, he raised his eyebrow. "What made you realize—this?"

Kagome blushed, shrugged, and looked away. "I don't know. To be honest, you're a complete and utter jackass." Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome grinned and added: "But I realized I wanted you to be _my_ jackass and the only way to do that… was to be yours in return."

Inuyasha smiled; it was tender and filled with love. "I promise there'll never be a sad day for you. I'll make you the happiest woman alive."

"Will you stop keeping me in for overtime, then?"

"I said happiest woman alive, not queen of the world. Gosh, not even five minutes and you're already demanding things I can't promise." Laughing, Inuyasha ducked the stapler she threw at him, plucking it off of his desk.

"I take it back, I don't want you to be my jackass anymore."

Falling back on the couch, Inuyasha winked at her and said, "Too late. You're stuck with me."'

Playfully groaning, Kagome blew a kiss at Inuyasha and began walking towards the exit. The folder of awesomeness (as Inuyasha called it) lay on the floor, forgotten for the moment. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"I still have _work_ to finish," she muttered. "You know where my office is. If you get bored, drop by."

Inuyasha pouted. "But _Kagomeeee_!"

"No buts. Goodbye." Dramatically, she left his office and shut the door behind her. Inuyasha could only think to what just happened—and whether it really happened or not.

_Kagome… and me._ A silly grin spread across his face. _She really did pick me. She __**picked**__ me._

"Holy fuck…"

Inuyasha dove for the phone and dialed his sister-in-law's number, by heart. Rin answered within two rings and, without even greeting her, he roared into the phone.

"SHE PICKED ME!"

Rin paused before her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD, WHEN?"

"Just now!" Inuyasha was feeling giddy.

Like a little child.

A kid in a candy store…

"Tell me _everything_ when you get home tonight!"

A line flashed on his phone and Inuyasha saw Naraku was calling. He quickly told his sister-in-law that he would tell her all that she wanted to know later that evening, when he came home, and hung up. Pressing the line that connected him to his childhood friend, Inuyasha greeted him.

"What's happening, man?"

Naraku cleared his throat. "Human girl tells me we have a case on her hands?"

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat. "Yes, yes we do. You do this case for me and I'll buy you that new 3D TV you want so badly."

Naraku paused. "…Plus Pay-Per-View for a year?"

"Deal."

"Excellent." Naraku grinned. "Now tell me everything you know, and everything I need to know, and everything Ryuukotsusei _will_ know."

Inuyasha smirked, good ol' Naraku. His mind wandered back to Kagome and his smirk turned into a soft smile.

_Kagome…_

With one final thought directed to the leading woman in his life, Inuyasha turned his full attention back to Naraku.

"So, Kaoru Morimoto…"

_.xx._

_**There! That was it! Maybe it wasn't totally awesomely awesome, but hey, I quite liked it! I apologize for the drab of a chapter I produced for the previous update. It was slow, I know, but I couldn't really make it all that interesting if it was meant to be a segue.**_

_**But! Here you have it, the long awaited chapter!**_

_**All she has to do now is tell him she loves him…**_

_**BY THE WAY:**_

_Kindergarten Flirting was nominated for __**Best AU/AR **__and __**Best Inuyasha/Kagome Romance **__fanfiction in the __**Feudal Association**__**Fanguild**__ (link in my profile). I just wanted to say THANK YOU to ALL of you for your continual support. Although membership is closed during voting period, you guys should def. check out the website—the stories that are nominated are truly AMAZING (I have read some of them) and it is WELL worth your effort. Once again, THANK YOU to everybody for your support. Each review is read and appreciated to the fullest *less than three*_

_Beta edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><em>


	20. Upendi

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Kagome was sitting in on a meeting with the Board of Directors as well as the Puppy Trail Design Team. Inuyasha was preoccupied with phone calls upon phone calls regarding the entire Kikyo/Kaori/Chiisu issue; he told her that he'd let her know what was happening when he drove her home that evening. Although Kagome _wanted_ to argue against it, she did sort of tell him that she picked him, so she kind of _had_ to let him do what he wanted to do—to a certain extent.

"We need to launch the product," Mizu stated, sipping her water. Hime Tsubaki, another member of the Board, nodded in agreement to what Mizu said. Kagome's head was playing ping pong as she kept looked back and forth between the members of the Board. It was without a doubt that sooner, rather than later, her eyes would swirl back into her head and she would pass out. She had been trying to figure out what the Board wanted for an hour and frankly she couldn't take it anymore.

An elder man, Kamen Noh, pat Kagome's back. "Relax, child," he soothed. Kagome sighed and nodded before sipping her water and focusing her attention back to the banter being thrown to and fro.

"Tokajin! We are _not_ going to publish pictures in magazines." Tsubaki rubbed her temples and Noh rolled his eyes. "We need to launch it at a party—what about the annual corporate party, Kagome?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "That _could_ work, but then I have to expand our guest list and we have to find an even bigger venue, if it's within budget."

"Anything can be within budget if you want it to be." Mizu waved her hand aimlessly in front of her. "We just need to launch this thing before signing pre-orders. The product won't be on the market before September, but we will take pre-orders from larger companies, in bulk, and ship them out prior to debut."

"What kind of launch is that, then?" Togenkyo Tokajin, a rather chubby and peachy looking fellow, raised his eyebrow. "Launch means the release of the product. It **is** the debut."

Noroi Kaiga, a man that always seemed to have bad luck with everything in life (point in case: his ink pen exploded in his hand moments prior to the board meeting. He walked into the room covered in black ink), nodded in agreement. "Tokajin has a point, ladies."

Tsubaki and Mizu seemed annoyed at how Kaiga mentioned that they were—dare they say it?—wrong! Kagome and Noh exchanged amused glances and sat back when Nobunaga Takeda, quite an annoyance is he, decided to offer his input: "We could launch the product to make everybody aware of it and release it later on, at another corporate affair?"

"We aren't throwing parties left, right, and center, Takeda," Keshin Goshinkishi, Naraku's first cousin, muttered. "We need to launch it the day of the release."

Noh growled. "Are you children stupid? We need to make the public aware of the product before releasing it so that there will be hype. Launch the product the night of the corporate party and _then_ release in September. Take the pre-orders if necessary." Noh turned to Kagome. "Expand the guest list if you have to, I'll have the budgeting team see if they can allot a bit more to the cost of the event. Are we all in agreement?"

The others knew they couldn't argue against Noh: he was on the Board for longer than any of them and his interim was almost up. He _knew_ what he was talking about. Nodding in agreement, the Board dismissed themselves and Kagome hurriedly went back to her office; she had a lot of work to do. _Especially_ with the task of expanding the guest list to incorporate anybody who would be interested in the release and debut of Inuyasha's new affiliate, Puppy Trails.

Kagome entered her office and raised an eyebrow in amusement when she saw Inuyasha sitting on her chair and staring intently at her computer monitor. His ears tweaked signalling that he was aware she had entered the vicinity of her office. "All sorted out?" she asked as she kicked her door shut behind her. Inuyasha groaned.

"Sorted out? Shit hasn't _begun_ yet. Ryuukotsusei is investigating Chiisu and we have kept tabs on Sakura's whereabouts." Inuyasha grinned at Kagome. "Of _course_ we asked her parents and they agreed to let us stalk the girl."

"Not creepy at all," Kagome muttered in sarcasm before taking a seat on the loveseat. "What else?"

Inuyasha got off of Kagome's computer chair and joined her on the loveseat. Once upon a time, not too long of a time ago, Kagome would have felt highly uncomfortable at the close proximity between herself and Inuyasha. But given the events of what happened earlier on that day, she had to admit that the proximity was rather—appealing. The change in her scent informed Inuyasha that her feelings of being close to him, and his feelings, were on par.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she relaxed under his touch. "Naraku hates Koaru more than life itself?"

"Naraku doesn't hate life, Inuyasha," Kagome muttered sarcastically and he laughed. Casually, he leaned over and kissed her temple as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Kagome felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach and, she was willing to admit this as well, the feeling was amazing. Inuyasha leaned back on the loveseat and threw his head back, resting it on the backrest.

"Whatever. They're both on the case right now and I don't have to think about it. My e-mail is linked with Naraku's now so if I receive any notification about court dates," Inuyasha looked over at the woman beside him, "he'll know as well."

"I should just e-mail you naked pictures of myself _just_ to see if Naraku would receive them too." Kagome teased. Inuyasha smirked.

"The naked pictures can wait, my dear. I have a year's worth of beautiful shots of you to get through."

"Look at one a day for a year?" Kagome teased and Inuyasha growled playfully. Swiftly, he leaned forward and nipped at her bottom lip before withdrawing. He wanted her to crave his lips as much as he was presently craving hers.

The scent of her spiking arousal told him that he was going to achieve his goal quicker than he anticipated. Bringing his left hand up, he placed it gently on Kagome's cheek and her hands went immediately around his shoulders. His right hand trailed up and down her thigh; her leg managed to curl around Inuyasha's. The half-demon bit Kagome's lower lip, eliciting a soft moan to sound from her; gently, he pushed her back onto the loveseat.

"Kagome," he whispered, nipping at her earlobe. Arching her back, Kagome raked her fingers down the length of _his_ back and moved her neck to the side, allowing him easy access to the column of her neck. "_Gods_, I love you _so_ much."

"Inu_yasha…,_" she whispered, her lips hardly moving but her voice fully audible. He pushed his right hand just underneath the hem of her shirt and trailed his fingers across her belly, slowly tracing the outline of her belly button. Butterflies erupted in her stomach like an active volcano—Kagome was in a state of euphoria.

_In Upendi_.

Just as Inuyasha's hand began trailing higher on her torso, a banging on Kagome's door stopped him abruptly.

"SERIOUSLY, YOU TWO NEED TO GET A ROOM—NO COMMENT, INUYASHA!" Yura's voice sounded from the other side of the room. Growling, Inuyasha tore himself away from Kagome and ripped the door open.

"You fucking cockblock," he accused. "Just because you don't get dick in the office, do _not_ stop those who _do_. Understand?"

Yura had a sly smirk on her face. "_Oh_ I understand, bossman, but _you_ need to understand that _your_ object of affection over there is due to _another_ board meeting in five minutes with **me** and we can't afford to be late. So please remove your dick from her vagina and let us be on our way, okay?"

"My dick is _clearly_ still **in** my pants. Thanks to **you**," Inuyasha muttered dryly. Turning around, Inuyasha saw Kagome on the verge of laughter and standing behind him. He had a tick in his forehead. "What the fuck is so funny, wench?"

"You—why are you so _angry_?"

"FINE! I **WON'T** ravish you mercilessly!"

Throwing his nose in the air, Inuyasha stomped out of the room leaving two amused women in his wake.

Yura and Kagome exchanged glances. "Are you sure he's an adult?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I came to the conclusion he's actually a six-year-old trapped in the body of a twenty-seven-year-old."

"Hmm." Yura nodded in agreement. "A very hot, sexy and fuckable twenty-seven-year-old. Too bad the cock is all yours."

"Too bad?" Kagome playfully nudged Yura. "I'm doing the world a favour by keeping that child occupied."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Yura and Kagome burst into uncontrollable laughter.

_.xx._

Finally.

Home time.

Kagome had her things packed and waited patiently in the lobby for Inuyasha. The rest of the staff had already left and Kagome and Inuyasha were the remaining two that would lock up and leave the building for the night. Inuyasha called out to her to head to the first floor, he would meet up with her momentarily, so she did. She had a nice chat with Hanate while waiting for Inuyasha.

"Hanate." Inuyasha nodded to the security guard. The man smiled and tipped his hat, bidding Kagome and Inuyasha farewell, for the night. The two of them silently headed towards Inuyasha's car—half way there, Kagome's phone rang.

"Mama?"

"Kagome, how are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. Inuyasha and I are headed home now."

Korari nodded from her end of the telephone line, despite the fact that Kagome was not able to see it. "That's good. Listen, I know this is of short notice but your grandfather has his Shrine Priest guild at home to perform a prayer for Souta—he has explicitly asked for you and I not to return home."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Really, now?"

Korari laughed. "Yeah, really. I'm staying at the hospital tonight, you're more than welcome to join me or you can go sleep over at Sango's place… Or maybe even Inuyasha's?"

Kagome snorted. "Sango's is fine. I hope Jii-chan has a ball tonight."

"Kagome!"

"Not in the dirty way. Wow, Mama."

Korari laughed, told her daughter that she loved her and hung up. Before she could even turn and face Inuyasha to inform him of what happened, he quickly informed her that: "You're coming over to my place." That resulted in Kagome frowning and punching his arm and him laughing at her weak human strength.

"Why am I going to sleep over at your place? Sango has a spare bedroom."

"And I have seven."

Kagome twitched. "Seriously, Inuyasha."

"Seriously," Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows at the girl beside him, "we can get some dirty dirty and there'll be no Yura to cockblock me. _Yess_!"

…

"You truly are a six-year-old."

"Trapped in the body of a twenty-seven-year-old with over seven hundred years of experience." Inuyasha winked at Kagome who threw another sucker punch to his arm.

_.xx._

Inuyasha threw his keys to his valet and led Kagome to the front door. She was in utter awe at the size of the grandiose mansion that Inuyasha called _home_. It was something out of a movie: twenty four acres of goodness including a roundabout fountain, pillars that framed a three storey chestnut brown oak door (included with brass handles and a wolf-faced knocker), ivory coloured brick and landscaping that seemed straight out of a movie.

A doorman opened the door for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Master, Lady." He bowed his head. Kagome was speechless and the only force that kept her walking was Inuyasha's hand pushing her from the small of her back.

"You… this… _You live here_?"

"Unfortunately," Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm trying to find a manor in Italy for my mother… So far nothing lives up to my standard."

"And what's **that**?"

"A four tier waterfall in front of the house?" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on Kagome," he teasingly nudged her, "who _doesn't_ have a four tier waterfall?"

Kagome glowered at him mercilessly. "I don't know if you're _joking_ or being serious."

"Whatever floats your boat?"

"I want a four tiered waterfall in front of my shrine—can I have a pay advance?"

Inuyasha laughed at her sarcasm and continued to guide her into his humble abode. Kagome could only marvel at the high ceilings and low hanging chandeliers. There were two sets of stairs on either side of the foyer that spiralled up to the second story of the massive mansion. The stairs were complete with black railing that was curved to perfection. The floors were an ivory marble that had intricate patterns on them.

Just a few feet off towards the center was a sitting area that was two steps lower than the level of the foyer. A giant plant was placed in the centre of the circular sitting area, and there were seats that covered the perimeter of the circle.

"You live in a palace," Kagome breathed as she looked up at the endless ceiling. "_Literally_."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It was the only decent one Sesshomaru and I could find on the market."

Kagome gawked at her boss. "_Decent_? I live in a three bedroom **shrine**, complete with well hut, and you live in a mansion with nth amount of bedrooms and you're calling it _decent_?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yes?"

"Lord have mercy on your pathetic soul." Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at her playfully.

"I resent having a pathetic soul. It's very _un_pathetic, thank you very much."

"Darling, unpathetic isn't a wo—" Before Kagome could complete her comment, a tiny furball tackled Inuyasha unexpectedly, while screaming _UNCLE INUYASHA_!

"Hello to you too, runt." Inuyasha pat the furball affectionately.

_Inuyasha has a talking pet dust bunny?_ Kagome thought humorously to herself. Although she _knew_ the thing that took down Inuyasha was not, in fact, a dust bunny, she was unsure as to _who_ it could be. Her finely tuned priestess abilities told her that what was hugging Inuyasha was a kitsune—

_Kitsune… his nephew? I remember him saying something about him being a fox demon child._

"Mommy said that you're gonna take me out for ice cream because I've been a good boy and because Daddy is a jerk… What's a jerk, Uncle Inu? Mommy said to ask you because she fefused to 'splain to me and I don't know what fefused meand so I axed Gammi Izzy and she said for me to ask you," the demon blabbered endlessly. Kagome's heart was welling with love—she loved babies, whether they were demon, half-demon or human. While Kagome was preoccupied with admiring the child, she missed the look of horror that crossed Inuyasha's eyes.

_FUCK! RIN—IS—HOME!_

Speak of the devil…

"LITTLE BROTHER!"

Rin flew down the stairs.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. God, if you exist and love me… please let me live. If you exist and __**don't**__ love me, open up a crater and let me fall to hell __**right**__ now. Satan, you can make me your punching bag for all I care… Do __**not**__ let me go through this. PLEASE!_ Inuyasha was silently praying to God and begging Satan to let him fall into a hole in the earth, never to return.

"Uhh, Shippo," Inuyasha gulped, "I'll take you for ice cream later. Just… run away right now, please?"

Giving his uncle a curious look, Shippo bounded off in the opposite direction from where his mother was coming from. Kagome shot a curious look to Shippo, then to Inuyasha—and finally…

"Rin?"

"…Oh my, Kagome…"

Immediately, both heads whipped to Inuyasha. Gulping nervously, he pulled at his collar and took a step back. "Uhh… Kagome… meet my umm… sister-in-law… _Rin_?"

Kagome looked back at Rin, her face expressionless. Rin was laughing nervously before shooting a dangerous look to Inuyasha. "You could've _warned_ me!" she hissed in his direction. Inuyasha put his hands in front of him, trying to protect himself from the evil forces of Rin's glare.

"I forgot I was related to you!"

"…YOU **WHAT**?"

"Sorry!"

"Gahh!" Rin turned back to Kagome and gave her a forced smile. "Umm… Hi… I'm Rin. Nice to meet you?"

"Pleasure is all mine," Kagome said tightly. "Inuyasha, may I have a word?"

"By all means, have as many words as you like!" Rin said hurriedly before running after her son. "Shippo! Sweetie, let's go out for ice cream."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "HEY! I WANNA TAKE THE RUNT OUT FOR ICE CREAM."

"**You** will be staying _right_ here," Kagome growled. "Now lead me to a private area of this fucking island and let me rip your ears off."

"I much rather like it in the foyer," Inuyasha sputtered. "There's this breeze that I'm quite fond of."

"NOW!"

"My bedroom, let's go!"

_.xx._

Inuyasha's bedroom was something Kagome only saw in magazines. The entire room was hardwood, from floor to ceiling. He had an oak based bedroom set, with a Victorian style bed covered in blood red sheets (that looked like silk, oddly). There were pillars close to the farthest wall across from his bed that framed a large television; to the left was a corner fireplace that was alit and emitting a comforting glow.

Silently, Inuyasha closed the door behind him, shut his eyes and awaited his doom.

And continued to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Wait…

Wait…

Wait…

Why wasn't anything coming?

He cracked open an eye to find Kagome staring at him. He opened both of his eyes and looked around his room, unable to maintain eye contact with the woman before him. Inuyasha noticed how dusty the top of his fireplace was. _Note to self, clean fireplace…_

There was also a tray of fruit on his bedside table that he had to get rid of. _Note to self, call maid._

Inuyasha was running out of notes to self, he was praying for Kagome to open her mouth and yell at him _soon_. His pride couldn't handle anymore of this!

"You _used_ your sister-in-law to make me jealous," Kagome whispered, in a deadly voice.

Inuyasha blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "No! I _asked_ her to help me to get you to realize whether you wanted me or not. In case you didn't notice, I never _made_ any moves on her…"

_Mainly because your brother would chop your balls off,_ he added as an afterthought.

Kagome continued to stare at him. "Alright, so you _used_ your sister-in-law to help me realize whether I wanted to be with you or not."

"Not used," Inuyasha interrupted, "_asked_ for assistance."

"And what if it backfired and I realized I don't want to be with you?"

Inuyasha shrugged and looked away. "Life goes on?"

Before he knew what was happening, Kagome had wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. The act caught him off guard and before he could return the hug, Kagome pulled away from him, glowering at him. "That's _kind_ of sweet what you did, but you still **lied** to me."

"…I didn't lie! I just didn't inform you of the truth."

Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Which is _similar_ to lying, but is not."

"Seriously?"

Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"If you **ever** lie to me ever again, I'll feed you to the _wolves_." Kagome bit out, playfully but scathingly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his heart began racing uncontrollably.

"Say… say what?"

"I said if you _ever_ lie to me again, I'll kill you." This time, there was a playful string to her words. Inuyasha let out a breath of relief and gathered Kagome in his arms.

"Oh my God, I thought my balls were goners there."

"They were close."

Inuyasha laughed and kissed the top of her head, keeping her in a tight embrace. "God," he breathed, "I _love_ you."

Kagome smiled in his arms, listening to the beat of his heart.

"You scared the fuck out of me, acting all mad and shit."

"Annoyed and slightly upset, yes," Kagome smiled, "but not mad…"

Inuyasha pulled her back and used his forefinger and thumb to tilt her head back. Leaning forward, he was about to press his lips against hers when Murphy's Law kicked in…

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI, SHIPPO TELLS ME THAT YOU HAVE A GIRL IN YOUR ROOM?"

Inuyasha sprang back from Kagome, his eyes widened.

"Mother!"

_.xx._

_Mizu Megami – Water Goddess  
>Tsubaki Hime – Princess Tsubaki<br>Noh Kamen – Noh Mask  
>Tokajin Togenkyo – Peachman Tokajin in Togenkyo<br>Kaiga Noroi – Kaiga = Japanese Paintings,__ Noroi = A curse. Roughly: The Cursed Ink Painter from Hell (my reference to)  
>Goshinkishi Keshin – Goshinkishi = Naraku's incarnation Keshin = Incarnation<br>Takeda Nobunaga – Descendant of Oda Nobunaga. Seen early in the series  
><em>

_**Links to the outside of the mansion, the foyer and Inuyasha's bedroom are linked to my profile.**_

**Sorry that this chapter was kind of drab and for the late update. The end of the year was REALLY hectic and the beginning of the New Year was even crazier. Apart from that, Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy Belated Hanukkah to all my fans. **

**And a HAPPY NEW YEAR as well! **

**See you at the next chapter – almost done!**

**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><strong>


	21. Sleepover at the Takahashi Manor

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Maybe, just maybe, if Inuyasha hadn't been a jerk to Kagome all those months, and maybe…

Just maybe…

If he hadn't used his sister-in-law to have Kagome realize that she wanted to be with Inuyasha, then perhaps the aforementioned girl would feel _some_ form of pity… keyword: perhaps.

But Inuyasha did, he did _all_ of that, and to be frank, Kagome felt no remorse towards the poor sap. He had to face _Mama Takahashi _and Kagome was going to make the experience as memorable as memorable can get. A wicked grin spread across her face and Inuyasha's eyes widened, seeing the expression on her face.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he hissed at her. Kagome shrugged nonchalantly before swinging the door open. Inuyasha was ready to be gobbled up by a fish demon. Or maybe a snake demon… Snakes don't chew so it'd be a quick getaway.

"Hello, Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome bowed, inwardly grinning like a fool.

_Takahashi: ∞ + 1  
>Higurashi: In your face, Takahashi<em>

Oh, yeah. Kagome won.

"Oh!" the tall and beautifully poised woman—complete with a regal persona, long silky charcoal black hair with a kind eyes—gasped. "Well, I suppose Shippo wasn't kidding, then. Hello there," Izayoi Takahashi smiled, "I'm Izayoi, but call me Izzy—everybody else does." At that, Izayoi sent a nasty look towards Inuyasha. He was the one that told everybody to call her Izzy, much to her chagrin.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kagome smiled. She was fighting the desperate urge to break into a stupid dance for one-upping her boss. She was losing the internal battle and was on the brink of breaking into a jig—perhaps the Macarena. "They call me Higurashi Kagome."

Izayoi's eyes widened. "That's you!" she exclaimed. "I always wondered who this Higurashi was that pretty much ran the company. You're younger than I thought you were, dear."

"Hold up!" Inuyasha finally found his voice. "She doesn't exactly _run _my company."

Izayoi glared at Inuyasha. "Boy, you be quiet. You have plenty to explain as to why you have a gorgeous woman in your room and why my grandson says your room smells _icky_."

At this, both Inuyasha and Kagome paled. Izayoi continued to glower at her son. "The only other time something smells 'icky' is when your brother and Rin **do-the-do**."

"We weren't _doing-the-do_! What the hell, mother?" Inuyasha roared. "We had an argument and we were simply talking it out, like controlled adults that don't react to their hormonal urges." Kagome nodded in agreement at that one.

Izayoi rolled her eyes. "Sure, you were _talking_." Insert air quotation marks created by the index and middle fingers, courtesy of Mama Izzy. "Well, dinner is served and I would love it if the 'brains behind our CEO'—" Izayoi winked at Kagome who had to laugh. Inuyasha looked _so _annoyed; "—would join us for some family bonding time."

Kagome grinned. "Do we get to embarrass Inuyasha some more?"

Izayoi burst into laughter. "I like you! Let me tell you what Inuyasha did when the television was first invented."

"MOTHER!"

Izayoi simply laughed and grabbed Kagome's arm before dragging her off. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.  
><em><br>Who needs Yura cockblocking you when you have your _beloved_ mother, keh!_

_.xx._

"You _actually_ forgave little brother **that** easily?" Sesshomaru asked amusedly over dinner. "**And** Rin? You'd be an excellent addition to the family—all of us hold grudges for _centuries._"

"Maybe because we're all over the age of five hundred, save Shippo?" Rin rolled her eyes at her mate before plopping a glob of sticky rice into her mouth. Kagome was situated between Rin and Izayoi, thanks to the seating arrangement of _Mama Izzy_.

Izayoi snickered (which Kagome found oddly similar to Inuyasha's snicker. Now she knew where he got his personality from). "And we're all bitter with a lot of hate in our hearts. Ain't that right, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I am not _bitter_. I am simply unhappy with what father did, that's all. Besides, I've had _hundreds_ of years to get over it, and you aren't half bad as a mother-figure."

Izayoi winked playfully at Rin before saying: "Need I remind you that _I_ was the one that pulled out chunks of dirt and mud from your hair because Rin decided to have a mud fight with you?"

Rin burst into laughter and Sesshomaru turned red. "I do not remember such happenings."

Inuyasha burst into laughter. "Yeah? I remember, it was July 1733, Friday afternoon and we were all having a picnic at the Hijiri Island!"

"Shut up, half-breed."

Kagome snorted under her breath. "Did the Gregorian calendar even _exist_ back then?"

Unfortunately, for Kagome, Inuyasha heard and stated in a high and mighty tone that the Gregorian calendar was proposed by Pope Gregory XIII, signed on February 24, 1582. Inuyasha's father, according to Inuyasha, had been present for the signing.

Kagome paused. "…Wait, _signatures_ existed back then?"

Before Sesshomaru could open his mouth, Rin quickly said, "You will _quickly_ learn that you shouldn't ask if something existed back then because it **probably** did and they were _probably _there to see it in use, if not their father."

Kagome paused and nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right."

"And you better not ask _mother_ about anything because she's been alive longer than _all_ of us," Inuyasha added under his breath which resulted in his mother kicking him from under the table. He yelped in surprise and Izayoi sent him an innocent smile.

"Why dearest son, what's gotten you so jumpy?"

Kagome and Rin glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. Sesshomaru was trying to hide his smirk and Izayoi was right up there with the other two ladies, her laughter louder than the others. Inuyasha, poor sap that he was, glowered at his food and ate rather precariously. As the laughter died down, they decided to switch the topic (much to Inuyasha's glee).

"How's Souta?"

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. "He's great, thanks. He's coming home tomorrow and my grandfather is holding prayers and rituals at our shrine for his_ 'safe return.'_" The members of the dinner table laughed at Kagome's tone. "So my mother is staying at the hospital and I was _supposed_ to go to my best friend's house but Inuyasha brought me here."

In his defense, Inuyasha claimed that although Sango might have _a_ guest bedroom, they had _seven_. Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"Of course! We have such a big place, it's great to have company over." Leaning to the woman sitting beside her, Izayoi also added, "Besides, seeing those three faces can get boring after a couple hundred years."

"MOTHER!" Rin and Inuyasha roared simultaneously. Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes.

"Likewise, _mom_."

Kagome _loved_ the atmosphere. Who would've thought that hotshot Inuyasha Takahashi—CEO of Takahashi Group of Companies, Cepheus Electronics, and now Puppy Trails—would have such a family oriented atmosphere at home. His mother was hilarious, his sister-in-law was like an _actual_ sister to him (point in case: she pretended to be attracted to him for the sake of his lacking love life), and his elder brother hated him to a certain extent. What was _not_ to like about all of that?

"Tonight is movie night, children." Izayoi quipped. "After Shippo is put to bed, we'll all meet in the Theater to discuss the formalities of tonight's movie."

"It's my pick!" Rin called, quickly. Izayoi raised her eyebrow.

"_Yes_, but we have a guest in the house, so it should be **her** pick. Besides," Izayoi had an evil glint in her eyes, "a reliable birdie had told me the stunt you two—" at this, she waved her finger at Inuyasha and Rin, "pulled on poor Kagome. I'm _highly_ disappointed in you both."

Inuyasha and Rin shot Sesshomaru a dirty look but he was too busy examining a non-existent loose thread on his sweater. "More like an _un_reliable full dog-demon," Inuyasha spat.

"An _un_reliable full dog-demon that will be sleeping on the couch tonight," Rin tagged on.

Oh yeah, Kagome totally **loved** the atmosphere. Izayoi nudged Kagome and grinned at her; Kagome returned the gesture. They finished eating and Izayoi told them to be in the Theater room in about two hours; enough time for Rin to give Shippo dinner and put him to bed. Sesshomaru was going to take a shower and Inuyasha was going to show Kagome to her room.

Rin was lending her some clothes for the night.

"Your family is freakin' amazing." Kagome grinned as they began treading up the steps to her appointed bedroom (which was conveniently beside Inuyasha's).

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, spend a couple centuries with them and you'll grow tired. Mother _refuses_ to let any of us move away." He glanced at Kagome. "Her and father were trying for another kid but… well," Inuyasha shrugged, "he passed away. Mother's always wanted a daughter."

"Well she's _going_ to have two," Kagome teased. "Her two daughters-in-law."

Inuyasha laughed and nodded. "True, she loves Rin but she's on my ass to get married." He cringed. "Not—happening…" Pausing, he glanced at Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her to him. "Unless it's you, of course."

"Ehhh?" She shoved him away. "So I _might've_ said that I'll be yours, but _nowhere_ did I say 'till death do us part.'"

"You will." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't you worry about that."

"Trust me," Kagome flipped her hair playfully, "I'm not worrying one bit." Inuyasha snorted before pushing a large oak door open, revealing and ivory and charcoal room. Immediately, Kagome's breath caught in her throat. The room was _massive_: giant window, low ceiling above the bed but nine-feet ceiling otherwise. A television was propped onto the wall, across from the bed, and there was a circular _Jacuzzi_ in the middle of the room.

A JACUZZI!

"You have a Jacuzzi in here?" Kagome wailed. Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah, Rin designed this room."

She was still at a loss for words. This room was bigger than her freakin' living room back at the Shrine… and it also had a Jacuzzi. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and smiled, watching Kagome stand there in awe. He didn't really ever drink in and appreciate her beauty, he _knew _she was a beautiful person… but _damn_ if he did anything **other** than appreciate her, right then and there. The way the light bounced off of her skin flawlessly, the way her hair cascaded down her back—it was _perfect_.

Inuyasha kicked the door shut and in three long strides he approached Kagome. Without word, he gathered her into his arms and pressed his lips tightly against hers. She was rigid with shock for a moment before slowly placing her arms on his shoulders. Inuyasha had his left hand wrapped around her waist and his right hand cupped her cheek as his lips caressed hers, connecting their bodies and souls in one moment. He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer into his body, trying to feel more of her with the constrictions of clothing and time. Upon feeling him tug at her, Kagome released an involuntary moan.

There was a growl at the back of his throat and Inuyasha began pushing her backwards, towards her bed. With no control of herself, Kagome let him push her towards the bed, only concentrating on her lips against his; she bit his lower lip and tugged slightly and that caused Inuyasha's blood to roar with desire. His eyes flashed red before returning to their regular ochre shade; he pushed her onto the bed and straddled her.

His kisses trailed down from her lips to her throat, his tongue drawing patterns all over the column of her neck. All the while Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, her head thrown back and her back arched forward—Inuyasha slid his right hand under her neck and began sucking on her neck with the intention of giving her an incredibly dark hickey. It was the closest he could get to marking her—the only way to satiate his inner demon.

Kagome turned her head to the opposite, allowing Inuyasha more room to access her neck. He used his fangs to create the bruise; his love bite. Subconsciously, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and he began thrusting his hips into her, grinding slowly. Kagome hissed with pleasure, trying to tighten her legs around his waist more. Inuyasha was finally content with the hickey he gave her and proceeded to kiss her lips again, still thrusting; the bulge of his excitement pressed into Kagome.

Kagome wrapped her fingers around his neck and her thumbs framed his face as he kissed her. Their tongues danced to a silent tune, their desires taking control. Breaking away, Inuyasha kissed the tip of her nose, smiling small. "You are _absolutely_ gorgeous," he murmured. Kagome blushed before pecking his lips lightly. "Seriously," Inuyasha slid off of her and lay down beside her. He was propped onto his elbow and used his free hand to trace the features of her face, "your parent's must've been a match made in heaven."

Kagome laughed. "You're silly." He trailed his thumb over her lips and she kissed it. "But thank you. You aren't too shabby yourself."

Inuyasha gave her a toothy grin. "I _do_ believe that I've won Hottest Man of the Year."

Kagome rolled her eyes, playfully of course. "I don't know who is in charge of judging, but there are many other candidates that would've given you a run for your money."

"But I won," he ended their playful banter by pressing his lips on hers for a short but chaste kiss. "One would think you'd boast that you've stolen the heart of Inuyasha Takahashi."

"I'm not one to boast about my good graces." Kagome winked at him. Inuyasha snorted.

"Well you should." Sitting up, he cracked his neck and looked over at her. "We should give the Jacuzzi a whirl sometime before you have to go."

Kagome immediately caught his innuendo. "A jacuzzi is meant to relax and relieve stress."

Inuyasha paused. "…Well sex is meant to do that as well, just so you know."

"Inuyasha!"

"God I **love** how you scream my name."

Kagome's eyes widened before she jokingly kicked him. "You are something else, you know that? Go do something productive and call Naraku or something."

Inuyasha frowned. "Shit, I **have** to do that too… sigh." Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha hearing him say the word _sigh_ instead of actually sighing. Inuyasha laughed at the look she gave him and got off of the bed.

"I'll take you to Mother and Rin so you can be entertained while I call Naraku."

"Why can't I be there when you call him? God knows you're going to make _me_ take care of the legal issues regarding everything," Kagome spat dryly. Inuyasha laughed and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry, I won't." Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you, you know that?"

Kagome smiled. "Let's go."

Inuyasha masked the pain that hit his heart. _Soon… you'll love me…_

_.xx._

"You want to watch The Lion King? Seriously?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother's secretary. "You **are** an adult, right?"

Kagome frowned. "Hey, many adults my age and older appreciate the beauty of Disney Originals."

"I knew Walt Disney." Rin tapped her chin. "I helped him carry his groceries to his car once."

Izayoi, Sesshomaru and Kagome gave Rin incredulous looks and the latter mentioned woman blushed in embarrassment. Izayoi said that The Lion King is an excellent choice and that she was partial to Mufasa. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Really?"

Izayoi nodded and held her head up. "Yes, I always told your father if he was a lion, he'd look pretty damn sexy."

"Alright, ew, too much information." Sesshomaru flopped onto the armchair and shook his head at Izayoi. "You really need to begin censoring the stuff you say to us."

"No thank you, you're all full grown and have children of your own." Izayoi sat down and looked around before realizing her younger son was missing.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at her. "He had to call Naraku, he'll be here soon."

Just as the words left her mouth, Inuyasha strolled into the Theatre room donned in black sweatpants and a red tank top. Kagome turned her head before she could begin drooling and that didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. Grinning widely, he sat down beside Kagome and inquired about the movie to be watched that night.

"Seriously? Lion King?" He gave her a crazy look.

"Hey! Simba is kinda sexy…" Kagome's voice dropped as she complimented an animated lion. Izayoi glared at her son.

"So is Mufasa. Don't hate because you're half dog and not all lion."

…

"Did you **really** just say that?" Inuyasha coughed. Rin, Kagome and Sesshomaru were also giving Izayoi a questioning look.

"Yes, I did. You're all jealous because I am so open about my opinions." The elder woman crossed her arms. "Now go play the movie, boy." She was directing the order to Inuyasha. Grumbling profanities under his breath, Inuyasha did as he was told and took his seat beside Kagome once again. Despite their complaints, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quite enjoyed the show, especially Inuyasha. The entire time the movie was playing; Kagome held his hand and had her head resting on his shoulders.

At one point he whispered so softly into her ear (so that Sesshomaru wouldn't understand what he said) that he loved her.

He felt her smile and give his hand a tight squeeze.

_.xx._

Rin dropped Kagome off to her room (since the mansion was so big, Kagome had no idea where she was going) and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took their mother to her room (a traditional thing, Izayoi refused to go to bed unless her boys dropped her off). Rin, hesitantly, apologized to Kagome. Laughing, Kagome hugged Rin and said it was quite alright.

"Friends?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I thought we decided that over coffee not too long ago." Grinning, Rin hugged Kagome once more before wishing her goodnight and leaving her room. Exhaling, Kagome shut her door after Rin left and proceeded to change into the night clothes that were given to her.

Just as Kagome took off her shirt and was about to unhook her bra, she heard her door open. Whirling around, her eyes widened seeing Inuyasha stand there.

"…Hi?" she squeaked. He had a hungry look in his eyes.

"Didn't we agree to give the," he paused and glanced at the Jacuzzi, "a whirl?"

_.xx._

_Chapter Dedicated to my bestest best friend, Mystical-Lia; Happy Birthday *less than three*  
><em>

**Kagome's guest room is linked to my profile.**

**Pridelands Inu no Taisho is linked to my profile, artwork belonging to **_**Nightrizer **_(nominated for the December 2011 Feudal Association fan guild for _Best AU/AR _artwork)

_Beta-edited by Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_


	22. More Important than Work

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Kagome stared at him blankly for a split second before raising her eyebrow. "Well, turn it on, sit down and let it whirl. I am on a mission to get changed and sleep because I am _tired_."

Inuyasha smirked, resting his hands on his hips. "Tired? I'll show **you** the meaning of tired."

"Don't count on it," Kagome winked at him, "I effortlessly tire men out."

…

"EHH?" Inuyasha had a look of annoyance and anger flash across his face. "I will be the _only_ man you" finger quotation marks courtesy of Inuyasha "_effortlessly_ tire out."

Shrugging, Kagome went to put on the shirt that Rin had provided her. Her movements were cut short due to Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her waist – something the _brains behind the CEO_ was anticipating. Turning her head to the left, Kagome supressed the shudders that ran up her spine when she felt his lips softly graze over her shoulder.

"You're something else," he murmured, his fingers caressing her bare abdominal, "you make me want you more than I've **ever** wanted anybody else."

Kagome involuntarily moved her head to the side and let his lips torture her neck. She bit her lower lip, supressing the moan that was fighting to escape. She didn't want to admit to Inuyasha that he turned her on more ways than anybody else ever did – it would make his ego explode into something larger than the Sun. His grip around her waist tightened and he ran his tongue down the column of her neck. Subconsciously, he pulled her closer to his body and his hardened erection pressed against her behind. Kagome threw her head back and opened her mouth while Inuyasha used his index finger to trail an invisible pattern down her breastbone to her naval.

His finger stopped at the hem of her panties.

"Shall we?"

Inuyasha didn't wait for a response as he picked Kagome up bridal style and brought her to the Jacuzzi. As she fumbled to get it on, Inuyasha went to dim the lights in the bedroom; the lighting had to be perfect. Inuyasha Takahashi was about to make _love_. Finding it to be the right glow, Inuyasha stripped out of his shirt and pants and set himself in the Jacuzzi, clad in his underwear. Kagome looked at him and he looked back.

"Jacuzzi sex, eh?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Well you _did_ say we had to give it a whirl," teasingly, Kagome dropped one of her bra straps and winked at Inuyasha, "and whatever the boss says, I gotta do."

"Fuck yes you gotta do," Grabbing her by her arm, Inuyasha pulled Kagome so that she sat on his lap. His left hand caressed her inner thigh while his right hand moved to unhook her bra. With a fluid movement, Inuyasha released the constraints that hid her milky mounds of goodness and threw it to the side. Kagome gasped in sheer pleasure as he cupped her right breast with his hand and began massaging it. He used his thumb to play with her nipple, causing to become harder than it already was.

His tongue ran down her neck once more. Kagome moved her left hand to his and interlaced it. Despite the fact that her hand was now on his, Inuyasha still caressed her inner thigh. He let go of her breast and, from memory, went to hit the switch that activated the jets. Instantly, four jets came to life. Instead of returning his hand to her breast, Inuyasha trailed it down her torso and began sliding it into her wet panty.

"Wench," his voice was hoarse in her ear, "beg for me."

Kagome moaned loudly but still managed to shake her head. "I beg for no one." She groaned out. Inuyasha had ground his index finger into her clitoris as she spoke her words.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha smirked. She nodded.

"I'll _have_ you beg for me," he growled huskily in her ear. He used his middle finger to stroke her folds twice before pulling his hand from out of her panty. "You will want me as _much_ as I want you." He kissed her neck and trailed his fangs up to her earlobe, "And you will **not** hold back."

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt him move her off of him and turn off the jets. She whirled around and looked at Inuyasha; he was gathering his clothes and moving to exit her room.

"That's it?"

Inuyasha grinned. "That's it. Goodnight, wench."

Her jaw dropped. _Oh the nerve of that man!_

_.xx._

Kagome had woken up long before Inuyasha and borrowed some of Rin's formal clothing for work. Kagome and Izayoi prepared breakfast that morning and bonded over every little thing that they spoke about; yoga, sunsets, studying (they were both such nerds…), and Inuyasha. Izayoi told her that she was hoping that Inuyasha got hitched, and soon. He was almost _eight hundred_. God forbid he pass his prime age to get married. Kagome inwardly snorted.

"Tell him to grow up," she spat bitterly, "maybe then somebody might _actually_ be attracted to him."

Izayoi shrugged. "I told him to get married to Kikyo. Thank god he didn't listen to me, though."

Kagome cringed. _Wow… about that, note to self: call Naraku._ The two women made a gourmet breakfast and just as Kagome went to take a taste of their omelette, a phone call from the office prevented her from taking the taste. Yura forgot her keys and she was locked out of the office – plus she had to print some important documents out. Sighing, Kagome said she'd be there in ten minutes and, thankfully, Sesshomaru was awake to give her a ride.

Izayoi quickly packed Kagome some food for the ride to work and the young secretary was promptly on her way out.

Izayoi stared at the spot that Kagome and she were cooking moments prior. _Hmmm… _A slow smile spread across her face.

_She's the one, Inuyasha,_ Izayoi thought, _please don't lose her…_

_.xx._

"WHERE DID MY WENCH GO?"

Izayoi and Rin stared at an angry half demon. He was seething over the fact that Sesshomaru had gone to drop Kagome to work due to unforeseen circumstances. The two ladies looked at each other and then back at Inuyasha.

"She's not a wench."

"Nor is she yours."

The latter comment came from Rin, and that was mainly to piss Inuyasha off. Inuyasha growled and grabbed his jacket, making his move to leave the mansion. Izayoi called out for him to eat breakfast and promptly informed him that Kagome made it before he made it out the door. Begrudgingly, Inuyasha walked back, picked up a plate of food (he didn't even look to see what was on it) and left muttering something along the lines of _if my wench made it, I'll eat it._

"Aye, that lad be smitten." Rin nudged her mother-in-law. Izayoi snickered.

"Introducing you to Shakespeare was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

"To be or not to be!" Rin wailed and Izayoi clamped a hand over her mouth. The staff of the household laughed in good humour – never a dull moment with the Takahashi family.

_.xx._

"So the baby _is_ Morimoto's?" Kagome asked Naraku. She had called him as soon as she stepped into the office and told Yura to edit some reports for her. There was enough on Kagome's plate for that day; she couldn't be bothered with editing.

"Based on what Ryuukotsusei is telling me, yes," Naraku stated, "and we managed to contact Morimoto's lawyer. We are suing him for bodily harm – your brother's accident- and _Kikyo's_ lawyers contacted _us_, wanting child support and a paternity test done."

Kagome frowned. "A pat test? But I swear you just told me—"

"I **did**. But that doesn't mean they can produce false results."

_True._ Kagome bit her lower lip. "Okay… and the bodily harm thing?"

"Chiisu was the one that hit Souta," Naraku stated, ruefully, "the details are still unknown, but Ryuukotsusei's team was able to gather enough information to deduce that Chiisu is responsible for hitting Souta. As such, we are suing him _and_ his father for inducing bodily harm on a dependant."

"And when can we expect all of this to wrap up?"

"_YOU WENCH_!" Kagome looked up to see a seething Inuyasha. She pointed at the phone and he snarled.

"I don't **give** two shits to _who_ you're talking to—"

"It's Naraku."

Inuyasha paused. "Oh… well… carry on speaking." Kagome rolled her eyes and saw him sit down on her loveseat, tapping his foot impatiently. Kagome turned her attention back to a laughing Naraku.

"Shut up, Naraku!"

"You two are so funny though."

Kagome sighed. "Back to business?"

"Oh… well yeah, that's the gist of it." Naraku cleared his throat. "Ryuukotsusei is trying his luck with something, but it's a long shot."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and exchanged curious glances. "What is he trying…?" Kagome murmured.

"I don't know if you're aware of this or not but Kaoru Morimoto had been the one to murder Inutaisho a _very_ long time ago."

Kagome sucked in her breath and Inuyasha's heart stopped beating. Why was the topic of his father's murder coming into play now Everything had been settled when the Demon High Court had charged Morimoto for his murder a couple of centuries ago.

"What…?" Kagome whispered.

"It isn't my story to tell but when you talk to Inuyasha, tell him that Ryuukotsusei is trying to reopen the case. If Morimoto has the intention of causing bodily harm through his son, then he must be breaking his quote unquote _parole_ in some way shape or form." Naraku stated, "I well… I can't tell you yet particularly because this is Inuyasha's story and but I have to get the full details from Ryuukotsusei. Who knows? Maybe we can reopen the file... Inuyasha would be happy about that."

Kagome could hear her _own_ heart beat loudly against her chest. "Oh…well keep me posted." _Inuyasha's father was murdered?_

"Will do. Take care, Kagome."

"You too, Naraku." Kagome put the phone down onto the receiver. Looking up, she saw that Inuyasha was in a state of shock, his eyes wide and his body rigid. Kagome got off of her chair and sat down beside Inuyasha, on the loveseat. Gently, she placed a hand on his left thigh.

"Inuyasha?"

He seemed too shaken to be able to speak. _Reopen father's file? But... Kaoru was ordered to... but that wouldn't stop that fucking asshole. _He clenched his fists. _He did use his son to hurt Kagome's brother_.

Kagome removed her hand from his thigh and put it on his cheek. That brought him back to his senses. He looked over at her and put his left hand over hers and interlaced his fingers with her fingers. The heat of her touch was seeping into him—he loved it.

"When is he calling back?" He croaked. Kagome exhaled.

"Don't know. Hopefully within the week…" _Naraku is right. It's his story to tell. I can't ask him, not yet at least._

He nodded. "Let me know." Inuyasha stood up and was about to leave, but Kagome called for him. He turned around and she asked why he barged into her office initially. Inuyasha stared at her for ten seconds before turning around once more.

"You left unexpectedly this morning. I wanted to know why…"

"Yura forgot her keys," Kagome stated. Inuyasha merely put his hand in the air to acknowledge what she said before he left entirely. Kagome stared sadly at the spot he was moments ago. _Oh, Inuyasha…_

_.xx._

"Mister Takahashi," Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's office door. She heard him say _come in_, and politely opened the door. Inuyasha was hosting a meeting with Jinenji, a very close partner to their company. Jinenji looked up at Kagome and smiled. Kagome returned the gesture and then asked Inuyasha when he will be taking lunch.

"Half an hour, maybe less… why?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her. Kagome blushed.

"I wanted to head down to the bistro across the street…"

Inuyasha smiled, knowingly—_finally_, the wench was showing some form of desire to spend time with him (not that she already did, but usually Inuyasha instigated it). He said that he would come get her as soon as his meeting was adjourned. Kagome, promptly, left his office and Inuyasha resumed his meeting with Jinenji.

"You two are very buddy-buddy," Yura commented as Kagome leaned up against the desk.

"You manage to keep cock-blocking us," Kagome snorted and twirled a pen between her index and middle finger. Yura giggled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I apologize, I didn't know you were so desperate for cock."

"I'm not." Kagome stated firmly, "I just want _his_ cock. Get it?"

Yura grunted. "You just want him. Period."

"Hey, I'm not the one that said it. You did."

The girls laughed over their not-so-funny conversation and Kagome returned to her office. She flopped onto the loveseat and closed her eyes, trying to get some relaxation in before the second half of her day began. She had to speak to the Design Team regarding the launch of Puppy Trails, she had to send some reports to head office, as well as forward a proposal to Xerox. They were trying to form some kind of agreement between Takahashi Group and Xerox.

And then Souta came home that night. A giddy feeling erupted in the pit of Kagome's belly. _Finally_!

"You ready?" The door opened and Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Yes sir." She got off of the loveseat and approached him. Swiftly, Inuyasha leaned forward and stole a kiss before placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her out of the office. She was as red as a ripe tomato.

Yura winked at Kagome. The latter woman glared at the former.

Inuyasha missed the entire interaction.

The CEO and the secretary entered the elevator and waited for it to shoot all the way down to the main floor. The silence was gnawing at Kagome; she wasn't used to such a mundane and distant Inuyasha. The elevator door opened and he waited for her to exit before he followed.

_Alright. That's it… I can't take him like this!_ Kagome turned and faced him.

"Can everything we have to do this afternoon be put on hold?"

He looked at her, clueless. "Huh?"

"Can everything that we need to get done after lunch wait until tomorrow?"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "… it depends on why it needs to be put on hold."

"I am treating you to lunch and I don't want a time limit on how long we should be out for. So how about we call it a day, tell Yura to clock us out and let me treat _you_." Kagome looked dead serious. Inuyasha stared at her momentarily before nodding slowly.

"Well… I don't have anything of relative importance."

"Good," Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called Yura, "I'll just take my work home for the night."

"You aren't taking your work home," Inuyasha said strongly. "Your brother is coming home tonight!"

"I know," Kagome rolled her eyes, "I just won't sleep on time tonight, but this is more important." She, then, turned her attention to her phone. "Hey Yura? It's Kagome. Can you clock Inuyasha and me out for the day? ... shut up and just do it. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

All the while, Inuyasha's jaw dropped slightly over what she said. Kagome looked at him and searched his eyes, her own blazing with some form of passion. "Work is work; I can stay overtime tomorrow and the day after. But I can't stand you like this."

His heart was racing.

"You're more important than work could ever be."

They were facing each other, standing in front of his car, with not a single person around. Fluidly, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his lips tightly against hers. Without hesitation, Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders and melted into his kiss, her soul soaring. Inuyasha pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

"Thank you," he whispered. She closed the distance between them and softly murmured into the kiss:

_Anytime_.

_.xx._

**Bada-bing bada-boom**

_**Thank you to ALL of my fans for reading and reviewing! Kindergarten Flirting has won second place for Best InuKag romance and third place for Best AU/AR fanfic at the **_**Feudal Association Fanguild **_**(links to the award and the guild are on my profile).**_

**Thank you all, once again!**

**DUE TO A CONTINUATION ERROR, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MODIFIED TO FIT THE REST OF THE STORY  
><strong>


	23. Only So Much A Full Human Can Take

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

The car ride was bearable; Inuyasha asked Kagome where she wanted to go and she responded by saying his place. Needless to say Inuyasha was quite surprised but he did as he was told. His heart was racing a mile a minute; he was still dumbstruck over the fact that _she_ told _him_ that he was more important than work.

It was the good kind of dumbstruck.

He pulled into the roundabout and threw his keys at the valet before guiding Kagome into his mansion. Inuyasha's hand was on the small of her back and the doorman opened the front gate for them, nodding at them in acknowledgement.

"UNCLE INU!" Within a matter of _seconds_, Shippo tackled Inuyasha. Before he had time to respond, Shippo turned to Kagome and grinned.

"KAGOME!"

Laughing, Kagome caught the tackling fur ball and affectionately nuzzled him to her cheek. Rin flew down the stairs and grinned at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Why are you two here? Shouldn't you be at work?" she called from the balcony that overlooked the main foyer. Kagome looked up and grinned.

"Today is _Let-Your-Staff-Eff-Up-Your-Company Day_." Rin burst into laughter; Kagome kept talking. "We're trying to figure out how long it'll take for the company to be burned to the ground and for Yura to call us, crying."

Rin raised her eyebrow as she descended the flight of stairs. Inuyasha coughed. "She's being a dick; what _actually_ happened is that I heard something from Naraku that I didn't want to—"

"So I clocked us out from work for the rest of the afternoon so we can just kick back and relax here." Kagome smiled; she was still holding onto Shippo. Rin smiled widely.

"How _TWEET_!"

"The word is **sweet**," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically. "Learn how to speak properly."

Rin snorted. "Oh shut up, little brother." She approached Kagome and plucked her son off of the woman's arms. "Shippo and I have a dentist appointment today and _then_ we're getting his hair cut. Izayoi is at her book club and Sesshy is at work. Will you two children behave without a supervising adult in the vicinity?"

"Rin, I am _this_ close to shoving you into a closet and locking you in there." Inuyasha brought his thumb and his index finger a hairs width from each other. Rin glowered at her brother-in-law before huffing and stalking off with her son in her arms.

"You are so _rude_. Kagome, good luck tryna calm his sorry behind." Rin glanced over her shoulder. "When he's in a pissy mood he's _that_ much more difficult to deal with."

Kagome giggled and before Inuyasha could respond, his sister-in-law slipped into her sandals and left the mansion with her son. Sighing, Inuyasha rubbed his temples before asking Kagome what she wanted to do. She placed a hand on his arm and said that they could go relax in his bedroom if he wanted. Nodding, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her to his _humble abode_.

Inuyasha opened the door and kicked it shut behind him. Without word, he loosened his tie and jumped onto his bed, cuddling into his silk sheets. Kagome sat down on one of the armchairs that were in front of his fireplace. She stared at his resting figure.

"You okay?" she whispered.

His response was muffled due to his face being buried into his pillow; a distinct _no_. Sighing, Kagome got up and approached the bed; she sat down and ran her fingers down the length of his back—she was caressing him. Inuyasha felt his hair stand on end.

"There's no solid proof that Kaoru is the one that murdered your father," Kagome murmured. "Ryuukotsusei is just going on a whim here."

"Naraku and Ryuukotsusei don't _do_ anything unless they're _positive_ it'll produce results." Inuyasha rolled around so that he was facing Kagome. His hand caught the fingers that were caressing his back. "You should know that by now."

Kagome sighed, but nodded. Inuyasha tugged her hand and she leaned toward him, resting her chin on his chest. Her body was still in a seated position so Inuyasha grabbed her around her waist and hauled her onto the bed entirely. She was lying down on top of him at this point. His hands were playing with the ends of her tendrils and her fingers were tracing patterns on his broad shoulders.

"Thank you," he murmured. "For… this."

Kagome smiled up at him before kissing his chest. "Anytime. It's the _least_ I could do after everything you've done for me."

He was silent, but studied her. He drank in her features, the perfection of her face, the tenderness in her eyes—Inuyasha tried to comprehend how a human being could be so _beautiful_. Kagome watched him watch her; her heart began racing. Pushing herself forward, she pressed her lips against his. He was taken by shock, at first, but quickly recovered and tightened his hold on her.

It was a soft kiss.

Comforting.

Inuyasha rolled Kagome over so that he was straddling her, but they continued to kiss with the same comforting feel that they were previously. Her hands were placed on his shoulders and their lips were teasing one another; dancing. Her eyelids fluttered open to momentarily see Inuyasha kissing her with his eyes closed before she closed her own. Her left index finger trailed the column of his neck.

Inuyasha had his hands cup her face while his knees kept his weight off of her body. He wanted to forget what he heard Naraku say. He wanted to drown in Kagome's loving…

"Kagome," he croaked. She made a sound in her throat to show that she acknowledged him.

"I love you…"

Kagome's eyes opened and she studied Inuyasha. His eyes were filled with serene emotion and it made her heart pound against her ribcage. She ran her tongue over his lower lip before whispering, ever so softly: "I like you too."

That was it.

That was enough for Inuyasha. It was the closest he could get to an _I Love You_, so he'd take it. He smashed his lips onto hers and devoured them; learning every corner of her mouth, trying to memorize the feel of her tongue…

* * *

><p><strong>Due to fanfiction's rating policy, the lemon has been removed but can still be found on my mediaminer account. Link is in my profile.<strong>

* * *

><p>Closing his eyes, Inuyasha felt his demon gnawing at him to be set free, but he knew if he did then his demon was claim Kagome as his mate. That wouldn't be a good thing—he fought the urge to feel ultimate pleasure and concentrated solely on Kagome.<p>

What she did for him today, he'd never forget.

And he was going to use his body to show her; to shower her with never ending affection.

_Kagome_…

_.xx._

She laid beside him, naked, her fingers trailing up and down his chest. His arm was around her shoulder and her head was resting on his arm, a small smile permanently affixed to her face. That was _amazing_. More than amazing, it was _perfect_. It was better than the last time, and that was solely because Kagome allowed him to show her the meaning of all the pleasures in the world.

"What's on your mind?" he murmured as he pushed a lock of her hair off of her face.

"You," she murmured cutely. Inuyasha chuckled. "What about you?"

Shrugging, he looked back up at the ceiling. "About how amazing you are." He turned back and smiled at her. His ears were tweaking, trying to catch the sound of any of his family members returning home. "How lucky I am to have you in my life."

Kagome grinned. "I know, I'm priceless."

Snorting, Inuyasha playfully flicked her nose. "I wouldn't go _that_ far."

"Hey!"

"Joking!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome rolled away from Inuyasha and glanced at the wall clock across the room. It was almost two in the afternoon. Sighing, she rolled back to Inuyasha and he wrapped his arm around her once more. The silence was fitting, their aura's dancing as one, their bodies united in the most intimate way—it was _perfect_.

"You alright, though?" she murmured. Inuyasha knew what Kagome was talking about and nodded slowly.

"I am. Thank you."

She kissed his shoulder. "Anytime." His hand began playing with the ends of her hair.

"What're you plans for tomorrow?"

This time Kagome shrugged. "Work, work, and more work. We're getting ready to launch Puppy Trails."

"Have you found the cover girl yet?"

"No… I was actually thinking of asking Sango?" She looked up at Inuyasha. He glanced at her for a second before looking back up at the ceiling.

"That could work. It'd make Miroku happy, since he's in charge of getting the photographs to the printing team." Kagome laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I'll ask her tonight, she and Kohaku are coming over to greet Souta."

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha began sitting up. "Let's head to the hospital early so we can prepare for his return…"

"It's only two!"

Inuyasha grinned cheekily at the woman beside him. "Yeah but we have to _shower_ and _eat_."

Kagome paused and raised her eyebrow. "Do you mean shower _with_ me _while_ you eat _me_?"

"You read my mind. Now let's go."

"Inuyasha! There's only so much sex a human can have!"

"I'm half human."

"I'm _FULL_ human."

He crossed his arms and glared at Kagome playfully. "Keh, you'll learn."

She shook her head. "Oh, Inu—YASHA!" she shrieked when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You could've at least WARNED me."

"Nuh uh. Come on, there's an oval tub in my bathroom."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh… At least he wasn't thinking of Kaoru Morimoto and the death of his father. Inuyasha kicked his bathroom door open and gently placed Kagome in the tub. She raised her eyebrow at him as he went to dim the lights…

"Quite the romantic, aren't you?"

"Don't complain." He shut the bathroom door and got into the tub beside her. Without word, he pressed his lips against hers as he reached over to turn the faucet on. Smiling into the kiss, Kagome wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

_Inuyasha,_ she softly thought to herself, _I think I may love you back…_

_.xx._

**I know! It's short! Sorry :(**

**By the way! I now have a TUMBLR and a TWITTER for my Wolf Blossom purposes (I am not into social media AT all, but my friends insisted I make one for Wolf Blossom). My userID is Wolf Blossom for both:**

**www. wolfblossom. tumblr. com (remove spaces)  
>twitter #! Wolf_Blossom (remove spaces)**

**FOLLOW ME!**

**Beta-edited by: Sakura-chan MOTC  
><strong>


	24. Payback's a Wolf

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Because her clothing had been shredded, Kagome had opted to up her taste in clothing (Inuyasha said she _sexified_ it more than it was humanly possible). She had pulled on one of Inuyasha's red dress shirts and used his belt to tie around her waist, to give the impression that she was adorning a tunic. Using his stealth-like ability, Inuyasha swiped one of Rin's tights and gave it to Kagome so that the girl had some form of pants to accompany her top. She tied her hair up into a ponytail before throwing her sweater on. Inuyasha studied her final product.

"You're looking _very_ sexy." He grinned. Kagome smiled and dusted some invisible dust off of her shoulders.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know." Inuyasha snorted before wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her out of his mansion. The workers saw but didn't see them; turning their head as if all was normal. It was one thing Inuyasha was appreciative about his staff; they never tattled.

"Kita," He called to one of the maids. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Sir?"

"Make sure the place doesn't smell icky, will you?"

Kagome burst into laughter and Kita rolled her eyes. "Why, so Young Master Shippo won't tell on you?"

"Exactly."

Kita shook her head and informed him that she will get to making sure the place didn't smell _icky_. Inuyasha guided Kagome to the front gate and the doorman held the giant doors open for them. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in thanks and stepped out of the mansion to see the valet bringing Inuyasha's car into the roundabout. Kagome was amused.

"You have a very efficient team."

"I know," his ego skyrocketed. The valet threw the keys at Inuyasha and he caught them with ease; he approached the passenger door and held it open for Kagome. "My lady."

"Why thank you." Kagome batted her eyelashes as she boarded the vehicle. Inuyasha, languidly, walked to the driver's side before getting in and leaning over to steal a kiss from the woman who stole his heart. He popped the key into the ignition and revved his before pulling out of the roundabout. The valet and the doorman watched them drive off before turning to one another.

"Are you gonna tell Izayoi?" The valet asked.

"Tell Izayoi what? Nothing happened… the Young Master is a respectable young lad that doesn't drive off with women wearing his clothing." The doorman coughed. The valet raised his eyebrow.

"Sure, whatever you say…"

"Boy, you'll learn to _not see_ things that go about in this mansion. For instance," the doorman grinned, "you will _never_ see Master Sesshomaru sneaking ice cream and cookies to Young Master Shippo before dinner. Lady Rin would be quite upset if he did that, but he _doesn't_."

The valet hooted in laughter. "I love this place!"

_.xx._

"Well then," Kagome got comfortable in her seat and grinned at Inuyasha. They were on their way to the hospital but it was quite a drive from Inuyasha's mansion; so, Kagome thought she'd make it an interesting ride.

"Would you rather…" her eyes twinkled, "Be trapped in an elevator with wet dogs or three fat men with horrible breath?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Wet dogs don't bother me wench," he winked at her, "I grew up with Sesshomaru, remember?"

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, that wasn't a fun question. Your turn!"

"Alright then," he took a left turn, "would you rather eat a bunny or a deer?"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "NEITHER! But if I _had_ to pick, I'd pick the deer… I used to have a pet bunny when I was younger, but Souta lost her."

"And I ate her after I found—OW! I'm _kidding_!" Inuyasha pouted as Kagome threw a sucker punch at him. "I'm sorry; I did not eat your bunny, happy?"

"No, but it's my turn." She cracked her knuckles. "Would you rather be pinned to a tree for fifty years or be faced planted into the ground upon command, whenever I say osuwari?"

Inuyasha seemed to consider this. "Well… being pinned to a tree won't get me amazing Kagome-sex _soo_," he laughed at the appalled look on her face, "I pick the osuwari thing. But it doesn't mean I have to _like _it."

"You're just horny."

"That I am, my turn!" Inuyasha was having fun. "Would you rather go shopping with mother or Rin? Both are _incredibly_ painful in their own respect."

Kagome didn't even have to _think_. "With your mother. Any woman who thinks Mufasa from the Lion King is a sexy lion is bearable to shop with in _my_ books."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "I'll tell Rin you didn't pick her!"

"Don't start a war," Kagome chided. "I never said I didn't _want _to shop with Rin… I just would rather your mother more." Inuyasha laughed as she tried to defend herself. Pouting, she continued on with her question. "Would you rather cut off all of Sesshomaru's hair while he's sleeping or tell your mother that you found love with somebody of the same sex?"

Inuyasha was horrified. "WOMAN!"

"Answer!"

He groaned. "Ugh! Fine… umm… tell my mother I'm homosexual."

"REALLY?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. If I cut Sesshomaru's hair off then Rin will cut my _balls_ off. Telling mother that I'm homosexual doesn't make me _really_ homosexual. I can pretend to go through a _phase_ before I realize that my godly man-physique is meant for women alone."

"Uh-huh," Kagome was highly amused. "Your turn."

"Sex in a tree or your mother's bed?"

"GAH! Tree!" Kagome was disgusted. "My mother's bed? Really, that's nasty."

"Just asking, gosh. Your turn."

"Would you rather have sex in Sesshomaru's bed or Jakotsu's bed?"

Inuyasha felt like he was about to die and fall into an endless pit. "You have a twisted mind woman." Kagome laughed at his statement. "I'd have sex standing up against a wall before I went anywhere _near_ either of their bedrooms."

"Answer!"

"Fine, fine. Sesshomaru… I think I just vomited a bit in my mouth."

Giggling, Kagome leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're adorable. Your turn!"

"Would you rather have my epic demon cock for the rest of eternity or chocolate and ice cream?"

Kagome raised both of her eyebrows. "Can't I have both? I heard chocolate covered cock is all the rage."

"Nope," Inuyasha grinned stupidly as he pulled into the hospital parking lot, "you can only pick one. What's more valuable to you?"

Kagome mentally groaned. "That's so hard… oh hey look! The hospital; well that was a fun little game we played. We should do it again sometime!" Without warning, she jumped out of the passenger seat and began running towards the front gate.

"THE QUESTION ISN'T THE ONLY THING THAT'S HARD, WENCH!"

She flipped him the bird.

Inuyasha laughed.

_Never a dull moment with that one._

_.xx._

Kagome was just about ready to break into a happy dance when she entered Souta's room and saw him sitting the hospital bed in _regular_ clothing. Korari was beaming and Inuyasha couldn't help but grin broadly. Souta laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Relax, Nee-chan."

Kagome just laughed. She was _so_ happy. Word could not describe the state that she was in; all the while Inuyasha had his arms crossed and watched her as if she was a child in a candy store. She was something else, alright – her carefree attitude, her snappy personality (which he loved setting off on every occasion), the way she looked at him sometimes…

_Everything_.

Inuyasha saw Kagome run a finger down a faint scar Souta had on his cheek. He pushing himself off of the doorframe and called out to the Higurashi family: "Are we ready to leave this hell hole?"

Souta was the one to grin the broadest – he was finally able to go home and put this episode behind him.

_.xx._

Inuyasha helped Souta up the Shrine steps (in actuality, Inuyasha told Souta to get onto his back so Inuyasha could run up the steps for him) and Kagome and her mother gathered Souta's stuff and climbed the steps in their own pace. Their grandfather opened the shrine door and threw saffron at Souta. Inuyasha sneezed.

Even though Inuyasha was ready to wail at the top of his lungs to stop throwing that shit at his face, he kept his mouth shut. He knew that the Higurashi family was more than ecstatic over the fact that the youngest member of their Clan had returned from the hospital, in one piece. After what felt like an eternity, Jii-chan moved out of the way and Inuyasha took Souta to the make-shift bedroom his sister made on the main floor of the Shrine.

"I miss how home smells," Souta inhaled deeply.

"I sure as hell won't miss how fucking saffron smells." The half-demon murmured in annoyance, still trying to get the smell out of his nose. Souta laughed as Inuyasha gingerly placed him on the "bed" before taking a step back.

"HELP!" Kagome wailed and Inuyasha turned around just in time to see her trip over a shoe and land on her face, with Souta's crutches landing on her. The room was silent for five seconds before Inuyasha and Souta – simultaneously- burst into uncontrollable laughter. Souta held his sides and Inuyasha toppled over, not being able to keep balance. Kagome sat up and blew her hair out of her face, glaring apprehensively at the two boys that laughed. Korari helped her up to her feet and Jii-chan shook his head in amusement.

Oh the joys of having grandchildren.

"I hate you both," she snarled at her brother and … "boyfriend" (although she hated referring him to that, he _kind_ of held that title… _kind of. _Not officially, but unofficial is the new official, isn't it?).

"Sorry Nee-chan," Souta hiccupped through his laughter, "but that was… kinda, sorta… epic…"

Inuyasha could only nod in agreement. Glaringly, Kagome threw her nose in the air and huffed into the kitchen to get some food for the newly returned Souta and the jackass Inuyasha. How she hated how much she cared about him – how much that level of _care_ shot up in the past couple of weeks. Truly, that man was a complete and utter moron that had the mental capacity of a kindergartener, but he was nothing short of amazing.

Both in person _and in bed_.

Seeing that the only moderately edible thing they had was ramen, Kagome began boiling a pot of water. She heard her family and Inuyasha laugh and joke in the living room (now Souta's bedroom) and couldn't help but smile. He got along with her family…

_That's a plus.  
><em>

_.xx._

Wednesday morning had dawned. Kagome received a wake-up call thanks to her best friend who whined and wailed about how she wasn't invited for Souta's grand return. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at the clock; 7am.

"We wanted to spend time _alone_ with him."

"But Miroku told me that Inuyasha was over at your place!"

Pause.

"You talk to _Miroku_?"

Another pause.

"No."

Explosion.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW COME I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

Snort, courtesy of Sango. "Because you're _way_ too preoccupied with Inuyasha to even _call_ me anymore these days. I'm keeping tabs on you thanks to a little birdie named Miroku."

"That isn't called keeping tabs. That's called stalking, what're you doing after school today?"

Sango yawned; she had just woken up thanks to a wake-up call from _Miroku_. Funny how chain reactions worked. "Grade some drawings the kids made, why?"

"Wanna grab dinner?"

"Your treat?"

"I never said my treat; I just said if you wanted to grab dinner…" Kagome grinned. "That kind of implies that you're taking me grocery shopping so I can make us dinner tonight. Bring Kohaku, he needs to carry grocery bags before tackle-glomping my baby brother."

"He would too." Sango murmured. "Alright, it's a date! _KOHAKUUUU_!"

"Let the boy sleep!"

"No way, if I'm awake then he has to be awake."

Kagome sighed. That was something she'd do to her brother, no doubt about that. "Alright, go wake him up from la-la land. Remind me to ask you an important question tonight."

"Ask me now!"

"No tonight, oh look my _other _wake-up call is calling."

"Inuyasha?"

"How'd you guess." Kagome's voice was oozing with sarcasm. The two girls bade each other farewell before Kagome flipped the line to her object of affection.

"Morning," Inuyasha breathed into the phone. Kagome's heart fluttered.

"Morning, you just wake up?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha yawned, "I'm sending Jaken to take you to work. I'm gonna sleep in a bit…"

Kagome twitched. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Nope." Inuyasha smirked. "If you need anything, text me."

"Do you **ever** change?"

"Nope," he laughed, "I love you babe."

"Go shove a carrot up your tiny anus."

"… excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me! Go shove a carrot up your tiny anus! Bye!" Kagome hung up her phone and huffed into the bathroom, steam coming out of her ears. _Oh the nerve… he's sending a driver to take me to work because __**he**__ could sleep in?_ A coy grin began to form on Kagome's lip. _Karma is a bitch, Inuyasha… wait, if he's half dog-demon, is bitch even an insult?_

Oh the great mysteries of life…

_.xx._

"SO THEN!" Yura breathed as both women entered the office languidly. Yura was going on about a fight she had with her husband the previous night and how she locked him out of their bedroom. The details were quite amusing, as they were fighting over whether somebody fed their pet hamster or not.

The question Kagome was pondering was why somebody would have an overgrown mouse as a pet.

Gerbils were worse.

And guinea pigs? Don't get her started…

"So then he became incredibly horny and needed amazing Yura-pussy, so he begged to come back into the bathroom so that he could cum and make babies with you, right?" Kagome was sarcastic, so it took her by surprise when Yura exclaimed:

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Yura's eyes were wide. "You, my dear, have fortune telling powers."

Kagome winked at her. "Wanna know what I see in Inuyasha's near future?"

Yura paused, _loving_ the tone in Kagome's voice. "What?"

"A full agenda," Kagome tapped her chin, "schedule him a meeting every _hour_. Make sure 4 o'clock to 5 o'clock is double booked… say it's a meeting with Puppy Trails' marketing team." Yura smirked and nodded. Kagome kept telling her the plan.

"And, would you look at that! His secretar_ies_ have gone home sick. Have Victor knock on his door at exactly noon telling him that you and I have gone home with the flu," Yura's smirk widened, "and we accidentally crashed the mainframe."

"I _love_ the wicked in you. But why the prank?"

"Asshole called me this morning to tell me he's sending his _driver_ to take me to work because he wants to sleep in."

"Ouch," Yura smirked, "I can imagine what you'd do when you get married."

"WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!"

"Right. And I'm a toad."

"Well…"

"Don't say anything!" Yura shot playfully before she headed over to her computer to _create_ Inuyasha's _busy schedule_. Kagome merely smirked evilly.

_Payback's a wolf. I think wolf is more of an insult than bitch to a dog-demon…_

_.xx._

_**This story has been PLAGIARIZED! I would appreciate it if whoever did it take it down immediately. A lot of hard work and effort go into writing stories; hours of hard work and determination and somebody taking it and claiming it as their own- WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT really bothers me.**_

_I want to thank **MaN6Al0v3r** for bringing this to my attention  
><em>


	25. Anticipate the Wrath of a Sweet Inuyasha

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"Hey, Kagome." Yura opened Kagome's office door. "Inuyasha's schedule is _made_."

Kagome smirked and opened up his calendar on her computer as Yura sat down on the loveseat. The head secretary burst into laughter as she saw what Yura did to poor Inuyasha's day:

_0800 – 1000: Review files from Monday and Tuesday. Binder in Kagome's office, pick them up and look at them.  
>1015 – 1130: Board meeting. Noh want's to discuss possible ways to increase stock market rating. Make sure you have the files read and somewhat memorized.<br>1135 – 1200: Phone conference with Urasue and Shiori regarding potential merger.  
>1200 – 1300: Meeting with Puppy Trails marketing team<br>1310 – 1430: Meeting with Puppy Trails design team  
>1435 – 1445: Ten minute bathroom break<br>1445 – 1500: Call Ryuukotsusei, he called and said to return his phone call before 1500.  
>1500 – 1600: Meeting with Puppy Trails public relations team<br>1530 – 1600: Meeting with first Puppy Trail client who wants to pre-order before the corporate meeting.  
>1600 – 1630: Sit with Kagome and confirm guest list for corporate meeting<br>1630 – 1645: System upgrade. CepheusOS technical team will be here to upgrade all computers. System will be down.  
>1645 – 1700: Prepare files for review for tomorrow.<br>1700: Go home_

"You didn't even give him a lunch," Kagome pointed out. Yura grinned.

"I know. He can go pee for ten minutes, but that's all he's allowed. Note the double booking at 4."

Kagome laughed. "I know, this is genius. When do _we_ go home sick? Make sure Victor or Miroku tells Inuyasha that we're gone for the rest of the day."

"Do we still get paid?"

"Who says we don't. We're allowed ten sick days in the year," Kagome winked at Yura who clapped her hands in happiness. This plan was epic; who needs April Fool's day when you work with Inuyasha and Kagome. These two were regular jokers out of a standard deck of cards!

"That… is epic. When does boss man come in to work though?"

Kagome shrugged. "Call him and say he's late for a board meeting right now. Figure out where he is in a very stealth-like manner."

Yura burst into laughter and stood up, shaking her head. Oh how she _loved_ her job—she wouldn't trade it for _anything_… except maybe the jackpot prize in the daily lottery and an all-expense paid trip to the Bahamas… but what were the chances of **that** happening?

Kagome leaned back in her seat as Yura left her office. _Payback, my dear Inuyasha,_ she thought evilly. As she was about to close his schedule, her office phone rang. Picking it up before the first ring even finished, she greeted the caller:

"Takahashi Group of Companies, Kagome speaking, how can I be of assistance?"

"I want a cream filled doughnut and an extra-large coffee on my table, thanks." It was Naraku. Kagome giggled and leaned back in her chair, preparing herself for a long yet humorous conversation.

"What, you can't call me doll face anymore?"

"You disgust me, human," Naraku commented in good nature.

"Funny, what do you need?"

"You and Inuyasha busy today?"

Kagome wanted to laugh uncontrollably, but refrained from doing so. "Inuyasha has a full schedule, but I should be free around noon?"

"Perfect, want to drop by to my office? There are some things Ryuukotsusei and I need to discuss with either you or Inuyasha." _Perfect_! Kagome thought, she and Yura could leave early and Kagome would have something to do while Inuyasha thought she was "sick."

"Great! Wanna give me a ride?"

Naraku rolled his eyes. "You need a car; I will get you one for your birthday—Ryuukotsusei will pick you up at noon sharp. Questions, comments, or concerns?"

"Yeah, how do you take your coffee?"

"Black. With seven sugars."

Kagome paused. "You… are joking, right?"

"Do I look like the type of person that jokes?"

"Yes."

Naraku sighed and then laughed. "Large, two creams, three sugars. Shaken, not stirred."

"I'm buying you coffee, not a Sex on the Beach."

"I'd take either. Preferably the Sex on the Beach."

"Does Kagura know?"

Naraku snickered. "How do you think we conceived Kanna?"

"Oh, okay, ew!" A knock on her door caused Kagome to end her conversation with Naraku prematurely. "Somebody's at the door, I'll call you afterwards?"

"Sure, sure." As soon as they hung up, Yura entered Kagome's office to inform her that Inuyasha _just_ woke up and that he'd be in the office in half an hour. It was 9:30 and that that meant that Yura and Kagome had to be out of the office by 10am so Inuyasha wouldn't see them when he came in.

That meant he couldn't complain to anybody of how much his day sucks. Grinning, Kagome got off of her seat and put her hands on her hips. "Wanna hit the mall?"

Yura pulled out her car keys from her pocket and matched Kagome's grin. "I'm one step ahead of you; come on, let's go!"

_.xx._

Miroku and Victor were informed of what Yura and Kagome were up to. Though Miroku wanted to protest, since Inuyasha was going to yell at him when he found out that Yura and Kagome went home _sick_, he owed Kagome—he met the woman of his dreams thanks to her.

_Ah… Sango…_

"See you kiddies tomorrow!" Kagome waved as she and Yura linked arms and left the office in haste. Victor watched them in awe.

"Those two have more balls than you and I have… c_ombined_."

"Please do not insult my masculinity," Miroku snorted. "I call it my _third hand_."

Victor twitched. "Shut up, I didn't need to hear that."

Miroku laughed. "I feel like I need to inform my underlings of how superior my anatomy is."

"I swear, if you continue, I'll shove your anatomy into a toilet and keep flushing."

Miroku winced at the pain that he would feel if Victor _did_ do that. Both men turned to their respective offices and went to go get some work done—they were going to be the bearer of bad news when Inuyasha arrived at the office. Miroku planned that he was going to conveniently go take a shit when he heard Inuyasha enter the office; Victor could take the full brute of his anger.

_.xx._

"Do you want to drop me off to Naraku's office after?" Kagome asked as they got into Yura's car. Expertly, Yura reversed out of the lot and answered _yes_ to Kagome's question before driving towards the mall.

"Sure thing." Yura checked her rear view mirror. "Important things to discuss?"

"Sadly. I figure, might as well make use of my _time off_," Kagome used her fingers as air quotation marks when she said _time off_, "and get some things figured out. Maybe whatever Naraku tells me will help alleviate some of Inuyasha's anger when he finds out what we did."

Yura snorted. "Right, only your vagina can help alleviate that."

"My vagina alleviates his penis," Kagome muttered which caused her friend to snicker in amusement.

"Oh, Higurashi," Yura shook her head, "what would the world do without you?"

Kagome snorted, "Stay unpaid overtime, that's what."

_.xx._

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha burst into the office. "… KAGOME?" _Where is my wench?_ "Yura?" _The not-mine-wench isn't at her desk either._ "WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE ANSWER ME?"

On cue, Victor ran up to Inuyasha with distraught look on his face. Miroku was nowhere to be seen; he had commenced with "Operation: Have Diarrhea to Avoid the Wrath of Pissed off Takahashi"… So far so good. He was locked in a bathroom stall somewhere in the building.

"Uhh… sir?" Victor squeaked. The rest of the staff was watching through doors that were ajar, hoping to hide behind the safety of their cubicles when Inuyasha exploded. They were all in on Yura and Kagome's plan, but suddenly it didn't seem so amazing anymore. Inuyasha glared murderously at Victor.

"Where. Are. They."

If fear was tangible, it'd be running through the room naked at that very moment. Victor gulped and took a step back.

"They… went home… uh…sick…?"

There was a very loud silence. Inuyasha's breathing was laboured and before he could make a remark about his two secretaries going home, Jakotsu entered the vicinity, waving a print-out of his schedule in the air. "Takahashi, sir! Have you seen your schedule…? You're due for a meeting almost EVERY half hour!"

_Fucking convenient Jakotsu, _Victor thought dryly. When Inuyasha turned around to glower at Jakotsu, Victor made a quick getaway. Inuyasha's ears tweaked and Jakotsu shrunk backwards; never had he seen the CEO as angered as he presently was.

"My schedule is _what_?"

Jakotsu gulped. "Booked…"

"I'm gonna fucking kill them," Inuyasha snarled as he stomped to his office, "you don't understand the deaths that those two women will face."

The staff waited five minutes before creeping out of their cubicles. One of the ladies cleared her throat: "Well that went better than expected… Who's going to be calling Kagome to let her know what happened?"

Immediately, all eyes whipped to Miroku; he had _just_ left the bathroom because he couldn't hear Inuyasha wailing anymore. He gulped.

"What the hell did you guys just sign me up for?"

_.xx._

"Ohhh! I _love_ this colour," Kagome trailed her fingertips down the length of a silky blue blouse. Yura crept up behind her and nodded in agreement.

"It's _really_ nice. How about you buy it when we've gotten paid, yeah?"

"You, my friend, are my conscious—" Before Kagome could get the word out of her mouth, her cellphone rang. Yura crowded around her to see that it was Miroku calling—which only meant _one_ thing.

"He's there," both women whispered simultaneously as Kagome answered her cellular device.

"What's the damage?" Kagome murmured, trying to stop laughing. Yura was grinning like a clown and it wasn't helping Kagome's own jitters.

"He's _pissed_. He's already dug your graves," Miroku whispered. "He keeps saying that you two will have murders that'll go down in history."

"Excellent." Kagome grinned. "Now let's see him run like a headless chicken to all his _meetings_."

"And when he finds out that they really don't exist?"

"That's the fun part. Byeeee!" Kagome said in a singsong voice before hanging up. She gave Yura a high-five.

"You're genius," Yura complimented and Kagome popped her collar. She didn't have to be told twice.

"I know… Now can we drop me off to Naraku's office?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have to go home and cook for my hubby-dearest." Yura snorted. "Some day off _this_ is gonna end up being."

_.xx._

"You're still coming over this Sunday, right?" Naraku inquired as Kagome got comfortable on the armchair across from him. Yura dropped Kagome off to Naraku's office and Naraku agreed to drop Kagome off home since she had no other means of transportation, other than a taxi.

"If Inuyasha and I are talking, yes."

Naraku raised his eyebrow. "What does _that_ mean?"

Quickly, Kagome filled him in on her little _plan_ and Naraku coined her the smartest woman alive. Kagome brushed some invisible dust off of her shoulder and stated that she was already aware of her awesome prowess. Rolling his eyes, Naraku pulled out a folder and looked at Kagome in all seriousness.

"Ryuukotsusei is on his way—now; we have a few things we need to talk about. I need you to tell me _everything_ that happened on February 17th of this year." Naraku watched Kagome screw her face up in thought, trying to recall the very specific day in time. She leaned back in her seat and raised her eyebrow.

"That's the day Kikyo said she bumped into Inuyasha in the club, isn't it?" Naraku nodded, affirming her question.

"Well, Inuyasha and I—along with a few other associates—were in Osaka that week for a business trip." Naraku nodded, jotting everything down. "The Company covered our trip so we have hard copies of the documentation necessary to prove our trip. The night of the 17th _itself_, we were stuck in a hotel trying to come to a unanimous decision about a business proposition that we received." Naraku finished jotting everything down and looked up at his friend.

"Anything else? Can you provide any proof that you were with him at that specific moment in time?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and tried to think back… the night of February the 17th…

_.xx._

"_We're going out to eat and then coming back to finish this shit, understood?" Inuyasha snarled. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was leading his staff to a restaurant that he had reservations for. Kagome, Miroku, Bankotsu, Yura, and Jakotsu were all present for this business meeting._

"_Inuyasha, it's almost eight," Miroku groaned. "Can't we just order room service and take a nap for the next twelve hours?"_

"_No!" Inuyasha roared. "We need to finish this!"_

_Kagome sighed. "Takahashi, sir…"_

_Inuyasha glanced at her, raising his eyebrow. "What is it?"_

"… Y_eah, let's just go eat and go back to the hotel room!" Kagome was still a new member of the staffing team at his company and was still slightly intimidated by him. Snickering, Inuyasha winked at Kagome and held the restaurant door open for his comrades to enter. _

_Kagome was the last to pass him and he, playfully, tapped her butt. She glowered at him with an intense force, and Inuyasha laughed. He loved pestering his secretary. Their dinner was quite uneventful and, eventually, the group of friends slash co-workers trekked back to their hotel. They all, changed into the sleep attire, were sitting in a circle on the floor in Inuyasha's hotel room._

_Bankotsu called it the Ghetto-hashi Group of Companies. Jakotsu and Miroku found that to be quite hilarious. Inuyasha scoffed._

_Half way through their quibble and disagreements, Inuyasha went to grab coffee and Kagome went to the bathroom to relieve her bladder. Inuyasha returned before Kagome and stated that he needed to use the washroom—and being the jerks that his co-workers were, they didn't inform him that the bathroom was occupied._

_Yura and Miroku decided to "take a walk" with Inuyasha to the bathroom; Yura was getting her camera ready to snap a picture of Inuyasha walking in on Kagome. Within a heartbeat, Inuyasha swung the door open, Kagome screamed, and Yura took a picture._

_February 17, 12:04 a.m._

_.xx._

Naraku's eyebrows were raised in amusement. "You have a picture of Inuyasha walking in on you in the _bathroom_?"

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "It's the only proof, other than documentation, that I have of us being together on the 17th!"

"Do you _really_ want me to show the courtroom a picture of you on a toilet?"

Kagome paused. "Well… no…"

Naraku snickered. "We'll use that as a last resort. Okay, so we have _that_ out of the way! Now," he leaned forward, "the issue about Chiisu abusing Sakura and hitting your brother with his vehicle. We have _some_ facts as to why he hit your brother, but abuse is something you can't really answer _why_ somebody is doing it."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

Her phone began vibrating and she clutched it from outside of her pocket. Her gut was telling her that Inuyasha was calling her, but her conversation with Naraku was by far more important at that moment.

_Ignore it, Kagome…_

"We _think_ Chiisu hit your brother to get to Inuyasha."

Kagome paused, again. "Wait… **WHAT**?"

Naraku nodded as he flipped through some papers. "Yeah. Based on what Ryuukotsusei has gathered, Chiisu knows that you're the brains behind Inuyasha's company, thanks to Morimoto. Morimoto informed him that to get to Inuyasha, they need to get to you… and what better way to get to you?"

Kagome's heart was racing. "My brother…?"

Naraku cleared his throat. "Yes. Souta is Kohaku's best friend and Kohaku likes Sakura. Sakura is Chiisu's girlfriend, so that makes Souta a third degree of separation from him by way of Sakura." Kagome was following Naraku so far. "Souta is also _your_ brother and you are Inuyasha's secretary and Inuyasha is somebody his _father_ is after. So, Souta is the fourth degree of separation by way of Kaoru."

"Which makes Souta a common factor," Kagome whispered.

"Exactly. By getting Souta, he gets both Kohaku _and_ you. Kohaku is somebody Sakura confides in, apparently, and Souta is your heartstrings. Chiisu wanted to play both the white pieces _and _the black pieces in a game of guess and ended up fucking himself up." Naraku closed the folder on his desk. "But this is just a theory we have."

"Why not solidify it?"

"Because," Kagome turned around when she heard Ryuukotsusei's voice, "we need to hear Kaoru say it himself. We _know_ he hates the Takahashi's but we need to catch him in the act of either committing a crime, saying he did a crime, or saying he hates the Takahashi's enough to explicitly commit a crime."

"But then what about Kikyo?" Kagome raised her eyebrow as Ryuukotsusei took a seat beside her. Both of them looked at Naraku who smirked.

"Kikyo has, unfortunately, informed some people that the child is not actually Inuyasha's."

"Who'd she tell?" Kagome raised her eyebrow and Naraku snorted.

"She told Kagura's cousin, Saimyosho…"

Kagome and Ryuukotsusei glanced at each other before looking back at Naraku. "She told your wife's _cousin_?"

Naraku smirked. "Yep. I wasn't aware that Saimyosho and Kikyo had a little something-something going on. Then he finds out that she's been knocked up and she said that, and I quote, Kaoru Morimoto had taken advantage of her while she was under the influence of alcohol. End. Quote."

Kagome was bemused. "No freaking way!"

"Yes freaking way. So we have proof that she did not get knocked up by Inuyasha. All we need is sufficient evidence that Kaoru and Chiisu have evil intentions and we've gotten them, hook line and sinker." Kagome looked between Naraku, who just completed his statement, and Ryuukotsusei, who looked like he was going to explode in laughter.

"But how do we get _that_ kind of proof. Ryuu said so himself, we need to hear him say it. But he won't readily admit it to _us_."

"No," Ryuukotsusei, "he won't readily admit it to _us_. But he will to somebody _else_."

Kagome frowned. "What do you have in mind?"

"Morimoto is the type of man that loves beautiful women. If we can… seduce the words out of him," Naraku sighed. "It's a long shot, and it's rather Hollywood, but we have nothing to lose. Unless Kaoru finds out and kills us all."

"He won't," Ryuukotsusei snorted. "You think I'd let our people in without backup? All we need is somebody who can do the trick. Preferably somebody who isn't afraid of flaunting their body."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I know who!"

_.xx._

The meeting was adjourned and Ryuukotsusei dropped Kagome off to Sango's school, instead of home. Kagome had filled Ryuukotsusei and Naraku in on her plan and they told her to get back to them as soon as possible—which meant speaking to her target of interest as soon as possible.

Obtaining a visitors pass from the front desk, Kagome trekked her way to Sango's classroom. One peep through the window showed that her best friend was teaching her students about the colours of the rainbow.

"Red," Sango said and the cuties mimicked her. Grinning, Kagome pushed the door open and threw her arms wide open.

"You guys have a special visitor!"

The kindergarteners gasped and were abuzz with this amazing turn of events. A visitor! How utterly exciting! Sango raised an eyebrow at Kagome but played it cool with her students: kindergarten teachers were supposed to know _everything_.

"Children, this is Miss. H!"

Kagome walked around the class to give each student a high-five before returning to the front. Sango had pulled up a cushion for Kagome to sit on. Shrugging her jacket off, Kagome took a quick glance at her phone to see Inuyasha had called her seven times already—her anticipation and fear were growing by the second.

"Who would like Miss. H to tell us the next colour of the rainbow?"

"ME!" A chorus of ME's was heard and Kagome laughed, pointing at the next colour up on the rainbow.

"Who knows what this colour is?" she asked in a sweet voice.

_.xx._

"Puck me now," Sango mused over recess. She and Kagome were sitting in the classroom, drinking some coffee, as Kagome filled her in on the events of what happened that day.

"No thanks, I don't like pucking women," Kagome teased. "But now I'm avoiding all places where he knows I go to. That includes home, and work."

"Thank god he doesn't know where _I_ work," Sango murmured. "You're gonna have to go to hell and _back_ to get out of this one."

"If he wasn't such a jerk…"

"True." Sango shrugged and sipped her coffee. Kagome leaned back in her seat and sighed.

"Listen, I need to ask you for a _huge_ favour…"

Sango didn't like the tone in Kagome's voice. "What is it…?"

"Well… our detective and lawyer found out that Kaoru Morimoto's son was the one that hit Souta…" Sango gasped hearing this bit of information, "and Kaoru has evil intentions against Inuyasha. Thing is, we need to get him to _admit_ it."

Sango frowned. "So let me guess, you're sending _me_ in because Kaoru can't resist a sexy woman, and I used to model so you think I'm the definition of sexy—which I am not—and I have to get him to admit to everything with a microphone clipped between my boobies?"

"How the hell do you know?"

Sango smirked. "I watch Hollywood. Fine, I'll do it, only because he hit Souta and I will _not_ let **anybody** get away with that."

"He didn't, his son did."

"Whatever, the apple never falls far from the tree you know." As soon as the words left Sango's mouth, the bell rang signalling that recess was over. Deciding to save the conversation for a later time, both women threw their Styrofoam cups in the garbage and prepared to finish the rest of their rainbow lesson.

Kagome had to admit, teaching little children was so much fun!

_.xx._

Sango dropped Kagome home and said that she needed to go home herself really quickly, but promised to come in a few hours to visit Souta. Kagome hugged her friend and trudged up the steps to her shrine. Even though she didn't _work_ that day, she was quite tired…

And Inuyasha had given her 26 missed calls.

Talk about _angry_.

Kagome fumbled with her keys to unlock her shrine… but she didn't have to. Her heart stopped in her chest when the door slid open and revealed the man that occupied her mind.

Inuyasha.

The scariest part of all was that he didn't look angry, one bit.

In fact, he was smiling…

Sweetly.

Kagome gulped. _I am in **so** much shit…_

_.xx._

**Hey Minions! So on account of the recent plagiarists targeting my story, I sent the admins an e-mail with a suggestion against plagiarism. They replied to my e-mail saying that they logged my suggestion for further review! Here is a copy of what they wrote to me (they also told me to spread the word :D)**

**.xx.**

_Thank you. Your suggestion has been logged for further review._

On Fri, Feb 10, 2012 at 8:08 PM, Reha H. wrote:

Hello;

Though this is not a category/character suggestion or a support issue, I didn't know where else to send this e-mail. Due to recent accounts of plagiarism against my stories, I was thinking that FFN should have an option to hide a story if authors so wished to do so. I am a member of both and (more avid with ), but MediaMiner has the option to hide stories and I think that is very helpful. With the hide story option, authors can have the ability to send the link to the story to select people.

Or maybe, instead of the hiding option, perhaps you guys can implement something that doesn't allow people to copy and paste the material on the website? That may also help reduce plagiarism.

Hopefully you guys consider these ideas, I really don't want to stop writing on this website, since I have been a member for years, and I know I cannot control plagiarists and neither can anybody… so perhaps a method of trying to avoid these issues will be helpful? Hopefully this suggestion is something of interest.

Thank You,

Wolf Blossom

_Please help us spread the word._

_Regards,_  
><em>Zack<em>  
><em>Support FFN<em>

**.xx.**

****With any luck, maybe something will be put into place where plagiarists will find it harder to target our stories =)****

****Beta-edited by Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><strong>**


	26. Renchaku

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"What are you doing in my house…?" Kagome squeaked. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and gently caught her wrist, tugging her lightly into the Shrine. Behind him Kagome saw that Souta was playing games, her grandfather was reading his weekly subscription of _Shinto Shrine_ and her mother was cooking.

"I came to check up on you!" Inuyasha spoke loudly. "When I was told that you went home **sick**…"

He trailed off, the sweetness in his voice and his face never faltered. Kagome was beginning to worry for her life—she'd rather an angry, bitching, pissed off Inuyasha.

Not. This. Sweet. Person.

"Kagome! You're home!" Korari bustled into the living room. "Inuyasha came over and asked if you were home—I didn't know you were sick! Where did you go?"

Kagome looked from Inuyasha, to her mother, to Souta, and back to her mother. "Sango-chan picked me up… and I was at her school."

"Oh, dear." Korari pulled her daughter into an embrace. "When Inuyasha told me you were sick, I was so worried. I even tried calling your phone but you weren't picking up!"

Kagome twitched. "Err… yeah, phones aren't allowed in the school. I'm feeling better now, so why don't we bid my boss farewell and enjoy a nice family dinner? Sounds good? Alright, thanks for dropping by Inuyasha… but you can leave now."

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Now _why_ would I leave your poor mother to take care of Souta, your grandfather, _and_ yourself? I offered to stay the night and she agreed."

Kagome felt her world stop spinning. Did she hear what she thought she heard? Her _mother_ agreed for Inuyasha to sleep over at _their_ place? Faintly could she hear her Jii-chan yelling at Inuyasha, for claiming that he needed to be taken care of. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: Inuyasha was sleeping over. Cautiously, she looked up at Inuyasha and he was peering at her.

"Anything wrong, Kagome?" he asked, again with the sweet undertone to his voice. Kagome wanted to shake him, wanted to beg him for unpaid overtime. She didn't want this… this… _this nice guy_ that _offered_ to take care of her while she was, quote unquote, _sick_.

"You **let** him stay?" she finally exploded. Her mother seemed taken back.

"He was insisting…"

"If I insisted I wanted to jump off of a cliff, would you _let_ me?" Kagome's nostrils flared. Inuyasha watched her in sheer amusement.

_She's so sexy when she's angry._

Korari crossed her arms. "You're taking this out of context. Wash up, take a cold tablet, and come down for dinner. I have to set the futon in your bedroom for Inuyasha."

Wait.

What?

"He's staying in **MY** room?"

"Well, there isn't room anywhere _else_." Korari stated, in a dubious tone. "Father is staying in Souta's room because Souta is sleeping down here."

"Why can't Inuyasha stay in Souta's room with Jii-chan?"

Jii-chan stood up. "Because _you're_ the one that went home sick from work. Not me. Now I am going to sweep the shrine steps, call me when dinner is served."

"BUT I'M HEALTHY AGAIN!"

Inuyasha was having the time of his life. Korari would not hear any of it and shoved Kagome upstairs. Souta was cracking up in laughter and Inuyasha flopped down beside him, grabbing the other PS3 controller— _Payback, wench._

_.xx._

Kagome lay in her bathtub and pushed her phone against her ear; she needed to call Sango and complain about how bad her life sucked. After two rings, Sango picked up and Kagome could faintly hear something frying in the background.

Sango was cooking.

"My life sucks, when are you coming?"

"An hour, why?"

Kagome filled Sango in on what Inuyasha did and her best friend was on the floor in laughter. Kagome pouted, waiting for Sango to recover (which took a while). Finally, Sango regained control of her breathing and expressed her condolences.

"Shut _up_! What do I do? He's gonna be in _my_ room all night and I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up to my eyebrows being shaved off and my hair being dyed purple. He has a sick and _very_ twisted way of getting back at me." Kagome was becoming hysterical.

"Relax. You're probably gonna get punishment sex."

"Sango, he's trying to _punish_ me. Sex is _not_ punishment. Not-sex is punishment."

Sango raised her eyebrow. "Oh-_kayy_… Maybe he's gonna tempt you and then just pass out, leaving you horny and needing him?"

"He did that once before, remember?"

"Oh _yeah._" Sango bit her bottom lip. "How about you have a movie marathon with Souta tonight?"

"He came home from the _hospital_ yesterday, the kid needs his rest. Gah! I'm doomed!"

Sango snickered. "Yeah, you kinda are. I'll be at your place in a bit, we can work out your last will then—I want your laptop."

"Shut up, you!" Kagome growled playfully. Laughing, Sango bade her friend farewell and hung up. Kagome threw her phone into the hamper and sunk lower into her tub. The bath salts felt nice against her skin and the aloe vera scented candles that she lit prior to her bath relaxed her brain considerably. She feared she'd have a brain attack and die instantly when Inuyasha said he was going to be sleeping over.

_Why, oh why does my life suck so bad?_

She didn't need anybody to tell her that she did this to herself.

_If the asshole didn't sleep in this morning!_

Regardless.

_I'm fucked._

_.xx._

Sango and Kohaku joined the Higurashi family for dinner. Souta was in the living room, with Kohaku, eating and watching TV (since he was confined and couldn't move around without feeling pain) while the rest of the family surrounded the dinner table. Kagome was squished between her grandfather and Sango, trying to put as much space as possible between herself and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was amused.

Sango was being a great entertainer and talking to everybody; she even confirmed Kagome's story of feeling sick and picking her up.

"I didn't have enough time to drop her home, so I brought her back to the school and she slept in the teacher's lounge." Is what she told Korari. Subsequently, she smiled sweetly at Inuyasha before plopping some radish into her mouth. Sango also talked about Miroku; they were hitting it off quite well.

"He can't stop talking about you. Ever," Inuyasha murmured, dryly. Sango blushed.

"Yeah… well…"

"You have him hitched." Kagome nudged her. "He always wanted the unattainable."

"Playing hard to get does the trick. You should know." Sango winked at Kagome. Rolling her eyes, the latter mentioned girl turned her attention back to her food and refused to make eye contact with a smiling Inuyasha. She was dreading bedtime… maybe she _would_ have a movie marathon with Souta…

"Well, how was everybody's day?" Inuyasha asked brightly. Kagome cringed at how sugary his voice was—oh she was _so_ dreading bedtime.

"Quite alright." Korari smiled. "Cooked, cleaned, took care of Souta. What about yourself, dear?"

Inuyasha quickly glanced at Kagome and turned back to her mother. "My day was really _busy_, Mrs. Higurashi."

Sango nudged Kagome who tried to shrink away into nothingness. _God I **hate** that man._

"Why is that, dear?"

"My secretaries gave me a… _full_ schedule."

Kagome wanted to die.

So.

Badly.

_.xx._

Sango and Kohaku left and Korari pulled down some of her late husband's old clothing to give to Inuyasha. Kagome locked herself in her room for a bit and Inuyasha was bonding with Souta—he would deal with Kagome _soon_. He loved watching her squirm, especially throughout dinner. She looked like she was about to pass out any moment because she had _no_ idea what to expect.

But that was only _half _the fun.

The _real_ fun would begin after it was lights out at the Higurashi residence and he was alone.

With Kagome.

In her room…

_Did I forget to mention alone?_ Inuyasha thought sadistically. He was fighting temptation to burst into incredible evil laughter.

_Ahem._

_.xx._

Lights out.

Bedtime.

Kagome was brushing her hair in her bathroom and was faintly aware of the fact that her boss—her _unofficial_ boyfriend and the man who was out to make her life a living hell—was laying on a futon on her floor. In her bedroom. _Right now_.

She pulled her hair into a low braid and trudged _slowly_ out of the bathroom. Her door was ajar and her lamp was on, emitting a shallow light. Gulping, she pushed the door open with her foot and shut it behind her. Inuyasha was sitting on her computer chair and reading one of her books, his ears tweaking. She knew he knew she was in the room but didn't call to him. Instead, she crawled onto her bed, pulled the cover over her head and counted in her head.

Any second now, he was going to throttle her for what she did.

Any second…

Right now…

Any time now…

_Why isn't he throttling me for what I did?_

Kagome pushed the covers off of her and turned over to see Inuyasha staring at her with a devilish smirk on his face. Raising her eyebrow, she pulled the covers up to her chin and watched him watch her. _This is so unnerving…_

"Inuyasha?"

"How you pulled today's stunt off, I will never know. But I _do_ give you my congratulations. It was an amazing prank."

Kagome blinked; her internal scoreboard was going off of the _charts_.

_Takahashi: ∞ + 1  
>Higurashi: In your face, Takahashi. I win at life, but you're scaring the shit out of me…<em>

This was not good. He was _complimenting _her.

_Takahashi: ∞ + 1 + 1  
>Higurashi: In your face, Takahashi. I win at life, but you're scaring the shit out of me…<em>

Inuyasha deserved an extra point for keeping so calm, cool, and collected for the duration of the afternoon and evening.

_Takahashi: ∞ + 1 + 1 + 0.5  
>Higurashi: In your face, Takahashi. I win at life, but you're scaring the shit out of me…<em>

He deserved another half a point for looking so god damned fucking _good_ while remaining calm, cool, and collected. _And_ for smirking so sexily too. Kagome wanted to hit herself and knock herself unconscious. At least he wasn't catching up to her—she succeeded in rubbing his predicament in his face.

Actually, he kind of rubbed her predicament in _her_ face.

Reassess the scoreboard!

_Takahashi: ∞ + 1 + 1 + 0.5 + ALMOST in your face, Higurashi  
>Higurashi: In your face, Takahashi. I win at life, but you're scaring the shit out of me…<em>

There. Kagome was still in the lead.

"Thank you?" she asked. She wasn't sure what to say to him. "… I'll stay unpaid overtime…"

She can't believe she just offered to _do_ that. Never in her right _mind_ would she ever have fathomed that she offered willingly to stay unpaid overtime. But hell, she'd stay _overnight_ if he asked her to; she just didn't want to know what he was planning… because whatever it was, it was _not_ going to be fun. That Kagome was sure of.

"Now why would I have you stay unpaid overtime?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. His voice was oozing in sarcasm and Kagome didn't like it one bit.

"Because…"

"You're so silly, love." He called her love! She was so going to die tonight, she knew it. Inuyasha was being nice, calling her a pet name, and wasn't shouting profanities! The world was going to implode, the sun was going to burn out, and robots were going to run the universe; Kagome _knew it_. She inched backwards, towards the wall, as Inuyasha sat on the bed beside her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Kagome's heart was racing.

"You're acting weird; why aren't you yelling and screaming and shouting about what Yura and I did?"

His grin widened. "You two went home sick, how could I _possibly_ be angry at that?'

"Who are you and where is my Inuyasha?"

"_Your_ Inuyasha? Love, I didn't know you cared."

Kagome wanted to cry. This could _not_ be happening to her right now! Inuyasha trailed his fingers up the blanket and tugged it down so that her upper body was exposed. He ran his fingers down the length of her left arm before he circled his fingers around her wrist and brought her hand up to her lips.

"A prank is a prank," he murmured as he kissed the top of her hand. "What kind of man would I be if I was _bothered_ by it."

_Somebody, SAVE ME!_

Inuyasha trailed his lips up the length of her hand and kissed the junction where her arm met her wrist. Ever so slowly, he drew his tongue over her joint before quickly piercing her wrist with his fangs. Kagome squeaked, watching what he was doing in horror. Drawing back, he licked her wrist and the pinprick wounds closed.

Her wrist didn't even hurt.

"Goodnight, _love._" Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked, examining her wrist. Inuyasha smirked.

"I bit you. Consider it your… _punishment_." Without another word, he climbed into his futon and turned his back to Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" she called. "Answer me, dammit!"

No answer.

"I'll body slam you!"

"I'll slam into _your_ body," he cheekily responded. Kagome snarled and pulled the covers over her head.

_I'll ask Yura tomorrow._ She studied the mark on her wrist. _What the heck did he **do**?_

_.xx._

Thursday morning dawned and Kagome woke up before Inuyasha. Muffling her jaw splitting yawn, she trudged into the bathroom to take her morning shower and prepare herself for a long and hard day of work; she was behind on one day's worth of stuff and she had to work _extra_ hard that day to make up for it all. She got dressed in a knee length grey pencil skirt and adorned a navy-blue satin blouse. Her hair was brushing past her shoulders; wavy, from sleeping with the braid in her hair. Leaving the bathroom, she saw that Inuyasha was up and dressed in what he wore the previous day.

Kagome tilted her head. "You're wearing that to work again?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" With two long strides, he approached her and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "Morning."

"Yeah…," she breathed. Her wrist began pulsing and she brought it up, to examine the mark. Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll start the car. Grab breakfast and let's go."

Before she could say _anything_, he was gone. She frowned. _What did he mean by punishment last night? Was it supposed to hurt me when he bit me? It didn't…_

_.xx._

Their car ride was pathetic. She kept asking him why he bit her, and he kept avoiding the answer. She stomped her feet, threatened to castrate him, tugged on his ear but nothing. Growling she finally gave up and watched her surroundings; pointedly ignoring Inuyasha. All the while, he wanted to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

They arrived at the office and he dropped her off at the front before going to park. Kagome bought a cup of coffee for herself and Inuyasha before heading up to the fiftieth floor. One thing about Inuyasha's schedule that wasn't a joke was the system outage—CepheusOS did perform and upgrade so she had to sync all the computers from Inuyasha's office that morning.

"Morning," Kagome greeted Yura. Her friend and co-worker grinned up at her.

"So? What's the verdict?"

Kagome frowned. "The jerk didn't even react! Follow me to his office, I need to sync our computers."

Yura nodded and closely followed Kagome into Inuyasha's grand place of temporary residency. Yura sat on the couch as Kagome booted up his laptop and started typing commands into the system.

"So he didn't react?"

Kagome shook her head. "No… all he did was bite my wrist, saying it was punishment…"

Yura paused. "Wait… he did _what_?"

Kagome got off of the chair and approached Yura. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you today what the hell it meant." She showed Yura her wrist. Instantly, the latter mentioned paled.

"Uhh…"

"Uhh what?"

Yura looked up at Kagome. "That's the renchaku…"

"The… _what_?"

Yura bit her bottom lip. "Demons bite the wrist of women they intend to court. For fourteen days, you'll eat, sleep, breathe, drink, pretty much _need_ Inuyasha until either the two weeks wear off or he bites you as his intended mate."

Kagome froze. "Wh-_what_?"

Yura nodded, looking at her friend apologetically. "It's typically to prepare the intended mate to be constantly surrounded and coddled by their significant other. This way, you'll always _want_ to be around Inuyasha so if he bites you to be his intended mate, you won't be annoyed with the fact that _he_ is always around _you_."

"Back-**fucking**-track." Kagome snarled. "He _bit_ my wrist so that I won't be able to live without him for the next two weeks? HE IS A DEAD DOG!"

Yura smiled sadly. "Sorry, sweetie…"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Ripping open the top drawer of his desk, Kagome pulled out "the book" and poured her coffee and his coffee all over it. Yura watched in amusement as Kagome began stalking out of his office; standing up, Yura followed her.

Inuyasha entered the main foyer when Kagome intercepted him and threw the soggy report in his face.

"Huh?" Inuyasha spluttered.

"YOU'RE A JACKASS! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST **FIRED** ME!"

Inuyasha grinned impishly. "Ohhh, so you found out, ehh?" He crossed his arms. "I guess Yura told you? And I can safely assume that what you threw at me was my all-time favourite report?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Don't worry, we can always reproduce them. I'll help." He winked. Yura watched in utter amusement.

"GO DIE!" Kagome began stomping towards her office, not wanting anything to do with Inuyasha. Subtly, her wrist began throbbing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"I have to go to Canada for a business trip on Monday." She could hear the glee oozing from his voice. "I'll be gone for the week."

Her soul froze. Yura's words echoed in her head:

_Demons bite the wrist of women they intend to court. For fourteen days, you'll eat, sleep, breathe, drink, pretty much_ need_ Inuyasha until either the two weeks wear off or he bites you as his intended mate._

So that meant that…

_He's gonna make me want to be around him constantly and then leave the country for a week? _Slowly turning around, she glared at him with all the anger she could muster up.

If looks could kill…

"You are sick," she hissed. "You're a sick and **very** twisted man."

His grin became wider. "I love you too, _dear_." Kagome stomped into her office and slammed the door shut. Yura shook her head.

"Inuyasha, that was mean…"

His eyes flickered to her. "Mean? Yura, what _you_ two did was mean. Come to my office right now, I'm giving you a disciplinary notice and putting it in your employment file."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU FUCKING WRITE ME UP TOO?" Kagome's voice resonated from her office. Inuyasha couldn't help it.

He laughed.

_.xx._

**So, I made up renchaku. It's like a pre-courting courting thing. The person that is bitten will constantly want to be around their intended mate for fourteen days. That's because while they're courted, the demon will always want to be around their significant other and this way, the renchaku prepares them.**

**Beta-edited by: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><strong>


	27. An Extremely Angry Kagome

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Without informing her manager, Kagome took off for a coffee break with Yura. She was still _livid_ at what Inuyasha did and she wanted some clarifications—_who, what, where, when, why _and most importantly, _how_. And the only person that could help her answer that was her co-worker, Yura—she just so happened to be a demon; the mistress of the hair.

They were silent until they entered the elevator. At that moment, Kagome exploded. "HE WROTE YOU UP?"

Yura looked away. "Well..."

Kagome frowned. "Well? Well _what_?"

Yura coughed. "Thing _is_… he didn't actually write me up. He commended me on what an epic prank we pulled and patted my back."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. She clenched her left hand into a tight fist. Inuyasha had some serious balls to do what he did to _her_ but only _pat_ Yura's back—congratulating her on a "job well done."

"I'm gonna rip his ears off of his head and shove it up his nostrils, hopefully suffocating him in the process." Kagome grumbled as the elevator door opened. Yura shook her head and silently followed Kagome to the cafeteria. "You need to tell me _everything_ you know about—" Kagome held her wrist up where the bite mark was visible, "_this_."

Yura bit her lower lip. "I don't know _much_. My husband didn't do the renchaku—he went straight to courting me."

"But you know _something_, right?" Yura nodded. "And something is _more_ than the **nothing** that I know. So speak." The ladies retrieved two cups of coffee and found a table for two in a secluded area of the cafeteria. Kagome slid into the seat and glanced around before landing her eyes onto Yura.

"The best way to explain it is that it's like a… promise ring," Yura took a sip of her coffee, "typically when the renchaku is performed, it means that the male is promising you that he will one day _court_ you to mate you, but right now is not the time."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "A promise ring…?"

Yura nodded. "Yeah, it's the best way to put it. The effects, I've heard, is a bitch—no pun intended." Kagome rolled her eyes and took a long and savouring sip of her coffee with a shot of espresso. She needed her caffeine. "You're gonna want nothing but to be around him _constantly_ until the renchaku wears off. Usually, from what I'm told, it's a fortnight."

"What about him?" Kagome screeched. "I'm gonna wanna be around his useless ass for two weeks but he's gonna be okay?"

Yura nodded sadly. "Unfortunately. The purpose of the renchaku is so that it prepares the female to be constantly around her mate. During the courting process and after mating, taking Inuyasha and yourself as an example, all he'll wanna do is be around you; to protect you because you are _his_." Yura watched the many expressions of Kagome. "Plus he's  
>a dog demon and they're the most possessive in the demon kingdom."<p>

Kagome buried her face in her hands. "My life _sucks_. In short, I'm doomed because he's going to Canada."

"In short," Yura snickered. She knew she had to pity the poor girl, but all of it was _sooo_ funny. It wasn't unknown that Inuyasha really liked Kagome and instead of this being a prank, it was probably Inuyasha's twisted way of telling Kagome that he wanted her to be in his life, forever.

"Speak of the devil," Yura murmured. Kagome sat up straight and idly looked over her shoulder to see that Inuyasha was at the counter, buying a bagel and a cup of coffee. Immediately her wrist began burning and her chest began tightening. Her breathing was laboured and Yura frowned.

"Kagome?" Yura said, loudly. Inuyasha's ears picked up on the name and he turned around, a sly grin spreading on his face. But, as fast as the grin came, it was gone—Kagome looked like she was about to pass out.

"Ka—_Kagome?_" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran towards his two secretaries, forgetting his order. Yura was beside Kagome who was clutching her chest, trying to breathe normally. Inuyasha made it to the table and crouched in front of Kagome; he took her left hand in his own and ran his thumb over the renchaku mark. Immediately it felt like Kagome's lungs opened up and she was breathing normally again.

"Wha— _That was because of you_?" Yura exclaimed. "How the hell… I didn't know it was **that **strong!"

"It's not," Inuyasha smirked; his eyes locked onto Kagome and his finger still rubbing the renchaku. "The severity of the renchaku depends on the possessiveness of the alpha male. Seeing as I'm dog demon—"

"I'll need to be around you that much more…," Kagome finished his statement for him. Furrowing her eyebrows, Kagome wretched her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp and stood up. She looked down at Inuyasha, anger blazing in her eyes.

"You're twisted. And I don't like you. I hope your hair falls out—" Did she _really_ just say that? "Bye." Taking her cup of coffee, Kagome briskly strode past Inuyasha. Yura stood there for a split second longer before running after Kagome.

Inuyasha snickered and stood up. _Just you wait and watch, wench._

_.xx._

Kagome had her office door closed and was hard at work on a report for _Puppy Trails_. Naraku called her moments prior to get Sango's phone number before proceeding to inform Kagome that he was going to call Inuyasha. Kagome told him to go ahead and then to inform her about what Inuyasha said—Naraku seemed skeptical as to why _he_ would need to call Kagome to tell her what Inuyasha said. The two of them worked in the same office! But not wanting to argue, Naraku agreed and hung up.

Kagome was chewing on the end of a pencil and read through the report that Jennifer from Design sent her.

_The crib is reminiscent of something from the Victorian era; beautiful hand carved rungs with a one-of-a-kind Egyptian cotton bedding._

Kagome didn't like how the first sentence was phrased. She read it over multiple times before rearranging it to:

_This elegant Victorian style crib combines the beautiful artistry of hand carved rungs with the sophistication of Egyptian cotton bedding._

"Okay," Kagome hummed.

Without warning, her intercom rang: "Kagome? Be at my office immediately."

Kagome glared at the beeping red light, signalling that Inuyasha was waiting for her response. Pressing the microphone button like it was poison; Kagome murmured a quick "fine" before saving her work and locking her computer. She didn't want to see him…

But she did…

_That's just the renchaku speaking. You're mad at him,_ Kagome instructed herself.

_.xx._

Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door and right away it swung open. Before her was Inuyasha, in all of his glory, smiling innocently at her. Kagome frowned at him. "Last time you smiled like that, my wrist was bitten on and I had a panic attack in the cafeteria. So, stop smiling."

Inuyasha burst into laughter and caught her upper arm, pulling her into the vicinity of his office. "You're quite the comedian, you know that?"

"And you're quite the jackass."

"How is that?" Inuyasha was amused. He led Kagome to the couch and pushed her down so that she sat on it. All the while, she shot daggers at him.

"You do this to me," she said, shoved her wrist into his face when he sat down beside her, "and then proceed to tell me you're going to fucking Canada for a week. I have a panic attack in the cafeteria because you're _two_ feet away from me, what the hell am I supposed to do when you're across the freaking _globe_?"

Inuyasha wanted to kiss her so badly. Temptation was deadly…

"It's not as bad as you think," he whispered, which caught Kagome off guard. "I can keep you happy."

"What does that have to do with _anything_? You pat Yura on the back saying good fucking job, and you put me through this? I don't _care_ if you say that you love me and I sure as hell don't _care_ if you say you can keep me happy. THIS is RIDICULOUS," Kagome snarled, standing up. Inuyasha could see steam practically shooting out of her ears.

"Kagome, calm—"

"DON'T YOU **DARE** TELL ME TO CALM DOWN." Kagome roared. "That's like telling Shippo, after he's skinned his knee, to suck it up and be a man because it's just a cut!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Well it _is_ just a cut. Besides, what's _so_ wrong about this—actually, don't answer that." Inuyasha grinned sheepishly when he saw Kagome inhale to yell at him again. She was rather sexy when she was angry—turned him on.

A lot.

"Why don't you be on your merry little way to Canada, find yourself a nice woman up there and leave me alone!" Kagome shrieked. "Maybe… **_maybe_** I could've loved you. Heck, it was already happening!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "But after this? This is not only disrespectful, but uncalled for and I NEVER want to see your face ever again. I am your secretary and _nothing more_." Without another word, Kagome turned around and stomped out of his office.

Inuyasha remained sitting on the sofa; his jaw had dropped. _Did she just… she… what…?_

_.xx._

Kagome locked herself in her office—she dragged the loveseat in front of the door so that Inuyasha couldn't break his way in. Her head was on her desk and only the stains of her tears were proof that she had been crying. She was feeling lightheaded and her chest was clenching in pain once again—

_I need to be with Inuyasha…_ she thought bitterly. Kagome was trying to fight it. It shouldn't be too hard, right? She just had to get her mind off of him, that was all. Subconsciously Kagome rubbed the renchaku on her left wrist and stared at her computer screen blankly. She told him, just moments prior, that she could've loved him and she wasn't lying. He was an idiot, yes, but he was sweet and caring when he wanted to be and her heart was slowly falling for him.

But this?

This uncalled for act put Kagome two steps back on the board. She _wanted_ to care for him; she _wanted_ to give him her heart—heck, she told him that she would be his (in the… dating sense). But, once again, **this**?

Kagome inhaled sharply as a pain shot through her chest. She couldn't do it… she needed to see him. Needing an excuse, Kagome quickly printed the half-edited _Puppy Trails_ report and slipped it into a manila envelope. With much effort, she pulled the loveseat away from the door and composed herself. Her wrist hurt, her chest hurt, and her head hurt but nobody could've guessed with the poise that she ascertained.

Kagome was _good_.

_Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid, stupid, stupid Inuyasha._

Kagome was strong-willed; she was a woman of many strengths and she would not let Inuyasha bring her down. There was a small part of her heart that said that he was doing this to silently tell her that he wanted her to be _his_ in the forever kind of way, but the better part of her heart told her to kick his nuts.

Repeatedly.

Inhaling deeply, Kagome left her office with her head held high.

_Damn my racing heart._

_Damn this renchaku._

_.xx._

Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door softly, holding the manila envelope tightly. She heard a grunt and assumed that that was her signal to enter. Slowly, she pushed open the door and found Inuyasha doing one-handed push-ups. There was a flutter in her stomach.

"Takahashi-san?" She called out slowly, her voice shaking partially. Inuyasha looked up but continued pushing, his lips mouthing the number that he was on.

_Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty…_

"Takahashi-san…" Kagome repeated and Inuyasha stood up, smirking devilishly.

"What brings you to my quaint office, _Higurashi_?" Her last name rolled off of his tongue. The tightness in her chest started loosening and Kagome was able to breathe once more. She thrust the envelope to him and looked at him, daringly, in the eyes.

"The report for the preliminary design for the _Puppy Trails_ crib," her voice was still shaking. "Here. I did a rough draft so you can tell me if I'm on the right track or not so I don't stay for unpaid ov—" Kagome's run-on sentence was cut off when Inuyasha wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pressed his lips tightly against hers. Instantly a feeling of release filled Kagome's body, but she wasn't about surrender. Sure; this was exactly what she needed—to feel his lips on hers, his body against hers; skin on skin… but she didn't want to want to feel it.

It was all the renchaku's fault.

Firmly she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off. "This is… inappropriate." Her body was shaking; the renchaku didn't like that she fought him.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "I can feel that you _need_ me."

Kagome snarled. "I don't need you. The stupid mark needs you." This was a bad idea; she would've been okay in not seeing him. Eventually, the empty feeling would've been something normal and she wouldn't _need_ to see him. Letting the manila envelope fall to the ground, Kagome turned and was about to leave.

But Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her body into his. His lips lowered onto her neck and he began kissing her, softly.

Her heart fluttered.

"This is what you want," he whispered. Kagome turned her head, unable to control the actions of her body. "Why don't you let yourself have what you want…?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "Why punish me and not the other party involved in this prank? Why put me through hell if you're going to leave for Canada? I can't even stand being an office away from you, what the heck am I gonna do when you're across the _world_."

Inuyasha smirked against her neck. "You'll be fine."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled away from his hold. "Yeah, I _will_ be." Without looking back, she left his office. Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair, his mind reeling.

_Should I… tell her I'm not actually going to Canada? _He smirked. _Nah, let her squirm for a bit longer._

_.xx._

Kagome packed her stuff and was leaving the office with Yura when Inuyasha intercepted them. "Headed home, ladies?" he asked, grinning with his fangs showing. Yura nodded and Kagome just stared blankly at him.

"Yes, we're headed home. Matsumo is picking up Yura and Sango is picking _me_ up." Kagome stated coldly. It _was_ true; Yura's husband was picking her up and Sango was getting her—Sango wanted to ask her questions about the Morimoto plan because Naraku contacted her.

Naraku had called Kagome later in the afternoon to inform her that he had spoken to Inuyasha and Sango and that Sango would debrief her on what's happening. Immediately after, Kagome called Sango and they planned a sleepover at the Shrine.

"I didn't _ask_ who's picking you up; I just asked if you're headed home. Alright then, have a good evening, ladies." Inuyasha winked at them before headed back to his office. Yura and Kagome exchanged awkward glances before, silently, heading to the elevator. Once inside the vicinity of the two-by-two cube, Yura began speaking.

"He's acting…"

"Weird?" Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, because I gave him a piece of my mind. Renchaku my _ass_."

Yura could only laugh at Kagome—her predicament was sad… but funny at the same time.

_Oh, Kagome…_

_.xx._

**_Sorry for the late update; my grandmother was gravely ill and I had to fly to Bangladesh with my mother to see her and to give blood._**

**_Also, this story WILL be longer than anticipated. It won't be done for a while so… enjoy? Heh._**

**_Beta-edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
><em>**


	28. Bonding

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Sango and Kagome needed to make a quick stop at the grocery store to pick up some things Kagome's mother needed. She was going to make her specialty, sukiyaki and sushi and that required the girls to pick up some ingredients that weren't typically present in the Higurashi household. As such, they decided that they weren't going to discuss the Kaoru Morimoto and Stupid-Inuyasha conversations until they were at the shrine, changed into their pajamas, and in Kagome's bedroom. Sango was quite intrigued; Kagome had already forewarned her about the renchaku and Sango had a bit of a moment where she threatened to destroy Inuyasha with her bare hands…

They were going to be up _all_ night; deploring, discussing, dissecting, and deceiving.

Sango had to pick up Kohaku in a couple of hours and bring him to the shrine as well—it was going to be a packed night, but Korari had the sleeping arrangements all laid out: Kagome and Sango would share her bedroom, Jii-chan would take Souta's room upstairs, and Kohaku would unroll a futon and sleep in the living room where Souta was.

That was what Kagome called the epicness of "Mama Higurashi."

Korari called it a "woman's intuition."

The girls hauled their groceries up the shrine steps and entered the vicinity of the Higurashi shrine. They helped Korari put everything away before retiring to Kagome's bedroom where Kagome flopped onto her mattress and Sango spun around on her office chair.

"Do you wanna talk about it _now_ or after you get Kohaku?" Kagome asked from her laying-down position.

Sango kept spinning on the chair, trying to see how long she could go without feeling like she'd throw her lunch up. So far so good…

"After I get Koko," Sango used a childhood name for her brother—she _rarely_ used it anymore, but sometimes she'd let it slip. "I don't wanna get to the good part and have to _stop_ talking because I'm off to pick my brother up from school…"

Kagome nodded in agreement. She was faintly aware of how her wrist was throbbing but decided to bury that in the darkest and deepest corners of her mind; Inuyasha who? Renchaku what? The thought of it was a ploy—to fuck with her mind. She would _not_ let Inuyasha have the upper hand. She needed to devise an amazing plan, and that couldn't be done without the help of her accomplice: Sango Miyagi.

"You get Kohaku, I'll help Mama cook," Kagome instructed.

Sango agreed.

_.xx._

The throbbing…

The constriction of her chest.

Kagome tried not to show the emotion of pain on her face as she stood beside her mother in their kitchen, rolling sushi. Her left wrist was almost numb and she couldn't feel her hands move; they were mechanical, following a pre-set order that Kagome put in her brain. She trained her eyes on the sticky rice, thinking of wrapping a sushi nicely—tightly barrelled and perfectly done.

Korari wasn't aware of the turmoil Kagome was in, she was chattering about her week and how Souta's health had been getting a lot better; Korari's eyes were trained _solely_ on the sushi. She mentioned how she missed talking to Kagome—"You're so busy," she had said. "Having you standing beside me feels nice." Kagome could only meekly nod and offer a few words here and there.

It hurt to talk.

_That damn Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought ruefully. If she had him in front of her right now, she'd curse him so that he'd plummet to the ground every time she said the word **osuwari**. _Stinking dog-demon… He's such an idiot! Has **noooo** idea the limit in which you should prank somebody. Jeez!_

"We're homeee!" Sango's voice echoed through the shrine. Getting a nod of approval from her mother, Kagome washed her hands and made over to greet Kohaku and Sango. Without so much as a _nod_, Kohaku joined Souta on the sofa and proceeded to immerse himself in an epic battle of Mortal Kombat. Sango took Kagome by the arm and dragged her upstairs—she knew by the way Kagome said _hi_ that something was **not** right.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was frantic as she pulled her friend into her bedroom. Kagome groaned as she fell to her knees, clutching her wrist. "Kagome!" Sango shook her shoulders.

"Call—Inu—_yasha_…," Kagome croaked, tears streaming down her eyes. Sango scrambled to grab Kagome's cell phone and fish through to find Inuyasha's number. Finally, after going through the list twice, she found it (the name that Kagome had put to identify her boss was _Idiot Yasha_). The phone rang three times before Inuyasha picked up and languidly greeted Sango (who he thought was Kagome).

"How may I be of assistance to you, wench?"

Sango's eye twitched. Kneeling beside Kagome, with an arm wrapped around her shoulder, Sango resisted the urge of throwing her family heirloom—a giant bone boomerang—at Inuyasha. "I'm Sango," she muttered bluntly. "And your ass better get to Kagome's shrine right now before she goes into cardiac-fucking-arrest. If she dies, I will _personally_ scatter your body parts across the **continents**." Without waiting to hear his response, Sango hung up.

In spite of her pain, Kagome had to laugh. "I love your—" She gasped and paused momentarily before finishing her sentence— "threats…"

Before the word even left Kagome's lips, Inuyasha was crawling in through her window. It was as if her lungs regained the will power to work; air rushed into her body and the aching subsided. Kagome inhaled deeply and closed her eyes; Sango took a step back and peered skeptically at Inuyasha as he merely nodded at her in acknowledgement before striding over to Kagome and kneeling down in front of her.

"Wench?" he murmured. She didn't look at him but merely thrust her left wrist out to him—it amazed him at how much she learned in the two days she had the mark. He, gently, took her hand and ran his tongue over the mark. The gesture sent shivers up Kagome's spine and she began feeling normal once again.

She opened her eyes.

"You're an asshole and I hate you more than anything in the world. But thank you."

The smirk on his face made Kagome want to throw a shoe at him. Preferably a high heeled with a very pointy heel.

_Asshole._

"You are very welcome." He winked before bringing her left knuckles to his lips and kissing them. Sango was watching from the side, her arms crossed and her eye twitching uncontrollably. She wanted to maul Inuyasha for putting her best friend through this—although she was still unsure of what _exactly_ was happening she knew that it wasn't fun. Both women watched Inuyasha pull a handkerchief from his back pocket and wrap it around Kagome's wrist. Without word he nicked the tip of his index finger and dropped two drops of blood onto the handkerchief.

"There, you won't feel the effects of the renchaku for the night," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Before pulling back he murmured _I love you_ and added a quick _it wouldn't feel so bad if I wasn't as possessive as I am. Forgive me…_

Kagome's jaw dropped as she wordlessly watched Inuyasha wink at Sango before jumping out of her window. They didn't say anything for a good two minutes before Kagome looked down at the handkerchief… _Note to self: ask Yura…_

"So now," Sango whispered, looking at her friend, "you tell me everything…"

And Kagome did. She told Sango about the renchaku, about the pain she felt when Inuyasha wasn't around, and how she wanted to shove his ears up his nostrils. Sango snorted at Kagome's threat—

"I know the renchaku is really archaic," Sango mumbled, "I read it in my great-great-great-great-great grandfather's diary, from the Feudal Era." Kagome watched Sango. "The renchaku, he wrote, is something a demon used on his woman so that she would feel like she couldn't be without him. Generally it's to prepare a woman because the male gets **extra** clingy when he begins courting her, and eventually mates her. I didn't know it was still practiced today… it was ideal in the Feudal Era because of how belittled women, especially female demons, were."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Great, but we really aren't practicing the renchaku since he didn't **ASK **me."

"Maybe it's him wordlessly telling you he wants you?"

"Fat chance."

"He did just tell you he loves you."

"And he's putting me through this shit."

"Maybe he's unaware of how much it affects you?"

Kagome wanted to smack Sango. "Whose side are you on?"

"**Yours**, but I'm exploring options right now. I don't think he's the kind of person to _just_ do something like this," Sango pointed at Kagome's wrist, "as a prank. Remember at Kouga's party? He was about to rip the banquet hall apart because you told him that you weren't his."

Kagome nodded, slowly.

"I feel like this is him telling you he **wants** to be with you, but without actually telling you." Sango tapped her chin. "Maybe you can make this work to your advantage?"

"How…?"

Sango crawled over to Kagome and sat on her knees. "I _know_ you like the guy—" Kagome snorted at that. "Maybe quite angry at him right now, but I know you enjoy his company. Use this," Sango grabbed Kagome's left forearm and shook her wrist in between them, "to your advantage. He wants to _be_ with you, so let him. And while you're doing that, you're close to him so this thing won't bother you."

"So you're suggesting that I go out with him and spend time with him?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah, until it wears off."

"And then I can push him off the balcony of our office?"

"Or ride his demon cock till morn." Sango dodged the punch Kagome threw at her while laughing. "I'm _kidding_! Yes, you can push him off the balcony of your office. But I doubt you'd want to do that…"

"Meh, we'll see. If this is him _proposing_ to me, he needs a lesson in tactfulness."

"Maybe Miroku can teach him?"

"I said tact, not pervert."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "He's not _that_ perverted."

Kagome raised _both_ eyebrows. "Defending him, are we? Quite attached?"

Sango twitched. "Shut up! Change of topic: Naraku!"

That did the trick. Kagome inhaled deeply and leaned forward. "YES! What is the plan?"

Sango sighed. "We don't have a plan _yet_. Naraku wants to meet on Saturday—he says you and Inuyasha are going to his place on Sunday?—and discuss the finer points. He's leaving for Singapore on Monday and wants us do what we plan with Ryuukotsusei and Inuyasha."

Kagome frowned. "But Inuyasha leaves for Canada on Monday as well."

"Then you, me, and Ryuu."

"Great, fine, but what the hell are we doing exactly?"

"I'm trying to seduce Morimoto." Sango frowned. "It took a _lot_ for Naraku to persuade me, but he got me. I can't believe you told them that I used to model!"

Kagome grinned. "I love you too… This blood thing is really helping."

Sango shrugged. "So long as you don't get another panic attack, I could care less if he tied an octopus to your face."

"Really?"

"Okay, I _might_ care a little if he did **that**."

Sango laughed as Kagome threw a pillow at her.

_.xx._

It was seven in the morning, Friday, and Sango was dropping Kagome to work, Kohaku to school, and going to work herself. Kagome's phone rang at exactly seven—it was her wakeup call, Inuyasha.

"Hmmm?" Kagome groaned into the phone.

"Morning sunshine, sleep well?"

"Mmm…," Kagome moaned.

"Need a ride?"

"No," she yawned. "Will you be on time today?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yes, I will be."

"Great. Wanna grab coffee before we open the office?"

Inuyasha was taken back: this woman was on a murder rampage since she found out what the renchaku was; what changed her mind? He wasn't one to complain, he jumped at the chance and agreed.

"Great… see you soon?"

"Yep," Inuyasha said softly. "Love you."

"Bye bye." Kagome hung up before shoving her face into her pillow.

"Operation: Renchaku up Inuyasha's Ass has commenced?"

Kagome looked over at her friend. "We have _wayyy_ too many operations, you know that?"

"Meh, oh well. I've already named the operation for when I try to get you and Inuyasha married."

Kagome froze. "… What?"

"Operation: Woof— OW!" Sango laughed when Kagome pushed her off the bed.

"Woof _you_, loser!"

_.xx._

Yura was already in the office when Kagome arrived. She had taken Inuyasha's handkerchief off of her wrist and shoved it into her massive bright yellow purse. Yura greeted Kagome and informed her Inuyasha was already in the office.

"Thanks," Kagome said before heading to her office. She threw her stuff onto the loveseat and proceeded to trek towards Inuyasha's office. She didn't even bother knocking, barging in unannounced. Inuyasha was sitting at his desk, on his computer.

"Morning," she chirped, and he glanced over at her.

"What's gotten you so chipper?"

"Coffee—let's _go_."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you _okay_?"

"Yes, why?" She placed her hands on her hips and Inuyasha took the opportunity to openly check her out. It was casual Friday and she had taken _very_ good care in choosing her attire. She wore navy blue skinny jeans with knee high black boots, a backless white satin top that ruffled at the neck and swooped down in a low U neckline, and a salmon pink tank top underneath. Her hair was done in a meticulous French twist, thanks to Sango, and her nails had a layer of freshly painted red polish.

"You aren't… mad at me…"

Kagome rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "Inuyasha, one can't spend the rest of their life upset at something they cannot control—" He was _really_ amused. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. I can't breathe unless I'm three feet away from you, and you… like spending time with me. So, let's compromise."

He stood up and approached her. Kagome watched him, daringly. She was not afraid.

She was not afraid.

She was not afraid.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body while he kicked his office door shut. In one fluid movement he had released her and pushed her against the door. Her breathing was laboured and the rise and fall of her chest was intoxicating him.

_So sexy…_

"I know you like spending time with me— Well, you _did_ before I bit your wrist."

Kagome blinked.

"I can assure you that this was not done in an attempt to _hurt_ you." His lips were so close to hers. She had an unknown ache in her heart and she knew she wanted to kiss him. She _missed_ kissing him. "I know it hurts you more than I want it to." He trailed his fingers down her cheek. "But that's because when I'm not around you, it _hurts_ me and I get even **more** possessive… and when I feel possessive of **you**, you'll want to be around me more."

Kagome inhaled sharply. "So… _if_ we court, you'll feel the need to be around me?"

Inuyasha smirked. "**When** we court, your pain is my pain as mine is yours. You will feel every emotion I do as I will feel yours."

"Oh…" Kagome was silent for moments, not knowing what to do or say. She was mad at Inuyasha, but she didn't want to be mad at him. What he did was uncalled for, but it wasn't _permanent_, it was going to wear off in two weeks' time…

_So let's make the best of it? I think… And his ass is leaving for Canada too. I'm gonna die… ack._

"Shall we go?"

He smiled. "We shall, but first…" Kagome was expecting it. She knew he was going to kiss her and she was right; his soft lips enveloped hers and began working their magic. She didn't respond, unsure of what to do; should she kiss him? She wanted to… but she knew she shouldn't. She was torn between what she _should_ do and what she **wanted** to do. Inuyasha knew she was having an internal battle and released his hold on her lips.

"Let's go, I'm craving a Danish." It was as if nothing happened. He opened the door for her and waited. She smiled softly at him as she exited.

_Life, you're an asshole._

_.xx._

Kagome was sipping on a latte and Inuyasha was drinking a coffee and munching on a chocolate Danish. The air smelt sweet and the moment of quiet was just _perfect_. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

He glanced up at her; he was reading the newspaper at their table. They were sharing a quiet moment together, and he could care less if they talked or not. "Hmm?"

"Have you ever loved anybody?"

He was taken back. "Excuse me?"

Kagome's eyes locked with his.

"Because… well, you've been alive since the Feudal Era. I'm just… curious?"

Inuyasha studied her, searching her eyes, trying to find a deeper meaning behind her question. When he was sure he found what he was looking for, he answered her. He answered her _honestly_.

"There was a girl a_ long_ time ago, before the industrial revolution, that I had something for." He revealed and Kagome listened intently. "Her name was Mido and she was one of the few people at that time that accepted me for who I was."

Kagome watched him, listening to the words that he was saying. She didn't know why she asked him, but it seemed like the moment was right. They were enjoying each other's presence, the moment seemed perfect. "I don't know if I _loved_ her," he shrugged, "maybe I was just happy that somebody liked me for who I was, but she was as close to love I had ever gotten." His eyes locked with hers. "Until I met you."

Her heart froze. "And… Kikyo?"

Inuyasha barked. "That was a mistake and I will forever regret it. I _enjoyed_ her company, to a point, but I didn't actually _love_ her."

Kagome seemed to take it in; it made sense, he never really acted as if he really loved that woman.

"And you?"

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and stared at him. "Pardon?"

"You, have you ever loved anybody?"

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe I did, but my outlook on love has changed. My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend and I thought I loved him. Obviously I didn't love him as much as I thought I did… love depends on the situation, I guess."

"Loving somebody means you can't live without them, Kagome."

"But it also means being happy for them if they are happy with somebody that isn't you."

They both watched each other in silence before Inuyasha stood up, wiping the crumbs of his Danish from his mouth. He held his hand out to Kagome. "Time to work, come on."

She took his hand, unquestioning. The conversation they just had was lingering in her mind—she didn't know Inuyasha was such a deep person…

She glanced at him but he was watching the street for cars. She noted how his hand still held onto hers…

_Maybe this renchaku thing won't be as bad? Until Monday… Oh please don't let him leave…_

_.xx._

_**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan MOTC**  
><em>


	29. Removing the Renchaku?

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"WHY HER THOUGH?" Miroku was in Kagome's office yelling his face off. The poor girl was hiding behind a binder, trying to wait till Hurricane Miroku ended. Apparently Sango had told him the details of what was happening regarding their plan to frame Kaoru Morimoto. He didn't like his… _object of affection_ flaunting her body and flirting with somebody else.

"Because she," Kagome paused and thought for a moment on how to phrase what she wanted to say. Finally, she decided to say: "She is very in-tune with her body."

"I'M IN-TUNE WITH HER BODY TOO; YOU DON'T SEE ME FLAUNTING THAT!

Kagome blanked. _Okay, on a need-to-know basis regarding Sango's sex life, and THAT I didn't need to know._

"Why are you yelling at the wench?" Inuyasha's lazy voice floated into Kagome's office. Miroku turned around, seething, and Kagome sent a look of appreciation to her boss. His doggy ears were good for something _other_ than looking incredibly cute and rub-able. Miroku stalked up to Inuyasha and glared at him with as much force as he could muster up. Inuyasha merely raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Kagome. She crossed her eyes and Inuyasha stifled a chuckle.

"You are using Sango to lure Morimoto out! Couldn't you hire an escort?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Didn't it ever cross your head that Sango agreed to help us?"

Miroku frowned. "SO? If Shippo agrees to eat mud, would you let him?"

"Okay, Sango and Shippo are VERY different." Kagome stood up. "Sango is aware of consequences. Shippo is not."

"Can we stop using my nephew as a fucking comparison? Geez." Inuyasha frowned. "All anybody ever does these days is name Shippo."

Miroku and Kagome sent him an incredulous look. Inuyasha glared them off and uncrossed his arms, playing them on his hips. "Listen, Sango is helping us and Naraku is taking every precautionary measure in the book to make sure that _she is okay_. Ryuukotsusei will be in there with her **along** with two undercover cops. Naraku, Ryuukotsusei, Sango, Kagome, myself, and the cops are all meeting _tomorrow_." Miroku seemed apprehensive and Inuyasha sighed.

"Grow some balls and trust your woman."

"I trust HER, I don't trust HIM. Would you send Kagome in?"

"Kagome never modelled."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Woman, I said you never _modelled_. Where the hell did I call you ugly?"

"I believe the message was implied."

"Your face is implied."

"That made no _sense_."

"You make no sense."

"Inuyasha, you're so dumb."

"Inuyasha, you're so dumb."

Miroku's head was going left and right like he was watching a ping pong match. He was trying to figure out at what point the conversation shifted from _his_ anger to Inuyasha berating Kagome by being his childish self. Regardless, it was amusing and Miroku was getting paid to watch his boss and the secretary throw quips at each other. His job was _so_ easy…

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"I mean it!"

"I mean it!" Inuyasha had a superior grin on his face and Kagome looked like she was going to throttle her boss.

"Kagome is the bestest and most awesomest secretary in the _whole_ wide world and I'm giving her a bajillion dollar raise!"

"Kagome is delusional."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE COPYING ME!"

"I thought you were copying me!"

Miroku threw his head back and burst into laughter, breaking Kagome's death glare to Inuyasha and shifting it to Miroku. Inuyasha's smirk widened and he joined in with the laughter. Kagome snarled and walked out from around her desk and pushed the two laughing men out of her office.

"JERKS!" she shrieked as she slammed her door shut. Yura raised an eyebrow in amusement at the scene that had just unfolded before her. There really _was_ never a dull moment in the Takahashi Tower. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to her computer and concentrated on her work—they had been having _too_ much fun as of late, especially Inuyasha.

Yura was sending out the final e-mail invitation to guests that were attending the annual company party before she headed over to the post office to send out the invitation cards. Oh the duties of a secretary, _sigh!_

"Yura," Kagome's voice rang through the intercom and Miroku and Inuyasha shut up to listen to what she was going to say. "I'm headed to a quick meeting with Puppy Trails design team and Cepheus. We're launching the website tonight at midnight—coming?"

Yura pressed the button and said into the intercom: "I would but I have to send out the invites to the party. Do you need somebody to take the minutes?"

Kagome responded with, "I'll just grab Terra from IT. She just e-mailed me saying she has nothing to do."

Yura laughed. "Alright. I'm headed out, want anything?"

"Bring me back a bagel… and maybe a chocolate chip cookie."

"How about a foot rub with a Swedish masseuse?"

"Make sure his name is Sven."

Yura snorted. "You are the light of my dull and dreary life."

"Tell me something I don't know." Yura, Miroku and Inuyasha turned to Kagome's office seeing her come out instead of speaking to Yura via intercom. Kagome shot a nasty glare at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"See you in a bit, Yura."

Inuyasha smirked. "_See you in a bit, Yura_."

"Oh not again!" Kagome groaned and Inuyasha mimicked her.

"Oh not again!"

"Seriously, Inuyasha!"

"Seriously, Inuyasha!"

"I mean it!"

"I mean it!"

By now they had attracted a crowd. Staff came out of their offices with amused looks on their face to see their CEO and his secretary quibble. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to burst into laughter and Kagome was just seething in obvious livid anger. Her disdain was radiating off of her, but Inuyasha was not fazed at the _least_. In fact, he seemed to want to fuel her anger even more.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha."

_Two can play this game,_ she thought as she formulated a plan in her head. She took a step towards him and raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're absolutely _amazing_ in bed, right?"

Everybody gasped. Inuyasha's expression matched Kagome's. "You know," he started saying slowly, "you're absolutely _amazing_ in bed, right?"

Kagome crossed her arms and Inuyasha did the same. "I mean the way your lips work…"

"I mean the way your lips work…"

"The way they run down my body…"

_WHAT THE FUCK, KAGOME?_ Yura shrieked in her mind. This was getting X rated and they were in a G rated environment!

"The way they run down my body…"

"Pass my belly button…"

"Pass my belly button…"

"Licking my pussy."

"Licking my puss—FUCK!" Inuyasha groaned as he stomped a foot. "You did that on purpose, wench!"

Kagome had a superior grin on her face. "I win! Goodbye, hope you all enjoyed that little bit of pornography. Now get back to work!" With a final wink thrown at Inuyasha, Kagome turned and left the office, making her way to the thirty-eighth floor of the building. All the while Inuyasha stood there, glowering at the spot she was just standing in.

"Didn't know you had a pussy, man." Miroku pat Inuyasha's back. "How does it feel?"

"You're fired."

"You'll rehire me in ten seconds flat."

Inuyasha paused and raised an eyebrow at Miroku. The CEO rolled his eyes. "Fine, you're rehired. Get your ass back to work, I'm gonna stalk Kagome and get her back for making me say that."

"You do that; by the way, can I come to the meeting with Naraku tomorrow?"

Inuyasha waved his hand as he walked towards the elevator. "Do whatever you want. I'm on a mission!" And he disappeared behind the steel doors of the moving compartment. All staff of the fiftieth floor glanced around and burst into exploding laughter.

That had to be the weirdest thing they'd seen in the _longest_ time.

_.xx._

"The showroom is ready," Jennifer stated while standing in front of an overhead projection. The Design Team, Kagome and three members of the Graphics Design Team, Nadoko, Kanji, and Akane, as well as Terra from IT were situated around an oval board room table, engaged in their meeting. They were figuring out the kinks of their new launch before timing their website to debut at midnight, sharp. "We're getting the first pieces of furniture delivered to us in two weeks' time."

"That means we can update the CG pictures on the website to actual photos," Kanji Romanji, head of the graphics team stated. Kagome was always amused with Kanji's name—it was so _unique_.

"Precisely," Jennifer nodded. "We're debuting this on the eve of our company—oh, hello Mister Takahashi."

The members of the meeting turned around to see Inuyasha pull the door open, looking stern and curt. Kagome was bemused; her wrist was tingling but that was because Inuyasha was near and it made the renchaku very happy. She watched him pull up a chair and squeeze in between her and Terra. Not once, though, did he make eye contact with her.

"Continue."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced at Kagome before continuing with what she was saying. "Umm… so yeah, what was I saying?"

"Debut," Akane mumbled, looking up from her iPad. She was doing last minute touch ups to the website.

"Right! We're debuting the cribs on the eve of our company party and Raidon started plans for a line of stuffed animals that'll perfectly complement the furniture," Jennifer proudly stated—she and Raidon had a little something-something going on—and Kagome nodded, taking notes. Inuyasha _looked_ like he was concentrated on what Jennifer was saying, but he was actually paying _very_ close attention to what Kagome was doing.

"Wait, wait," Kagome suddenly stated as she looked up, a spark of concern evident in her face, "we're debuting this, correct, but we need to _sell_ it, and we can't do that without some form of marketing strategy. We have this amazing new line of cribs, great, but why should people buy our cribs and not something from… Wal-Mart?"

"Because Wal-Mart isn't brand name?" Terra raised an eyebrow.

"So? What is Takahashi in the world of enfant apparel and merchandise?" Kagome crossed her arms. "What has the marketing team been—" she abruptly stopped and clamped her mouth shut. Everybody watched her curiously but she made _no_ movement. Instead, she inhaled sharply and completed what she was saying: "What has the marketing team been doing to sell our cribs come de-but." The word debut came out in two syllables, but it was not done intentionally. Inuyasha had suddenly placed his hand on Kagome's thigh and slowly began inching it up. She tried to swat him away without making their situation known, but she failed miserably.

"Kagome is right." Jennifer paused. "We have a great ad campaign for post-launch… I actually am not aware of anything we're doing to create a market segment the night _of_ the launch."

"Bring a baby and have him play in the crib?"

Everybody was so concentrated on Kagome's point of discussion that they didn't notice Inuyasha lean close to Kagome's ear and murmur: "How about I run my tongue on your body, pass your belly button, and fuck you with my tongue?"

Kagome gulped. "I'm trying to work here, Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" His voice was raspy. Sexy. "So am I."

"Stop." Her voice quivered. "This is _really_ weird."

"I know you like it."

"As a matter of fact," she tried to shove his hand off of her leg, "I don't."

"Then why can I smell you so aroused?" His hot breath tickled her ear. "Why can I hear your heart pounding?" He brought his hand to the junction that connected her leg to her pelvic structure. "Why do I sense that you're ready to fuck my brains out?"

"I'm not." She gulped.

Inuyasha softly chuckled. "I'll show you, wench." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, really quickly. "I'm _all_ man down there." Without waiting for her response, he stood up.

"Good. You guys pass this surprise inspection. I'm giving you all a two dollar raise on the hour." He turned and left, leaving Kagome breathless and the rest speechless.

"Well…" Kanji paused. "That was… fun."

"Not really," Kagome gritted out. Oh he wanted to play nasty did he? She'd show him nasty. "Can we finish this meeting? I have a lot of stuff to do today."

_What's up her ass?_ Kanji thought bitterly.

_.xx._

"I really want spaghetti and meatballs," Yura stated as she and Kagome went to the Bistro for lunch. "I love their meat sauce…"

Kagome nodded in agreement. She was planning on telling Yura what Inuyasha had done when he barged into the meeting—the gall of the man! Absentmindedly, Kagome rubbed the bite marks on her wrist as they quickly j-walked across the street to get to the Bistro in the quickest time possible. They were seated in a heartbeat and the waiter gave them a moment to decide on what they wanted to order. Kagome took the opportunity, unaware that Inuyasha was across the street, drinking coffee as Bankotsu was having a smoke. His intention was to come down and chit-chat with Bankotsu, but he was highly gleeful that Kagome was across the street.

One ear was turned to Bankotsu.

The other, to Kagome.

"So, our awesome and Godly CEO," Kagome's tone was oozing with sarcasm, "decided to hypothetically rape me at my meeting today."

"Did he hypothetically grab you against your will, tear your bottoms off and insert his manhood into you mercilessly while you begged and pleaded for him to stop?"

"… What the fuck?"

Yura giggled. "Sorry, I felt that I was in a position to say something uncalled for. Do go on, what did he do?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think you need to be institutionalized." She ignored Yura's snort. "He starts rubbing my thigh all… seductively, and then tells me he's gonna _show_ me that he's _all man_."

"I wouldn't doubt **that**."

"He's trying to dispute what I did earlier, remember?"

Yura laughed. "How could I not? Well, what's wrong? Have a good shank and be over with it. I'm pretty sure it'll make the renchaku very _happy_."

"Yura! I'd _only_ have sex with a man I love!"

Inuyasha's soul froze.

"Didn't you sleep with him?" Yura raised her eyebrow and Kagome paused. "Were you virgin?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Well that's kind of personal?"

"You tell me about how he almost rapes you today, you tell me how you two had sex, you tell me _everything_, but you can't tell me whether you were a virgin or not?" Yura snorted. "I know you had a man before Inuyasha and I know he was your _first_ boyfriend and I know that you thought you loved him. Did you have sex with him though?"

Kagome sighed. "Well… _almost_."

"Define almost."

"Almost: something that is not quite or very nearly."

"NOT REALLY DEFINE IT— Oh, hi, yeah we're ready. I want spaghetti and meat balls and she wants the salmon and spinach salad, no dressing. Thanks." Yura spewed out before turning back to Kagome. "Speak. Now."

"Well… once or twice… but we didn't have sex much."

"Why's that?"

"It didn't feel… right. I wasn't fully comfortable with him seeing my body."

"Self-conscious?"

"Or maybe he wasn't the one?" Kagome shrugged. "I wasn't virgin when Inuyasha and I had sex."

"But you were more comfortable with him seeing your body than you were with your ex, correct?"

"Correct."

Inuyasha felt like his world stopped spinning. He couldn't believe his _ears_. If he wasn't half demon, he'd really doubt himself right now.

"So you love Inuyasha?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think I _love_ him."

"But you're getting there?"

Kagome shrugged. "I _was_, before he put this stupid renchaku on me. Now my heart's at a standstill. I'm trying to figure out his intentions before I either let myself continue to have feelings for him, or block him out totally."

_Bankotsu picked the most perfect fucking time to have a cigarette, _Inuyasha thought. "Bankotsu," he interrupted what Bankotsu was saying; "it's nice out. Let's stay out for a bit longer."

"Yeah? I'm down… I'll have another smoke. What was I saying? Right, so then he goes up to this fucking _huge_ sugar mama—"

_Good…_

"So you could love him?"

"I could." Kagome sipped her water. "But after _this_, I'm not letting myself. I don't think he's _aware _at how badly it affects me."

"You're doing alright now…"

Kagome nodded. "That's because he's within a one square kilometer range. The farther he gets, the harder it becomes—the first few days were brutal, but I'm getting used to it. There's always a dull throb unless he's physically touching me, and the farther he is, the harder it gets to breathe." Kagome rested her chin on her hands, "It's as close to death as I probably ever will get."

Yura sighed. "I spoke to my father; he said the renchaku was outlawed in the Feudal Era."

_Sango said the same thing,_ Kagome thought quietly.

"It caused a lot of deaths. Demons were unaware at how badly it affected their intended mates—it's perfect for an era where a woman _can_ be constantly around their intended… but not now."

Kagome nodded. "I know, Sango told me too. He thinks it just _bugs_ me, or I get a panic attack… but I literally feel the air being sucked out of my chest and my heart fighting against itself." Kagome sighed. "And it's harder when I'm _missing_ him."

"Which is often?"

"Which is often." Kagome confirmed. "When I think of him, it gets harder. When I hear his voice on the phone, it's _even_ harder. I almost passed out the last time, but Sango called him and he got to my place on time."

Yura frowned. "Tell him, Kagome."

"You think he'll believe me? He'd think I'm trying to trick him into doing something about this."

"But he's leaving for Canada in two days. You'll _literally_ die if he's _that_ far away from you."

"I can try to condition myself to not miss him?"

"Can you condition yourself to stop breathing?"

"No…"

"Exactly." Yura snorted. "You just can't _not_ miss him, it isn't in you."

"So what the heck can I do? Tell him not to leave because I probably will end up falling into a coma, or something?" Kagome moved to crack her neck when her eyes locked with Inuyasha's.

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Yura followed Kagome's gaze and inhaled sharply. "Oh man, that's gotta suck."

_Oh yes, yes it does gotta suck…_

_.xx._

Inuyasha had, without word, turned around and walked back into the building. He couldn't look at her right now, his anger was bubbling and he was at tipping point. _I hurt her **that** much? I wasn't fucking told that it would hurt her **that** much. That bastard, Totosai, lied to me… I'm gonna shove that ugly pet boar of his up his ass and make him do an Irish-fucking-jig_. Inuyasha, instead of taking the elevator, bounded up fifty flights of steps plus one, to go to the balcony.

He didn't want to smell Kagome.

He didn't want to see her.

Inuyasha knew it _hurt_ her, but he was under the impression that it was pain that mirrored that of heartache. He didn't know that she had fucking hot flashes and felt like she was going to die and prance around with angels in heaven. If Inuyasha had known **that**, he would _never_ have put the stupid mark on her.

_I need to reverse it. I _know_ there has to be way of reversing it— _He froze when the smell of Kagome assaulted his nose.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't turn around.

"How much did you hear?"

His tone was broken; his voice croaked.

"How badly does it hurt?"

Kagome stared at his back, her heart racing. "Not… much."

"LIES!" He whirled around. "Don't lie to me, Kagome. How. Much. Does. It. Hurt." He enunciated every word.

"A little…"

He approached her in three long strides and caught her by the shoulders. "Tell me the truth; _look at me_ and tell me it's just a little."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked away. Wordlessly, Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and began running off the edge of the roof. Kagome screeched in surprised before latching her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders. He shifted her so that she was riding him piggy back. "Hold on," he instructed.

"Where are you taking me?"

He was silent momentarily before responding to her question.

"To reverse the renchaku."

_.xx._

**The idea of Renchaku has been very controversial. It was an idea I had and I wanted to give it a try; explore new territory with respects to my writing. There have been a few aspects that a lot of you didn't like. Many of you voiced it, and I appreciate that, and many have stopped reading this story because they didn't like the idea much. In any case, I tried a new idea and explored it a little bit, learning more about my writing and my abilities with every chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to those who criticized and informed me of changes I should make, and to those who loved the idea for what it was. I learned that the renchaku has to be tweaked before it can be perfected; it's a fledgling idea, but it's something.**

**Since it was so controversial, I decided to take it out from the picture a bit sooner than I initially intended to. I need to work on the idea a little bit more before I can reintroduce it, but because of your support and comments, I know what I should do.**

**Thanks for reading Kindergarten Flirting. See you next chapter!**

**Beta Edited by: Sakura-Chan MOTC  
><strong>


	30. Same Old, Same Old

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Everything around Kagome froze. Inuyasha was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, taking her somewhere _she_ didn't even know—but her mind rung with one thing and one thing only; what Inuyasha said moments prior.

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_He was silent momentarily before responding to her question._

_"To reverse the renchaku."_

Inuyasha was aware of her silence, aware of how fast her heart was racing, and was aware of her mental turmoil. She was trying to register what he said but he didn't care. He had _one_ mission and that was to confront the stupid old man in giving him _false_ information. He **knew** he should've asked Sesshomaru—a couple of eons spent hearing his brother poke fun at him would've been _far_, **far** better than putting Kagome through physical pain.

_I'd take Sesshomaru making fun of me _any_ day,_ he thought rather brashly. Kagome's arms tightened around Inuyasha's neck as he leapt higher, scaling taller buildings and plunging down to low trees. Kagome inhaled sharply and snapped her eyes shut. _Oh God…_

"You okay back there?" Inuyasha roared over the howl of the wind.

"Yeah!" she yelled back, but she said nothing more.

_.xx._

Inuyasha landed smack in the middle of a creepy forest, after running for _quite_ some time. Kagome looked around, a nervous feeling beginning to bubble in the deepest pit of her stomach. Apprehensively, she glanced at Inuyasha. "Are you out to rape me?"

"Yep." Inuyasha responded almost instantly. "Because I totally had to run for about an hour to mercilessly rape you when I could've done that in the comfort of my own office. I'm twisted and psychotic like that."

"I knew it," Kagome muttered under her breath. "And how _dare_ you bring me here, without asking me, to remove something without my **consent**."

Inuyasha stared at her, incredulously. "Seriously? **Seriously**? You have to be the _weirdest_ wench I've ever met. Not too long ago you're telling Yura that you can't fucking breathe when I'm not around and now you're arguing with me for taking _initiative_ and coming to remove it?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "Yes."

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms rather furiously. "Sometimes I wonder what the hell possessed me to fall in love with you." Upon saying his statement, he winked at Kagome. "Though, I usually _don't_ regret it…"

Kagome snorted. "Just lead the way, Takahashi. You dragged me to the forest of no return to ponder why you love me or not? We could've done _that_ back at work."

"We could do _anything_ at work… and we have." He ducked the punch she threw at him. Laughing to himself, he began following a familiar path that led to a little hut surrounded by a cute little farm. Kagome wanted to aww at the adorableness of the little place of residence. Inuyasha shook his head.

_Keh, women…_

"TOTOSAI— TOTO**SAIIII**!" he yelled before he even approached ten feet of the vicinity. Grudgingly, a wrinkly old man opened the front door, glaring daggers at the half-demon.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here at such an ungodly hour and who is— _Ohhh…_" Totosai looked like he saw a ghost. He knew exactly what was coming next… Inuyasha was out seeking revenge for him not giving him the full details of the renchaku. _But it's not my fault!_ Totosai told himself. _He left before I could tell him the side effects of the mark. I'm not liable for his stupidity!_

"Take it off of her." Inuyasha growled as he neared the old man—an advisor to his family since his father's time. "You didn't tell me it could fucking **kill** her."

Kagome watched the interlude. It was rather entertaining; mad Inuyasha versus annoyed old man. Granted, the old man looked like he could outwit Inuyasha any day of the week, but Inuyasha looked so… _wonderful_ when he was seething in livid anger, all for the sake of her.

_Sango and Yura are right,_ Kagome thought dryly. _I need to get laid._

"You left before I could get to that part!" Totosai defended.

"There's something called a telephone, _call me_!"

"Does it look like I have electricity here?"

"Who told you to live in the middle of a stupid forest?"

"That's rich, coming from mister _'oh the industrial revolution is gonna destroy my forest! Wah, wah_—' OW!" Totosai nursed a bruise on his head thanks to Inuyasha bonking him. Kagome sighed and intervened.

"Inuyasha, don't hit old people." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry on his behalf," Kagome held a hand out to shake Totosai's hand. "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Totosai." He shook her hand. "You're the victim?"

"Aren't we all?" Kagome responded with a rather snarky undertone. Totosai had to laugh and Inuyasha pouted.

"Well," Totosai said, and crossed his arms and closed his eyes showing that he was deep in thought, "there is _one_ way to remove it…"

"Tell me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome glared at him and he winked in return, trying to rile her up.

"You place the Mark of Intention on her."

Inuyasha face-palmed. "I put the Mark of Renchaku on her because I didn't wanna put the Mark of Intention on her yet, dimwit. Just take the fucking thing off of her altogether!"

"Then there's no such way!" Totosai whimpered, watching Inuyasha's fisted hand. Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked apologetically at Totosai.

"Ignore him," she said softly. "You and I both know how angry he can get."

"Tell me about it," Totosai muttered, rubbing the lump on his head once more. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but you have to wait out the fortnight before the mark disappears. Then you don't have to remark her, simple… just… make sure that the Demon High Court doesn't find out you put it on her… it's kind of…"

"Outlawed? Yeah, I know that **now**," Inuyasha snarled. "Thanks for nothing, old man."

"Anytime!" Totosai, oblivious, waved at the two retreating figures. "Tell your mother I said hi!"

Inuyasha didn't respond. Wordlessly, he lifted Kagome bridal style and jumped onto a high branch of a tree. Setting her down, he lowered his head. "I'm sorry…," he finally admitted. Kagome's jaw almost dropped hearing his confession, but before she could say anything, Inuyasha continued his apology. "If I _knew_," he stressed the word 'knew,' "I wouldn't have done it." He stared into her eyes. "I'm _really_ sorry…"

Kagome exhaled sharply. What could she do? Yell? Be mad? That was unfair, he was genuinely apologizing to her; telling her that he _did not_, in fact, know that it would hurt her and affect her so badly. It wouldn't be fair by any means to reject the apology…

"I guess there's only one thing to do," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha's expression dropped.

"… Oh…"

Kagome smiled. "Take me out to lunch, silly. I'm _kind_ of hungry and I might run the risk of having a panic attack if I go by myself."

Inuyasha was stunned. Kagome wanted to laugh, watching the various expressions that crossed Inuyasha's face. He seemed confused, surprised, happy, unsure, and happy again. Reluctantly, he took a step towards her. "Ka…gome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

Kagome smiled softly at him, her heart racing in her chest. "I… like you too, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha closed the space between them and pressed his lips onto hers. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she pushed herself deeper into him; his arms holding her around her waist tightly. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, and his mind reeling with many thoughts; a mile a minute. This actually was happening?

Really?

_Seriously_?

He pulled back and rubbed his nose against hers. Well, now would be the perfect time to tell her—

"Kagome?" His voice was a husky whisper.

"Yes?"

… He would be pushed off the tree, he knew it. "I um… wasn't actually planning on going to Canada."

He felt her grip on his shoulder tighten. Her eyes narrowed and she remained silent. Inuyasha knew it; he was a dead man—

"So, are we gonna go eat?"

"…You're not gonna yell at me?"

"Do you want me to, jerk? You had me alllllll scared that you were going to leave and I was gonna have to stalk you all secretly so that I wouldn't die of a panic attack. You have **NO** consideration for anybody other than—" He shut her up with a kiss. Kagome screwed her face up and pushed him off.

"Just because I like kissing you, doesn't mean you can do it to make me shut up. Now take me to a good restaurant that has amazing ice cream or I'll be mad at you forever." He saw her eyes twinkling in delight.

This was amazing.

_She's not mad at me…_

Maybe now he could _actually_ get her to fall in love with him?

_.xx._

Inuyasha brought Kagome back to the office and told her he had to quickly run home; he forgot some files in his bedroom and he needed to review them and fax them out within a few hours. Kagome nodded and he instructed her to call him if she starts to feel _sick_. With a final hug, he turned to head to his car and Kagome entered the building.

Before the elevator doors even _opened_ to let her enter her floor of employment, she was assaulted by Yura.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Kagome grinned widely. "Well, I do have half an hour available to have a meeting with you."

"Forget _that_. Cancel your whole damn schedule." Yura dragged Kagome into her office and kicked the door shut. "Did he fuck your brains out?"

"Unfortunately, no." Kagome kicked her heels off and sat down on her chair. Yura lounged on the loveseat, watching her co-worker in sheer amusement. "But we did kiss a lot. And he took me to Red Lobster."

"No way!"

"Yes way," Kagome grinned. "They didn't have amazing ice cream, but their shrimp and scallop dish was _so gooood_!"

"Forget shrimp and scallop," Yura sat up straight, "you're talking to him now?"

Kagome nodded. "He apologized. He actually _didn't_ know that it was affecting me that badly… and you can't be _mad_ at somebody who _actually_ didn't know."

"Right, right. So?"

"So… we're spending every possible waking moment together so I don't end up dying?"

Yura squealed. "Really? Yes! Now you get to give me lots of puppy dog eared babies!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You and Sango both."

Yura laughed. "I am _very_ well aware that he is in love with you… soooo…"

_"Soooooo_ your ass; go get me reports for Puppy Trails and I need the project file from Toyota Inc."

Yura nodded. "Yes ma'am… Oh and by the way?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow at Yura as she got up and opened the door. "You're glowing."

Kagome couldn't help but blush.

_.xx._

Kagome was ticking back the official guest list against the invitations that Yura had already sent out. The annual party was coming in closely and Kagome was preparing to present her Graduate Thesis (which she had already finished from beforehand, but she was waiting for the panel of Professors to manage a time where everybody was available to judge her) and the annual party. It was going to be a stressful day because as _soon_ as Inuyasha presents the annual promotions at the party (after debuting Puppy Trails), she was going to high tail it out of there and board a plane to fly to New York.

Oh the wonders of being a full time employee _and_ a graduate student.

Her phone rang and Kagome picked it up, still staring intently at the screen.

"Takahashi Group of Companies, Higurashi Kagome speaking. Mister Takahashi is not in the office at the moment so any questions addressed to him will be answered by me, or you can be redirected to his voicemail; how may I help you today?" Kagome's well-rehearsed line. She had many variations of her greeting, depending on where Inuyasha was or what she was doing at that moment.

"Mister Takahashi wants to know how his beautiful secretary is doing." His husky voice made Kagome's hair stand on end.

"Yura? She's on lunch break now."

"…The _beautifuler_ one."

Kagome smiled. "Working. We have so many guests coming to the annual party."

"Comes with being famous," Inuyasha playfully responded. "You holding up alright?"

"So far so good," Kagome murmured. "It's not _as_ bad now."

"That's good. I'm on my way back now—I have the files and— Oh! Jinenji and Shiori are supposed to be there in ten minutes for a meeting with me. If I'm not back in time, keep them busy?"

"Yes, boss. Anything else?"

"Yeah, one more thing."

"What's up?"

"I love you." Before she had time to react, he hung up. Kagome stared at the phone, her mouth ajar.

_What a guy…_

_.xx._

A knock on Kagome's door made her break her attention away from her work. "Come in." Inuyasha entered the office with a bouquet of roses. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey there, beautiful," he took two long strides and reached her desk. "Beautiful roses for the most gorgeous woman alive."

Kagome couldn't help but blush. "Um… uh… Jinenji and… uh… Shiori are… in the waiting room…"

Inuyasha winked at her and handed her the bouquet. Quickly, he kissed her cheek and briskly left her office, shutting the door behind him. Kagome looked down at the flowers and her heart melted into a puddle of goo… As she brought the bouquet in to smell the flowers, water sprayed all over her face. Spluttering, she threw the bouquet down and noticed a rigged flower hiding among the bundle.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!"

She swung her door open and saw him doubled over in laughter. "I'LL GET YOU BACK."

He was too busy laughing to respond and, embarrassingly enough, Shiori and Jinenji—partners of their firm—were laughing along with him…

_The game is back on! _she thought as she slammed her door shut. _The scoreboard is back at 0 and this time, I won't give him the opportunity to beat me!_

_Higurashi: 0  
>Takahashi: 1<em>

_.xx._

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I just finished final exams for University. One more semester left and I graduate! YAY! This chapter is slightly filler-ish but the good stuff (and the most important stuff) will be rolled out in the next few chapters.**

**We're at the home stretch guys!**

**I love and appreciate EACH and every single one of you and your reviews make my day!**

**Beta-edited by: Sakura-chan MOTC  
><strong>


	31. Inu Meow

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"Nee-chan!" Souta roared for his sister as he sat helplessly in his so called 'bedroom.' Kagome hurdled down the stairs and stopped short in front of her brother, panting from the run.

"Let me guess, you need to pee?"

Souta nodded and Kagome rolled her eyes before hauling her brother off the couch and helping him walk to the bathroom. Souta left the door ajar as he relieved his bladder, and Kagome waited just outside the door, listening to his urine stream into the toilet. "_Ahhh_," Souta moaned in an effort to piss off his sister. "This is better than _sex_."

Kagome snorted. "What kind have sex have **you** been having?"

"The kind that you're lacking! _OHHH!_" Souta opened the door, grinning widely at his sister. Kagome looped her arm around his torso and proceeded to help him to the couch—her brother didn't need to know about her frisky adventures with Inuyasha's junior friend. Some things were better left unsaid.

The renchaku was sending a rather pleasurable tingling sensation up her arm and Kagome frowned. _Why does it suddenly feel really nice? It's as if Inuyasha's around…_

On cue, there was a knock on the shrine door. Kagome and Souta exchanged curious glances and, after helping her brother get comfortable, Kagome went to go see who had dropped in for a mid-evening visit.

Before her, gloriously dressed in a red silk dress shirt and dark khaki pants, was the reason why her renchaku felt so good: Inuyasha. Behind him, in the distance, Kagome could see Sango and Kohaku bounding up the shrine steps. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted, leaning forward and giving her a peck on the cheek. Kagome raised both eyebrows.

"Trying to be suave after the joke-rose trick today?"

"Why, is it working?"

"Yep, come on in." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shrine. _You have no idea what's coming to you, Takahashi. _Inwardly, her evil witch was cackling. Inuyasha, unaware of what Kagome was thinking, stepped into the shrine and greeted her brother.

"What up, bro?" He gave Souta bump before flopping onto the couch beside him.

"I'm tired of being the injured one."

Inuyasha snickered and ruffled his hair. "Just be grateful that we saved you in time."

Kagome smiled affectionately at the two before turning to find Kohaku and Sango sprinting to the entrance of her shrine. Kohaku had a plastic bag swung over his shoulder and Kagome knew what it was—her affectionate smile morphed into a sadistic grin. _You have **no** idea what's coming to you…_

"Where is he?" Sango whispered, almost inaudibly but Inuyasha's doggy ears heard her nonetheless. In a heartbeat, he appeared behind Kagome, grinning widely.

"Right here; how are you, Miss Miyagi?"

Sango snorted. "I have to flaunt my body to a perv because of you; I'm _peachy_."

"Trust me…" Inuyasha languidly wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder. She snorted loudly and Inuyasha's grin only widened. "Your boyfriend reminds me of your mission _every_ day."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sango persisted and Kagome nudged Inuyasha.

"They're just mattress and blanket sharing buddies, didn't you know?" Kagome's eyes twinkled.

Inuyasha loved it.

"It's _all_ the rage. We should try too, sometime." Kohaku almost gagged at Kagome's statement and Inuyasha burst into uncontrollable laughter. Sango turned a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah well, you two had more practice _mattress_ sharing than I have!"

"I'm not _denying_ it." Kagome winked playfully at her friend. Oh, how Inuyasha missed this side of Kagome. The renchaku really did mess her up for quite some time—his smile faltered slightly and he gazed at her momentarily. _We need to sit and talk._ He told himself. There were parts regarding their _relationship_ that were still in the dark and Inuyasha wanted to bring light onto the situations.

Everybody bustled into the shrine. Kohaku, almost immediately, joined Souta on the couch and Sango sat at the foot of the stairs. Inuyasha lounged on an armchair and Kagome stood, like a mother figure, towering over them all. Her own mother had gone into town with her grandfather to pick up some shrine-y things. "Sango, you're gonna help me make dinner. Kohaku, Inuyasha, you two are going to keep my brother company."

"Aren't you even going to _ask_ why I came over?" Inuyasha said as he raised an eyebrow.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, I know at the sound of _dinner_ you've already made up your mind to stay. So, yes, I will ask, _after_ dinner."

"She's a smart one," Kohaku noted and Kagome giggled. Without a word, Sango picked up the plastic bag that Kohaku had ceremoniously dropped onto the floor and followed her best friend into the kitchen.

"This works out _perfectly_," Sango whispered and Kagome nodded in enthusiasm. Her original _plan _was to prank Inuyasha the following day, at the meeting with Naraku. But since he had dropped by, without warning, Kagome's plan could be implemented that _very_ day.

"Just stay hush hush," Kagome said. They didn't want Inuyasha finding out what their plan was—

Commencing Operation: Inu-Meow.

_.xx._

"Dinner is served!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed simultaneously. They carried out plates that were beautifully plated with steamed rice, spicy chicken curry, sugar snaps, and pickled mango. Kohaku and Inuyasha's mouths began watering; Souta's stomach rumbled so loud that it could put the roar of thunder to shame. The ladies served the plates to the boys.

Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha who was taking a long whiff of his meal. She handed him a fork. "Dig in?"

"Hell yes I will." He didn't even take the fork from Kagome as he downed the meal. Everybody watched him, with wide eyes, as Inuyasha displayed how much of a canine he really was. Kagome and Sango exchanged glances as they quietly began eating their food. Kohaku and Souta, eventually, began digging in but Inuyasha was already done and asking Kagome for seconds.

"Wench," he had some sauce on his lip, "this is so good. I want more."

Kagome was _waiting_ for an opportunity like this. She politely declined and said: "Sorry, Inuyasha, there's no more…"

He looked like he saw a ghost. "WHAT? How can you make food without there being enough for _seconds_?"

Sango stifled her laughter.

"No there's enough food for _seconds_," Kagome started choking up; she was about to laugh, "but Sango didn't bring enough cat food to sabotage _your_ meal."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Kohaku and Souta began howling in laughter.

"YOU'VE JUST BEEN INU-_MEOWED_!" Kohaku roared and Souta was beginning to have a hard time breathing. Sango joined in on the laughter and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Inuyasha looked down at this plate and then back up at Kagome before making gagging noises.

"That's disgusting! You could've at _least_ given me _dog_ food!"

"Then it wouldn't be funny!" Kagome responded, cheekily. Inuyasha stood up and playfully glared at Kagome.

"I'm _so_ firing you… hypothetically, of course."

"Fine, I won't come into work on Monday." Kagome winked at her boss. "_Hypothetically_, of course_._"

"I can't believe I just ate cat food…. _Gah_, my brother is going to disown me." Inuyasha shuddered before languidly walking into the kitchen. "But I still want seconds!"

Sango shook her head. "Men… so what's the score at now?"

"Tied. Higurashi and Takahashi, both at one."

Inuyasha poked his head into the living room, and stared at Kagome incredulously. "You have a scoreboard?"

Kagome blushed. "Kind of. I'm winning, though!"

"Oh you're _so_ not gonna win anymore! I own the scoreboard now!"

"Well, Kagome won with the last scoreboard," Sango murmured and Inuyasha frowned.

"The last one? There were more? What was the score?"

Kagome blushed. "Ummm…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I'm gonna go continue stuffing my face."

Kagome and Sango exchanged looks. "Men."

_.xx._

Sango, Kohaku and Inuyasha left shortly after dinner was served and Inuyasha never ended up telling her why he came over. Korari and Jii-chan came home after the guests left and Korari was saddened that she had missed everyone. Kagome did the dishes, helped her mother put away her purchases, and lounged her way up to her bedroom.

_Oh_ how ready she was to hit the hay.

Kagome opened her bedroom door to find Inuyasha lying on her bed. Her eyes quickly snapped to the open window and she giggled. "Seriously?"

"_What_?" He sat up, grinning widely. "Your window was inviting me to hop through!"

Kagome shook her head as she shut her bedroom door and locked it. Inuyasha pat the spot beside him and Kagome joined him on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled them down so that they were snuggling while lying down. "Good one, with the cat food," Inuyasha whispered as he played with the ends of her hair. "Now I have to get you back."

"Revenge tastes sweet, doesn't it?"

"I don't know; I still have catnip aftertaste in my mouth. I'll let you know when that's gone."

Kagome grinned at him. "How about I help you get the aftertaste out?"

"Are you offering?"

"Perhaps. Why, is it working?"

Inuyasha, without answering her question, pressed his lips onto hers. Kagome angled her head up slightly and Inuyasha softly nibbled on her lips. It wasn't searing with desire, but it was comfortable; it was a comforting kiss that Kagome was grateful for. She missed the feel of his lips and, granted, his actions regarding the renchaku pissed her off, he wasn't aware of the consequences.

Inuyasha pulled back but kept his forehead pressed against hers, rubbing the tip of his nose against her nose. "You just had secondary catnip."

"Yum," Kagome laughed. "Tasted like Inuyasha."

"Well, I _do_ taste amazing."

"Hardly." Kagome's eyes were locked onto Inuyasha's and they gazed at each other for a few moments. Somewhere, in her room, Inuyasha heard the ticking of a clock, but it was in harmony with the racing of her heart.

"Why did you drop by, unexpectedly?" she asked, her voice husky; almost a whisper.

"You forgot your goodbye kiss when I dropped you home today." His answer was instantaneous.

"Are you sure it wasn't anything else?"

He smiled before kissing her forehead. "That, and I missed you."

She smiled softly, her eyes lingering on his lips. "That's funny. Because I kind of missed you, too."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Cute." He brought his right hand over to trace the outline of her face. "I'm _so _sorry," he murmured and Kagome closed her eyes.

"I already told you, it's okay."

"No," he was adamant. "It's not. So many things could've happened if I hadn't done what I did. We were on _good_ terms too before I fucked up and made you move three spaces backwards."

Kagome shrugged. "What's done is done. You can't linger on the past."

"Why didn't you tell me though?"

Kagome bit her lower lip. "Well," she started, "I didn't think you'd believe me?"

"Why?" he asked. His voice was so curt, so simple, so dowsed with hurt that Kagome wanted to burst into tears _for_ him. "Why wouldn't you tell _me_? Didn't you think that your wellbeing mattered more to me than this prank war that we're having?"

Kagome sighed and said, "It didn't cross my mind."

"And you let yourself get hurt over it?"

She remained silent and Inuyasha took the opportunity to continue. "I'm not joking when I tell you that I love you." His voice was a whisper. "I'm not joking when I tell you that you're everything that I've ever wanted. Granted, yes, I do get a little carried away with my pranks but…" He breathed deeply. "But Totosai told me that the renchaku would make the woman want to be constantly around me. He never told me that it would hurt you, or that it was outlawed, or that you could potentially _die_." Inuyasha's voice broke. "If I knew that, I'd _never_ do that to you and… well, you mean so much to me Kagome and I don't want you thinking I'd hurt you intentionally."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Inuyasha had never poured _so_ much heart and soul into anything before, and it was unnerving as well as endearing.

"I get why you were mad—"

Kagome needed to interrupt at this point. She had to put her two cents into the conversation because he needed to understand where _she_ was coming from. "I wasn't mad." She paused when he raised his eyebrow at her. "Okay fine, I was _kind_ of mad but that was because I thought you were doing all of it on _purpose_."

"Why would you think tha—" She stopped him before he could continue.

"Let me see; bite my wrist, make me have a panic attack when you're not around, and then tell me you're going to Canada?" Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment. "Exactly."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"And I said it was okay. When this wears off, can you _please_ ask me before you do something like this to me again?" Kagome looked at her wrist and rubbed the Mark of Renchaku. "I mean yes, I do have feelings for you but something like this _is_ capable of putting me at a standstill."

"I heard," Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh hush, puppy," Kagome teased. "We figured everything out so it should be fine now, right?"

"I promise I won't ever hurt you," he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose. "Whether it be intentional or unintentional."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Trust me," his voice was husky, "I'm not."

And he sealed it with a kiss.

_.xx._

Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep, tangled in each other's arms. He insisted on spending the night at her place, in fear of what the renchaku might do to her, and she found that awfully sweet. She had made a midnight snack for them (ramen) and they stayed up a bit longer, eating and talking about whatever random things popped into their mind. Eventually they fell asleep; Kagome before Inuyasha.

He, however, woke up before her to the sound of early morning chirping birds. For the first time in a _while_ he was genuinely happy. He looked down at the angel sleeping beside him and suppressed the urge to devour her lips. She was his, and he knew he was close to hearing those three words from her—

Oh, how he _longed_ to hear it.

It was Saturday and they had the big meeting with Naraku. The next day was Kanna's birthday party and Kagome and Inuyasha were to attend because Naraku and his wife and child were headed out to Singapore that very night.

Inuyasha yawned loudly and closed his eyes once more. He could _so_ get used to waking up with Kagome in his arms—

Scratch that.

He could get used to waking up to Kagome _kissing_ him. There she was, awake and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Morning. Did you just wake up?"

He nodded. "Sadly… Why're you up?"

"I need to pee," she admitted. Inuyasha chuckled and released his hold on her; he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder with his fingers playing with the tips of her hair. Kagome got up and quickly ran to the bathroom, unable to hold her pee in for much longer. Inuyasha shook his head in affection.

Somehow, he knew things were going to be _so_ much better than how it used to be.

_And I intend to keep it that way…_

_.xx._

_**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan MOTC**  
><em>


	32. Technicalities

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist as they stood in the middle of her room. She had freshened up and grabbed breakfast for them—her mother was unaware that he had managed to spend the night there. Dressed in what he was wearing the previous day (obviously) he was bidding Kagome goodbye, temporarily of course.

"I'll pick you and Sango up around three?"

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan. And oh! Don't forget, we have Kanna's birthday party tomorrow as well."

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "I'll call you before I leave home. By the way, Rin was asking for you to drop by."

Kagome giggled. "Tell her I will soon. Okay now go! Mama is gonna wake up any minute."

Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's for a brief kiss and leapt out of her window. Kagome smiled contently as she slid her window shut—her wrist was throbbing, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. The renchaku had only been on her wrist for a total of three days and already her and Inuyasha's relationship was turning around. The butterflies she used to get prior to the renchaku were returning as was the racing of her heart. She had initially gotten peeved because what he did meant more than just _punishment_. It was a bond…

And he wasn't aware of the consequences of what the renchaku did.

And he _does_ love her.

Kagome sighed, deeply, and started heading to the kitchen. Things were looking up—

Now, to only figure out the Morimoto issue…

_.xx._

"We are on our wayyy!" Sango howled into the phone as Inuyasha sped off towards Kagome's house. Miroku had dropped by his place and knew the directions to Sango's apartment like the back of his hand. Besides, it was on the way to Kagome's shrine.

Inuyasha's ears picked up on Kagome's laughing voice on the other end of Sango's phone call. "Are you dying of awesome sexiness yet?" Kagome asked.

"From Inuyasha, yeah… Miroku is a _whole_ other ball game."

"Don't you mean _balls_?"

Inuyasha snorted and Sango shot him a dirty glare. Miroku was unaware of what type of conversation was going on… He had dozed off to _la-la_ land and was staring out the window, sitting comfortably in the backseat. Inuyasha shook his head and tuned out the two women chitchatting on the phone; concentrating solely on getting to Kagome's place of residence.

"So _then_, Kintara gives Wei the _dirtiest_ look and tells him 'If you ever want to attract a lady, stop acting like a little boy.'"

Kagome choked. "Kintara? The cute little _innocent_ Kintara that can't take naps without her _blankie_ Kintara?"

"That's the one! You do not understand how hard it was to not die of laughter."

"I'd bet. Can I take her?"

"Her mother might have an issue with that," Sango said. She was telling Kagome a story of what happened in her classroom sometime during the previous week; Kintara, a sweet little four year old girl displayed a moment of sass when Wei, an equally cute little boy, pulled her pigtail.

_Ahh_, kindergarten flirting.

"Sango," Kagome whimpered, "when I have babies, can we make sure they're _that_ cute."

Inuyasha's ears snapped back to the conversation—Kagome and _babies_? He was **so** there!

"Higurashi," Sango playfully scolded, "any child of ours will be the epitome of cute."

"Granted; unless they have ass-ugly fathers."

Inuyasha twitched, quite annoyed. _I am not ugly!_

"It's _us_. We're not about to marry morbidly ugly creatures."

_I'm not a morbidly ugly creature!_

"What if we have no other option?"

_WHAT THE HELL?_

"We're almost there," Inuyasha barked out, "get the fuck off the phone."

Sango jumped and Kagome started laughing uncontrollably. "Ignore him," Kagome soothed. "He's just angry that we're talking about getting married to morbidly ugly creatures, and that they stand a higher chance than he does."

"I swear to ramen, Higurashi!" Inuyasha snarled. "If you don't shut that hole in your mouth, I'll make you stay in the office all night washing the floors with your toothbrush!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'd let you do that?"

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?" Miroku wailed. He felt so left out now—everybody knew what was going on except for him. Being human sucked sometimes.

"Nothing!" Sango and Inuyasha called back simultaneously. Miroku crossed his arms and pouted, thoroughly upset that he was being left out of what seemed like a truly interesting conversation. He'd just have to make sure that when Kagome got into the car, he would have a conversation with her and leave Sango and Inuyasha out of it! Yeah!

Sango hung up with Kagome just as they arrived in front of her shrine. Kagome was already ready, sitting on the bottom step, patiently awaiting the arrival of her friends—as soon as the car pulled up, she slipped into the backseat with Miroku, as Sango was sitting in the passenger side. Inuyasha waited for her to fasten her seatbelt before speeding off towards Naraku's humble abode.

"Kagome," Miroku turned to her, "let's have a conversation and leave those two out of it."

Kagome giggled. "Let's! They didn't include you in the awesomeness of our telephone conversation I take it?"

"Sadly, no…" Miroku rolled his eyes, "so tell me about yourself!"

Inuyasha and Sango glanced at each other and exchanged amused looks. _Eavesdropping_ on Miroku and Kagome's conversation should be quite interesting…

"Well, I'm secretly a man that has twelve _baby-mamas_ and thirteen kids—one set of twins from the last _mama_." Kagome wiggled her eyebrows and Sango immediately began howling with laughter. "My real name is Ben Dover and my favourite _mama _is Ivana Humpalot."

Miroku couldn't hold it in any longer and joined Sango in keeling over sideways in uncontrollable laughter. Inuyasha had to digest what Kagome said before shaking his head. "Seriously, wench?"

"That's Mister Dover to you." Kagome giggled.

"Right and I am a monkey's uncle."

"You're a fox's uncle…" Kagome slowly murmured.

"I have nothing to say to you," Inuyasha shook his head, albeit smiling a little.

"Then say nothing!" Kagome dramatically died. Miroku wiped a tear from his eye; he loved spending time with those two. At work they were goofballs and out of work they were even bigger goofballs.

_Their kids would have an epic sense of humour._ Miroku thought.

_.xx._

"It's so good to have us all finally sit around a table together," Naraku said in monotone. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at him and then glanced at each other.

"Do you _ever_ smile?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, the day Kanna was born… and that's all I can remember."

"Actually I remember you smiling the last time we got together," Inuyasha pondered and Naraku threw a paperweight at him.

"I had something sour in my mouth and my lips curled upward."

"Can we stop talking about Naraku's inability to smile and talk about the reason why we're gathered here today?" Ryuukotsusei rubbed his temples and Miroku placed his palms on the table.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of—"

Sango smacked his arm. "Nobody is getting _married_. And even if there were, it'd most likely be Inuyasha and Kagome."

Instantly, the two mentioned turned a lovely shade of red.

Naraku snickered but instantly shut up when he saw Sango raise her eyebrow at him. "You don't smile or laugh eh?"

"I was choking on a fly," Naraku lamely finished before pulling out a pile of papers from a manila folder. Immediately the atmosphere in the room tensed up and everybody was ready for a rather intense topic of discussion: Kaoru Morimoto and Inuyasha's alleged child. The group were sitting in Naraku's backyard patio, at the patio table underneath a gazebo. Kagura, his blushing bride, had prepared snacks and drinks for them before going to play with her daughter. She would leave the business to those that were good at what they did.

"Let's reiterate what we already know," Naraku began, "Kaoru Morimoto is conspiring against Inuyasha. His son, Chiisu Morimoto, is dating Sakura and is physically abusing her; this information is gathered from Kohaku Miyagi." Sango nodded when Naraku locked eyes with her. "Chiisu is also responsible for Souta's accident—we believe strongly, and as evidence points out, Chiisu hit Souta to emotionally scar Kagome so that she would be unfit to help run Inuyasha's business. Also, Morimoto cannot induce bodily harm onto those close to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru- High Court rules, from what Ryuukotsusei and I found out."

"Morimoto wasn't counting on Inuyasha's brother being a neurosurgeon… and granted, not many people know about it to be honest. Sesshomaru was able to keep it on the down low really well for quite some time." Ryuukotsusei piped in. "The information we found, based on DNA testing and using polygraph testing on some of Kaoru's close accomplices, led our team to the unanimous agreement that Kaoru is out to sabotage Inuyasha in particular. Not his brother."

"And why only me?" Inuyasha asked his voice just above a whisper. Underneath the table, Kagome slipped her hand into Inuyasha's and he gave her a tight squeeze. She caressed his hand with her thumb, comforting him. It was her way of letting him know that she was there for him.

"Because you are your father's son." Naraku said.

"And Sesshomaru isn't?"

"Sesshomaru is, yes, but who built an entire empire that spans across all hemispheres in the name of his father?" Naraku's eyes locked with Inuyasha, almost challenging him. "Your father was adopting the Takahashi surname when surnames came into practice. Kaoru Morimoto, who was in his _prime_ at the time, loathed your father and _you_ know why, Inuyasha." Naraku nodded at his friend. "Your family _knew_ about Morimoto's incentive to murder your father; hell, I'm pretty sure you remember the animosity between them."

"Tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife," Ryuukotsusei threw in, for kicks.

Slowly, Inuyasha nodded. He and his brother were fully aware in the animosity that existed between Kaoru and their father, Inutaisho.

"Now, what _we're_ trying to do is have Kaoru admit that Kikyo's child is his, which we've confirmed with my wife's cousin, Samiyosho." Naraku flipped through a few papers and found what he was looking for. "Her story does not match Inuyasha's whereabouts on the night of the incident. According to business documentations and uh…" Naraku glanced at Kagome who blushed and looked away. "… other… documents of proof."

_He is __**so**__ referring to the picture of me on a toilet. Lord, please strike me down now!_

"What other proof?" Inuyasha slowly inquired. Kagome tried to pull her hand out of his, which made him even skeptical. He kept a firm grip on her hand; not painful, simply firm. Kagome sunk further into her chair.

"Don't worry about it." Naraku said.

"I will worry about it, what other proof?"

Miroku, Sango and Ryuukotsusei's heads were ping ponging between Naraku and Inuyasha. Kagome was trying to slink into her chair, this was so embarrassing!

"Inuyasha, I'm the lawyer… don't test me."

"Don't test **me**. I'm _paying_ you!"

…

"He has a point," Ryuukotsusei put in his two cents and Naraku sent him a dirty glare. Inhaling deeply, he sent Kagome an apologetic look before turning to Inuyasha and saying:

"You uh… walked in on Kagome… in the bathroom around the same time Kikyo said she was with you." Naraku looked like he wanted to die _for_ Kagome. "Yura and Miroku took a… picture and we um… have a copy…"

Miroku paused before howling in laughter. "I REMEMBER THAT!"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before throwing his head back and joining Miroku. Kagome buried her head in her one free hand, still trying to release the other one from Inuyasha's grip. Somehow, that man managed to hold onto her hand _and_ laugh _uncontrollably_. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to Never Never Land. Unfortunately for her, willing something so outrageous never actually happens.

Finally when Inuyasha and Miroku decided to calm down, Naraku continued talking. Sango sent an apologetic look at her best friend and Ryuukotsusei was shaking his head in annoyance at the two recovering men. _They're such children._

"Back to my point," Naraku cleared his throat. "We have proof that Morimoto is a scoundrel."

"In simple terms," Ryuukotsusei added. "And I haven't heard back from the Demon High Court yet but we're keeping our fingers crossed in reopening that file and having him go through _another_ trial. He was found guilty before but they spared his life and said that if he did anything more, he'd be killed. If there is a loophole, which there likely is, Morimoto has found it and is using his son to do his dirty work for him. Reopening the file will allow the High Court Judge to focus on the loopholes and, hopefully, fuck over Morimotmo."

Everybody was silent, trying to digest what Ryuukotsusei just said. _Especially_ Inuyasha.

"So what's going to happen now?" Sango asked. "We're taking them to _human_ court, to my knowledge, for causing Souta bodily harm and scarring Kagome emotionally. But the case is in the bag if Morimoto verbally says that he is the father of Kikyo's kid? Because we're blackmailing him _afterwards_ with that fact to admit he sent his son to attack Souta with his car."

Naraku nodded. "Right. It's easier to get him to admit that he's the father of a child versus he had planned an attack on a teenage boy. So that's where you come in—Morimoto is hosting a little shindig next week and we have made plans to get Sango, Ryuukotsusei, and a few police officers in… Sango's already had a discussion with us about what she's going to go—"

Miroku interrupted.

"What **is** she going to do?"

"That's rather top secret," Ryuukotsusei answered for Naraku. "We cannot tell you…"

"I think I should be aware of she Sango is doing."

Sango raised an eyebrow at him. "Pardon me?"

Miroku stuttered: "Uh… well… regarding matters… well… of this… _nature_…"

She narrowed her eyes and turned her attention back to Naraku. "Yeah, I'm aware of what I'm doing. Say, can we get Kagome in there too? I'd feel a lot more… 'comfortable' for the lack of a better word, if she was there."

This time, Inuyasha spoke up. "HEY! She didn't sign up for **anything**."

"But it isn't a bad idea!" Kagome fought but Inuyasha intervened.

"Yeah? Morimoto knows what the fuck your brother looks like, and you're telling me he won't recognize you in there?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. Okay, man had a point…

"Thank you." He leaned back in his chair and nodded his head to Naraku.

"Go on."

"Like I was saying, Sango is aware of what she's doing. Kikyo will be present there as well, she's already beginning to show—there've been _numerous_ times she's tried to contact Inuyasha but her specific number has been rerouted to my phone, so she's unable to ever contact Inuyasha. There've also been times she's tried to contact him via other numbers but we've always managed to intercept her." Inuyasha marveled at Naraku…

_Wow._

"We will also try to sue Morimoto for emotional and psychological damage done from murdering your father."

Inuyasha nodded. "But since the murder was committed so long ago, we can't really do anything about that, right?"

"Right. But since he's right now trying to sabotage you, we can weave in the emotional and psyche damage."

"But **why** did he send Chiisu to hit Souta? I mean, it seems like a pretty half assed reason if they're trying to get to _me_ so that I'd be unable to perform my duties, wouldn't you say? Inuyasha ran his company a long time before I came into the picture." Kagome enquired.

"That's where I come in." Sango grinned. "Don't worry, in about a week, we'll have all of this figured out."

Naraku looked at everybody before closing his folder. "Alright, court is adjourned?"

"Adjourned!" The group piped up. Ryuukotsusei stood up and cracked his neck.

"I'll see you three tomorrow?" He nodded at Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kagome before leaving Naraku's vicinity. Sango stifled a yawn and said that she was rather tired, so Inuyasha bid Naraku and Kagura farewell before leaving with his three companions. Without much conversation in the car, Inuyasha dropped Miroku off home, then Sango.

While still in the roundabout to Sango's apartment, he turned to Kagome. "So, have any plans today?"

She had a twinkle in her eye. "Why, do you?"

"I do… but they kinda include you."

"What a coincidence, because I had plans today too, but they kinda included you as well!"

Inuyasha held his left hand out and Kagome slipped hers into his.

"Hey Kagome?"

She glanced over at him as Inuyasha pulled out of the roundabout.

"Hmm?"

He tilted his head to the side and winked at her.

"I love you."

_.xx._

**Next chapter: Inuyasha and Kagome's date**

**Hehe!**

**DUE TO CONTINUATION ERROR, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MODIFIED TO FIT THE REST OF THE STORY  
><strong>


	33. Time Together

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"If you could do _anything_," Inuyasha asked as he cruised towards his _secret_ destination; Kagome was in for a super-de-duper surprise, if he did say so himself, "what would it be?"

"Do anything or be anything?" Kagome clarified. Their hands—Inuyasha's right and her left—was intertwined as he drove. Her thumb was lazily drawing patterns on his hand and he, occasionally, gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Either or." Smoothly, Inuyasha made a right turn and pulled into a cute country style road. Kagome was staring out her window, subconsciously staring at Inuyasha's faint reflection. She saw the strong set in his jaw; the way his stubble was growing in… she saw the quick dart of his eyes to check his rear view mirror. She even caught him glancing at her and lingering his gaze on her for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.

Inhaling deeply, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and said, "I want to be a mother."

Shock was evident on Inuyasha's face. He quickly glanced at Kagome and looked back on the road. "Come again?" His voice was a whisper.

Kagome giggled. "I want to be a mother. I want to die, one day, knowing that I've raised a family of my own, provided for them everything that I'm capable of." She squeezed his hand. "I want to make my husband the happiest man in the world, and be the best mother a child could ask for. I want a _dozen_ kids, if possible… I want my own family, a husband, and a few brats."

Her statement struck a chord in Inuyasha. His heart was racing against his chest and if he could, he would've kissed Kagome so passionately right then and there. Instead, Inuyasha took a left turn, followed by an immediate right. They were in a jungle type area; trees canopied overhead, green was the primary colour.

"You?" Kagome's voice was soft, almost delicate.

Inuyasha gulped and chose not to look at her. "… I've always… wanted to be… a father." Kagome's heart began racing now. "I want to be there and watch my pups grow." She squeezed his hand. "Make up for what my father lost…"

"You'll be a great father, one day," Kagome whispered. Smiling, Inuyasha looked at her as his car came to a stop.

"Know something?" His tone of voice matched hers. Their eyes locked and time stopped around them.

"What?"

"You'll get _exactly_ what you wished for." He let go of her hand and brought it up to cup her cheek. "You'll be the best wife, and the best mother, and you'll have the _best_ family anybody could ever ask for." He brought his face close to hers. "Including the dozen babies…"

Before Kagome could even crack a smile, Inuyasha gently pressed his lips against hers. Immediately, Kagome's hands came up to Inuyasha's shoulders and she gripped him tightly, while tilting her face up. Inuyasha's other hand went around to the small of her back and he gently pushed her closer to him, trying to feel as much of her as possible.

Their tongues danced; Inuyasha languidly ran his tongue over her lower lip and Kagome, playfully, attempted to bite it. He pulled back quickly and began kissing her cheek, making his way over to her ear where he nibbled it before dragging his tongue down the column of her neck. Kagome threw her head back and allowed Inuyasha to perform such ministrations on her. She clutched his shoulders tighter—finally, he placed a chaste kiss on the base of her neck and pulled back, smiling softly.

"Ready?"

Kagome nodded, dazed. "Ready…"

They both got out of the car and Kagome took in her surroundings—pure forest. She looked to her left and saw Inuyasha standing there, smiling proudly. Wordlessly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her.

"When did you have time to plan all this?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Baby, you forget I'm Takahashi Inuyasha. Whatever I say goes."

"Unless it has _anything _to do with your company."

Cheekily, he winked at her. "Of course, because then it's whatever _you_ say goes."

Laughing, Kagome nodded in agreement. Inuyasha pushed some branches out of the way, revealing a gazebo in the middle of a body of water, with a waterfall rushing off of a cliff just behind the gazebo. Her eyes widened when she saw two candles were lit and placed on the center of a table, in the middle of the gazebo. Slowly, she looked over at the man standing beside her…

"Inu… _yasha_?" she whispered.

"Shall we?"

He held his hand out and hesitantly, Kagome took it. She was in utter shock—_He really did plan a surprise lunch date!_

"This," he began speaking as he led her to the gazebo, "is a branch off of the Takahashi property. It's like our backyard away from our backyard." He smiled at her. "Its private property and nobody other than family and affiliates of the family are allowed here."

Kagome playfully feigned shock. "So, I'm just an affiliate?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Well duh, it's not like you're the woman I'm crazy in love with."

"If only," she teased him and it made his heart jump. Finally they made it to the gazebo and, chivalrously, Inuyasha pulled Kagome's chair out for her, slyly smiling. Giggling, she took her seat and he quickly made it to his. Before his butt even touched his chair, a plethora of waiters and servers appeared; food already prepared. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"_Seriously_?"

"No, this is all just a joke so don't dig in." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And oh, there're live worms wiggling on your plate."

Eyeing him skeptically, Kagome smiled at the waiter. "I wouldn't put it past him," she murmured and the waiter laughed heartily. Placing the dishes in front of them, the waiters uncovered the food, revealing mouth-watering delicacies.

"When did you have time to _plan_ any of this?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha only winked at her before picking up his fork and immediately digging in. Watching him for two seconds more, Kagome decided to dig into her exotic food. It wasn't Japanese cuisine, that's for sure, nor was it anything Kagome ever had before.

Whatever it was, she loved it. "There isn't cat food in it, is there?"

Inuyasha laughed. "No, baby, just enjoy the meal. I swear there isn't _any_ joke about this date."

Visibly relaxing, Kagome's portion size doubled; her mouth-stuffing was rivalling Inuyasha's ability (which was rather sexy in his opinion). After getting through half of their plate, a waitress dropped by with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Kagome's eyes lit up as she popped the bottle and poured them a little bit each, leaving the bottle at their table.

"Classy," she commented. Inuyasha nodded, smiling widely. He held his glass up and clinked it with the beautiful woman across from him before taking the first sip.

"Isn't it?" he replied. "I planned it all with Rin yesterday, to be honest."

"Did you now? Any particular reason why?" She was teasing him.

He shrugged and said, "Well, we haven't actually been on a _real_ date, now have we?"

Kagome smiled and took another sip of her champagne. "No, we haven't."

Inuyasha watched her and, feeling uncomfortable, Kagome looked away. Leaning back in his chair, Inuyasha continued drinking in Kagome's beauty. The scenery accentuated her natural glow, and the atmosphere suited her perfectly. She belonged in nature; her beauty radiating untouched by falsities. With or without makeup, she was a gorgeous woman.

"Stop staring at me," she finally murmured.

"I can't help it, you're gorgeous."

"No I'm not."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yes," he said sternly, and leaned forward, "you are."

"You're blind…"

"Then those who aren't blind are definitely missing out."

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha thought she looked _very_ cute.

"Wanna head back to my place after?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome was glad that he had stopped complimenting her. Sure it was a nice feeling, but it was a feeling that she wasn't used to.

"Sure… Will Rin be home?"

"And Mother."

Kagome squealed. "Yes! Maybe we can watch The Lion King 2."

Inuyasha deadpanned. "Really? _Really_? Mother _already_ has an orgasm every time Mufasa comes on screen and you want to watch the Lion King 2?"

"If it's any consolation, Mufasa isn't _really_ in the movie… his spirit is."

"_Really_?"

Kagome laughed. "Oh hush; you can do Takahashi-esque things while Rin, Izayoi and I watch Disney."

"Oh _Lord_…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, albeit smiling broadly.

_.xx._

"I missed you _sooooooooo_ much!" Rin tackled Kagome before she was even through the front door. Laughing in good nature, Kagome hugged Rin back and reciprocated her feelings.

"Ditto; helped make anybody jealous lately?"

Rin giggled. "Not really. I'm kind of waiting for you to ask me to help you make Inuyasha jealous."

At the mention of his name, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Keh, Takahashi men don't _get_ jealous."

"Really?" Izayoi said from the top of the staircase. Kagome grinned seeing her. "I do recall Sesshomaru about to rip you limb from limb when you took Rin wedding dress shopping. Wasn't this around the tenth wedding vow renewal?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, _I_ don't get jealous."

"Is that so?" It was Kagome's turn to join in on the fun. "And what about that poor waiter who was asking me for my order oh so long ago?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "I don't remember such happenings."

"Sure you don't," Rin snorted. "So what are we gonna do?" Looping an arm through Kagome's, Rin dragged her off to the deepest unknowns of the Takahashi mansion. While being dragged off, Kagome waved quickly to Izayoi, who in turn laughed. Inuyasha bounded up the stairs to meet his mother.

"I like her," Izayoi whispered.

"Really?" Inuyasha smirked. "Because I like her too."

"Does she like you back?"

At that, Inuyasha's expression changed considerably. Izayoi hurt to see her son in such a distraught state. "I… know she does care about me. And she says she likes me but…"

"But you want her to love you as much as you love her?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything and Izayoi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, she really cares about you. You need to be patient and give it time—you're doing the right thing in spending time with her…"

_Mother,_ Inuyasha thought as he tried to keep a straight face, _if only you knew the shit I put her through. I'm grateful that the wench even still **talks** to me, let alone spends time with me. _

"Yeah," he muttered, not voicing his thoughts. "I guess I am."

_.xx._

Shippo wanted to go to the park and Rin, though slightly reluctant, took him. She wanted to stay back and spend more time with Kagome. Inuyasha was glad that Shippo had brought up the park thing because this meant that he could spend some time with Kagome. Izayoi had left to get her nails done with some of her friends and Sesshomaru was still at work.

Empty.

House.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in his bedroom, watching TV. While he lounged on his bed, Kagome had her legs thrown over the arm rests of a chair and was diligently watching the television. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was enjoying himself watching Kagome.

"Wench," he called out. Kagome looked over at him.

"Hmm?"

"You're really beautiful, know you know that?"

Blushing slightly, Kagome didn't say anything and turned her attention back to the TV. Inuyasha laughed.

"Come over here," he called and patted the spot beside him on the bed. Wordlessly, Kagome hauled herself off of the chair jumped onto Inuyasha's bed, crawling up to the spot next to him. Immediately, his arm went around her shoulders and he pressed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Had fun today?" he asked softly as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yep," she murmured. "You?"

"Yep," he teased, trying to sound like her. Kagome laughed and playfully punched his shoulder—her heart was racing a mile a minute and, when Inuyasha's fingers found their way just underneath the shoulder of her shirt and his fingers came in contact with her skin—so soft, so tender…—her arousal started to heighten.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha's nose.

_The nose knows._

She was trying to ignore his ministrations and Inuyasha found that to be very cute. Her nose twitched slightly as he ran his fingers up the column of her neck. Subtly, she bit her lip.

"Kagome?" he murmured and she slowly looked over at him.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. He brought his face close to hers; his nose gently touching hers.

"Kiss me?"

Her eyes locked with his and, in one swift motion, she pressed her lips tightly against his.

_.xx._

**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan MOTC  
><strong>


	34. When All is Said and Done

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Inuyasha pulled away to smirk at Kagome.

"You know, I never quite realized how beautiful you look, beside me on my bed..."

Kagome matched his smirk with one of her own. "So, what're you gonna do about it, dog boy?"

"I'm gonna do what I've wanted to do since the last time we did it..."

"And what's that?"

"Make love to you, over... and over..."

"Good."

With that, Inuyasha pushed her back onto the bed, but rather than going for her lips, he went somewhere else.

Lifting the hem of her blouse, he kissed the planes of her flat belly. Inuyasha left no part of her untouched as he lifted her shirt higher and higher, eventually baring her bra-clad breasts. He took pause to raise an eyebrow at the front-clasp.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "I thought I'd make things a little easier for you this time."

"You mean you don't want me to slice up another one."

"Possibly."

Inuyasha forwent the clasp all together and lifted the cups to rest above her heaving bosom. Placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss on each of the twin peaks, he lifted both her bra and her blouse clean over her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Due to fanfiction's rating policy, the lemon has been removed but can still be found on my mediaminer account. Link is in my profile. The remainder of the lemon is edited because of certain dialogue... the original one is available to be read on mediaminer.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Like that?" his voice was raw with desire; dripping in need. He wanted to move faster so that he could experience the raw feeling of Kagome—but no, her pleasure was first.<p>

"No," she slurred out, her eyes closed and her hands gripping his arms. As the word came out of her mouth, she felt the muscles tighten beneath her fingers. Opening her eyes, though half-lidded, she smiled silkily. "_I love it_…"

"Not as much as I love you," he smirked. His body was shining with a thin layer of sweat and just the _sight_ of it turned Kagome on even more than she already was. The scent of her reached Inuyasha's nose and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Maybe not," Kagome whispered. Her heart was racing… she knew what she wanted to say. Inuyasha eyes were locked onto hers and their bodies were caressing each other in the most intimate way possible.

Kagome hadn't thought of it. She didn't analyze every detail of it… she just knew it.

And that's how it should be…

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, amusement playing at his lips.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as he gave her one hard thrust before returning back to his regular pace. "Hmm," she whispered, "but I know it's not _nearly_ as much as I love you…"

He stopped.

His eyes shot wide open.

Did she?

Did she just-

"Am I dreaming?"

Kagome howled in laughter. "I tell you I love you and that's the first thing that comes out of your mouth?"

"… well… what the hell would _you_ say?"

There was a twinkle of desire in Kagome's eyes. "I'd say I love you too and proceed to kiss me?"

Inuyasha didn't move an inch. He continued to stare at Kagome; his eyes seemed to be searching for something and Kagome was unsure of what.

"Really?" His voice was serious now, hardly above a whisper.

Kagome, subconsciously, brought her hand up and traced his features with it. "I don't know when… or how… but it happened. I… figured it was the right time to say it…"

"Say it again," he murmured. Kagome smiled.

"I love you…" He brought his hands to her face and cupped it.

"Again."

She laughed a little as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Due to fanfiction's rating policy, the lemon has been removed but can still be found on my mediaminer account. Link is in my profile. The remainder of the lemon is edited because of certain dialogue... the original one is available to be read on mediaminer.<strong>

* * *

><p>"That," Inuyasha panted a bit, "was amazing."<p>

Kagome nodded in agreement, too shaken up to respond. Inuyasha gently placed a finger under her chin and turned her head to look at him.

"Guess what, wench?" He whispered. She grinned and he knew she knew what was coming.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Well look at that," she giggled, "I just so happen to love you back."

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled his face into her neck. "Good," he murmured before placing a soft kiss over a hickey he gave her, "that's just how I like it."

_.xx._

Inuyasha and Kagome had showered, and made love once more, before putting their clothes back on and airing his room out. Inuyasha was afraid his nephew might catch traces of _icky_ and blabber it out to the whole household what he had been up to. Kagome thought it was utterly adorable.

"Keh," Inuyasha threw his soiled sheets into the laundry hamper, "the brat is cute, but moderately annoying."

"You're cute and _very_ annoying," Kagome grinned, "I don't complain…"

"You make it a point to _tell_ me how annoying I am at least _twice_ a day and _four_ times over the weekend."

"Shh," Kagome giggled as she straightened out his pillows and fixed his comforter. "It's the thought that counts, alright? When the hell are Izayoi and Rin coming home?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No freakin' clue. Want some ramen?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No thanks… not much of a fan—" She died at the look of horror on Inuyasha's face. She had found her way to the floor and continued to roll around in laughter, holding her sides and attempting to breathe while she did so.

"It's not funny!" Inuyasha growled. "Wench, stop laughing or I'll _make_ you have something to laugh about on Monday!"

"I dare you!" Kagome said in between laughter. "You wouldn't keep me _unpaid_ overtime. Remember I said I'd **quit** if you do."

"Keh, _right_, as if you could bear to be away from—_hey_!" Inuyasha laughed as Kagome threw a pillow at him. "We just properly adjusted that on my mattress!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"… yeah. Nevermind."

"Right. I think I should head home now."

"Excellent," Inuyasha winked at her, "I'll call you a cab toots. Thanks for a great time."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Funny," she muttered dryly, "if you don't start your car in the next ten seconds, you **will** have something to laugh about while staring at your balls lying on silver platter."

Inuyasha sheepishly laughed. "How about I grab Thunder?"

"What the heck is a thunder?"

"My motorcycle—" Before he even had the word out of his mouth, Kagome squealed _YES_! Inuyasha shook his head, highly amused, and guided Kagome out of his bedroom and through the maze that he called home. He took her straight to their underground garage and led her to his black motorcycle, christened Thunder.

"It's pretty," Kagome cooed and Inuyasha puffed out his chest.

"It's manly."

"Whatever you say, dear." Kagome absentmindedly consoled Inuyasha as she continued to run her fingers over the shining metal that is the body of the motorcycle. Inuyasha grabbed the helmets off of a table nearby and gently nudged her.

"Babe, you're touching that thing more than you touch me."

"Can it, dog boy." She grinned. "It's so _cool_. I've never been on a motorcycle before."

"There's a first time for everything."

Putting their helmets on, Inuyasha mounted the bike and waited for Kagome to get on after him. When he was sure that she was seated comfortably and holding onto him tightly, he revved the engine before manoeuvring out of his indoor garage.

Needless to say, his heart was racing a mile a minute.

_.xx._

Kagome had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's shoulder as they were parked in front of her shrine and bidding their goodbyes.

"Had a good time today?" He whispered while trailing his fingers down her cheek. She nodded.

"And you?"

"You wouldn't believe," he nipped at her lips and she pulled away, smiling devilishly.

"Nuh uhh, you must wait, my dear."

"I hate waiting."

"Trust me I know—oh!" Kagome pulled back. "We have to go to Naraku's little gathering tomorrow for Kanna, _remember_?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Crap. Did we buy her a present?"

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha groaned. "Man, I don't have time for this shit. Go buy Kanna something nice and charge it to the company credit card. And oh! Did you e-mail the final guest list to me?"

Kagome nodded.

"And do I have the CepheusOS upgrade report?"

Again, Kagome nodded.

"And do—"

"Inuyasha," she cut him off, "you have everything that you need to have. Has there ever been a time where I've failed you?"

As soon as Inuyasha moved to tap his chin, Kagome playfully hit him.

"Kidding," he laughed, "say, do we know when the Morimoto thing is going down?"

Kagome shook her head. "No idea. I have to call Sango tonight and I'll call Naraku too." Inuyasha nodded and kissed her nose.

"Alright, Madam Secretary," she blushed, "see you tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"Good." With one last final kiss to her lips, he slipped his helmet back on. "Love you, wench."

She sighed, playfully. "I guess I _kind_ of have to say I love you too, don't I?"

He winked at her. "You can say whatever your heart desires, my sweet."

"You're _highly_ corny, _my sweet_."

"That works too." He tapped her nose. "Later, gator."

"I love you," she laughed as he gave her butt a playful thwap before speeding off into the horizon. Kagome sighed and watched his retreating figure—

Today _really_ happened…

And she didn't regret a single moment of it.

She slowly made it up the stairs and entered the vicinity of her shrine. She greeted her mother, brother, and grandfather before making her way upstairs. Despite taking a shower with Inuyasha earlier, she decided to take a bubble bath and relax her muscles—particularly the ones between her legs.

Kagome turned red at the thought.

Lighting some candles, Kagome filled the bathtub up with water and sank into it—_ahh_, she thought, _some R and R…_

After what felt like forever and a half, but not quite long enough, Kagome hauled herself out of the bathtub and returned to her bedroom wrapped solely in a towel. Her eyes shot to her bed and she was slightly disappointed when she saw Inuyasha wasn't there.

Inuyasha…

How he made her heart race.

Kicking her door shut, she walked over to her dresser and picked up her phone.

One text message from Sango:

_CALL ME! I'm getting nervoussss about this Morimoto shiznattt!_

Kagome laughed and quickly responded her by saying:

_Alright, alright, keep your thong on. I just made love to my bathtub, gimme a sec to freshen up._

Within a heartbeat, Sango replied.

_Oh la la ;)_

Kagome shook her head. Exiting her text messages, she scrolled through her call log to reach Inuyasha's number. Inhaling deeply, she called it.

"_Yo_," lord, his voice was _so_ sinfully sexy.

"Hey," she murmured and she could hear him smile. "Busy?"

"Nah, playing tic tac toe with the nephew. You?"

"Just got out of the bath—say, I need to tell you something and it's _really_ important?"

"What's wrong?"

Kagome smiled. It was adorable how worried he sounded.

"Well…"

"Kagome," he was stern, "what is it?"

She inhaled deeply: "I… love you."

_.xx._

_**There. VOILAAAA! It's done, it's said and DONE! A few things to say though:**_

_**1. Best friend wrote lemon so it's unlike my writing style**_

_**2. Based on the characters I've developed for Inu and Kag, the aftermath of the declaration of love I felt appropriate because throughout the story they've been pranksters and jokesters. I didn't want to dwindle in the romantic "Oh my god I love you SOOOO much" bit because that's not who they are in this story…**_

_**I think I played it very nicely =)**_

_**Well… TELL ME WHATCHA THINK!**_


	35. A Variation of the Morning After

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"What a long time to freshen up, darling," Sango muttered dryly into the phone as she lay, upside down, on her sofa. She watched her brother dust their furniture and inwardly smirked. _Hehe, I trained him well!_

All the while, Kagome was sitting on her bed with the phone between her shoulder and her ear, and painting her toe nails. Homemade French manicure for the win! "I called Inuyasha really quickly and… it didn't end up being really quick."

"Anything with you two isn't really quick— Well… unless he's rather pathetic in bed."

Kagome laughed. "I assure you, he isn't."

"Well he's no Miroku."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I knew you two were getting hot with each other." Sango giggled slightly.

"Kohaku! Behind the T.V. too! Yeah, my brother is dusting our place as I speak to you while lazing around like a fat housewife." Kohaku shot his sister a rather questioning look and Sango grinned widely. "Kohaku is now staring at me like I'm retarded."

"You _are_ retarded. So, I have _much_ to tell you, dear best friend of mine."

"Good, I have _much_ to listen to."

"So," Kagome dramatically inhaled, "earlier today… With me so far?"

"I lost you at the 'so,'" Sango teased. Kagome laughed as she, expertly, continued to paint her toe nails. She had to make sure that she was groomed to perfection for tomorrow: baby birthday party, _woo_!

"Alright, seriously! This is intense stuff, man."

"What? Did Inuyasha mate with you and now you're stuck for life? Because if that's the case, congratulations."

"Good to know you'd be supportive if it happened," Kagome said. "But no. Close though."

Sango paused. "… Close? Wait, what the hell happened?"

Kagome knew that would get her attention. "You see, after our meeting with Naraku, Inuyasha took me on a date to his _backyard_ away from his _backyard_."

Sango laughed and said, "People usually have homes away from home… Your lover-boy over there has a back_yard_ away from his back-freakin'-yard."

"I know," Kagome mused. "But can you not interrupt me and let me finish? Thank you." Without even letting Sango have the chance to speak, Kagome continued. She was bursting with excitement; she wanted to tell Sango the _I love you_ part! "So we had lunch; rather adorable. It was some waterfall forest-y place that only Takahashi's and their affiliates can go to."

"And you are a Takahashi, not an affiliate, I presume?"

"An affiliate… for now— JOKING!" Kagome laughed at the choking sound Sango made. Oh how she loved her friend.

"Blasphemy… Here I thought you were gonna give me little half-demon brats to play with. Gosh, way to break a girl's heart."

"I'll give you half-demon brats if you give me mini-Miroku's."

"Deal. Now finish your story so I can go make some babies for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No more interruptions! We had lunch, the most romantic thing in the world and… _Crap monkeys_!"

"What?"

"I just dropped my nail polish on the floor… my mom's gonna kill meeee," Kagome wailed. Unperturbed, Sango only snorted.

"Clean up and talk. You can multitask; you're the secretary every company known to humankind wants to hire, _remember_?"

Kagome laughed as she quickly grabbed one of her dirty shirts for laundry and used it to wipe the lacquer off of the floor. "Right, I'm _so_ wanted. Anyways, so we had lunch and then he took me back to his place."

"Not so subtle, is he?"

"I doubt it was with the _only_ intention of having sex, Sango," Kagome mumbled rather dryly.

"But you probably _did_ have sex, didn't you?"

"Can you _let_ me finish? Dear Lord above, you love interrupting me, don't you?"

"Makes me happy," Sango giggled. "Okay, okay, continue talking, lady!"

"Right, so we went back to his place and I bonded with his sister-in-law, nephew and mother before all _three_ had to go out." Kagome sighed at the memory of it. "So Inuyasha and I were chilling in his bedroom when—"

Sango said nothing.

"When I _want_ you to speak, you don't."

Laughing, Kagome's best friend flipped off of the sofa and stood up, cracking her neck. "I thought you said no more interruptions. But let me guess, you two had hot, passionate, steamy, pussy-throbbing sex?"

"Just about."

"You're _so_ lucky. I even see the bajillion hickey's he left you… So romantic."

"That's not the best part…"

Sango blinked. "Pussy-throbbing sex _isn't_ the best part? What the hell, Kagome? Did you tell him you love him or something?"

Kagome was silent. Sango's eyes widened.

"YOU FUCKING DIDN'T!"

"I did…"

"NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY! You tell me this **now**? Why didn't you call me after you _said_ it?"

"We were in the middle of doing the _do_ when I did. I doubt you'd tear yourself away from Miroku's cock if he were giving it to you good _just_ to call me." Sango bit her lip and thought about what her best friend said.

"Okay. Fine, you're forgiven— So, you really said it? Really, really?"

"Yes," Kagome smiled, "I did. Needless to say, he was happy beyond belief."

"I'd bet. How about we remake that sex position book of yours for him? It'd be more meaningful now," Sango laughed at Kagome making a questionable sound.

"I threw that thing at his face, remember?"

"I do. Let's remake it!"

"I'd rather not."

"You're _so_ boring."

"Why remake it if I can live it… every day for 365 days."

Both girls paused and said simultaneously: "Plus one, for leap year," and cracked up into a fit of giggles upon saying that. Wiping a tear from her eye, Kagome lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Wanna go shopping now? I have to buy Naraku's daughter something… Inuyasha and I are going to her birthday party tomorrow evening and Naraku's leaving for Singapore the day after— And about that! When is Morimoto's shindig?" Kagome hauled herself up and went to open her window; her bedroom was getting mildly stuffy.

"Thursday night, from what I was told," Sango mumbled. "And sure, let's go shopping. I need new socks—I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Sounds good. Does Kohaku have the Max Payne game yet?"

"Nah, I refuse to buy it for him."

"His sister's lame." Kagome smirked. "I got it for Souta. Bring 'Haku over too—Souta keeps moaning about how lonely he is."

"Tell him to pick up a hobby," Sango teased. "We'll be over in a bit. Don't miss me too much."

"I'll try not to," Kagome giggled. "Bye." As soon as they hung up, she flung her door open and hollered at her brother.

"SOUTAA!"

"WHAT?"

Kagome took a few steps out of her room. "SANGO AND KOHAKU ARE COMING OVER!"

"GOOD TO KNOW!"

"HER AND I ARE GOING SHOPPING!"

"HEY! Can you tell Kohaku to bring his Wii?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and walked over to the banister. Leaning over she looked to the lower level, obviously not seeing Souta, but at least she could see the floor that he was on. "Why?"

"I wanna play Mario Kart."

"Oh Lord, fine, I'll call them."

"Thanks!"

Shaking her head, Kagome went back to her bedroom. Oh how life works out…

_.xx._

"Let's get her a doll house," Kagome said rather excitedly while dragging Sango into a toy store. The two girls had gotten ice cream cones and were lazily lounging through the mall to find something appropriate for a toddler. Sango suggested getting dolls, but Kagome said that she _knew_ Kanna had a plethora of little dollies.

"How about a Barbie and Me dollhouse?" Sango asked while examining a display model. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"That thing is probably _bigger_ than _her_."

"Probably." They continued to strut through the store, eyeing things that they thought Kanna would like, but picking nothing. Finally they came across a little car that was battery operated and was large enough for Kanna to drive. Seeing the price to be exactly within her range, Kagome quickly charged it to the company credit card and left the store with a smug grin on her face.

"You were being frugal _despite_ the fact you had Inuyasha's credit card?" Sango asked. "You are _way_ too sensible for your own good."

"Hence why I've been able to keep my job for so long."

Sango smirked. "That and the fact he _loooovessss_ you."

"Hey!" Kagome pouted. "I do my job rather exceptionally."

"I know, I just love teasing you."

"I _know_," Kagome mocked Sango. The two girls were cruising through the food court when, unexpectedly, Kagome pulled Sango into a men's accessory store and hid behind a revolving rack. The sales clerk gave them awkward stares and Sango was just as confused over what Kagome was doing.

"What's wrong?" Sango murmured and Kagome pointed to across the food court.

"Kikyo," she whispered. "And I think that's Morimoto. I'm not sure, he and his son look really alike."

Sango's eyes widened as she stared right at Kikyo. She didn't _look _pregnant… but then again, according to their information and leads she was only about three months in. The male that was with her was purchasing some refreshments for them and she was standing idly to the side, watching her surroundings. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and, just as the man turned around to approach Kikyo, Kagome took a picture.

"Forensics could zoom in on his face," she whispered to Sango before quickly texting the picture to Inuyasha and Naraku, adding in a message saying: _Kikyo with a man—don't know if it's Kaoru or Chiisu…_

"We're so CSI." Sango laughed as they started browsing through the store, waiting for Kikyo and her buddy to leave the vicinity of the food court. Sango was staring at some watches while Kagome looked at necklaces—one of them, in particular, caught her eye.

"Excuse me," she called the sales clerk, "how much is that pendant?"

Sango scurried over to see that Kagome had pointed out a pendant that had a silver fang strewn to it. The chain was chain-linked and had golden accents, bringing out the fang even more. The clerk informed Kagome that it was approximately eleven thousand yen. Without thinking twice, Kagome pulled out her very own credit card and charged it.

"Impulsive, much?"

Kagome grinned. "Reminds me of Inuyasha."

"Ohhh, you're getting it for _him_." Sango wiggled her eyebrows and Kagome shoved her gently.

"Shut up!"

_.xx._

Kagome lugged the toy car to her bedroom as Sango bade Souta farewell and went home with Kohaku. Kicking her bedroom door open, she dropped it on the floor while kicking her door shut. Exhaling sharply, she unbuttoned her top and was getting ready to change when a tapping on her window stopped her short. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled the curtains aside to find her boss perched outside her window.

"Hello," she greeted while sliding the window open. He hopped inside and crossed his arms to stare at her.

"You saw her at the mall?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. She was unaware that the top three buttons of her shirt were undone and Inuyasha was enjoying himself staring at the bulge of her breast.

"And you aren't sure that was Kaoru or Chiisu?"

"Nope."

Inuyasha sat down on her bed and she joined him. Absentmindedly, she placed a hand on his leg and he covered it with his own. "I already have Naraku looking into it— Did you get _that_ for Kanna?"

Kagome giggled and looked over at the car. "Yeah! Isn't it cute?"

"Oh dear Lord, I would've gotten her a doll house."

Kagome deadpanned and decided _not_ to tell him that Sango had suggested that. Gasping in sudden excitement, she got off of the bed and went to grab her purse (which she had haphazardly thrown on the floor upon entering her bedroom). Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the wench was doing.

"I also got—" She fished out the small box. "_This_!"

"You got Kanna a box too? Great job, Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, idiot, there's something _in_ the box and I got it for **you**." She saw the look of astonishment on his face. "And no, I didn't charge this to the company card; I used my own thank you very much."

He didn't even register what she said past _I got this for you_. "You got something for **me**?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep, so here." She sat down beside him again and handed him the box. He was too stunned to take it so all he did was stare. Kagome nudged him.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her, his eyes fierce with passion and love. "_Nobody_ has ever gotten _anything_ for me… _Ever_."

Kagome's heart began racing. "Really? Well..." She reached over and grabbed his hand. Turning it over, she gently placed the box on his palm. "There's a first time for everything," she recited playfully. Inuyasha placed the box to the side and caught her chin, bringing her in for a searing kiss. Kagome smiled into it, gently bringing her hand to wrap around his neck. He deepened the kiss for about a second longer before pulling back.

"Open it now?" Kagome whispered and he nodded. Grabbing the box once more, he undid the small ribbon and lifted the top. Inside was the pendant that Kagome had gotten earlier at the mall. His eyes widened.

"Wow." He lifted it out of the box. "This is really nice."

Kagome grinned broadly. "Isn't it? It reminded me of you so I just _had_ to get it."

Inuyasha placed the pendant back in the box and looked at her. He held her hand—the one with the renchaku mark—and brought it up to his lips. Softly, he pressed his lips against the bite marks and kissed it before gently sinking his fangs into it. Kagome moaned in utmost pleasure but before she could revel in the feeling, Inuyasha drew back.

"You're amazing, wench," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes locked with his and, wordlessly, they both leaned forward for another heart-melting kiss.

_.xx._

_Beta-edited: Sakura-chan MOTC  
><em>


	36. Raining Roses

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, yourmother would tell you that if a boy pulls yourpigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes forthe rest of your life , when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked rather impatiently. He was waiting outside of the shrine on his motorcycle, Thunder, while Kagome put some final touch ups on her make-up. He had his cell phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder as he examined his fingernails. It was time for his semi-annual manicure date with his sister-in-law. But nobody knew that he got his nails done…

"Almost!" Kagome squealed. They were going to Kanna's birthday party and she was just finishing up her make-up and running out of the shrine. Inuyasha had taken the toy car with him when he left the previous night and said that he'd manage fitting it into his motorcycles compartment. Kagome didn't want to question how he did it, but somehow he did. Racing down the steps, she approached him and gently placed a kiss on his lips before grabbing her helmet.

"You look nice." He smiled and Kagome giggled.

"Thank you! Now let's go!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh."

_.xx._

Kagura opened the front door and squealed when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome waiting patiently to enter her humble abode. Stepping aside, she let the two enter and quickly shut the door. Turning around, she informed them that they were the last guests to arrive and that everybody had already came and had refreshments.

"Ryuukotsusei's here?" Inuyasha seemed excited and Kagome gave him a hard shove. Kagura only laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, the men are in the patio. Come, Kagome." Kagura grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her upstairs as Inuyasha made his way to the patio—_ Yay, business talk!_

_.xx._

"Ahh, here comes the man that has everything." Naraku smirked as Inuyasha entered the patio. Shaking the hands of his many affiliates, Inuyasha took a seat beside Ryuukotsusei and cracked his neck.

"Where's the birthday girl?"

"Taking a nap," Naraku laughed. "Kagura tuckered her out—they changed her outfit seven times. Say, what the hell is around your neck."

Inuyasha looked down at the fang pendant Kagome had gotten him the previous day. Looking up, his smirk reflected his personality: playful yet cunning. "Oh, this? Kagome got it for me yesterday… Like it?"

Silence blanketed the men when Ryuukotsusei leaned forward and grabbed the fang to study it. Inuyasha twitched in annoyance— "She got you **this**? Since when did she get you _anything_ except _paperwork_?"

Everybody nodded in agreement and Inuyasha yanked it away from him."Don't hate because your woman gets you nothing."

"Kagome needs to get you a lesson in grammar, too," Muso, Naraku's cousin, snickered. Inuyasha glared at him momentarily before leaning back in his seat. Naraku threw him a beer and Inuyasha took a large gulp from his can.

"So what's the news on this side of town?"

Naraku shrugged."Nothing really. We're leaving for Singapore tomorrow and Ryuukotsusei will be communicating with you on my behalf." Naraku was trying to code what he was trying to say and it worked. The other men didn't need to know what they were doing in regards to Kaoru Morimoto… they never knew who knew who these days.

"Why are you going to Singapore?" Byakuya, one of Naraku's associates, asked and Inuyasha was relieved that they were off the topic of Kaoru. He slouched down lower and continued sipping his beer as Naraku explained the reason behind his trip. In one word the man could've simply said _vacation_ and avoided it by saying bullshit like: "Kagura required a trip away from reality and we have family in Singapore and blah blah blah blah blah."

_Keh._

"You could've gone somewhere _exotic_ at least,"Samiyosho (Kagura's cousin and the one Kikyo allegedly told that she was pregnant with not-Inuyasha's child) stated. Naraku shrugged.

"Kagura. The woman wears the pants in this relationship; I just bring home the bacon."

"Extra crispy?" Inuyasha teased, and Naraku glared at him.

"Extra crispy and dripping with artery clogging oil. What do you bring home, huh?"

"Nothing; I'm not married and neither do I have children." He had a smug look on his face but at that precise moment, all the women entered the patio—Kagome was carrying a sleeping Kanna. Immediately Inuyasha's heart leapt into his throat and he couldn't fight the feeling that had begun gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

What was it…?

"What are you gentlemen talking about?" Kagome grinned. Inuyasha, immediately, stood up and offered Kagome his seat. Taking his lead, all the other men stood up to give their seats to the women entering the backyard. Kagome smiled appreciatively and sat down, still cradling Kanna.

"Business." Ryuukotsusei smirked as he headed into the house to bring home some chairs. Naraku followed his suit. Inuyasha simply sat on the armrest of the patio seat that Kagome was sitting on; he looked down at her and his heart continued to race uncontrollably. Something about Kagome, holding a child, was awakening an unknown feeling in him. He didn't know whether it was good or bad, but he _loved_ it.

"Can you talk about something other than business on my daughter's birthday?" Kagura rolled her eyes. Without word, a strong gust of wind blew but with a snap of Kagura's finger, the wind died down to a gentle gale. Narkau came back into the backyard in time to see his wife conduct her magic and smirked with pride.

"Men, this is why you mate a wind demoness."

Kagura laughed and helped her husband spread the chairs around. Eventually everybody had gotten a comfortable seat and all the members of the party were present. Kanna began stirring in Kagome's arms but only ended up snuggling deeper into her. A collective set of _awww_'s came from the women, and the men only watched in silence.

Except Inuyasha and his racing heart.

"Then… who cuts the cake?" Ryuukotsusei suddenly asked and everybody laughed.

_.xx._

Though Kanna slept for most of the time and the other children that were present were playing in her playroom, the party was mostly fun. Kagura ended up cutting Kanna's cake for her and everybody enjoyed the flavour blast of black forest. Finally, it was time to go home and, just before leaving, Narkau said he'd call Inuyasha sometime that night to figure the final details of Plan Morimoto. He also said that he'd give Inuyasha the number to their forensics team so that he could figure out who was with Kikyo the previous day at the mall.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome off in front of her shrine and she got off his bike, smiling at him as she took her helmet off. "Thank you for your services, dear sir."

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye, dear madam?"

Kagome winked at him as she handed him back his helmet. "No. Because I know in about ten minutes you'll be outside my window."

Without denying, her boss only winked at her. "Amen, amen. See you then, then?"

"Drive safe," she teased as she blew him a kiss. Returning the flying kiss, he revved his engine and sped off into the horizon. Without missing a beat, Kagome ran up the steps to the shrine. She wanted to be changed and ready for when he _did_ come back. Her heart was racing and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy.

_Ahh_. Love.

She entered the shrine and saw her brother reading a book. Raising an eyebrow she asked her brother what he was doing.

"Expanding my intellect. Did you know that fish cannot see the colour brown?"

"I also know that Souta's are incredibly weird."

"Scientifically proven, Onee-chan."

Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair. "You doing alright?"

"Yes siree bob." Souta shut his book. "I have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday. Is Inuyasha's brother going to be doing my check up?"

Kagome shrugged. "No idea, squirt. I'll ask him."

"Thanks." Souta smiled as Kagome headed up the stairs.

"Hungry?"

"Already ate," Souta responded as he went back to his book about fish. Kagome wanted to burst into laughter—her brother was adorable. She opened her bedroom door and was partially surprised to find Inuyasha climbing in through her window.

"It's been like five minutes!"

Inuyasha grinned."I run fast? Besides, I wanted my goodbye kiss."

Kagome winked at him. "Goodbye kisses are only given when one is leaving. _You_ just got here."

"Touché." Wordlessly, he jumped onto her bed and kicked his shoes off. Kagome shook her head in amusement and proceeded to put her stuff away and grab her pajamas. Inuyasha watched her movements, like a falcon stalking its prey. Finally, when she was done doing whatever it is she was doing, she moved to leave her bedroom.

"I'm gonna take a bath."

His ears tweaked. "Can I join?"

Kagome snorted. "No."

"…_Keh_," he scoffed. "As if I **wanted** to join you."

Kagome's eyes twinkled. "Exactly. So glad you understand." And with that said, she left her bedroom to go relax in the bathtub. Inuyasha pouted—he wanted to see her naked so badly. But alas, he had to make do with what his memory recalled; the bulge of her breast, the glut of her stomach, the feel of her skin…

He was getting turned on.

_Feh, I'll show the wench tomorrow_. Without warning, an epic plan started formulating in his head. A sneaky grin spread across his face and he was beginning to anticipate going to work a little early the next day to prepare Kagome's _Prank-of-the-Day_. He had gone **way** too long without pranking the wench and he needed his fix.

While he was deep in his thought, Kagome had finished bathing, groomed herself, and came back to her bedroom in her pajamas. To Inuyasha's glee, she had only worn the pajama top and came back without the pants on (though she had her underwear on… but that could be changed quite easily)."That was quick," he commented.

"I'm a quick bather." She crawled into bed beside him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Had fun today?" she murmured.

"Hmm." He was drawing lazy circles on her shoulder. He was trying to focus on what she was saying but Inuyasha's mind kept wandering off to what he was going to do tomorrow. He simply could _not_ wait! "You?"

"Yep." She smiled. "Kanna's adorable."

Shifting to get a better look at her, Inuyasha studied her face."_You_ were adorable _holding _her."

She blushed. "Thanks…"

"Definitely saw the _I-wanna-be-a-mommy_ Kagome today."

"You think?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Looked natural; to me though. But what do I know?"

Kagome tapped his nose. "What _do_ you know? You can't even run an empire without my help." She squealed when he began tickling her. She was so lucky her brother had begun watching a movie downstairs and her mother and grandfather were out. She didn't know if she could remain _quiet_.

"Say sorry," Inuyasha chuckled while he continued to tickle her.

"Neverrr!" She fell into another fit of giggles as his fingers came in contact with her sides.

"Tell me you're sorry. Say 'Inuyasha is the brightest youkai ever to walk this earth and I kiss the ground he steps on'."

Kagome gave him an incredulous stare. "… Well _first_ of all, _hanyou_..." He wanted to laugh seeing the wannabe serious look on her face. "You ain't youkai. And second, you **already** kiss the ground _I_ walk on."

"Dammit." Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "And here I thought I was being sneaky with my floor-kissing obsession."

"You fail, Takahashi." She sat up and began rubbing his ears. He felt his body melt and he succumbed to the feeling of a good ear-rub. The sensation spread from the tips of his fuzzy ears down to his curling toes. What. A. Good. Feeling.

"Wench," he purred as his eyes were closed. His hands had moved to rest behind his head, creating another layer between the back of his crown and the pillow. Kagome continued to rub his ear, loving the way the look of relaxation spread so easily across his features. "_So. Good_."

"I take it you enjoy getting ear rubs."

"No," he grunted. "I only enjoy it— _Ohhhh yeah_, right there! Yeahh… Oh my god, I think I might fucking cum— I only enjoy it when you do it."

Kagome wanted to laugh so badly. His leg was involuntarily kicking slightly, just like how a dog would when it's feeling utmost pleasure. Swallowing her laughter (mainly because she knew he wouldn't let her rub his ears ever again) she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his ear. He cracked open an eye just as she whispered _I love you_ to him. Without missing a beat, he wrapped an arm around her neck and brought her lips to tightly press against his.

_.xx._

Kagome had received a text message from Inuyasha saying that Jaken would drive her to work because he was already there from 6 a.m. Why he was there at such an early time was beyond her, but she wasn't going to question him. Getting dressed in a white pencil skirt and a silk navy blue blouse, Kagome pulled on her pastel pumps and was flying out the house with a piece of toast in her mouth. She was juggling her folders as she ran down the shrine steps and jumped right into Inuyasha's limousine. Jaken, the driver, shut the door and quickly went over to the driver's seat.

"Morning, Miss Higurashi," he greeted.

"Mawn'in," she muffled through her toast. Jaken shook his head.

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet, not that Kagome complained. They arrived at the building just as Yura was walking through the entrance way. Thanking Jaken, Kagome hauled herself out of the limousine and hollered for Yura. Stopping short, the secretary turned around to see the other secretary running towards her.

"Hey, hot stuff," Yuragreeted as she grabbed a few of the binders from Kagome's arms. "You take home way too much work."

"I get _assigned_ way too much work," Kagome muttered. "Did you take home the financial reports for Meido Zengetsuha Incorporated?"

Yura nodded. "Yeah, e-mailed it to your work e-mail last night."

"How was it?"

Shrugging, Yura pressed the button on the elevator. "Lame. I don't like them, looking for any business deals with Meido is not beneficial; to us or our stockholders. I think it'd be better to let them go their own way. Besides," the elevator opened at Floor 18 and a few employees entered, "Sounga is a horrible businessman. He's running Meido to the ground."

Meido Zengetsuha was a company that specialized in funeral services. They had requested some sort of business deal with Takahashi Group of Companies but, apparently, after Yura looked into a bit more, they weren't profitable in the _least. Oh well_, Kagome thought. _You win some, you lose some._

"Have you heard of the new environmental tax being implemented?" Yura asked and Kagome frowned.

"What?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, based on the square footage of a company and the amount of output produced I think there's a cap on it though there's a fixed amount of tax that is required to be paid."

Kagome groaned. "_No!_ I have to redo the accounting, then?"

Yura raised an eyebrow as the elevator opened at Floor 50. "Send it to the accounting department?"

"Idiots work there," Kagome snorted. Yura only laughed and agreed at her statement. The two girls pushed through the door and Yura immediately went to her computer to boot up the system for their floor. Kagome looked around.

"Inuyasha said he'd be here from 6 a.m.… where is he?"

Yura shrugged. In actuality, she _knew_. Inuyasha called her and told her what he was up to and personally, she _loved_ his idea. She watched Kagome head towards her office and moved to open the door. Instantaneously, Inuyasha came out from where _his_ office was situated and leaned against the counter to Yura's desk. He winked at her as she took a seat.

Kagome pushed open the door and she heard a click. Her eyes widened; she looked up to see a bucket tilt. Closing her eyes, she expected the worst—but it never came. Instead, hundreds of rose petals showered onto her, taking her by surprise. Whirling around, she locked eyes with asmirking Inuyasha. Yura was laughing.

His eyes darted to the ground and back up. Kagome looked down to find a piece of paper amidst the bed of rose petals on her floor. Hesitantly, she picked it up and read the note her boss left her—

_Surprise, wench._ It read. _Don't call me corny or I'll keep you in for overtime and put more than just worms in your food **but…** _Kagome's heart stopped.

_Will you be my girlfriend…? You know, like an official wench?_

_.xx._

**Sooo? What do you think?**

**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan MOTC  
><strong>


	37. Merengue a ding ding

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Her heart stopped. Her breathing was ragged. Did Inuyasha just do what she thought he did? Looking up, she locked her eyes with his and saw that he was grinning like the Grinch when he stole Christmas. Beside him, Yura was dying due the lack of air from laughing so much. _She was in on it!_ Kagome thought as she looked back to the note in her hand.

_Surprise, wench. Don't call me corny or I'll keep you in for overtime and put more than just worms in your food **but**… Will you be my girlfriend…? You know, like an official wench?_

_Official wench, eh... _she mused. Folding the note, Kagome looked back up to Inuyasha and winked at him before slipping it into her bra. Yura howled even louder.

"YOU TWO ARE EPIC! I LOVE WORKING HERE AND I REFUSE TO QUIT! HA HA HA!"

Inuyasha raised both eyebrows. Oh the language of love requires no words to be understood. Walking up to him, Kagome put her hands on her hips and smirked, mirroring the exact same expression that donned his face from time to time. "Official wench?"

He nodded, _his_ signature smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"Has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't know..." Kagome examined her nails. "I like Miss. Official Wench a lot more. Has a professional ring to it, wouldn't _you_ say?"

Yura's head was shooting left and right. Kagome and Inuyasha were in a verbal tennis match and Yura was there to watch it firsthand. She hoped Kagome won—it could be her twisted way of keeping Inuyasha in on 'unpaid overtime.'

"I would," he confirmed.

"Good."

"Great."

"Excellent."

"So what the fuck is the verdict?" Yura butt in. "Are you Miss. Official Wench or do I need to sit here and listen to you both shoot out synonyms for_ good_?"

Kagome looked at Yura and back at Inuyasha.

"I dunno… I _guess_ being Miss. Official Wench appeals to me."

"Then it's a yes?" Inuyasha smirked while raising an eyebrow.

"It's a yes." Kagome beamed. Inuyasha could've kissed her right there but didn't and that was mainly due to the swarm of employee's entering the office. Winking at him, Kagome smoothly returned to her office just as Miroku approached him. Yura leaned back in her seat comfortably and reveled in what just happened.

Not even six months ago Kagome tried to avoid Inuyasha because he was _mean_. And now? She was being a mean prick right back to him and captured his heart, just as he had hers.

_.xx._

"I am _bored_!" Yura wailed, stomping into Kagome's office. Looking up, Kagome raised both eyebrows.

"Aren't we supposed to be at a meeting in ten?"

"Yes. But I'm not going." Yura flopped onto Kagome's loveseat. "The _entire_ floor is going to this meeting and I _doubt_ you and I are missing much. Besides, we're the ones that wrote the stupid agenda _for_ the meeting. Can we please go have some cannoli across the street?"

Kagome wanted to laugh at the pathetic look on her friend's face. Standing up, she cracked her neck. Left, then right. Grabbing the keys to her office, she ushered for Yura to follow her. "Shhh," she whispered as she quietly turned her door knob. "We move silent. Like ninjas."

Yura nodded and they both tip toed out of the office. The staff of Floor 50 were in Inuyasha's boardroom attending a meeting but the two girls, evidently, did not want to attend. Kagome and Yura managed to sneak across the room and pass the glass doors to get to the elevators that would take them down to Floor _Ground_.

"Won't you miss Mister Wench?" Yura nudged Kagome as the elevator shot towards the main floor. Kagome laughed.

"Perhaps. But he usually drops by my place every night."

Yura squealed. "How _cute_!"

"Thanks. And don't ask when I'm giving you cute hanyou-puppies."

"How did you…?"

"You and Sango are one in the same."

Yura laughed and linked arms with Kagome when the elevator door opened. They strolled out, grinning ear to ear and headed straight to the Italian Bistro. They had a bowl of spaghetti and some cannolis with their names on it.

_.xx._

Comfortable and already digging into their food, the two girls were exchanging their stories of what happened over the weekend. Yura informed Kagome that she and her husband were trying, _again_, to get her pregnant but to no avail. Yura was mildly devastated; she always wanted children, but she was having difficulties conceiving.

"It'll happen when it happens," Kagome comforted. "How many do you want?"

"Two. One boy and one girl." She stole a little meatball from Kagome's bowl. "You?"

"A couple dozen." Kagome wanted to explode in laughter at the look of shock on her friend slash co-worker's face.

"_Dozen_?"

"Why not?"

Yura's shocked look changed to one of mischief. "Well, you and Inuyasha _do_ need a hobby if you're spending almost-eternity together."

"Exactly."

"Sweet, you aren't even arguing back!"

Kagome was_ about_ to respond but her phone vibrated. Picking it off the table, she laughed seeing the text message she received from _Mister Wench_.

_SMS from Takahashi Inuyasha:  
><em>Ditched the meeting, eh?

_SMS to Takahashi Inuyasha:  
><em>Yura and I had a bowl of spaghetti calling us. We couldn't resist.

"Who is it?"

"Who else?"

Yura fought the squeal. "Is he angry?"

"Not that I can tell…"

"I guess he's used to us pulling stupid stunts."

"Right." Kagome shot Yura a playful angry look. "Like the time we both ditched work and I was renchaku'd?"

"That isn't a word, dear."

"I know— _Ooou_ another message!"

_SMS from Takahashi Inuyasha:  
><em>How about I "punish" you for skipping the meeting? My office, as soon as you get back.

"What he say?"

Kagome blushed. "He wants to _punish_ me for not going to the meeting."

"Tell him to punish me too."

"Okay!"

Yura deadpanned. "Don't _actually_ do it."

"Too late!" Kagome laughed seeing the look of horror on Yura's face. She loved teasing her.

_SMS to Takahashi Inuyasha:  
><em>Well since Yura and I both ditched, are you gonna punish her too?

His response was instantaneous.

_SMS from Takahashi Inuyasha:  
><em>Sure. Tell her to stay unpaid overtime. You, however, are punished in an alternative fashion.

Kagome chocked. Yura leaned forward, forgetting her cannolis. "What did he say _now_?"

"He said that you can stay unpaid overtime—" Yura interrupted her by screaming _WHAT_ but Kagome ignored her and continued speaking. "I, however, will be punished in an—" Air quotation marks: "_Alternative fashion_."

"Oh la-freakin'-_la_."

"Don't say it…"

"Inu-puppies!"

"You said it…"

"Well, respond to him!"

Kagome didn't have to be told twice. She quickly hit the keys to her phone and replied to her boss—no, her _boyfriend_. That made shivers run up her spine, he was officially and _actually_ hers now and **no** other woman could claim him. That, she told herself, was an amazing feeling.

_SMS to Takahashi Inuyasha:  
><em>Should I unhook my bra as a head start?

"And you said?"

"If I should unhook my bra."

"Kinky. I approve. He replied yet?"

"He's not a texting machi— Wait, he just replied."

Yura shot her a superior grin.

_SMS from Takahashi Inuyasha:  
><em>Yes. Hurry up?

"HAH!" Kagome threw her head back. "He's horny."

Yura raised an eyebrow. "And when _aren't_ men horny?"

"True. But I'm not giving in that easily." Kagome had that evil glint in her eye that Yura had come to love so dearly. "Since you helped him _prank_ me—though I don't think that was considered a real prank—you have to help_ me_ prank **him** now."

"What have you got in mind, oh wise one?"

_.xx._

The girls returned to the office with a large tray full of coffee. They decided to be nice, since they skipped out on the meeting, and bought their fellow co-workers some coffee. Almost all of them were grateful. Yura took Inuyasha's coffee into his office and gently reminded him that he had to_ review_ the Meido Zengetsuha file.

"In Kagome's office," Yura told him before leaving. Inuyasha was amused; the wench hadn't come to his office like he asked.

That meant something was up her sleeve—err—her _blouse_.

Apart from those giant jugs Inuyasha loved so much. _Ahhhh, boobies._

Reluctantly, Inuyasha lugged himself off of his comfortable armchair and languidly went to Kagome's office. Without knocking, he opened her door to find her intently staring at a file on her desk. "Afraid to get punished, wench?"

"No." She didn't look up but he smelt the scent of excitement spike as he spoke to her. That was a good sign. "I just don't wanna take home work tonight. Souta's checkup is on Wednesday and I have to have all my work done before then because Sango's doing _her _thing Thursday."

_True,_ he mentally agreed with her. "Alright, you're forgiven. I'll punish you extra hard later."

She winked at him. "Looking forward to it. Anyway, why're you here and _where_ is your tie?"

"I need the Meido files and I took it off," he pouted. "I choked myself."

_How cute_. She wanted to rub his ears but she had a plan in her head. She wanted to prank Inuyasha for the honest-to-God sake of pranking him. Besides, there still was a running scoreboard that she was intent on staying on top of. Though Inuyasha did secure a good few points with the rose petal thing that morning.

_Let's see…_

_Higurashi: 2  
>Takahashi: 2<em>

She already gave herself a point for the prank she was going to pull. And Inuyasha had a point from asking her to be his wench that morning.

"Yura has the Meido files," she distractedly told him. Don't look at his cuteness. _Don't look at his cuteness. Gah, why is he so handsome_! Kagome inwardly wailed. Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"You alright?"

"Yes, just into the Puppy Trails paperwork."

"Oh-kay…" Turning around, he went to Yura's desk. Kagome's door remained open.

"Wench says you have the files," Inuyasha said as he approached her desk. Yura frowned.

"No. I gave them to her. Ask her again, must've slipped her mind."

Inuyasha was ready to throw a bucket of water at both Kagome _and_ Yura. He hated this game of wild goose chase and he _knew_ Kagome had something up her damn sleeve. But, he reassured himself, he would give her this one chance to prank him. He was the reigning champion, after all, and it would be _only_ fair to give the leading woman in his life the opportunity to beat him.

Once.

"Kagome." He walked into her room again. "Yura says you have it."

Kagome looked up and saw Yura usher Miroku over. Inuyasha was totally unaware of what was happening behind him because he was too busy trying to figure out where the Meido files were. _Good_. Miroku was sneaking up to Inuyasha, ever so quietly so that his demon senses wouldn't pick up on him.

So far.

So good.

"I really don't have it," she emphasized. "I've been busy with the Puppy Trails debut _all_ day. Yura has it."

Inuyasha growled. "I swear, wench, if she doesn't—"

"Inuyasha!" Yura called. "I found it!"

Inuyasha turned around and just as he did, Miroku slammed a pie against his face.

All was silent for a split second before Kagome and Yura doubled over in laughter. The rest of the workers of the floor opened the doors to their cubicles and offices to see what the ruckus was about and inevitably joined in. Inuyasha stood there, stunned, unable to comprehend _what _just happened to him.

"Lemon merengue suits you, boss," Miroku snickered as Jakotsu flew over to run a finger down Inuyasha's cheek and lick it.

"_Yumm_." He winked.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Face," Inuyasha snarled. Kagome, finally composed, approached Inuyasha and slipped her hand into his, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He looked down at her, anger but amusement lacing his eyes. "You planned this?"

"I love you…?"

"You are _so_ lucky I love you too, or you would've been looking at a lifetime's worth of overtime."

"I know." Her grin was cheeky. "I feel _very_ lucky."

"You gonna help me clean this up?"

Kagome gave his hand a squeeze. "Not now." Her voice dropped to a whisper so that none of the staff members could hear her. Though most of them _knew_ of their proclamation of love, they didn't need to know about their rendezvous in the bedroom. "But if you drop by tonight, I'll let you punish me _extra hard_."

He licked his lips and tasted lemon. "You can count on me."

"Clean that shit off your face, it's _dripping_!" Miroku called from Yura's desk. Inuyasha whirled onto him.

"Because you just pied me, you're being _condemned_ to do the accounting for Cepheus and Puppy Trails."

Miroku pouted. "BUT THEY MADE ME!"

"If they made you jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

Miroku paused. "… Yes?"

Everyone laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in amusement and noted that Bankotsu was bringing him a hot towel. Thanking him, Inuyasha wiped his face and threw the dirty towel at Yura.

"Ew!"

"Your face. Now, everybody, _get back to work_!"

Never a dull day at Takahashi Group of Companies.

_.xx._

**I missed the pranks and the scoreboard!**

**So, the story is now leading up to Thursday (Sango's big day), the company party, Kagome's thesis presentation, and one more itty bitty surprise. I'll give you a clue; remember when Inuyasha pulled her pigtail?**

**Yeah, think about it. Or go back and remind yourself by reading that chapter :P Hehe! I'm already envisioning the end of the story so, my minions, it's drawing a-near. Hopefully my next endeavour will be as much as a success as this one.**

**Till then, toodles!**

**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan MOTC  
><strong>


	38. Because of Her

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"Rin," Inuyasha called his sister-in-law as she prepared food for Shippo. He had dropped Kagome off home and told her that he'd be by her place later that night. She invited him for dinner and he, eagerly, obliged. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and saw Rin using a food processor to chop up some veggies. Stopping her work, she turned around to greet him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need… help. Again."

Rin decided to put her cooking utensils down and face her brother-in-law completely. She didn't want to chop off a finger after hearing what he could possibly say. "What is it now? Do you want me to find out if Kagome could potentially entertain the thought of marrying you?"

"WHAT? NO… Well… yes… but… shut up, Rin!"

She doubled over in laughter. Inuyasha stood there, his jaw tightening and his ears twitching. He hated coming to his family and asking for help; and that was mainly because of the stop-drop-and-laugh bit. He waited for her to finish and, when she finally did, he repeated his question.

"Would you?"

"You weren't kidding?" Rin finally recovered from her moment and stared at her brother-in-law.

"Should I be?"

Rin approached him and pressed her hand against his forehead, then cheeks. "You aren't running a fever…"

Inuyasha swatted her hand away. "I ain't sick, woman. Geez, if you don't wanna help then just say so."

"I never said I didn't _want_ to help." Rin crossed her arms and leaned backwards slightly. "I'm just amused that you're taking such a big decision less than twenty-four hours of asking her to be your girlfriend."

"Am I asking her to marry me? No. I want to know if she would _consider_ it so I know where to head this relationship."

"Sounds reasonable."

"_Keh_."

Rin was smug. "I can do it, you just need to figure out how to get her and I alone together and leave the rest to me. And before you say it, I won't be obvious."

"Right." Inuyasha didn't seem too convinced but he trusted his sister-in-law. "Remember, this is for my own knowledge. Just so I know where I'm steering us."

"You could steer yous to your bedroom for all we care," Sesshomaru sounded from behind his brother. "Does Kagome know I'm doing Souta's checkup along with their family doctor?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I told her when I dropped her off. What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

Rin had clamped her hand over her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. Sesshomaru was wearing a pair of spider-man boxers with plain black t-shirt. The sight itself was to die for. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and glared at his brother and his wife. "Shippo had picked this out for me on father's day. I am wearing it out of respect for my son. Do not mock me."

"We oughta get him a pair of Bat Man and Incredible Hulk undies, wouldn't you say, sis?" Rin nodded in agreement to Inuyasha's statement before they both burst into peals of laughter. Sesshomaru glared coldly at the duo before turning around and leaving them in their own hilarity. Inuyasha had recovered first and exhaled loudly.

"That had to be the _best_ thing in the _world_."

Rin nodded in agreement. "That had to be. Oh my sides hurt now…"

"MOMMY!" Shippo wailed from upstairs and Rin knew that was her cue to bring him his food. Quickly, she went to finish up her son's meal and Inuyasha sat down at the breakfast table and bit into an apple.

"So you'll help?"

"Yeah," she replied instantaneously. "Bring her over Wednesday after her brother's checkup."

"Good idea." Inuyasha stood up. "I'll go stall the runt while you make his food."

"Thanks." She smiled at him appreciatively. Inuyasha stifled a jaw splitting yawn and before he left the kitchen, he turned his head and told his sister-in-law:

"I put the down payment on the Hummer I owe you. We should be able to pick it up in five days."

She squealed. "NO WAY! YAY!"

_.xx._

Inuyasha raced through the almost deserted streets as he made his way to his girlfriend's house. _Wow_. He smiled. _Girlfriend_. He wouldn't have thought that that would ever happen, especially with Kagome; a girl that both his human blood and demon blood craved to be with. He felt a ripple of excitement originate from the pit of his stomach and he knew it was a good thing. Inuyasha Takahashi was so deep in love that_ he_ even daydreamed about bunnies and cotton-fucking-candy.

_Keh_.

He arrived at the foot of the stairs and took a moment to compose himself and breathe. It was technically the first day he was going to have dinner with her family as her _boyfriend_. Inuyasha was feeling a lot of pressure and didn't want to crack—he could look into the eyes of the meaniest, ugliest, and worst businessmen in the _world_ and remain calm as a cucumber, but when it came to _anything_ Kagome, he was a puddle of goo.

A pitiful, puddle of testicle-shrinking goo.

So why did he love that feeling so much?

Kagome's face flashed in his mind and he smiled.

Because of her.

He loved her, more than anything, more than anybody. Although innate in him was the urge to prank and annoy her, he cared about her a _lot_ and he proved that on many occasions. He could continue to prove it whenever he had to. Inuyasha loved, especially, that she was independent and didn't lean onto anybody for help. But when she really required assistance, of any sort, she didn't hesitate to ask.

One of the many qualities that made her Kagome.

His Kagome.

He reached the top of the stairs and made it to the door of the shrine. He got maybe two and a half knocks in when Souta threw open the door and grinned widely at him. "Hey!"

"You can walk!" Inuyasha grinned back at him and held his knuckles out for a quick bump.

"I can walk," Souta affirmed. "Onee-chan yelled at me last night to try and I'm glad she did."

"One of the rare occasions we're glad she yells, hmm?" Inuyasha lowered his voice. "I think she was a banshee in her past life."

"I heard that," Kagome's dry voice sounded from behind Souta. Both men paused and Souta turned around to see his sister standing there with a whisk in her hand and a cupcake apron tied around her waist.

"Or maybe a half-banshee half-dog demon?" Inuyasha amended and laughed when she threw him a nasty look. Souta snickered and told his sister that Inuyasha _did_ have a point.

"Right, remind me of that when I prepare your dinner tonight, little brother." Her voice was laced with annoyance. "Yours too, boss man."

"Will do," Inuyasha laughed. He entered the shrine and took his place on the sofa with Souta. Immediately, he picked up the PS3 controller and had a battle royal against his girlfriend's brother in an awesome game of Tekken. If only Inuyasha knew how to throw projectiles in real life; living in Feudal Japan would've been so much easier.

_.xx._

Dinner was amazing. The entire family sat around the dinner table and enjoyed a nice meal prepared by Kagome Higurashi herself. Inuyasha was surprised at how _amazingly_ she cooked—he always knew she was a good cook, but _this_ good?

And then her mother offered for him to sleep over (which he was going to _anyway_… just the sneak-in-her-window-without-the-family-knowing-kind-of-way). But Korari offered for him to stay in Kagome's bedroom.

"Is your mother a normal mother?" Inuyasha asked as he lay on Kagome's bed, watching her change.

"Apparently not," she murmured. Kagome pulled on a nightgown that reached just at mid-thigh and crawled into her bed, ready to snuggle with Inuyasha. "Don't be surprised if she walks in here, offering us condoms."

Inuyasha shuddered. "That's kind of a scary thought."

"She's dying for grandbabies with dog ears."

"Don't worry, my mother as well." He pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Seems like they'd get along, hm?"

"Apparently," Kagome yawned. "Am I being punished tonight?"

Inuyasha was ready to laugh. He smelt her arousal and knew she was ready to be ravished mercilessly—but what's a punishment if you're punishing somebody who wants to and is ready to be punished? Not a punishment at all. He gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. "Really? And just watch your mother barge in here, applauding as I go, telling me to make sure to fertilize your eggs?"

Kagome hit his shoulder. "My mother is not going to do that!"

"But she offered for your boyfriend to sleep over, in your room, on your bed."

"She's a very liberal kind of lady?"

He snorted.

"She's not strange!"

"Right. And I'm not a half dog-demon."

She hit him again. "So, will I be ravished tonight?"

Winking at her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Gently, he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed the tip of her nose. "Not tonight. _But_ you will be punished very soon."

"Is it because you're afraid my mother might barge in?"

"Honestly? Yes." He smiled when she laughed. She snuggled into his chest, loving the way the rhythm of his heart was lulling her to sleep. Gently, he rubbing his hand up and down her back and eventually, snuck his hand underneath her nightgown. Kagome supressed a shiver of pleasure and he kissed the top of her head.

"Kagome," he murmured and she made a soft sound, acknowledging that she was listening.

"I love you."

Smiling, she turned her head and looked at him. "I love you, too."

Their lips met, for a short and sweet kiss.

_.xx._

"Where is it?" Kagome wailed as she dug through her desk. Inuyasha had brought them to work and as she bought them some coffee, he opened up the floor. Presently, she was trying to find an important document that had information about the debut for Puppy Trails.

"WHERE ARE MY DOCUMENTS-MARKED-PROTECTED?"

Her door flew open and Yura and Miroku stood there, both wide-eyed.

"What are you going _on_ about?" Miroku asked.

"My Puppy Trails files! They were marked protected and they were RIGHT—" She slammed a finger onto her desk. "HERE!"

"Guess you have to write it again." Inuyasha's melodic voice trailed into her room and her angry eyes locked with his laughing ones. "Isn't that a shame? And you were almost done, too."

"I swear to fuck, Takahashi," she snarled, "you better not have my files."

"Or what?"

She took off her heels and he paled. Yura and Miroku stepped out of the way and Kagome lunged for him. Turning around, Inuyasha ran away from her but she was hot on his trail—everybody in the office came out of their cubicles to watch the secretary chase down the CEO. Miroku leaned towards Yura.

"They're dating?"

"Isn't it romantic?" she sighed. Miroku twitched.

_Sango better not chase me around to show that she "loves" me._

_.xx._

In a huff Kagome left the office with Yura to grab another coffee. Inuyasha, toying with her, allowed her to chase him throughout the office. Eventually, he held up her files (which were hiding in Yura's desk without her knowing) and waved them precariously. Her eyes narrowed and she gave him the dirtiest look before turning around and leaving. Yura followed her.

"You'd think he'd give it up after telling you he loves you and asking you out," Yura commented as she sipped her latte.

"Not really, like I always said: 6-year-old in the body of a 27-year-old with a huge ego because he's—" Air quotation marks, "Hottest man of the year, 3rd year running."

Yura burst into laughter. "_Normal_ women would be proud of dating him!"

"I AM proud, but when he messes with my documents, all hell breaks loose."

Yura shook her head in amusement. "You two; I bet you're firecrackers in bed."

Kagome smirked, creepily similar to Inuyasha's, and winked at Yura. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"I would. Anyway," Yura grinned broadly, "I'm three days late on my period." One tendril of her hair moved up and lay flat on her shoulder—Kagome still found it creepy that Yura _seemed_ human, but was able to control _hair_.

Kind of like how Kagura seemed human but controlled the wind and Naraku, bless his soul, was a half-demon but Kagome had yet to find out what kind of half demon he would be.

"No way!"

"Yes way, going for a preggo test-o tomorrow!"

Kagome squealed. "Oh my God, oh my God, _oh-my-freakin'-flying-piglet_!"

"… What?"

"I'm excited!"

Choosing to ignore what Kagome said, Yura squealed once more and Kagome followed suit.

"You let me know _right_ away what the verdict is." Yura nodded at Kagome's instruction. Both women threw out their coffee cups and headed to the elevator to go back to work. _Gah, work_.

_.xx._

"Dog boy's office," Bankotsu told Kagome. She had just arrived at the 50th floor when Bankotsu intercepted her on her trek to her office. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "No idea. He said he wanted to see you."

"If he shredded my files…"

Bankotsu laughed. "You two, seriously. And you're _dating_?"

"Why, is that supposed to make any difference?"

"It isn't," Miroku piped, appearing out of nowhere. "But we still find it humorous."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Bidding her co-workers adieu, she headed straight to her boss's office. She was a tad annoyed that he had swiped her files; she thought she was going to have to rewrite them and was _not_ looking forward to it at all. Pushing his office door open without knocking, she saw that he was leaning back in his armchair, balancing a pencil on his lip.

"Don't you have work to do?" She raised an eyebrow and he sat up straight.

"I'm trying to figure out the physics of a pencil." He winked at her. Kagome entered the office fully and shut the door. Without word, she walked up to the armchair across from his desk and sat down, crossing her fingers.

"Any reason why you stole my files today?"

He smirked. "It was funny—so what's your scoreboard at now?"

"You remember?"

"Of course." He leaned back in his seat once more, "Your cat food prank was one point towards you, wasn't it? So what's the scoreboard like now?"

She glared at him. "We're both tied, two to two."

"I believe I'm in the lead with a three, after today."

"In your _dreams_," she snorted. "That was not a funny prank!"

"And worms in your bento is?"

Kagome paused and caved. "Fine, fine, one point for you. BUT, I'm on top of my game!"

_Higurashi: 2  
>Takahashi: 3<em>

The mere image in her head of that scoreboard made her cringe. She was not going to lose to him!

"I can't believe you chased me through our department," Inuyasha commented, a soft smile on his lips. "You look very sexy all mad at me; I need to rile you up more often."

Kagome exhaled a long sigh before smiling softly as well. "Granted, that was fun… ish."

"I know you enjoyed yourself, chasing me around."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "Yes, I did. You happy now?"

Inuyasha pushed himself off of his chair and walked over to Kagome. Without word, he lifted her up from the chair and pulled her body into his. Immediately, his lips covered hers and her hands wrapped around his torso. His intoxicating scent of pure _male_ assaulted her senses and Kagome entered into a new realm of high.

"I guess," he husked, "it's time to punish you." She made no complain as he lifted her and took her over to the couch in his office. Laying her down gently, he straddled her and allowed his hands to run over every corner, every _inch_ of her body. Kagome watched him hungrily and his look matched hers.

"You're so beautiful," he hummed. She grabbed him by the forelocks and pulled him down so that they were connected by the lips again. The scent of her arousal turned Inuyasha on more than he thought he was capable of. Without thinking, he clawed at her blouse and shredded it before slicing her bra off. Kagome's eyes widened but he quickly lowered his mouth onto an exposed nipple. She swallowed the loud moan that threatened to escape.

"Liked my prank today?" His voice was slightly muffled as he was still teasing her breast, his left hand massaging her other one.

"No." Her response was curt but her fingers were running through his hair, occasionally giving his ear a soft rub.

"I liked seeing you angry." He trailed his tongue from one peak to the other. "You have this fire in your eyes."

"Do I now?" She wasn't paying attention to his words; all she could concentrate on was the way his body felt against hers, the way his tongue worked, the way his eyes bore into hers. Radiating. Loving.

"You do," he affirmed and began working his hand into her pants. Kagome's finger raked through his hair and she managed to throatily ask why he took her files.

"To piss you off."

Whatever she was going to say was forgotten when Inuyasha plunged his fingers into her, eliciting a soft groan from the back of her throat. Her legs bucked but he kept going at the pace he was going; in, out. In. Out.

Faster.

Harder.

Kagome's mouth opened into a silent scream, but he wouldn't subdue. In fact, her reactions urged him to continue.

"Is this punishment enough?" he huskily whispered. Kagome was too much in a state of euphoria to respond. Withdrawing his fingers, Inuyasha sucked on them before trailing kisses up her naked torso to catch her lips. Hungrily, Kagome devoured him.

"I love you," she murmured. "You can punish me whenever you want."

He laughed. "I intend to—"

_Knock. Knock._

"Cock block," he scoffed. "Can we ignore them?"

Kagome was about to nod when—

_Knock. Knock._

"You two can keep away from each other for two seconds at _least_," Yura's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Inuyasha, your mother's in the office!"

Both of them sprung away from each other, their eyes wide.

"Your mother?" Kagome asked. "Is something wrong?" she called out to Yura.

"I don't…" Yura paused. "I don't think so. She seems worried though."

That was it. Inuyasha pulled his blazer off and passed it to Kagome. "Wear this," he instructed and quickly bolted to the door. It was then she realized her clothes were shredded and on the floor. Looking up, she saw Yura staring at her. Inuyasha was long gone.

"Need clothes?" Yura seemed so nonchalant about the situation.

"Kind of?"

"I always have an extra pair in the office. You never know when you might need clothes, I'll bring them here."

Kagome smiled appreciatively at her but her mind kept reeling back to one thing.

_Is Izayoi okay?_

_.xx._

_Beta edited by: Sakura-chan MOTC  
><em>


	39. Mark of Intent, Possibly

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Changed and composed, Kagome ran out of Inuyasha's office to find that Inuyasha had guided his mother to Kagome's office and sat her down. She ran in and saw Inuyasha was kneeling in front of his mother and quickly, she sat down beside Izayoi and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Inuyasha and she exchanged nervous glances and both turned their attention back to the quiet and pale woman before them.

"Izzy?" Kagome murmured, giving the woman a tight squeeze around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha was holding his mother's hands.

"Inu-" Izayoi inhaled deeply. "Inutaisho…"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and Kagome's heart was thudding against her chest. _Inuyasha's father…?_

"He… I saw…" Izayoi tried to compose herself. "I saw Inutaisho looking at me through my bathroom mirror."

Inuyasha's world began spinning, he had to let go of his mother's hands to sit down fully on the floor. His world seemed like it was going a mile a minute and he had no control over it. Izayoi continued speaking.

"Nobody was home. I mean, Sesshomaru or Rin. I couldn't… I couldn't stay at home alone. I had to go somewhere." Kagome silenced Izayoi by hugging her. The older woman was appreciative and returned the embrace, exhaling deeply. She was so frightened, so frazzled that the only thing that went through her mind was that she had to see Inuyasha.

"You can stay here," Kagome offered when she saw that Inuyasha wasn't in the state to say anything. "I'm not really doing anything except going over files. I can do them later; you and I could go grab food and talk?"

Izayoi smiled at her. "That would be great. If," she looked at Inuyasha, "he's okay with it."

"I think he isn't in the state to be _okay_ with anything," Kagome murmured, "how about you go to the bathroom and freshen up and I'll try to see if he's responsive."

Izayoi had to laugh. "Yeah… that might be a smart idea. Wake him up; I know where the bathroom is." Kissing Kagome's forehead, Izayoi stood up and left the office, shutting the door behind her. Kagome bit her lower lip and waved a hand in front of Inuyasha. He was still sitting here, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Inuyasha?"

"She saw father…?"

Getting up, she decided to sit beside him on the floor. Taking a hand into hers, she rubbed it. "She did." She murmured and, finally, he responded and looked at her. His eyes seemed searching; for an answer perhaps? Kagome's hand tightened around his.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Who knows," she whispered, "I see my father sometimes." She tugged on his hand lightly and they both stood up. Inuyasha faced her and she to him, still holding his hands. "When you love somebody and you love them _a lot_, they never die." Her heart quelled. Tears began gathering behind her lids. "I see my dad _all_ the time. In my dreams, from the corner of my eye, when bad things happen. When Souta was in his accident, I dreamt about my father that night."

Inuyasha watched her. "He… he was holding both my brother and I, but we were younger. He kept telling us how much he loved us and how much he cares about us. Maybe your father was giving your mother a sign. Maybe," Kagome breathed deeply and blinked back her tears, "maybe it was his way of telling her that he loves her, even to this day."

"But she's never _seen_ him before!" He argued.

"Then maybe he's warning her about something." Kagome said softly. "Think about it, there's a lot of crap happening in your life right now with your business and Morimoto. Your father and Morimoto had history too… you don't _know_ why paranormal things happen, Inuyasha."

His shoulders sagged and he pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. "God, I love you," he whispered and Kagome hugged him back. From the doorway, Izayoi watched with a soft smile on her face.

_.xx._

"You alright?" Kagome asked Izayoi over a coffee at the bistro across the street. Izayoi looked up from her steaming cup of java to lock eye contact with her son's girlfriend.

"Yeah," she whispered, "a little frazzled."

Kagome nodded. "That's expected—how long did you see him for?"

Izayoi looked back at her cup. "A few moments. I turned around and saw the wall behind me, looked back at the mirror and he was gone. I changed and left the house _so_ fast." She laughed nervously at that point. "Scary… never saw him like _that_ before."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Like that?"

Izayoi nodded. "Yeah. I usually see him when I'm sleeping, or day dreaming. But," she looked up, "I've _never_ seen him in a state where I'm wide awake."

Kagome leaned her chin on her hands. "Maybe because it's a sign?"

Izayoi shrugged. "I hope it's a _good_ sign."

"You can never be sure. Only hope."

"You're right," Izayoi rubbed her face, "I'm sorry for barging into the office so suddenly. I was scared, I guess."

"Totally understandable. You saved your son," Kagome grinned, "I was about to rip his hair out for stealing some of my files."

Izayoi snickered. "He's still the same." She took a sip of her coffee. "He _really_ loves you though."

Kagome blushed. "Yeah… I love him too."

Izayoi studied her for a long time before blurting out a question that was chewing at her for quite some time. "Would you want to _be_ with him?"

Kagome paused, her eyes wide. "Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"Be with him, you know…" Izayoi turned her head to the left slightly and Kagome saw two faint bite marks on her neck. The claim of a demon. "_Be_ with him."

Kagome didn't know what to say. What kind of question was **that** coming from her boyfriend's mother? She had only _officially_ been with him for one day and somebody was already asking her if she wanted to get married to him. She felt like she might pass out. Izayoi seemed to sense what Kagome was feeling.

"Inuyasha doesn't care about people easily," she started, "especially after seeing everything he has growing up in an era where his bloodline was shunned. If it weren't for his brother – mind you, Sesshomaru had a phase where he tried to maim Inuyasha – but if it weren't for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would've been _long_ gone."

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Inutaisho travelled a lot, while we grew up. He was home, and then was gone for 'business trips.' We had a variation of Takahashi Company back in the days," Izayoi wanted to pour her heart out to the girl sitting across from her. She didn't know why, but it felt so right. "It began with Inutaisho having a legion of warriors that dynasties hired. Slowly, it changed to mercantilism. Inuyasha always liked what his father did, Sesshomaru didn't. He was more into… _figuring _out the ways a demon body differed from a human."

Kagome grinned. "Hence the choice to become a neurosurgeon?"

Izayoi laughed. "Exactly. Inutaisho didn't like the idea; he wanted Sesshomaru to follow in his footsteps. It was _Inuyasha_ that convinced his father to let Sesshomaru do what he wanted because _he_ wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. After _years_ of convincing, Inutaisho caved and let the boys do what they want."

"That's funny," Kagome snickered, "he did that as a brat move, eh?"

"Trust me, I know." Izayoi took another sip of her coffee. "But he did well. He did this," She looked over at their office building. "He also cared about Kikyo," Izayoi looked back at Kagome. "Well, he didn't care about _her_, as I'd like to say. But he cared about the idea of who she could potentially be."

"And that'd be Missus Takahashi?"

"Exactly." Izyaoi punched the air. "But we soon found out that she's a lying, cheating, bitch- no reference to a female dog there."

Kagome laughed again. She loved Inuyasha's mom.

"_So_, when he told me that he had a crush on you two weeks after he hired you, I was amused."

"THAT long ago?" Kagome was in shock now. She thought that he liked her from recent, not from when she was first hired. Maybe Sango and her mother had been right all along, he was just kindergarten flirting with her.

_How about that…_

"Yes, sweetie, _that_ long. He's a little puppy when it comes to matters of the heart, pun intended there." Izayoi grinned widely when Kagome snorted coffee out of her nose. "Darling, you're a mess."

"No thanks to _you_," Kagome snarled playfully. Izayoi handed her a napkin and Kagome cleaned herself up. "But really?"

Izayoi giggled. "Yes, really. He doesn't easily _care_ for people, so when he does we tend to take it seriously. And you… I can tell that you care about him with equal force."

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Well… it took me some time to figure it out…"

"So have you considered ever _being_ his?"

Kagome looked back at Izayoi. "I haven't thought about it, in between the debut of Puppy Trails and pranking him—" Izayoi laughed out loud at that one. "I haven't had time to think about the rest of my life. That and I'm _only_ twenty-two years old."

"He's over seven hundred… its due time for _him_." The sarcastic tone in the woman's voice made Kagome snort out another noseful of coffee. Izayoi laughed in horror. "I'm sorry, dear!"

"Stop with the funny sarcasm, seriously!"

"I can't help it!" Izayoi playfully wailed. Kagome shook her head in sheer amusement and pushed her cup away a little bit.

"We'll finish talking and _then_ I'll finish the coffee. Lord only knows I'll snort it all out."

Izayoi nodded with a super serious expression on her face, but couldn't hold it. She cracked a grin. "It _is_ funny."

"… it is. But you won't hear _me_ admitting to it." Kagome winked at Inuyasha's mother. Izayoi nodded ruefully and sipped her coffee once more.

"Not hearing you admit to anything. So, back to topic…"

Kagome exhaled loudly. "It's too soon for me to think about it… I mean, I can see myself with him. And we get along _perfectly_."

"Hmm…" Izayoi studied the girl. She was so down to earth, so _real_, that Izayoi would hate to see her go. Knowing Inuyasha, he'd take forever in wooing her into marriage so Izayoi figured if she planted a seed in Kagome's mind, the rest would figure itself out.

"I don't know about getting married," Kagome shrugged. She knew not to tell Izayoi about the renchaku, it was outlawed after all and the less people that knew about it until it wore off, the better. "But I wouldn't mind if he put a Mark of Intent on me."

"Really?" Izayoi's eyes lit up. "Really, really?"

Kagome laughed. "Maybe. But it'll be a _long_ period of just intending. I feel like I'm not ready for such a serious commitment, but I wouldn't mind _being_ his in that sense, to get to know him better… to see if marriage would be the right step for us."

"But that's better than nothing!"

"You tell him nothing, though!"

Izayoi grinned, zipping her lips. "My lips are sealed."

_.xx._

The ladies returned to the office, chatting about the new in-colours and how Kagome was planning on redecorating her room. Izayoi was giving her pointers regarding painting her bedroom, and what certain things she should be careful of. They walked into the ovular main foyer and were intercepted by Inuyasha.

"Are you feeling better?" He searched his mother's eyes.

"I should be asking _you_ that," Izayoi rolled her eyes. "I was okay, just in shock. You were in a state of paralysis."

"Remind me not to care next time." Kagome hit Inuyasha playfully for that one. Inuyasha rubbed the spot on his arm that her fist came in contact with and he glared at her. "And remind me to keep you in for unpaid overtime."

"You will do no such thing!" Izayoi hit Inuyasha's other arm and he pouted, like a little puppy.

"You side with her?"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm you're son."

"Well frankly, I don't care. You need to stop being such a baby, boy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, and when do I lis—I mean, I love you?" He shut up when he saw the look his mother gave him. Kagome, along with Yura, Miroku, Bankotsu and Jakotsu were laughing. Inuyasha was a mommy's boy, how cute.

"Now, Rin should be home so I'm leaving. You, don't you _dare_ keep her for unpaid overtime, and you," she turned to Kagome, "think about what I said." Hugging her son and then his girlfriend, Izayoi turned and left. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"What did she say to you that you gotta think about it?"

"Why the sky is blue and the grass is green, shouldn't you be headed to a meeting with Cepheus in an hour? I heard they're releasing the list of who they've hired," Kagome grinned, "think they could've hired me?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno, they did call me for a reference though."

"What did you say?"

"You were a lazy fatass who refused to do any work and picked your nose all day—MOM KAGOME IS TRYNA KILL ME!" Inuyasha made a dash for it when she balled her fist and leapt towards him. Within a heartbeat, the entire department fell into howls of laughter.

_.xx._

"That's creepy." Rin agreed. She and Izayoi were sitting on their patio swing, watching Shippo play in their personal playground made just for him. Being an agile one, he managed to swing past the monkey bars.

"Right?" Izayoi agreed. "Ran over to Inuyasha's place in a heartbeat. Apart from him being a worrywart, I spoke to Kagome one-on-one."

"Yeah?" Rin raised her eyebrow. "What you two talk about?"

"I asked her if she considered marrying him, in essence."

Izayoi's daughter-in-law face palmed. "No kidding? Inuyasha told me to _subtly_ ask Kagome that on Wednesday."

"Go figure he'd put you up to something like that. He bribe you with anything this time around?"

Rin snickered. "No, but he did put the down on my Hummer. Yeah, baby, yeah!"

Izayoi shook her head. Her family was a bunch of maniacs. "Well listen to _this_. Kagome said that she'd be okay with Inuyasha putting a Mark of Intent on her so long as it was long-term. The girl is smart; she isn't ready to be tied down but she knows when something shows promise."

"And Inuyasha shows promise." Rin finished Izayoi's thought for her. The elder woman nodded in agreement.

"Exacty. So, you can do what Inuyasha asked you to do on Wednesday. Just don't tell him I asked her eh?"

"Mums the word," Rin smirked. "She's gonna figure _something_ is up."

"Either that or she'd assume we're dying for her to get married to Inuyasha."

"Which we are, Mom."

"She doesn't need to know that." Izayoi paused. "Yet."

"Yet." Rin affirmed and Izayoi chuckled.

"Yet."

_.xx._

Inuyasha had the list of new hires for Cepheus. He decided not to reveal the names until Wednesday just before home time and Kagome was on edge. She _really_ wanted to know if she had gotten hired for that position—_finally_, taking a step towards her future, towards her line of work.

He had dropped by for a goodnight kiss the night before and left promptly. Kagome had hitched a ride with Sango the morning of because Inuyasha wouldn't be in till later. He _did_ offer to send Jaken, but she declined. She wanted to spend some quality time with her best friend and tell her face-to-face what Inuyasha's mother said to her the night before.

Sango informed her that the woman was out to play matchmaker. She also concluded that Kagome's answer was a smart one; a Mark of Intent wasn't a one-way ticket to marriage. It was something that would allow both parties to get to know each other.

"Good for you," Sango commended and Kagome felt great. Sango hardly ever complimented her.

They also talked a little bit about Operation: Get Morimoto that would be in full effect tomorrow. According to Sango, "everything was in place."

Sesshomaru would be dropping by the Shrine with Souta's family doctor that evening too, for a quick check up. In the meantime, Kagome would be at the Takahashi Mansion because Rin, according to Inuyasha, missed Kagome.

_My life is so in the never-a-dull-moment phase._ She told herself.

Sitting in the boardroom, Kagome was in a little meeting with the team of Puppy Trails and a few members of Cepheus. They were doing the final touch-ups on the website before the launch, and in one month's time, they would debut the product at the annual party.

"We get to go see the prototypes on Monday," Jessica grinned, "Kagome, you coming?"

Enthusiastically, she nodded. "Hell yes I'm coming."

Adjourning the meeting shortly thereafter, Kagome made it back to her office. Leaving the door open, she busied herself in her piles of paperwork: obtain legal paperwork from lawyers, get Inuyasha's signature, review guest list for party, personally call everybody attending the party, book an appointment to do a walk-through of the venue, and call the caterers. Her life was so hectic.

While she was buried deep in her paperwork, the ones in the documents marked protected, Inuyasha walked into her office. His tie, as usual, was undone.

"You need to learn how to tie that," Kagome commented as she rose from her seat and approached him.

"Why? When you can tie it for me."

Kagome giggled but proceeded to perform her magic and tie his tie. He watched her expertly loop the thingy through the majiggy and tie a noose. Her fingers, as he personally came to know, worked magic. "Voila," She smiled taking a step back.

He adjusted it so that it was comfortable and grinned. "Thank you, Mrs. Takahashi."

She raised an eyebrow. "Back at that again, are we?" _Especially since your mother hounded me about marrying you. Irony at its best._

"Why yes, yes I am. Listen," he shut her office door, "I have something to tell you."

Kagome watched him sit down on the loveseat. He patted the spot beside him and she took it, still staring at him. "You," he started and looked over at her, "got the job at Cepheus."

Her eyes widened. "No… way…" she breathed and he smiled, nodding.

"Yep, you were top pick. I guess me telling them that you were a lazy fatass didn't do much damage- ow!" He ducked when she hit him over the head. Her grin spread wide and she squealed.

"NO WAY!"

He just sat there, smiling. "Yeah, exciting stuff, huh?"

She got up and did a little dance but stopped half way to look at her boss. "Aren't you excited?"

He stood up and locked his gaze with hers. "Oh yeah, I am. But I'm slightly disappointed that you'd have to transfer to the head office of Cepheus."

Her eyes widened. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and left. Her heart was thudding against her chest and she stood there, still as a statue.

_Head office?_ She thought in shock. _But… Head office is in Osaka…_

500 kilometers away from Inuyasha.

She ran out of her office and managed to tackle Inuyasha just as he was about to enter his. Amused, slightly, he turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist just as she launched at him. "I love you," she murmured pressing her lips tightly against his. Wanting to feel her, he allowed her to dominate him.

After a short but meaningful kiss, they pulled away. He, however, didn't let go of her.

"Osaka?" She murmured. "I forgot that… I mean I wasn't counting on…"

He laughed. "Don't worry. I know. You applied to get away from me when the opening came up." Kagome blushed in embarrassment because it was entirely true. He rubbed a hand up and down her back and watched the many emotions on her face.

"Well, the position is offered to you but you have a month to get back to them. They're giving you till just a week after our annual party so," he gave her a playful squeeze on her butt, "if you somehow get lined up for an amazing promotion here, you could always decline them."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't joke around with me right now. So, I have time to think about it?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Okay good, that alleviates some stress." Kagome exhaled. "Can we go pig out now? I had a heart attacked about three minutes ago that I need to make up for."

Pecking her lightly on the lips, Inuyasha agreed.

"Sure but… if you don't finish your work today…"

Kagome snorted. "I know baby, unpaid overtime."

Inuyasha grinned. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of Inuyasha's-personal-sex-slave-for-the-night but hey, if you wanna stay—" she smothered him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think I'm gonna be finished all my work tonight. Or tomorrow night for that matter—hey, I don't think I'll be done my work _every_ night for the rest of the _year_."

A hungry look crossed his eyes. "Well aren't I a lucky man then?"

Nudging him playfully, she walked ahead of him and swayed her hips to tease him. Looking over her shoulder, she threw him a wink. "You are _quite_ a lucky man, my dear."

He shook his head. "Woman, I love you. I don't know how, or why, but I do."

"Good. Now do you love me enough to come eat with me? I want lasagna and I can hear it calling me!"

Approaching her in three long strides, he caught her hand in his. Leaning over to give her another kiss, they both made their way to the bistro. Although they didn't want to talk about it, the issue of Kagome potentially relocating to Osaka nagged them at the back of their minds.

_.xx._

_Beta edited: Sakura-chan MOTC  
><em>


	40. Rin's Subtlety

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

"So?" Kagome leaned against Yura's desk after returning from lunch with Inuyasha. He gave her a chaste peck and returned to the treacherous perils he called his _office_ and asked her, politely for a change, to **try** to get Shiori Horihito's files compiled by the end of the week. He even gave her until early Monday morning because of the events that would be happening in the next couple of days.

"Well." Yura exhaled loudly and looked up at Kagome to see tears behind her eyes. "What the hell are you crying for?" Yura exclaimed. As _soon_ as the words came out of her mouth, Inuyasha bounded into the main room.

"You're crying?" He frantically looked at Kagome who only nodded and wiped her tears. Yura rolled her eyes.

"You two are so sweet it makes my teeth hurt. Why the hell are you _crying_?"

Inuyasha looked between the two and stared at Kagome for ten seconds longer. Seeing that she was _okay_, he hesitantly began shifting away. Kagome rolled her eyes and waved for him to go and he did. Hesitantly, of course.

"He's so sweet," Yura muttered, "I kind of miss our jackass bo— WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?" Yura roared, stumbling over backwards.

"I'M CRYING BECAUSE I FIGURE YOU'RE PREGNANT AND WONDERING HOW LONG YOU'RE GONNA PROLONG IN TELLING ME THAT YOU FUCKING ARE!"

Yura paused. Doors opened. Heads peeked out. Inuyasha came back.

Everybody stared at the two secretaries.

"But how did… you… what… _Kagome_!"

"Your ass isn't crying—which is what you usually do when you find out you _aren't—_and you're sitting there acting all nonchalant and shit." Kagome threw a paperclip at her friend. "Your pussy is preggo and you're gonna have a baby in nine months so confirm my stupid suspicions so I can continue to squeal and plan a baby shower."

"Well aren't you the smart one, why yes I a— Umph." She was smothered when Kagome ran around the desk and tackled her into a tight hug. Both girls were laughing and crying and Yura's hair spanned out like a halo before relaxing once more. Miroku came up behind Inuyasha.

"Yura's pregnant?"

The dog-demon looked at his friend. "Apparently. From what I hear…"

Whatever Miroku was going to say was drowned out with squeals of many of the female staff on Inuyasha's floor. Bankotsu, walked over to where his boss and Miroku were standing and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Joyous occasion, isn't it?"

"Are you tryna get out of working today, Shichinintai?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and rolled out a long _noooo_. Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"He's tryna get out of working today."

"Well it **is** a joyous occasions," Vincent, a member of the audit team, stated as he also approached the three men standing all by their lonesome. "Don't you want to let Yura go home and celebrate with her husband?"

"The fact she's pregnant is a _result_ of some form of fucking celebration, you lazy assholes." Inuyasha scoffed which resulted in the three men laughing. He was secretly watching how his girlfriend was ecstatic over the fact that their front secretary was pregnant. Images of her holding Kanna popped into his mind and he could not stop the bubbling feeling that rose in the bottom of his stomach. Kagome. Baby. Pup… _His_? He shook his head subtly and refocused his attention on the men standing around him.

"…shower." Miroku finished talking and Inuyasha asked him to _come again_.

"I said," Miroku rolled his eyes, "we should plan a baby shower when she's in her 4th month."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Aw fuck! That means she's gonna be leavening on maternity. Dammit!"

The other three men snickered, loving how he _just_ realized that Yura was pregnant. Bankotsu nudged Inuyasha playfully. "Why? You'll get to keep Kagome in for _'overtime'_ to cover Yura's work and you'd be the only one _supervising_ her."

"I don't need an empty office to supervise anything." He grinned toothily. "But the Puppy Trails debut is coming up and our website launch is soon. AND our company party is in a month. Way to get pregnant _now_, Yura," he muttered under his breath.

Bankotsu, Miroku and Vincent laugh. "Right, never mind the happiness of it all and the bringing of a new life to the world. Not important when it you have a debut and a party right around the corner."

"Don't get sarcastic with me," Inuyasha murmured.

"I'll stop getting sarcastic if you let us celebrate her pregnancy and let us go home an hour early?" Miroku asked hopefully. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Seriously? How the hell do you expect me to run a company if you guys always ask to go home."

Vincent leaned over to Bankotsu and loudly whispered. "I bet if Kagome asked he wouldn't say no."

"But Kagome has morale and she wouldn't ask to go home early," Inuyasha defended. As if on cue, Kagome approached the group of men, smiling widely.

"Hey 'Gome." Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We're just trying to convince Inuyasha here to let us go home early."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be doing that?" Immediately, Inuyasha had a smug grin on his face. Her _femme-CEO_ side was kicking in and he loved when she became authoritative. Huge turn on.

_Down boy,_ he told his manhood.

"To celebrate Yura's pregnancy?" Miroku eeped as he withdrew the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder. Kagome raised _both_ her eyebrows at this point.

"Is Yura pregnant or are you?" Before Miroku had a chance to respond (and yell at the laughing Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Vincent), Kagome continued. "We have a debut coming up, the launching of a website, _prototypes_ to examine, a party to throw, and the countless _other_ things the company is doing, and you wanna go home?"

"…No?"

"That's what I thought. Now, I hear that we're hiring a bunch of interns?" Miroku nodded. "May I have a list of names and contact information along with references on my desk in an hour?"

"Yes ma'am. Damn, you'd think it's _your_ company, not his."

"Might as well be," Inuyasha murmured and Bankotsu nodded in agreement. Miroku stretched his arms and put it behind his head before winking at Kagome.

"Because you introduced me to Sango, I'm forever in your debt." With that being said, he sauntered off. Silent for just a moment, Kagome burst into laughter and was followed by Vincent and Bankotsu. Inuyasha only smirked indigently and strolled back into his office without further word. Kagome exhaled loudly and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I have half the mind of sending everybody home and _forgetting_ to tell Miroku."

Another pause.

"Do it!" Bankotsu urged and Kagome grinned evilly, making a mad dash to Inuyasha's office. Vincent smirked.

"She's a woman after my own heart."

Bankotsu nodded. "Tell me about it. If we get to go home early, I can go make babies myself."

"You're already a father of three!"

"You can never have too many." Bankotsu patted Vincent's head and headed back to his office.

_.xx._

"Would it be really funny if we all went home but didn't inform Miroku?" Kagome asked, sitting on Inuyasha's couch. He glanced at her from his computer with both eyebrows raised. She grinned cutely.

"Prank Miroku?"

She nodded.

"If there has to be _one_ reason why I'm dating you, **this** has to be it." Inuyasha laughed, causing Kagome to burst into a fit of giggles. "Other than the fact that I love you."

"Of course, _other_ than," Kagome said. "So, can we leave Miroku? I'm done with most of my work for the day… and you said Rin wanted to talk to me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "She does… but I have _a lot_ of paperwork to finish too. Jinenji is coming into the office on Monday and Kazu from Cepheus is calling a meeting across all of our divisions, to talk about a bug in our prototype."

Kagome bit her lower lip. "Yeah, Kazu called me about that too. Tell you what, you finish Jinenji's paperwork and I'll compile the folders needed for Kazu's meeting."

"We need projections, error reports, and possible debugging strategies," Inuyasha said without hesitation. "But that comes second to your Horihito files."

"That's in the _bag._" Kagome waved her hand. "Who the hell do you think I am? I can run this place with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back."

Her half-demon boyfriend's smirk grew. "You can make love to me with your eyes closed and your hands tied behind your back."

"You'd like that wouldn't you." She winked. "Alright. Higurashi is gonna disappear behind the walls of her office. Intercom me if you need me." Blowing him a kiss she left his office. Inuyasha sat still for a good five minutes. He felt a tightening in his pants that needed to subside immediately.

_Wench. Hands. Tied. Ughhh…_ He glared at the tent in his pants. _Unerect, stupid penis!_

_.xx._

Humming softly, Kagome was mass printing documents required for the meeting with Cepheus. Yura had taken an early break (needed to feed the brat), and Inuyasha had to run out of the office really quickly to make a short visit to a branch of Takahashi Group of Companies. Using folders that had the Takahashi logo emblazoned across it, she began putting documents together to create the series that Inuyasha asked for.

_To: kagome .higurashi takahashi . jp_

_From: jessica. orihime takahashi . jp_  
>Subject: puppy trails<br>Time: 2:19 p.m.

**_Message:_**

_Kagome,_

_Manufactures just called. We can view prototypes on Sunday instead. We can bring a child too, if we want. Got any babies we can use? :P Kidding!_

_BTW, I had an awesome idea to use as a complimentary line for Puppy Trails. Tell you about it at the next Puppy Trails meeting._

_Xoxo_

_Jess_

Kagome quickly hit the reply button and didn't realize that the door to her office opened.

_To: jessica. orihime takahashi . jp_

_From: kagome .higurashi takahashi. jp_

Subject: re: puppy trails  
>Time: 2:21 p.m.<p>

**_Message:_**

_Hey Jess._

_Dang, was hoping to get time off of work on Monday :P Oh well. Sunday is better too, I could get the legal papers worked out and sent to the government for approval. They need to know the update on Puppy Trails—it IS a baby line after all, so we gotta be precautious._

_And and and, a complimentary line? That's so coooool! Thought of a name for it yet?_

_Anyway, gotta finish work for Lord Takahashi-dearest-bossman. Later, gator!_

_Kagome_

Hitting send, Kagome looked away from her monitor to see Inuyasha smirking at her from the doorway holding a bouquet of alstroemeria. She had only seen those types of flowers _once_ and those were in the wedding pictures of her parents. Quickly, she stood up. Inuyasha entered the vicinity of her office and kicked her door shut, smirking with just the left corner of his lip curling upwards.

"Flowers," he whispered, "for the lady." He approached her behind her desk and wrapped his free hand around her waist.

"Alstroemeria?" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha kissed the tip of her nose.

"Only because it represents friendship and devotion. Besides," he pulled away slightly, "roses are overrated."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Gladly, she accepted the bouquet and inhaled them deeply. Contently, she placed the flowers gently on her desk and threw her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders. "They didn't squirt water in my face!"

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed his hand up and down her back. He was laughing like a little boy inwardly because he had, without her realizing it, stuck a _Kick Me_ sign on her back. Kagome pulled away from the embrace and smiled up at him. "Inuyasha," she murmured and he leaned forward slightly.

"Yeah, baby?"

Immediately, her expression darkened. "You better get the sign you put on me off **right** now or I **will** run you to the ground _so_ fast."

His eyes widened. "Wha-_what sign_?"

"Don't act stupid!" She shoved him. "Take it off!"

He smirked. "If you insist…" And he began unzipping his pants.

Kagome, snarling, threw an eraser at him. Inuyasha laughed when it bounced off his chest, releasing his hold from his zipper and dropping his hands to his side. Kagome stomped her foot, reaching her hand back and managed to just hold the sign. She yanked it off and read what it said: _Kick me_.

"Really?" She looked up at him. "And what if somebody really **did** kick me?"

"I'd beat them to a pulp," he laughed. "Lighten up, sugarplum."

"…Never again." She stuck the sign on the front of his shirt. "Here, it brings out your eyes."

Without word, Inuyasha pulled her by the waist and slammed his lips onto her. Kagome was in shock for a few moments but quickly melted into the kiss, her arms snaking around his torso and gripping him tightly. Her left leg curled around his right and she managed to pull him closer to her body.

"Don't put another sign on me, Takahashi," she mumbled into his lips. His hold on her tightened.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Higurashi." And his tongue proceeded to stroke the inside of her mouth, coaxing her. Loving her. Needing her.

His right hand trailed up to her neck and he stroked the length of her ear and the column of her neck. Kagome tilted her head backwards as his lips trailed down her chin and onto the part of her body that he was stroking. Kagome exhaled sharply as his fangs grazed the flesh of her neck. Her body quivered—she wanted him _so_ badly.

"…'_Gome_," he croaked into her ear. "_I love you…_"

If possible, her grip on him tightened even more. His lips found way to hers once more and they were engulfed in another flame of passion, drinking in each other, hands roaming each other's bodies. Breaking away to breathe, Kagome managed to smile in between her pants.

"No more office sex for today."

"We didn't even get to the sex part!" Inuyasha whined. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And we can't afford to! I need to finish," she waved at her desk, "the work you assigned me. And you have work to do too."

"Keh," he mumbled cutely. "I was tryna get some Kagome action."

"You can get Kagome action during not-office-hours."

"…_Keh_." Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Party pooper."

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. "You kill me. Now, go do work! The sooner we finish, the sooner we get to leave, and the sooner Rin can talk to me so I can go home for Souta's checkup."

"Woman, my _brother_ is the one checking him up. Everything will be fine."

"I know but still. Now. **Go**!"

Grumbling under his breath, Inuyasha left her office in faux anger. Kagome only shook her head in amusement and returned to her work. Life was full of surprises when Inuyasha was involved.

_.xx._

Work finished, the employees of the department left home, and Inuyasha was taking Kagome back to his place. Sesshomaru was headed to the Higurashi Shrine just as it was clock-out time and he ensured Kagome that it was best if she wasn't present. The less people there, the easier and faster the checkup would be.

Though disappointed, Kagome agreed nonetheless.

As soon as the couple entered the mansion, Shippo tackled Kagome.

"GOME!" he squealed and Kagome laughed, hugging him. Cradling him close to her chest, Kagome greeted Rin as she flew down the stairs to say hi to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey! Come on, we need to talk!"

Throwing Inuyasha a look of _help-me_ as Rin dragged her off, the aforementioned half demon could do nothing but laugh and wave at his girlfriend. He loved it when Rin tortured other people; he was usually the subject of her dragging, squealing, and whining.

_Good ol' Kagome._

_.xx._

"So," Rin asked as she and Kagome sat on her bed. Shippo was playing in a playpen in Rin and Sesshomaru's bedroom, quietly amusing himself as his mother and _Aunt 'Gome_ had a little talk. "Little brother asked me to subtly ask you something but, we all know I hate subtlety, I'll ask you outright."

Kagome blinked. "Oh-kay?"

"Have you thought of marrying Inuyasha?"

Kagome choked on air. "Wh-AAAAT?"

_What the hell is up with this family? First Izayoi and now Rin?_

"Inuyasha asked me to check with you!" Rin immediately defended. "He wants to know how to approach this relationship, and let me tell you, he NEVER asks me to help him figure out the intentions of his girlfriends. So, that means, he wants to wife you up."

Kagome could only blink stupidly at her friend. She was trying to comprehend what was being said to her at that moment. _… Wife me up?_

"Hello? You alive?"

Kagome coughed. "Wife? Like… marry? Mate? Me?"

Rin nodded, smiling widely.

"What the heck is up with you?" Kagome finally voiced. "First Izzy, now _you_?"

Rin mock gasped. "Izayoi asked you too?"

Kagome nodded frantically. "Yeah, she did. Which was weird might I add; your boyfriend's mother asking if you ever thought of _being_ with her son. Kind of really awkward but… sweet, nonetheless."

Rin listened. "And you said?" _Say it. TELL ME WHAT YOU TOLD MY MOTHER-IN-LAW, DAMMIT!_

Kagome inhaled deeply. "Don't. Tell. Him." She enunciated. Kagome, however, was unaware that her boyfriend was eavesdropping down the hallway, in his bedroom. He was _very_ grateful of his doggy ears—very, **very **grateful. Rin nodded in agreement, _knowing_ that Inuyasha was _listening-in_.

_I'll tell her about this plot after they get married and have a few kids…_

"I'm not ready to get married," Kagome mumbled. "**But**, if he asked to put a Mark of Intent on me… I wouldn't say… no?"

"Long term intenting?" Rin squealed and Kagome rolled her eyes at the made up word: intenting.

"Yes, long term _intenting_."

"SISTER. IN. FREAKIN'. LAW!" Rin tackled Kagome and Shippo jumped, looking at his mom yelling at his auntie.

"Shhh! He can hear us," Kagome murmured as she glanced at the door. "Yeah, that's what I told Izzy too. Trust me; it feels awkward telling his family that I'm okay with _being_ with him. Or at least getting engaged to him long-term to figure out if we'd be compatible for the rest of eternity."

"That's better than nothing. You have a good head screwed onto you, Kagome." Rin patted her shoulder. Kagome snickered.

"I get a good screw too— Hey!" Rin threw a cushion at her friend.

"If Inuyasha's _anything_ like Sesshomaru, you get half the good… _fun_ that I do." Rin glanced at her son. He didn't seem to be paying attention.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You may have the… uh… _jewels_ of a demon, but I have the heart of a human. Until he climaxes."

"EW!" Rin yelled. "HE'S MY BROTHER! NO TALK OF DOING THE NASTY WITH HIM."

Kagome couldn't help it, she burst into laughter.

_.xx._

Inuyasha was sitting in his bedroom, his heart pounding against his chest. He heard it—he heard _her_ say it. And although Rin didn't actually ask her _subtly_, it still got him to the answer he was hoping to get. Yes. It was a yes…

_Kagome wouldn't mind being my intended mate… _

If he died right then, he'd be the happiest man, demon—_hanyou_ in the world.

_.xx._

_Beta edited: Sakura-chan MOTC  
><em>


	41. The Calm before the Storm

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Inuyasha dropped Kagome off to the shrine and even walked her up the steps. Standing in front of her as they lingered by the front gate of the house, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a tight embrace. His heart was still pounding over the confession she made earlier and he had told himself that, unlike what he did with the renchaku, he would make it a special moment when he asked her to be his intended mate.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," he told her. "We aren't going in to the office because we're prepping for Sango's mission." Kagome nodded and her hold on him tightened slightly.

"Naraku is meeting with us at exactly noon—I was hoping we'd grab some breakfast beforehand?"

Kagome grinned. "Sure. Bring Thunder?"

Laughing, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hugged her to him once more. "I swear you love the motorcycle more than me."

"It comes close."

Inuyasha grabbed her chin and squared her jaw before dipping his head down to capture her moist lips with his very own. Languid and sexy, Kagome fell into the depths of his passion and allowed the momentary lapse of reality; a bit of normalcy in their lives. His tongue stroked hers and their grip on each other tightened. Finally, because of air, they pulled back. Inuyasha, however, continued to caress her cheek.

"Will you be dropping by tonight?" she whispered, her voice hardly audible. His ears twitched.

"Unfortunately no," he murmured. "Sessh and I have some paperwork to cover regarding the company."

Kagome frowned. "What?"

He immediately knew her concern. "Don't worry, after the papers are signed I'll tell you what's happening. After that, I'm headed down to Naraku's place to cover last minute details. So much shit to do, I swear."

Kagome smiled. "But, it'll be over soon. Speaking of which, all invites are out and Yura and I are doing a walk-through of the venue tomorrow. The list of nominees for the promotions is being sent to us for Monday and you have to go through them. There's a meeting on Wednesday; you and the Board of Directors are going to judge the nominees and give out promotions."

Inuyasha groaned. "I _hate_ doing that."

"But it has to be done. Anyway, I wanna see Souta. Call me tonight?" Her eyes searched his. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he softly responded.

"Of course. It might be late though."

"I'll wait," she breathed. Without word, his lips were against hers. Wordlessly, he told her that he would wait for her too.

For as long as it took…

_.xx._

"Eighteen?" Sesshomaru inquired as he and his brother poured over documents in Inuyasha's study. It was early in the evening and they were catching up on paperwork that they should have done sooner but never had the time to.

"Can we make it sixteen?" Inuyasha looked up at his brother. "Shippo is at the age of consent then. At sixteen we'll give him the right to input his opinions with the company, and at eighteen he is eligible for choosing whether he wants to be heir to Takahashi Empire or hand it over to my kid—should I have one."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Sounds fair. You think your kid would like it much if you gave full ownership to Shippo?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No idea. Probably not, but Shippo _is_ the first Takahashi child, the _true_ heir apparent. Besides, _you_ were technically supposed to take over the Empire but you bypassed it. By _right_, Shippo would've been the true heir."

"Makes sense." Sesshomaru glanced at the document before him and quickly signed it before moving to the next set of documents. _This_ was the reason Kikyo had left Inuyasha; he had always wanted Sesshomaru and Rin's first born to have the choice of taking over the empire. It was something that was supposed to be handed down to Sesshomaru, but because of interests, Inuyasha was heir instead. Because of Sesshomaru's dislike in running the family business, Inuyasha found it unfair that any of Sesshomaru's offspring wouldn't be given the choice to take over something that was rightfully their father's.

And because Shippo was the first Takahashi child (although adopted, but that didn't make a difference to anybody), he would get first pick.

"Going out later?"

Absentmindedly, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, Naraku and I have a meeting."

_.xx._

"Scared?" Kagome asked into her phone. She was lying in a relaxing bubble bath and talking to her best friend. The lights were dimmed and the scent of Aloe Vera assaulted her senses—she loved it.

"Scared is an understatement," Sango murmured. "Will you be in there?"

"Inuyasha said no, but I talked Naraku into getting an invitation with my name on it," Kagome said. "I'll try to sneak my way in. You have a script?"

"No," Sango sighed. "I'm winging the entire thing. They're micing me up, though; so anything he says will be recorded."

"I'm scared _for_ you," Kagome admitted. "Miroku is shitting bricks at the office, too. I don't think his testicles can take any more stress."

"Tell him to keep them securely on him," Sango snorted. "He's gonna need them when I make it out alive."

"Ugh, too much info, Miyagi."

"There's never too much information between us," Sango laughed. "So, I'm gonna have to drop Kohaku over off at your place tomorrow. Naraku said to be at his house by noon, sharp."

"Yeah," Kagome sank a little further into her tub, "Inuyasha's picking me up for breakfast before we head over to Naraku's. How is Miroku getting there?"

"Driving."

Kagome nodded, even though she knew her friend couldn't see. The anticipation was rising and both girls were getting more anxious by the minute. This was it—everything would be revealed tomorrow. "Say," Sango murmured, "who _was_ with Kikyo at the mall that day?"

"No idea. Inuyasha still hasn't gotten the report back. I'm sure Naraku will have some information on it tomorrow."

"Sigh," Sango said and Kagome had to snort. Leave it to her friend to say the action that she should have performed. _Only_ Sango.

"Everything'll be fine," Kagome comforted. "Remember, Inuyasha would tear through the building and save you before Morimoto even has the _thought_ of hurting you."

"Well gee, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Sango sarcastically muttered.

"It's true!"

"I know," Sango murmured. "I'm just scared. But, I know things will be okay. Kind of."

"They will be –_beep beep_- hold up, incoming." Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the number. It was Inuyasha. Quickly telling Sango that she'd call her back in a bit, she switched the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful," he breathed into the phone. Kagome had to suppress the shudder that ran up her spine. "What're you up to?"

Kagome wiggled her toes in the greenish water. The bubbles were subsiding, but the smell of aloe was still as strong. "Taking a bath. Was talking to Sango but I told her I'd call her back."

"Sorry, did I take you away from something important?"

Kagome smiled. He was so sweet. "Not really. We were talking about tomorrow."

"Nervous?"

"More than ever," Kagome mumbled. "Can I _please_ go in with her—" Before Kagome could finish, Inuyasha firmly told her _no_ and that he wasn't risking sending her in. He told her that Morimoto _knew_ how she looked and that sending her in would be like running through a park naked: obvious.

"But…" she mumbled cutely but didn't say anything after. She knew Inuyasha was right—one of the _few_ times that he was.

"No buts," he firmly instructed. "No means no."

Kagome exhaled loudly. "F_iiiii_ne," she muttered, exasperated.

"I'm driving to Naraku's now," Inuyasha informed her. "Sessh and I finished our paperwork. Took _forever_."

"What were you paperworking?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Long story short, we're handing the company over to Shippo when he's of right age. Since Sesshomaru was _supposed_ to be the one to takeover, it's only right that is son is given the opportunity. Shippo shouldn't be penalized for something his father chose not to do."

Kagome squealed. "That's so **cuteeee**!"

"Woman, you're making my ear hurt," he mumbled. "Watch the high-pitched screaming."

"But it's so adorable," Kagome mumbled. "It's cute how you're taking that into account. Not many rich snobby famous guys do that."

"You calling me rich and snobby?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If you heard me _correctly_, Takahashi, I said that _not many_ rich snobby famous guys do that. So yes, I was."

"I'll make you take that back," he playfully snarled. "But I can't right now. Just arrived at Naraku's place. Call you later tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll wait. I love you."

He smiled. "Love you, too, baby."

_.xx._

Leaning against the wall, Kagome had her legs crossed Indian style and was thoroughly engrossed in her novel. It was one of those rare nights where she didn't have to follow up on paperwork from the office; a night to herself. Chewing on her thumb, Kagome drank in the words on the page and quickly turned it, wanting to know what was going to happen next.

She was too engrossed to realize her phone vibrated on the bed beside her. Three times.

Finally, a rather loud tapping on her window broke her out of her dream world. Gasping, she ran to unlock and open her window to let a tired-looking Inuyasha in. As soon as she undid the latch, _he _pulled the frame up and crawled in.

"I thought you weren't dropping by?"

"I called your ass _three_ times. I thought you were hurt!"

Kagome laughed sheepishly. "I'm not. But Clare is."

Inuyasha frowned. "Who?"

"Clare… in my book. Some creepy guy is about to hurt her and her man, Beckett, is on his way to her rescue. So romantic," she sighed dreamily and jumped back onto her bed, picking up her book. Inuyasha twitched.

"You made me run here to find out you're falling in love with a fictional character?"

"Why?" Her eyes flashed with playful anger. "Jealous?"

"Yeah. What do I have that can possibly _compare_ to a fake character who you conjure up in your mind?"

"Flexibility to be whoever I want him to be?" Kagome winked at him. "I dunno, imagining a snake demon is kinda interesting. Imagine the sex."

Inuyasha choked on air. Kagome burst into laughter. "I'm _kidding_, Inuyasha."

"Better be." He pouted playfully. Crawling into bed beside her, he gently placed a soft kiss on her cheek and leaned his head against the wall. Kagome read a few more words of her book before placing it gently down beside her and taking Inuyasha's hand into her own.

"Tired?"

He nodded.

"Figured everything out with Naraku?"

He shook his head.

"Wanna sleep?"

He nodded again. Smiling softly, she got out of bed and went to get her larger comforter; something that'll be able to cover the both of them. Coming back to her bed, she saw that he was already lying down, reading the first page of the novel that she was previously engrossed in. "Seems interesting. Kind of girly though."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and threw the blanket on him. "Mister manly macho Inuyasha wants to read about guns and shoot outs, right?"

"Exactly." He shut the book and put it on her nightstand before ushering her to go cuddle with him. Without hesitation, she did as she was asked for. She was nestled comfortably against his torso, her head fitting nicely underneath his chin.

"Goodnight," she whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his chest. He smiled.

"Night, wench."

_.xx._

Hand-in-hand, Inuyasha and Kagome walked into a rather fancy breakfast restaurant. Dressed rather casually (Inuyasha in khaki shorts and a black button down shirt and Kagome in a pink sundress), they decided to take a seat in the outdoor patio. Immediately, a waiter brought them some orange juice and said that he would return shortly to take their orders.

"Does Yura know what to do today?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha shrugged.

"Dunno. The French toast looks amazing."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. He looked up at her.

"What?"

Groaning, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and quickly called Yura. In a matter of five minutes, she explained everything that needed to be done that day. She told Yura that Inuyasha, herself, and Miroku wouldn't be in the office and to get Bankotsu to finish up the list of interns. With a few more words exchanged, Kagome hung up.

"I love it when you go _femme-CEO_ on me."

She raised both her eyebrows. "Femme-CEO?"

"It's sexy!" Inuyasha defended. "You get this look of… _power_ in your eyes. Turn on."

"Right," she snorted. "With neither of us in the office, aren't you _remotely_ worried that somebody is gonna run the company to ashes?"

"No." He cheekily admitted. "Because I know you'd look after all of that for me."

She narrowed her eyes. "I should take a year-long vacation."

He had a horrified look cross his face. "No! Then whose gonna revive the company when it burns down into ashes and goes bankrupt?"

Kagome smirked. "Why else is there a CEO for?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Behind every great CEO, is a femme-CEO that does all the thinking— _Hey_!" He dodged a breadstick that was thrown at him.

"Idiot," she murmured. "Besides you're lack of ability in running the company—" She laughed at the look thrown at her. "What's the details of today?"

"Naraku will reveal them later," he stated. "Is Sango mentally prepared?"

"Nope," Kagome sighed. "But she'll be fine. I know her. She had to take the day off of work too—I owe her _big_ time."

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she's repaid generously."

"Don't go overboard now," Kagome snorted. "She doesn't like charity."

"I'm not giving her _charity_." Inuyasha defended. "I'm paying her for her work. Labour isn't free, Higurashi. You should know that." He sent her a slow but sensually sexy wink. "You do payroll for the company sometimes."

"I know," she groaned, "don't remind me. Pay clerk error is forcing me to review a year's worth of pay for the custodial services in the building. Apparently there's been an overpayment somewhere and I have to find it. Otherwise there'll be a ledger escalation."

"The hell?" Inuyasha raised both eyebrows. "And _you're_ looking for it? Why?"

"Because payroll has _no_ idea what they're doing."

Inuyasha rubbed his face. "I should fire everybody and pay you dectuple your pay. How the hell can they _not_ know how to find an escalation?"

"Beats me. I have enough stuff on my plate with this issue, Puppy Trails, Cepheus, my potential relocation, and my thesis." Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows as he heard her reveal her thoughts.

"Don't bother with it," he said. "You _do_ have too much on your plate. I'll go yell at payroll and then make them do it." He grinned with superiority when Kagome gave him a relieved look.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he confirmed. "You're _only_ human."

"Says the half human?"

"Says the half demon."

"Right." Kagome rolled her eyes. Before he could retort, the waiter arrived, ready to take their orders.

_.xx._

"How long before Sango gets here?" Inuyasha asked, watching his girlfriend dial her best friend's number. Sango hadn't picked up the first two phone calls, and Kagome was trying for the third time. _Third time's the charm_, Kagome thought as she heard Sango pick up.

"Hey, sorry. On my way. Kohaku had a man-accident and cut himself shaving."

Kagome snorted. "Way to go, 'Haku. How long?"

"Ten minutes? I'll be there soon, I promise. Everybody's there?"

"Yep," Kagome responded. "Drive safe; Morimoto's shindig starts at five sharp."

"Right. Gotchya. Be there soon." And the two ladies hung up. Turning to the men, Kagome informed them that Sango was on her way and that she would be coming through the door in about ten minutes. Nodding, Naraku said that they could do _whatever_ they wanted for the next ten minutes, except take part in sexual activities. Inuyasha snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Gosh darn it."

"Shut up." Kagome shoved him, and Miroku and Naraku laughed. Getting up, Kagome decided to go chat with Kagura and play with Kanna for a little bit. Inuyasha sunk in his chair and Naraku threw a bottle of beer at him. Using his claws, Inuyasha pulled the top off and took in a good few gulps.

"Tensed?"

Inuyasha nodded, the veins in his neck popping. "Very. Kagome is dying to go in with Sango. I keep telling her Morimoto will recognize her."

Naraku agreed and Miroku remained quiet.

"Yeah," Naraku murmured. At that moment, Ryuukotsusei came in through the door and kicked his shoes off.

"Sorry I'm late—where's Sango and Kagome?"

"Sango's on her way," Miroku said, "Kagome's playing mommy."

Ryuukotsusei sent a wink to Inuyasha. "Practice makes perfect, eh man?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha playfully spat and took another swig of his beer. Ryuukotsusei flopped onto the seat that Kagome was in just moments prior. They were silent for a few moments longer.

"Time's a 'ticking." Ryuukotsusei muttered finally. "You know Kikyo'll be there?"

Naraku and Inuyasha nodded grimly. "Yeah. Say," Inuyasha turned to Naraku, "ever figure out who was with Kikyo at the mall?"

Naraku perked up. "Yeah! I totally forgot about that, hold up—let me go get the files." Getting off of his seat, Naraku bounded into his house and left the other three men to wallow in their thoughts. Ryuukotsusei grabbed a bottle of his own beer and Miroku stuck to sipping on some iced tea.

"Who was it?" Inuyasha asked Ryuukotsusei. He _knew_ Ryuukotsusei was the one that did the background research on whoever was with Kikyo that day.

Ryuukotsusei smirked. "Naraku has the details _but_, it was Chiisu."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Ryuukotsusei leaned forward.

"And get _this:_ Chiisu is the baby's daddy."

_.xx._

**Next chapter: Sango's mission!**

**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan MOTC  
><strong>


	42. The Storm, I

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Shock coursed through Inuyasha's body as he stared at Ryuukotsusei in awe. Miroku, too, was blown away. _That_ was something that _nobody_ was expecting. Inuyasha had been under the impression that Kaoru Morimoto was the baby daddy, _not_ his **eighteen** year old _son_.

"Isn't that some form of pedophilia?" Miroku voiced Inuyasha's thoughts. Inuyasha took another swig of his beer and watched Ryuukotsusei lean forward slightly. _Well I'll be damned._

"Not actually," Ryuukotsusei murmured. All three men looked up to see Naraku enter the patio with a large black folder in his hands. Nodding, he sat down and Ryuukotsusei continued saying what he was. "Chiisu _is_ legally an adult, which means he can have relationships with anybody- _sexual_ or not. Doesn't really seem normal when he's fucking the woman his father is."

"Come **again**?" Inuyasha roared. "BOTH are sleeping with her? That's so gross!"

Miroku nodded in agreement and Naraku smirked, finding it humorous. He had the same reaction when _he_ found out the little nitty gritty details about the case. Some people were just twisted… _very_ twisted. "Right?" Naraku opened his mouth and agreed. "After paying off _a lot_ of people, we were able figure out, due to the timing of it all, that Chiisu is the father of the child, but Kaoru is under the impression _he_ is the father."

"That's so fucking twisted," Miroku murmured, "who the hell _does_ that?"

"Beats me." Ryuukotsusei hummed. At that moment, Sango and Kagome (with the latter mentioned female snuggling a cooing Kanna to her bosom) entered the patio. Sango smiled at everybody and immediately took her seat beside Miroku. Kagome remained standing as she swayed left to right with the restless two year old in her arms. Inuyasha's heart melted and he shot a nasty look to Miroku who had, inconspicuously, nudged him.

"Kagura is getting us lemonade. You know, for us non-alcoholic drinkers." Kagome nodded to Sango who gave her the thumbs up. "So, what did we miss out on?"

"The announcement of a lifetime," Miroku murmured, "Chiisu and Kaoru are _both_ fucking Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes widened. "No _way_!"

"AND," Miroku couldn't contain himself, "Chiisu is the daddy."

"NO WAY!"

"WAYY!" Kanna mimicked Kagome. Kagome looked down at the child with a goofy grin on her face. Looking up, she winked at Naraku.

"Ironically, what Kanna just said makes complete and utter sense."

Finding her tone rather humorous, everybody on the patio shared a quiet laugh. Setting Kanna down, Kagome took a seat beside Inuyasha who immediately went and grabbed her hand. Kanna waddled over to her outdoor jungle gym and began to do what toddlers did best: play. That gave the adults the room to entre a zone of seriousness.

"Here's the details," Naraku finally began as he opened the folder on his lap. "Chiisu and Kikyo were seen at the mall that day. Thanks to a few tip offs, we found out that Chiisu _is_ the father of the child. Sakura-" Naraku referenced the girl that Kohaku had a crush on, but _was_ dating Chiisu and being abused, "is under our safety and protection. Chiisu has _not_ been able to contact her at all."

Sango and Kagome nodded. That was good.

"As soon as we get Morimoto to reveal that _he_ is the father, as he is under the impression that he is, and that he had been the one to murder Inutaisho Takahashi, we will have enough evidence that he is out to sabatoge. Eye witnesses in your department can also testify that Kikyo claimed the child to be yours, right?" Naraku turned to Inuyasha and he nodded.

"Yeah, Kagome and Yura were right there when it happened."

Naraku nodded and looked back at his folder. "Perfect. We get this done then we have him. Hook, line, and sinker. After we get all the evidence gathered, we'll confront Morimoto personally. If he denies everything, then we kick his ass in court and make him suffer in self misery in jail."

"Sounds like a good plan," Miroku murmured, "_but_ how is it all happening?"

Naraku and Sango exchanged knowing glances. "It's all happening thanks to Sango…"

_.xx._

"I _do not_ like how this is looking," Miroku said between clenched teeth. Sango was donning a miniskirt, black in colour and leather in material, with a low v-neck pale pink leather tank top. There were diamond studs along the strap and the back dipped down to just underneath her bra strap line. Her hair was twisted into a French braid, and her makeup was heavy, almost unflattering. They were trying to make her as un-innocent as possible.

"Suck it up," Inuyasha murmured as he stood to the side and watched his girlfriend do some last minute touchs ups on Sango. "She agreed to it. Taichi," Inuyasha barked at the officer. "Mic her up."

Nodding, Taichi went to retrieve the wires and the small microphone that would be connected to Sango's earring. Kagome was standing to the side and Inuyasha approached her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "She'll be fine," Inuyasha murmured. "Trust me."

Kagome nodded, slowly. "I just…"

"You can't go in with her." Inuyasha's voice as stern. "You know that."

"Yeah." Kagome mumbled. Finally, after everything was complete, Sango did a twirl for everybody. Satisfied with their job, Naraku handed Sango an envelope and told her that it was the invitation to get into Morimoto's party.

"You're gonna try to be with him, the entire time. Don't provoke him; get him to gloat." Naraku instructed. "Try not to get physical but—"

Miroku choked and Sango nodded.

"But if it gets to that point," she murmured, "don't back down and make it seem obvious."

"Oh, Sango!" Tears welled up behind Kagome's eyes and she tackled her best friend into a hug. "I'm sorry for making you do this!"

"Hey, at least when I have grandchildren, I can tell them that I went CSI with great-aunt Kagome. Once in the mall, and once in a deadly shindig." Sango tried to force humour into the situation, but it didn't help. Pulling back, Kagome placed a gentle kiss on Sango's cheek and walked backwards, into Inuyasha's chest.

"The limousine is outside," Naraku instructed, "we'll be in a white Mercedes and a plumbing truck just outside of the building. When you make it out, find the closest vehicle and get in. Understood?"

"Yes," Sango whispered. With a final hug with Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango kissed Miroku. He held onto her for a minute longer and everybody watched—Inuyasha was about to gag, but Kagome was on the edge of her seat (in a literal sense), awaiting for what Miroku was going to say.

"Stay safe," he whispered and she nodded. Leaning forward, Miroku gently pressed his lips against Sango's once more. "Try not to get…" His hold on her tightened and he forced the words out. "_Physical_."

Inuyasha's hold on Kagome's waist tightened as he heard his friend say his last minute goodbyes. He knew that he would be _extremely_ uncomfortable if it was Kagome that was doing it instead. He understood where Miroku was coming from.

"Yeah," Sango mumbled. Miroku looked into her eyes and brought his left hand forward to caress her cheek.

"I love you," he murmured and Sangos' eyes snapped wide opened. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha raised both eyebrows in amusement. Kagura, Naraku, and Ryuukotsusei were snickering and the police officers that were in Naraku's house were clueless as to what was happening. Inuyasha took a step forward.

"Well… now Sango has somebody to come back to, hmm?"

Kagome shoved him. "Shut up, Inuyasha. Tell him you love him too, Sango!"

Sango looked at her friends and turned back to Miroku. "I'll tell you when I make it out. Give you something to look forward to." Leaning forward, she gently kissed the tip of his nose and turned around, leaving the house and running towards the limousine. Miroku's jaw tightened.

"Naraku," his voice came out stern, so unlike what everybody was used to.

"Yeah?" Naraku _so_ knew what was coming next.

"I know you had a spare invitation made for Kagome," Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome who laughed nervously. _I love you?_ She mouthed and he furrowed his eyes.

_Watch out,_ he warned and she smirked, wiggling her brows in turn. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at Naraku. Miroku continued speaking.

"Give it to me. I'm going in."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled out simultaneously. Miroku whirled to his boss and his boss's secretary.

"You'd do the same if it were Kagome. Don't deny it, Inuyasha. I'm gonna go in, if anything, to protect Sango."

Studying him for a moment, Inuyasha finally gave in and nodded. "Fine. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

Inuyasha smirked and leaned on Kagome's shoulder. "You dress in a white suit and go in with a pimp swag."

Miroku snickered. "Done deal."

_.xx._

Nervously, Sango looked in both directions and took in her surroundings. The atmosphere was more _club jam_ than a sophisticated shindig. Apparently Naraku knew what he was doing when he made her dress like a wannabe prostitute. Clenching her fists, Sango scanned her surroundings, trying to find Kaoru Morimoto. She felt a hand brush by her butt and whirled around to find nobody there.

_Stay calm,_ she instructed herself, _just do what you came here to do_.

Her left earring was a microphone and her right earring, which was slickly designed as a large earring, was a headphone. She had constant contact with her team in the outside world. Sarcastically, Sango told herself that if she made it out in once piece, she would quit being a kindergarten teacher and enter the world of espionage.

"Naraku to Sango," her earphone crackled to life, "do you hear me?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Good. See him?"

"No." She was instructed to limit her conversations to the team. In case anybody spotted her talking to herself.

"Keep an eye out." Naraku refused to tell Sango that Miroku was entering the vicinity. It was a good idea to have protection for Sango inside, but it wouldn't be smart in telling her that he _was_ there. Unknown to anybody but Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ryuukotsusei, Naraku had also some undercover cops in the shindig as well. Sango was _very_ much protected, and he was planning on bringing her out unscathed.

"Do we know what he's wearing?" Sango heard Kagome inquire.

"Umm," shuffling papers, "yeah. Shorts and a shirt. White shirt. His name is imprinted on it in blue."

Sango rolled her eyes as she saw the back of his shirt '_Morimoto_' streak past her. "Found him." She muttered and quickly started to make her move. She was unaware of the eyes that followed her, sitting in a corner with a glass of water. Tipping his white hat forward, Miroku ignored a woman making advances.

_Sango,_ he thought as he drank another sip of water. He had a white cane with a cobra curve for the handle – _why_ Naraku had such an item lying around was beyond him, but it made a good prop. And a hitting stick. He clutched his cane tightly when he saw Sango make her move towards Morimoto. Miroku, too, was miced up. They made his microphone look like an earring stud, and his headphone looked like a conspicuous Bluetooth.

Sango pushed past oncoming women and finally made it to Morimoto. She withheld her gag reflex. _He's so ugly!_ Inhaling deeply, she began to do what she was anticipating to do for the last couple of weeks. Kaoru had taken a seat on a barstool and Sango, pretending she didn't notice him, sat down on the stool right beside him. She leaned her chest forward slightly and looked as if she wanted to wave the bartender down.

"Well, hello…" Kaoru purred and Sango glanced over at him, feigning shock.

"Hi?" She squeaked. Kaoru smirked.

"What is a pretty lady like you doing here?"

Sango smiled, seductively. "I could be asking _you_ the same thing."

Kaoru threw his head back and laughed. Miroku's grip on his glass tightened and he saw red- he _kind_ of knew what Inuyasha felt when he was transforming to youkai, at that moment. Inhaling deeply a few times, Miroku forced himself to calm down…

"Did she find him?" Inuyasha's voice buzzed in his ear.

"Yep- _fuck_," Miroku cursed, "I see Kikyo."

"Stall her. Don't let her see Sango." Inuyasha instructed and Miroku nodded, even though his friends couldn't see him. Standing up, he pointedly ignored the woman who was trying to grab his attention and headed straight to Kikyo. He looked like a lion on a mission; a lion on a hunt. His muscles rippled as he breezed past everybody. Bringing his right hand to the tip of his head, he pulled it down slightly so that his eyes were shaded. The cane remained gripped in his left hand.

Intercepting Kikyo before she turned the corner to the bar, Miroku smirked down at her. Without a word, he brought a hand up to her cheek and stroked it. "Hey there, beautiful…" He purred. His stomach was churning with disgust. Without hesitating, Kikyo smiled up at him.

"Hey yourself…"

_Gotchya_.

Just a few feet off, Sango was leaning towards Morimoto, masking her disgust with a look of desire. Morimoto reached forward and trailed his fingers up the length of her arm. She tried to make herself seem as though she was enjoying it. Good thing for her, he believed it.

"And might I have your name?" He purred.

"Kitty," Sango blurted out. She heard a snicker in her ear and knew _one_ of the guys was having an amazing time listening to her talk. "The names Kitty."

"Kitty," Morimoto leaned back, "that's an amazing name."

"Yeah?" Sango blinked. "My silly ex-boyfriend didn't think so…"

"What kind of idiot is he?"

Sango shrugged and saw the bartender arrive. She ordered a tall Long Island Iced Tea and turned her attention back to Morimoto. "God knows. I think you could be familiar with him… Takahashi? Inuyasha Takahashi?"

Morimoto's face twisted into an ugly sneer. "Oh, boy am I familiar with him."

Sango sighed and rested her palm on her chin. "Yeah. He said that I had a stupid name. Reminded him of his sister's cat or something?"

"Takahashi is a fucking idiot," Morimoto consoled, "why would he ever give up somebody as beautiful as you?"

Sango shrugged once more. "I found out he was cheating on me with that ex fiancée of his _and_ his secretary. That man is something else, I tell you."

Morimoto's eyes perked up. "Ex fiancée _and_ his secretary?"

"Yep," Sango thanked the waiter as he passed her her drink. "Kikyo, I think was the name of the fiancée?"

Morimoto watched Sango. "Yeah… I know her, you know."

"Really?" Sango's eyes widened. "Well you better keep her away from me, because I **will** give her a piece of my mind."

_.xx._

Sitting in a white Benz with tinted windows, Naraku had a laptop propped open with a few speakers wired around him. Kagome was lounging in the backseat and Inuyasha was reclined in the driver's seat. A few feet away was a large parked plumbing truck that had the heavy duty equipment in it along with Ryuukotsusei and the police team.

"She's doing good," Naraku whispered as Sango's voice reverberated through the car.

"Good job on winging it," Kagome commented from the backseat. "How's Miroku doing?"

With a few clicks on his laptop, Sango's voice melted away and Miroku's voice was loud and clear.

"What brings a little lady like you to a party like this?"

Inuyasha choked, trying to sustain his laughter. "_Seriously_, Miroku?"

"Well at least he's stalling Kikyo! Imagine what'd happen if she barged in on Sango and Mori—" Kagome stopped herself talking and shot up from her lying down position. "Naraku! Get Miroku to bring Kikyo over to where Sango and Morimoto are!"

Naraku looked back at Kagome and knew she had a plan. Changing the settings back to Sango, Naraku quickly instructed her that he will be _working_ on getting Kikyo to where she was (Sango still didn't know Miroku was in the vicinity as well). Sango made a coughing sound to acknowledge that she heard—

"You okay?" They heard Morimoto say.

"Yeah… the thought of seeing that bitch makes my blood boil."

"She isn't all that bad!"

Naraku smirked and Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "She's luring him in. Switch to Miroku."

Clicking a few buttons on his laptop, Naraku switched to Miroku. "Hey Miroku. Try to get Kikyo over to where Sango is. We have a plan."

"May I buy you a drink?" Miroku immediately responded as the words left Naraku's lips. Leaning back into his seat, Naraku looked over to Kagome.

"You better have _something_ up your sleeve, human."

Kagome had a dangerous look in her eyes. "Yes, I do. And I guarantee that Sango will know _exactly_ how to play along."

_.xx._

**And so the mission has begun! For those who follow my tumblr, didn't I promise it'll be up before 5pm EST? *cool face***


	43. The Storm, II

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Miroku pulled his hat down further when he heard Naraku instruct him to _not_ reveal who he was to Sango, as of yet. Putting his hand on the small of Kikyo's back, he guided her to the bar where, immediately, he saw Sango leaning in close to Morimoto. If he wasn't on a mission, he'd punch the sleaze across the jaw and whisk Sango away. And then do things to her… _fun_ things.

Bringing Kikyo to a barstool close enough to Morimoto, he leaned in close to her. "So," he drawled, "I didn't get your name."

Kikyo giggled. "It's Kikyo…"

He felt stiffening behind him; he knew that caught Morimoto's attention. Miroku leaned closer; "Well, that's a gorgeous name."

Kikyo batted her lashes. "I know…"

"Kikyo!" Sango hissed so that her _earring_ could hear her. She heard shuffling and knew that her friends on the other end were making sense of the situation. And who was that man dressed in all white with her? Sango bit her lower lip.

"Sango," Kagome's voice buzzed to live in Sango's ear. "Listen _carefully_ to what I'm saying and _do. not. react._"

Sango remained silent, but that was her signal to Kagome for her to keep talking. She saw Morimoto try to glance over his shoulder without seeming obvious, but it was rather obvious. Sango sipped her iced tea, her eyes locked onto Kikyo's disgustingly fake laugh.

"The man in white? He's our accomplice," Kagome quickly stated. "We told him to bring Kikyo by to the table. Pretend like you don't know him, but he _will_ act like he knows you. Go along with it."

"Hmm…"

"Edge Kikyo on. Get her to reveal that she's preggo; if you gotta go for the low blow, then sink down to the floor."

Sango attempted not to snort. Inuyasha had burst into laughter upon hearing his girlfriend speak to her best friend. He couldn't help it; what she said sounded _very_ comical to him, and he was a humorous person by nature.

"Push Morimoto's buttons. Get Kikyo to snap. Mention Chiisu."

"Hmm," Sango murmured once more and heard the line sizzle out. She saw the man in white straightened up slightly and, somehow, Sango knew that her friends were in contact with _him_ now.

"'Roku," Kagome said urgently. "Sango knows you're one of us, but doesn't know who you are. Act buddy buddy with Kaoru, edge Kikyo on, and play along with Sango. If she acts like you need to be pissed at her, be pissed. If she wants you to act like you're the love of her life, act it as well. Sango's undercover name is Kitty."

"So, Kikyo," Miroku immediately began as Kagome's voice disappeared from his ear. "What can I get you?"

"Just a water." Kikyo smiled which caused Miroku to raise an eyebrow.

"Water? Why not some beer… or vodka… or vodka _and_ beer?"

Kikyo shook her head. "No, just water please."

_Because your slutty ass is pregnant!_ Miroku accused mentally. Winking at her, he turned around to, 'lo and behold, see Morimoto and Sango. His hat was tilted low, so his face was not _as_ visible- that coupled with the low lighting, he was sure Sango wouldn't be able to recognize him. "Oh hey! Kitty, is that you?" Miroku strolled forward and gently hugged Sango who seemed confused.

"Sorry, you are?"

"Kiwi; gosh, honey, I'd think you'd remember _me_!"

_.xx._

Inuyasha was howling in laughter and had lost the ability to breathe. "_KI-FUCKING-WI? SERI-FUCKING-OUSLY?_"

"Stop-fucking-swearing," Kagome snorted. "So what if Miroku lacks imagination? This is why he works for Human Resources and not with the graphics design team… or any other team that requires a very active and properly nurtured imagination."

"But Inuyasha has a point," Naraku snickered, "Kiwi?"

Inuyasha was still dying. "Kiwi. Oh man, _KI-WI!_ He will NOT live this down! Kagome, make sure there's a bowl of kiwis on his desk tomorrow morning. _HA!_ Kiwi… I love it…"

_.xx._

Sango wanted to twitch till she wasn't sure if she was twitching or not. _Kiwi? Who the hell _is_ this guy…_ Plastering on the best realistic-fake smile she could muster up, she threw her arms around _Kiwi_ again, also taking note of how _familiar_ he felt and smelt.

"KIWI? _The_ Kiwi?"

Kaoru snarled and shoved Miroku. "Who the fuck is named after a vegetable? And how the hell did you get into my party?"

"A kiwi is a fruit, smart one." Miroku muttered. "And I had an invitation, as did everybody else."

Morimoto's eyes narrowed. "I'd remember if I invited somebody named after a vegetable."

"Fruit." Sango and Miroku said simultaneously. Kikyo had gotten off of her bar stool and walked over to the three bantering buffoons. She had seen the man dressed in white talking to Kaoru and a very slutty looking character, so she took it unto herself to claim what was hers: Kaoru and the man dressed in white.

The girl in leather had nothing on her.

"_Darling_," Kikyo shrilled, appearing beside Miroku and wrapping her arms around his torso. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at Morimoto. "Love, have you met our guest here? He was kind enough to get me some water."

Morimoto snarled. "The guy named after a fucking vegetable?"

"Are you so ill educated that you cannot distinguish between that what is a fruit, and a vegetable?" Miroku stated, rather eloquently. Sango raised an eyebrow at him.

_How does a guy who gives himself the undercover name of Kiwi be so good with words?_

Sango's ear piece buzzed to life. "Ask him about your ex," she heard Kagome instruct. "Ask him if Inuyasha ran off with his secretary. _Kiwi_ will play along."

As soon as Kagome's voice disappeared, Sango turned her attention to the man in white. "Kiwi," she tugged his sleeve, "have you heard the recent gossip of Inuyasha?'

Kikyo and Morimoto's attention were caught. Sango turned in her barstool so that she was leaning closer to Morimoto, hoping to keep him unguarded. Kikyo was seething red, seeing this little bitch so close to _her_ man was irksome. To retaliate, she made herself comfortable on Morimoto's lap. Immediately, Sango shoved her.

"You fucking slut," Sango snarled, "was it bad enough that Inuyasha cheated on me with _you_?"

Kikyo spluttered. "ME? How the hell could he have cheated on me with _you_ when we were engaged?"

"You tell ME!" Sango got to her feet and, to her glee, Kikyo got up as well. _Maybe I can punch the lights out of her now._ From the corner of her eye, she saw _Kiwi_ ready to grab one of the ladies should they throw a punch, and Morimoto remained on his barstool, scowling like a dirty pig.

"You were the dirty little slut that he fucked and impregnated!"

There was a deadly silence that enveloped the four and, at that moment, Miroku stood up and managed to wedge himself between Sango and Kikyo. His one arm was resting on Sango's shoulder and the other was directly in front of Kikyo, should she move to attack. Morimoto, still, remained stunned and speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sango sneered. "Come on, admit it, that good for nothing _hanyou_ left you with a half-breed that's _waiting_ to be born. And while he was fucking you, he was fucking _me_ and that bitch he calls his secretary."

_.xx._

"I am _highly_ offended," Inuyasha muttered, "she makes it seem like I sleep around for a living." He glanced at Naraku and snarled before Naraku could even _make_ a comment, "Shut up, Onigumo."

Naraku cackled. "She's a good actress. You said she modelled, Kagome?" He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome fiddling with a loose thread on her shirt. Breaking her attention away from her object of OCD, she looked up at Naraku.

"Yeah. She was a top drama student in high school as well. All around amazing person."

Naraku looked back at his computer screen. "She's good," he murmured. "Utsukushii, come in to the bar area; the situation is beginning to heat up."

There was a spur of static before a response came. "Yes, boss."

"Can we _please_ go in?" Kagome tugged her boyfriend's ear. Inuyasha growled at her.

"Wench, Morimoto knows what we look like. Fuck, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew what we looked like _naked_. We're **not** risking our asses going in there, capiche?"

Kagome blinked. "… he's seen me naked?"

Naraku howled in laughter and Inuyasha twitched. "No, it's a figure of speech."

"Your figures of speech suck, Inuyasha." Kagome threw a facial tissue box at his head. "Stick to running a business, you're better at it anyway."

"Right," Narkau muttered, "when you're doing all the work _for_ him."

"Shut _up_, Narkau!" Inuyasha spluttered, throwing the box Kagome just threw at him at Naraku.

This time, Kagome was the one dying of laughter.

_.xx._

"Shut _up_," Kikyo shrieked, jumping off of Morimoto. Sango's eyes darkened, standing up even though Kiwi's hand was firmly on her shoulder

"Why? Truth hurts? Didn't fucking bug you when you barged into his office _telling_ him you were pregnant with _his_ brat? How tactful, _huh_, Ki-ky-_ohhh_." Sango broke down her name into distinct syllabus. "Too bad he doesn't wanna be with you."

"Well he didn't exactly want to be with _you_, either!" Kikyo made an attempt to jump at Sango but Miroku stopped her before she could. And, just like he had been for the past ten minutes, Morimoto sat in his stool. His jaw was tightening and he looked like he was about to say something, but nothing yet.

Kagome's voice came to life in Sango's ear. "Good. Now say something about how Kaoru would be a lot more _faithful_ and wouldn't run out on a baby."

"Yeah? I bet if the baby daddy would be Kaoru," Sango fiercely pointed at Morimoto, "he would _gladly_ take ownership of the child. But too bad you had a little _boy_ father your baby. I'm glad that I got out of it before _I_ fell victim."

"Kitty," Miroku finally spoke, "calm down."

"I will **not**, Kiwi!" Sango shrilled. "I said it once, that if I ever saw her, I'd bash her fucking face in. Here she is sitting on Koaru's fucking lap when a few weeks ago, she was fucking my _then_ boyfriend."

"I have not slept with Inuyasha in over a year!" Kikyo shrilled.

_.xx._

"Gotcha," Kagome grinned, leaning forward in her seat. Inuyasha passed her some peanuts he was munching on while watching the scene unfold. He had to admit, it was a lot more interesting than the soap operas that his mother and sister-in-law watched.

"She's good," Naraku nodded. "Really good. If she's ever out of the teaching business, there's a job lined up for her as a detective."

Kagome giggled. "Well, it _was_ thanks to my idea."

"I have two jobs lined up," Naraku amended. "If you ever end up quitting the fatass's company that is."

"I'm not fat," Inuyasha, as soon as the words left his mouth, belched loudly. Naraku shook his head.

"I rest my case."

_.xx._

"Really?" Sango's voice seemed painted with disbelief. "In a _year_? Then when did he make you pregnant? Dog demon pregnancies last six months, from what I know… and you're not even _showing_ yet. That's hard to believe. Only demons that aren't related to any animals in particular have pregnancies that last a trimester."

Miroku played along. "Kitty has a point… how many months are you in? Three, four?"

"Five," Morimoto stated impatiently, "she's five months in."

"You're due soon then," Sango looked vicious. "And you aren't even _showing_ that much yet. How is that possible? You should look like a woman who's in her final trimester of a regular human or non-animalistic demon pregnancy."

"That's because Inuyasha isn't the father," Morimoto growled. "I am. I ain't human, but I sure as hell am _not_ an animal demon. And I _do_ claim when a child is mine."

"Then why did she go to Inuyasha's office and declare that he was the father?" Sango roared. "I threw a vase at his head for that!"

Miroku bit back his laughter. Oh how he loved the woman beside him, even when she was being spastic. But, she literally had gained the evidence required to fuck Morimoto in court—good job, Sango!

"Because Inuyasha deserves to wallow," Morimoto hissed, "_you_ should know what kind of asshole he is, cheating on you with his secretary _and_ Kikyo. Wouldn't you say he deserves some kind of _pain_?"

"I agree he does," Sango nodded, "but this whole baby thing is a bit extreme. You could've spread bad news about his company and made his stocks crash… that would've been a hit below the belt for him."

Miroku twitched. _If our stocks crash, I blame Sango for giving out the idea…_

"What better pain is there for him to think that his firstborn child won't _actually_ be his," Morimoto cackled, "what more pain is there for an asshole to believe that the one man he hates the most in the world is going to be daddy for the child he fathered."

Sango's blood was boiling. She wanted to kick Morimoto in his jewels so that he'd never sire children, other than fucking Chiisu. Dammit, the woman before her was carrying his _son's_ child too. The family was more twisted than she could ever imagine. Ever.

"This is way twisted," Sango stood up abruptly. "Here I thought the asshole cheated on me and got you pregnant, but turns out that isn't the case. Perhaps I owe him an apology. Maybe."

Morimoto rolled his eyes. "Kitty, he's a bastard anyway. Why waste your breath on him?"

Sango's eyes narrowed. "I own up to the mistakes I make, Koaru. Kiwi," she turned to the man dressed in white, "wanna go out for a smoke?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "But… weren't we gonna dance?"

"Right," Sango rolled her eyes, "after the fact I find out you're the father of the kid I thought my ex fathered? Not on your life."

"But…"

"Don't but me." Sango hissed. "There's fucked up, and then there's _fucked up_. You," she pointed at Kikyo and Kaoru, "are _fucked up_." She grabbed Miroku – Kiwi's—arm and dragged him out of the shindig. Kaoru and Kikyo gaped in their wake.

"Think they'd…"

"Nah," Kikyo shook her head, "she seemed like she hated Inuyasha _way_ too much. Besides, would he believe her?"

Kaoru smirked. "I guess not."

_.xx._

Sango and _Kiwi_ ran out of the banquet hall and spotted the plumbing truck and the white Benz. Immediately spotting Inuyasha's striking silver hair, they ran to the Benz and crawled into the backseat. Before the door was even shut, Inuyasha pulled out and sped into the night horizon. It was _then_ that Miroku took off his hat.

"MIROKU?" Sango screamed. "THAT. WAS. YOU?"

"That was Kiwi," Inuyasha snickered, "not Miroku."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I wasn't allowed to!" Miroku whined. "I had to protect you!"

Kagome groaned in annoyance and stopped the argument before it could proceed further. "Can you kill him later? We have to figure out what else is gonna happen now that we have verbal proof that Inuyasha isn't the father."

"We didn't get him to admit that he killed Inuyasha's dad, though," Naraku muttered. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Naraku, you're the best lawyer in all of Asia, I know you'll figure something out when we go to court about this."

Inuyasha nodded, making a swift left. "She has a point. You have everything saved?"

"Saved and already emailed to Ryuukotsusei." Naraku nodded. "We're gonna confront Morimoto first, before we decide if we're taking this to actual court or not." He looked over at Sango. "Excelling acting, my dear. If you ever quit being a teacher, come see me."

Sango grinned. "Thanks. It was fun," and then she shot Miroku a dirty look.

"I love you!" Miroku whined.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you drop us off to my apartment? I have to give him a good yelling." Sango asked Inuyasha who immediately took the turn necessary to drop them off. There was idle chit chat in the car, and eventually Inuyasha had dropped the three passengers off. Kagome went to the passenger seat when Naraku left and buckled in as Inuyasha sped back to his mansion.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." Kagome commented. Inuyasha nodded.

"When you hit a guy below the belt, everything becomes easy. Men sing when their ego is in question."

Kagome laughed. "Trust me, I know."

"Shut up, wench." He winked at her. "By the way, I wasn't joking about the kiwis on Miroku's desk tomorrow."

Kagome snorted. "You're so lame. Oh, on Sunday a bunch of us are going to the manufactures to do an inspection on the new cribs. Debut is fast approaching."

"Right," Inuyasha nodded, "wear black on the day of the party."

Kagome snorted. "You need to get over this complex of telling me what to wear. You know what? Let's wear yellow."

"Black!"

"Yellow!"

"Black!"

"Yellow!"

"Bumblebee," Inuyasha winked at her and Kagome snorted.

"Lame." She retaliated. They pulled into his massive driveway and exited the car, Inuyasha handing his keys to the valet. Entering the house, they were greeted by the doorman and subsequently, Shippo. Rin, Sesshomaru and Izayoi said greeted them as well and the two were informed that dinner would be served shortly. Retiring to his bedroom, all Kagome wanted to do was cuddle and take a nap.

But there was one question that was nagging her… It had been nagging her since she found out that Morimoto had been the one that had killed Inuyasha's father.

"Inuyasha?" She murmured, looking up at him as they both lay in bed. Her hand was played out over his chest and he was propped up on a few pillows, watching T.V.

"Hmm?"

She sat up. "I… well… I don't… can I ask you a personal question?"

He looked at her. "What's up?"

Kagome inhaled deeply. "How… how exactly did Inutaisho die?"

_.xx._

**I realized I never actually explained how Inutaisho died, haha…**


	44. Soul Mates

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

**NOTE: Those who were slightly confused about Morimoto thinking that Inuyasha would accept the fact he's the father: they concocted a story, which I had mentioned in ****CHAPTER 9**** that Inuyasha had "slept" with Kikyo. But, Kagome negated that assumption saying that she had a picture of Inuyasha walking in on her on the toilet making her a solid alibi.**

_.xx._

The hand that was wrapped around Kagome's waist had tightened considerably but Kagome was not about to back down and apologize. She and Inuyasha had reached a particular stage in their relationship that, even though she felt slightly uncomfortable asking that question, she didn't feel like she was stepping out of line. In any case, Inuyasha would inform her immediately if she did step out of line.

There was an uncomfortable silence. _Maybe it was a bad idea to ask him?_ Kagome bit her bottom lip. After what felt like an eternity, Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I'm not one hundred percent on the story... I only picked up what mother and Sesshomaru told me since I found out father was murdered," he began. His voice seemed distant and Kagome knew better than to question or interrupt him. He had entered a zone and he wasn't about to come out of it any time soon. "They were once _really_ good friends but… that was before Sesshomaru was even born."

Kagome didn't dare budge. His grip on her loosened slightly but it was still strong. "My father belonged to a legion that travelled and punished those who did deeds against demonity and humanity alike; Kaoru was his left hand man," tilting his head to the side, he gave Kagome a ghostly smile. "Can you believe that father had even wanted Kaoru to be mine and Sesshomaru's godfather?"

Kagome gawked and her boyfriend nodded. "Yep. _That's_ how close they were. When Sesshomaru's mother and father had mated, Kaoru had played front and center at the ceremony—it was father's best friend, nobody expected any less." Inuyasha went silent and Kagome gave his torso a gentle squeeze, urging him to continue. Inhaling deeply, he did exactly as she had asked of him…

"Things started getting really bad when Sesshomaru turned fifty," Inuyasha murmured, "according to him there were _a lot_ of fights breaking out between the two demons, mainly on how the legion as being run. Kaoru had been opposed to sparing humans whereas Father was more… lenient."

Kagome was silent. The tone in Inuyasha's voice was something she had heard on rare occasions and, this time, it was all about him. She gave him a gentle squeeze to let him know that she was there for him. Inuyasha smiled at her, softly though, before continuing.

"According to Sesshomaru, Kaoru wanted to kill humans that caused harm to innocent demons but father said to let their village be in charge of their punishment. We never knew _why_ Morimoto wanted to start punishing humans... we just know he did. It was one of the first times they had a severe argument. It was tense after that; Ryuukotsusei, who was in his prime at this point, was also aware that the two friends had turned slightly hostile towards each other." Inuyasha paused for a moment and continued.

"Then father met my mother; according to mother it was because Sesshomaru's mother, Inu no Kimi had fallen ill and knew she wasn't going to live any longer—she told father to find somebody who was capable of raising Sesshomaru to be a kind hearted soul. Eventually, father met mother and together they ran a merchant company." Kagome kind of knew about the legion and the merchant company. Izayoi had said something about them when she had come into Inuyasha's office, distraught.

Inuyasha made a strangled sound and turned to face Kagome. Without word, he pressed his lips against hers and she immediately melted. This was what he needed and she would be there for him, just like how he was there for her on numerous occasions.

To protect her.

To hold her.

To _be_ with her.

He pulled away but remained millimeters from her face. "Kaoru," Inuyasha whispered, "was informed by my father on countless times that he owns half of the company. They got over the fight they had hundreds of years prior; they both still ran the legion and father had the company. But," Inuyasha gulped, "Morimoto's wife had committed high treason in the south and murdered one of the Panther Princes. Because of that, _she_ had to be executed and it was my father that had to go through with it. Morimoto thought that father would've spared her…"

"But he didn't," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded.

"He didn't. Morimoto vowed that he'd kill my father if it was the last thing he did and, for hundreds of years, they had _many_ battles. Finally, Morimoto sunk low and paid off some of father's close accomplices and they poisoned his meal when he was travelling between villages with the legion. The poison didn't kill him," Inuyasha choked, "it _weakened_ him. But it was in that state that Morimoto well…"

Kagome nodded. "Shhh," she whispered, "you don't have to continue."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I do." He took a few moments to breathe and finished the rest of his father's story. "The members of the legion that _were_ aware of what Morimoto did had reported him immediately to the Demon High Court. Morimoto was put on Demon Trial, was accused of guilty, and was stripped of his title as Second in Command to the Legion as well as all the land that he owned. The Demon High Court had also said that if he put a _finger_ on any of father's children, and our children, and our children's children, then he would be immediately sent to Death Row."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and Inuyasha looked at her with a joyless smile on his face. "But on the flipside, Sesshomaru and I were warned that if we tried to get revenge, then we'd face the same punishment. The Demon High Court is trying to maintain peace but…"

"It has to work both ways," Kagome finished. Wordlessly, she climbed on top of Inuyasha and laid her head on his chest. Immediately one of his hands went around her waist and the other was combing through her hair. She heard his heart beat rapidly and had to smile slightly. Her own heart was racing for him, uncontrollably. Looking up, she saw that his eyes were closed and his ears were tweaking ever so slightly. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss onto his chin.

Inuyasha cracked an eye open.

"I love you," Kagome whispered. "I don't know when it happened, and I sure as hell was scared when I found out… but I love you. _So_ much."

He flipped her over and straddled her, grinning. His fangs were glistening but Kagome had found that it turned her on.

A lot.

"Why don't you show me how much you love me?"

Kagome's smirked was a mirror image of his own. "Only if _you_ show _me_ in return."

"Wench," he growled as he attacked her lips. Kagome gladly let him do as he pleased; her heart beat for the demon before her and there wasn't anything out there that she wouldn't do for him. Pulling back just for a moment, their eyes locked.

"I love you too," he murmured. Gripping his forelocks, Kagome yanked him down for another searing kiss.

_.xx._

Kagome had been given permission to go into work late for Friday morning. A limousine would pick her up at exactly ten am; Inuyasha was giving her time to recuperate from the events that happened the previous day. After their cuddle time at his place, he dropped her off to Sango's so that the two girls could _bond_ and _analyze_ everything that happened.

He knew she got home _really_ late. He had told her to give him a phone call when she got home and she never did—which meant that she got home at a time that she assumed him to be asleep.

"_Keh_," he scoffed, sitting in his office the very next day. Inuyasha was going through a file of docs that he had to sign before Kagome, Yura, and Jessica went to check out the prototypes for Puppy Trails. Chief of Design, Jessica, had also informed him how she had a complementary idea for his Puppy Trails design: baby food.

Organic, all natural, baby food. She wanted to call it: Cherub. Inuyasha liked the idea. A lot. He told her to write up an official proposal and have it on his desk by Monday clock-out time. Jessica had squealed and, spontaneously, hugged him before running off. That all happened between the hours of nine and ten am.

"Boss man," Miroku strode into Inuyasha's office. "Why the hell is there a bouquet of lilacs on Kagome's desk?"

"I'm a romantic soul?"

Miroku choked, gawking at Inuyasha. "Since _when_?"

"Shut up. What do you want, Lin?"

Miroku sighed. "The intern called in sick today and the facilitators for the training session we were going to have for all staff at managerial positions called in sick. The sessions are postponed until Monday and the intern is on a leave of absence until further notice."

"What happened to the intern?"

"Strep throat."

Inuyasha cringed. "_Ouch_."

Miroku nodded. "I know. So now I'm down an intern and no training session. Today is a flop so I figured, if it's alright with you, if I put the guys on this department through a small workshop for positive co-employee relationships?"

Inuyasha snickered. "Is _that_ how bored you are?"

"Yes. So, can I?"

"Fine, but leave Yura, Kagome, Bankotsu, and Vincent. I need them, but take the rest."

"Alright." Miroku turned to leave but Inuyasha called him back.

"For your initiative, lunch is on me today."

Miroku beamed. "Thanks, man!"

"Trust me, I know you're in a good mood because you had awesome sex last night." The blush on his friend's face proved him to be right. Laughing, Inuyasha watched Miroku scurry out of his office and turned back to the documents he was signing. He felt lighter, a lot better after he told Kagome the story of his father. Nobody except their immediate family knew about what happened to Inu no Taisho. It was something he carried on his shoulders for quite some time—there were numerous occasions he wanted to shred Morimoto into little bitty pieces but then he'd be in deep shit with the Demon High Court.

And it didn't do him too well that his own brother had been nominated for a seat.

_Maybe the asshole could change our condition and let me cut Morimoto up into itty bitty pieces…_ his mind was reeling with possibilities.

Before he heard the knock on his door, Inuyasha had already smelt Kagome. Instructing her to come in, he was gleeful to see that she had worn a casual yellow skirt and a red button-up t-shirt for their dress-down Friday. She was holding the bouquet and grinning stupidly.

"You're either an asshole for pranking me, or extremely nice. What gives?"

Inuyasha shrugged and ushered her to him. Patting his lap, he silently instructed Kagome to sit on him and, without argument, she paid heed. His arms wrapped around her waist and he began nibbling on her ear. "I wanted to be nice today. Can you blame a guy?"

"Maybe," Kagome twisted in his arms to embrace him. "You're acting very sweet today: lilacs, late-start."

"Lunch for two at one pm," He winked. Kagome had to laugh at him before giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Any reason?"

He shrugged. "Not really," he brought her hand up and softly placed a kiss over her Renchaku mark. "One more week before this stupid thing is gone," he murmured, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I put you through, baby."

Kagome smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Let bygones be bygones and we'll concentrate on what tomorrow brings."

"You're kind of poetic, wench."

"I know," Kagome winked, "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

"That is so _lame_," Inuyasha laughed, shoving her off of him. Kagome giggled and playfully hit his shoulder.

"I feel like that is an appropriate display of my poetic skill. How about this: roses are red, violets are blue—"

"My shit stinks and you do too," Inuyasha finished for her and ducked when she moved to attack him. He pushed his rolling chair back and made a break for it when Kagome lunged to attack him once more. Picking up a scrap piece of paper, Kagome crumpled it and threw it at Inuyasha who dodged effectively.

"You need to pick up your game, wen -_umph_!" Tripping over one of his armchairs because he wasn't looking, Inuyasha fell face first into the ground and gulped when Kagome pointed a pen dangerously at him. His eyes flickered to the pen and back.

"Does thou giveth up?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Woman, I grew_ up_ with Shakespeare, and you make a very bad impressions. Rin had a little crush on him too, if I remember."

Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha took the opportunity to get up.

"No _way_! Did Sesshomaru know?"

Inuyasha snickered. "Why else do you think Shakespeare had an _early retirement_?"

The skeptical look Kagome shot him made Inuyasha stop fibbing immediately.

"Fine. But Rin _did_ have a crush on him."

"For some reason, I believe that." Kagome straightened Inuyasha's collar. "Heard from Naraku yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head. Gently, he placed his hands on hers and tugged her into a tight embrace. "No. He said he'd call me before the weekend is over. He needs to call Morimoto and speak to him too, you know."

Kagome nodded against his chest. "I know. I'm just nervous; I want all of this over with before the company party." She pulled back and smiled up at him. "We can still hope, right?"

Inuyasha nodded, trailing the pad of his thumb over her jaw. "Everything'll be okay. I promise."

"Don't make promises you have no control over, Inuyasha."

"I do though," he whispered, tilting her face up, "the _only_ thing I can control is whether or not you're happy, and believe me when I say that I won't let you ever be _un_happy." _Not with knowing the fact you'd be willing to be my intended mate…_

Moving to stand on her tip toes, Kagome closed the gap between them into a soft and melodious kiss. If anything, she and Inuyasha were becoming better.

Stronger.

Better.

Like two halves of one whole.

_Soul mates_.

_.xx._

**There was also some continuation errors: Chapters 22 and 32 have been since modified to fit the rest of the story, mostly to fit THIS chapter. I had been jumping through Inuyasha KNOWING his father was murdered and NOT KNOWING. Everything has since been changed to Inuyasha always KNOWING his father was murdered. The changes made were not significant but if anybody wanted to go back and read it, the chapters that have been modified are 22 (More Important than Work) and 32 (Technicalities).  
><strong>

ALSO NOTE:

Because I made the changes to CHAPTERS 22 and 32, there will be slight confusion: Inuyasha WILL BE going to court for the allegations of his child AND emotional damage he has had throughout the years for his father's murder. THAT will be further explained in the next chapter but RYUUKOTSUSEI was trying to reopen Morimoto's file with the DEMON HIGH COURT. Rereading Chapters 22 and 32 MAY help (I just added in a few details and took out the continuation errors). Details of what will happen with Morimoto and how they'll be approaching the case will be explained in the FOLLOWING chapter.**  
><strong>


	45. Mark of Intent

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Sitting in the conference room, Kagome was sitting through a meeting Jessica had called. She was covering the information required for the five staff members that were going to do the examination of the prototype products for Puppy Trails. She also handed Kagome the proposal for Cherub—something about editing it before handing it to Inuyasha.

Kagome had gone to lunch with Inuyasha and returned to find that three messages were left for Inuyasha from Naraku. Giving her a kiss goodbye, Inuyasha told her he'd catch up with her after clock out and drive her home. If he was caught up with work and Naraku, he would let her know and have the limousine take her home.

Kagome was taking notes when a knocking on the boardroom door broke the aura of concentration that blanketed the meeting. It was Yura.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said apologetically, "but Atashi Kondo is here and is requesting to see Kagome."

Immediately, Kagome's eyes widened. Atashi Kondo was a leader in the fashion industry and was one of the VIP guests that were to attend the party. For him to drop by, _unexpectedly,_ was a big deal. Scratch that—for him to drop by, _unexpectedly_, requesting to see _Kagome_, was a big-freakin'-deal. Glancing at Jessica, Kagome saw her grin and nod before she launched out of her seat and hurriedly followed Yura out of the boardroom.

"Kagome!" Jessica called and the Head Secretary glanced over her shoulder.

"I'll e-mail you the minutes of the meeting sometime this afternoon."

Giving her the thumbs up, Kagome continued to follow Yura. They wound through the intricate hallways that were within the walls of the Takahashi Group of Companies, leading themselves to the waiting area. "What does he want?" Kagome murmured.

Yura shrugged. "No idea. I _think_ his daughter is with him, but I wasn't too sure. She's young and really hot—could be a gold digger too."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Atashi is happily married for _thirty-nine_ years, Yura. I doubt he's going astray now."

"Woman, you never know." Yura muttered. "Do you want me to call Inuyasha?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, no. He's on the phone with Naraku I think. Important calls… _ahh!_ I see him!"

Yura slapped Kagome's butt playfully, giving her friend the nudge she needed to greet Atashi Kondo. Kagome squeaked involuntarily but quickly composed herself, bowing low in front of the genius. Atashi and the young woman beside him stood up immediately and bowed back.

"Mr. Kondo," Kagome breathed, "it is an honour to meet you."

Atashi Kondo's warm but aged eyes softened. His smile was small but it had much warmth behind it. "Miss. Higurashi, the pleasure is all mine. Allow me to introduce Meilisa, my daughter."

Kagome grinned and shook her hand. "Meilisa? That's a _very_ unique name."

The petit girl with a spunky boy cut shot a wide smile to Kagome. A soft dimple was evident on her left cheek. "Right? I _love_ it."

Kagome laughed. "I would too. What brings you here today?"

Atashi pushed his demi-circle spectacles up from the bridge of his nose. Meilisa looked at her father expectantly and Kagome stood there, unsure of what to do or what to say. The pause was longer than intended and Kagome didn't know if she said something wrong.

"We wanted to ask you for a favour," Atashi finally admitted. "You see… well, first of all I would like to confirm my attendance at the annual Takahashi party. We'll arrive fashionably on time, as always."

Kagome laughed. "That's _excellent_. A party would not be the same without _the_ Atashi Kondo there."

Atashi cleared his throat. "That is exactly it… Meilisa has designed her first evening gown and we were _hoping_ that, alongside your Puppy Trails debut, that we could introduce her into our club of elites?"

"Congratulations!" Kagome immediately proclaimed and Meilisa beamed. "We'd be _honoured_ to have you debut your evening gown at the party. Wow, this is most definitely a huge surprise."

Atashi laughed at Kagome's enthusiasm. He had seen her only a handful of times and he was glad to say that she was a very pure soul that had strong ambitions. Kagome reminded him of his very own Meilisa and, because of that, Atashi was proud of Kagome. She had achieved something that most women her age could only _dream_ of—a top paying and high position at one of the classiest employers on their side of the hemisphere.

"Meilisa was going to wear it herself _but_," Atashi glanced at his daughter, "her sister-in-law is due for delivery that week and…"

"And the father of the baby high tailed it out of there when he found out Yukari was pregnant," Meilisa spat. "So Wei and I are going to stay home that week to keep her company and I was _hoping_ you could wear my dress for me."

Kagome's eyes snapped wide open. "Wha-?"

Atashi chuckled. "When I asked Meilisa who she wanted to wear her dress, she immediately said your name."

"I saw you on T.V. when Kouga Lang had his party," Meilisa grinned. "You looked _gorgeous_ and I _knew_ it had to be you."

Kagome spluttered and lost the ability to form coherent words. Seeing her struggle, Atashi burst into peals of laughter which was followed by Meilisa. Kagome managed to make her brain function once more before stuttering out what she was struggling to say: "Me? Why _me_?"

"Why not?" Meilisa shrugged.

"But… you're… famous!" Kagome stressed the word famous and Atashi smiled.

"So? You are as well, dear. You work for Inuyasha Takahashi and attend every business event with him. Besides, Meilisa picked _you_ and believe me when I say that, based on your skin tone and the distinct structure of your face, the dress was _made_ for you." Atashi winked at the younger girl. Kagome was at a loss for words so she did the next best thing—

Cry.

Atashi's eyes widened and Meilisa hurried to Kagome's side. Sniffling, she turned to the woman who looked to be the same age as herself, and threw her arms around her shoulders. Meilisa couldn't help but laugh as she rubbed Kagome's back.

"Tell me you're crying from happiness," Meilisa teased. Before Kagome even had the chance to respond…

"Wench?" Inuyasha burst into the waiting room. "Why are you crying?" He paused and digested the situation presented before him. "… Atashi? What the hell are you doing in my office and _why_ is my wench crying in your daughter's arms?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, her tears suddenly disappearing. "Can you be polite? Mr. Kondo is an honoured guest that will be attending our party—don't _demand_ to know why he's here."

Inuyasha twitched. "Ehh? I'm here being all worried and shit because I smelt your tears and _you're_ lecturing me about manners?"

"Obviously Izzy never lectured you about it!"

"I have perfectly well-honed manners, thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Kagome grinned victoriously, "see! I already taught you how to say thank you. Wow, I'm amazing." Winking at her boyfriend, she turned back to Meilisa and threw her arms around the girl once more. Atashi and Meilisa watched in utter amusement at the interaction between boss and secretary.

"I'd love to," Kagome admitted, "I was kind of overwhelmed there… I've always had a childhood dream that I'd be able to one day wear one of Atashi Kondo's creations."

"And now you get to wear his daughter's. Hey, second best isn't all that bad." Meilisa teased. Looking over Kagome's shoulder, she raised both eyebrows at Inuyasha. "And you don't call a woman your _wench_, Takahashi. Either you refer to her with her name or her title."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "_Fine_, my _girlfriend_. You happy now? Damn, Meilisa, you've always been a brat."

"Always," Meilisa teased. She and Inuyasha had known each other as soon as he entered the business world. Throughout the many years, he's always had a partnership with Atashi Kondo and his only daughter sometimes tagged along to corporate events. As such, they both were on friendly terms and were comfortable enough to joke around with each other. Inuyasha had even grabbed a few drinks with Meilisa's husband, Wei.

"Anyway, now that Kagome and I have reached an agreement, I gotta go. Daddy has a few suppliers to meet as well." Hugging Kagome once more and shaking Inuyasha's hand, Meilisa hurried out of the waiting room with her father in tow. Inuyasha stood there for a split second longer before whirling onto Kagome.

"Did you _have_ to do that in front of them?"

"Well you could've used some of your _well-honed manners_." Kagome giggled. "Besides, apart from your lack of manners when it concerns my well-being, you looked really cute running in here all heroic and worried."

Inuyasha puffed his chest out. "Yep, that's me, your average heroic and worried Inuyasha." He held his arms open. "Now come give me a damn hug and tell me why the fuck you were crying."

Kagome burst into laughter. "Oh, Inuyasha…"

_.xx._

"Wow," Inuyasha reacted as he and Kagome headed to his office. She was telling him what had just happened and, just as she predicted, he was shocked.

"Really? Meilisa's first evening gown design too, eh?"

"Yep!" Kagome squealed. "I'm _so_ excited… you should really ask her what colour it is so you could match," she teased. Inuyasha poked her ribs and chuckled when she screamed and jumped away from him. Opening his office door, he held it open for Kagome to enter before kicking it shut.

"Well, congratulations," he offered, "you're gorgeous so I don't see why they wouldn't want you to wear her dress."

"Aww, shucks." Kagome winked before throwing herself onto the couch and closing her eyes. "Can I nap, Inuyasha?"

"I don't pay you to nap, wench," he teased. Kagome opened one eye and glared at him. Inuyasha threw a tissue box at her but Kagome was unfazed. His couch was more than just _comfortable_ and she intended to squeeze in a nap, even if it was only two minutes.

Inuyasha sat in his armchair and leaned back. "So I spoke to Naraku, all fucking afternoon might I add."

That caught Kaogme's attention. She immediately sat up. "And?"

Inuyasha picked up _two_ sheets of paper that he was making notes on. Kagome gawked at the sight; Inuyasha had _notes_?

"They contacted Morimoto, said they found out he's Kikyo's baby's _father_," Inuyasha put air quotation marks around 'father' to emphasize his sarcasm. "Of course he denied it all… until Ryuukotsusei played the tape for him."

Kagome's mouth dropped. "What?"

"Yep," Inuyasha skimmed over his notes, "he tried to deny it all, saying he was set up but it's solid proof. He verbally declared that he is the baby's father and that they were out to sabotage me and that's enough to screw his ass over in _human_ court. He **still** denied it so Naraku told him that we'd be in contact with his lawyer; we're taking him to court for defaming and attempting to manipulate me. Because we also have proof that Chiisu was the one that hurt Souta, we can get Chiisu for having the intent to hurt another person. That's killing two birds with one stone."

Kagome was speechless. _Wow_. In a matter of twenty-four hours, Naraku and Ryuukotsusei were capable of _everything_. "Go on," she ushered for Inuyasha to continue. He looked at his notes and was silent for a brief moment before continuing.

"Ryuukotsusei _also_ was able to get the Demon High Court to review my father's case. He, _somehow_, got them to look into why Morimoto's wife killed the panther. Apparently the higher officials in the High Court tried to convince Ryuu that it's a cold case but he wouldn't hear of it," Inuyasha cracked his neck with a grunt. "Sesshomaru and I should be hearing from them in two weeks' time with their decision of whether they really _are_ opening the file again, or not."

"And your brother is nominated for a seat, too."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I called Sesshomaru after I got off the phone with Naraku and Ryuukotsusei. He was informed by the High Court already and he's glad—justice time."

Kagome grinned broadly. "Well, guess everything's falling into place then, isn't it?"

Laughing, Inuyasha pat his lap. Kagome got off of the couch and went to snuggle in her boyfriend's lap, immediately his arms wrapped around her waist and he kissing the column of her neck. "I love you," he whispered against her. Kagome turned her head to look into his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers and, after a brief moment, Kagome pulled back.

"I love you too."

_.xx._

Inuyasha, to his dismay, was caught up after clock out. A few of the manufacturers dropped by, requesting to see Inuyasha immediately and he had to give them his audience. He called Kagome a limousine though, claiming that he didn't want her taking a cab home. She kissed him goodbye before heading downstairs with Yura.

"You're smitten," Yura shoved her playfully in the elevator. Kagome could only blush.

Climbing into the stretched car, Kagome decided to have a bottle of champagne. _Why not,_ she told herself, _everything is looking __**amazing**__ now. _As she popped open a bottle, her cellphone (which was sitting on the spot beside her), began blaring. She picked it up and pushed the device between her ear and shoulder, continuing to pour her drink.

"Higurashi Kagome speaking," she greeted. She hadn't even looked at her caller ID.

"Where's little brother?" Rin squealed. "I called him but his phone is off!"

"Last minute meeting," Kagome informed her as she leaned back in her seat with her champagne in hand. "Anything wrong? I can call the Emergency Line if you need him—"

"No, no!" Rin interrupted her. "I can tell him when he gets home but I can't wait to tell you!"

"Tell me…"

"I'm pregnant!"

Kagome paused before exploding into squeals herself.

Yep, most definitely a good day.

_.xx._

"You're pathetic!" Souta scolded as he beat his sister in _another_ round of Mario Kart Wii. Kagome growled and threw her WiiMote down. Not only was she _losing_ to her brother, but she was losing to her brother who was using a Wii _wheel_! How pathetic **was** she?

On a lighter note, his bandages had come off and he was beginning to walk on his own again. He was recovering. Slowly, but surely.

"Well I'm not the one playing Wii all day, mister."

"Neither am I," Souta snickered. "I'm always playing the PS3. Kohaku, being the amazing friend that he is, loaned me the Wii."

"Yeah, your average saint of a friend." Kagome muttered. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, hungry for a plate of victory with a side of sore-loser Kagome."

She threw a cushion at her brother and disappeared into the kitchen. Even though she disliked losing to her baby brother, she had to admit that hearing him laugh was the most refreshing sound in the world. "Wanna order pizza?" She called out to him.

"Not really! Onee-chan, can Kohaku and I go out?"

Kagome poked her head into the living room. "How the hell do you propose you do that?" Kagome and her brother were home alone for the weekend… something about her mother and grandfather making a pilgrimage that weekend. They did the most random things at the most random times.

"He comes, I hobble my way down the stairs, we go to a park, chill, I hobble back up the stairs, and ta da!"

"If I had another cushion, I'd throw it at you once more."

Souta cheekily grinned at her before catching the cordless phone she threw at him. "I'm letting you stay out **two** hours, maximum. Understand? Otherwise I'll have Inuyasha hire the SWAT team to go out and look for you."

"Your boyfriend is so cool."

Kagome winked. "I know."

She dodged the cushion her brother threw at her.

_.xx._

Kagome lay on her bed, reading a book. It was one of the rare times that she didn't have to worry about cooking, or cleaning, or finishing up paper work, or rushing to meet deadlines. She had all weekend to do all of her work and frankly, she wanted to relax. Sango called Kagome not too long ago and told her she would be bringing Souta back to her place for dinner.

Souta was excited and Kagome couldn't say no. Besides, Sango regarded him as her own brother and Kagome knew Souta would be safe with her. Turning the page, Kagome was just about to dive into a world of literary imagination when the voice she loved so much spoke—

"Baby, stop leaving your window open."

Looking up, she grinned before putting her book down. "But then you wouldn't be able to sneak into my room," winking, she pat the bed beside her. Inuyasha crawled in and wrapped his arm snugly around her waist before closing his eyes and digging his face into her neck, inhaling her scent.

"That would be a problem, wouldn't it?" He mumbled. "Rin is pregnant, by the way."

Kagome smiled. "I know," she murmured. His index finger began trailing up and down the inside of her arm and she couldn't help the shiver that shot up her spine. "She called me as I was sipping champagne in your limo."

She felt him smile against her neck. "I know, the driver told me you were enjoying yourself."

"I would've enjoyed myself more if you were there."

Growling playfully, Inuyasha pushed away from her and shot up to straddle her. "Why don't you enjoy yourself now?"

Without needing to be told twice, she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. Licking her lips, her eyes were locked with his. "Why don't I?" She purred before their lips locked. Her fingers immediately shot through his hair and he was propping himself up, so he wouldn't crush her with his body weight. The sizzle of electricity was ever present and the feeling of euphoria never lessened.

Every kiss always felt like their first. And Kagome loved it. The renchaku throbbed on her wrist, and she knew that the mark was calling for him. The masculine scent of Inuyasha, the feel of his hands, the presence of his aura, everything was just _perfect_.

His lips trailed down from her mouth, over her cheek, and down to her neck. She moaned softly as he suckled on her, intentionally creating a deep hickey. She felt his fangs graze over her soft flesh before he began nibbling on her earlobe. "Baby," he whispered. Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him closer to her body.

"What if I said I wanted to mark you again?"

"Isn't it outlawed?" She didn't even register what he said. She was merely going with the flow, and the flow was presently in a state of sexuality.

"Not the renchaku," he clarified, "the Mark of Intention…"

Kagome froze and Inuyasha took the opportunity to break away from their frenzy of passion to look her deep in the eyes. "To see if it feels right," he murmured softly as he pushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. "To see if it works… if we'd want to…"

"Take it to the next level?" She finished for him, her heartbeat racing. Inuyasha's ears tweaked as he distinctly heard it. As he nodded, she reached her hand up to rub his soft and fuzzy ear. "Well," she bit her bottom lip, her eyes reflecting the fact that she was teasing him, "so long as it isn't _outlawed_."

Laughing, Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her once more. His tongue danced with hers and her hands wrapped tightly around his body. He was _hers_ and she would have it no other way. Kagome's heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest, and she loved that feeling.

Being with Inuyasha just _felt_ right.

"Are you ready?" He purred gently. Kagome nodded and moved her head to the side, exposing her neck. His inner demon roared in pleasure and Inuyasha could just about rip her clothes of right then. Ever carefully, he licked the spot he was about to pierce before kissing it, three times. Murmuring a soft _I love you_ into her ear, he sank his fangs deep into the junction of her neck.

Kagome's mouth opened into a silent scream. It didn't hurt—it felt _pleasurable._ Withdrawing his canine teeth, Inuyasha licked her wound clean before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Kagome moved her head back and lay there, unmoving, for a brief moment. Eyes widening, she brought her wrist up to see that the Mark of Renchaku was disappearing… _Totosai was right,_ she thought amusedly.

"Well look at that," he teased, "it's gone. I guess I can travel to Alaska now!"

She rolled her eyes. "Takahashi, if you ever travel that far without me, you'd _wish_ you were facing the wrath of the renchaku instead of _mine_."

He smiled. "Wench, I can't even _stomach_ the thought of being so far away from you."

Before she could respond, he shut her up with another kiss.

_.xx._

_Yet to come: two court cases, paste in hair, and an epic proposal :P_


	46. Welcome to the Family

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Uneventful as it was, two weeks passed and the staff at Takahashi Group of Companies were busier than anticipated. Kagome was running in between Puppy Trails and rushing to finish their new line, Cherub, before the company party in _one_ week. Inuyasha made an effort to drop by her place every night to wish her sweet dreams and, for the days he could not drop by, he would make the effort to spend a few extra minutes with her at work.

Their relationship was progressively getting stronger and better. Falling into a routine, Kagome would bring him a home cooked meal for lunch and he would either pick her up from home in the morning, or send a limousine if he couldn't make the trip himself. Likewise for clock out time.

Yura was taking it easy, being pregnant and all, and Inuyasha was okay with that—he was getting used to being around pregnant women: one was at work, and his sister-in-law at home. Whenever he thought of pregnancy, a funny feeling would erupt in the pit of his stomach and he'd think of Kagome…

Eating a KitKat Chunky, Inuyasha walked into Kagome's office unannounced to find her leaning over a stack of papers, signing her life away. Hearing her door open, Kagome looked up and was excited to see her boyfriend slash faux fiancé (mark of intent signifying her to be his officially, but in an unofficial manner). "Got any more of those?" She ushered to the chocolate bar and, because his heart began racing uncontrollably, he handed the chocolate bar to her. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks," she murmured. "Do you know how hard it is to sign a signature over and over and over again?"

"Yep," he smirked before sitting on her loveseat. "Because I tend to sign everything after _you're_ done signing it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Right. Forgot about that—say, did you ever figure out what Meilisa's dress colour is?"

Inuyasha nodded, licking his teeth and attempting to get some of the lingering taste of chocolate on his tongue. "Taupe," he replied promptly. "What the hell is a taupe?"

Kagome giggled. "A bluish greenish brown?"

"Wouldn't that be dirty sea foam green?"

Kagome raised both her eyebrows. "I can see the feminine influences your mother had on you."

Inuyasha playfully glared at her. "I'm just a very knowledgeable hanyou, alright? Anyway, wanted to tell you the manufactures called. They're going to be setting up the cribs at the banquet hall tomorrow so it'll be ready for the reveal next week."

Kagome nodded. "Right. I told them to change the style of the bedding for the debut…"

"Yeah, you told me. I had to sign the documents for that yesterday, but it should be okay," Inuyasha chewed on his cheek. "I heard Kouga cancelled?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Ayame's in her sixth month of pregnancy and is due _any_ day now He doesn't want to risk coming and having his mate's water break in the middle of the shindig."

Inuyasha snickered. "He wouldn't ever live _that_ down if it did happen."

"Don't be mean," Kagome rolled her eyes, "so, because we have the two seats open, I took the liberty of inviting Souta and Kohaku."

Inuyasha raised both eyebrows. "The _brothers_?"

"Yes sir," She winked at him, "I figure they should be exposed to our kind of world. Wouldn't you say?"

Inuyasha shook his head in good humour. "You're trying to set Souta up with one of our client's daughter's, aren't you?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"Like a clear glass of water," he winked and dodged the paperclip flying in his direction. Standing up, he made his way over to his girlfriend and kissed the tip of her nose gently. "Naraku called earlier saying that he needed to see us tonight. Are you doing anything?"

She shook her head and pulled him in for a tight embrace. "Nope," she murmured, "is it bad?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "He wouldn't give me a clue," he whispered, "I hope it is good news."

"Me too." Her lips found his and, with his hands firmly gripping the armrests of her chair, he dominated her mouth. Kagome clung onto him as if he were her last life support and moaned throatily. Bringing one hand up, Inuyasha cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in closer to him, delving his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. Before Kagome could lose herself completely, Inuyasha withdrew and kissed her forehead.

"I'll get you at clock out," he whispered, "love you."

Kagome slouched back in her seat as he began exiting her office. "Love you too," she called. Inuyasha opened her office door, glanced back at Kagome and wiggled his butt playfully before walking off. Kagome gawked at where he was just moments ago before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

_Inuyasha, you loser._

_.xx._

_Dear Kagome Higurashi;_

_We are pleased to inform you that your presentation time has been set. You will be presenting at 3pm sharp on June 25__th__ with an allotted time slot of one hour. Please bring necessary equipment and, should you require an LCD projector, e-mail us back and we will have that ready for you. Best of luck and see you soon._

_Noriko Yamamato_

Kagome read the email once over before quickly shutting down her e-mail outlook. Her nerves were _finally_ beginning to set in: she was presenting her thesis in a week. _A week_! She had been preparing in between working and setting up for Inuyasha's annual party. Staying up late some nights, she would practice in front of the mirror but that didn't lessen the nerves.

"Oh man," she murmured, rubbing her face to calm herself down. Getting up, she decided to take a brief walk; perhaps grab a coffee at the Bistro with Yura. Shutting her office door behind her, she called out to her friend before she even made it to the counter.

"Wanna grab a latte?"

Yura bit her lower lip. "I'd _love_ to, but I have a deadline in an hour and I'll be in so much shit if I miss it. With the stupid party around the corner, all of us are clocking overtime."

Kagome sighed. "_Tell_ me about it. It's the most stressful time of the year."

"Wouldn't that be Christmas?" Yura teased. Kagome snorted.

"Not for the slaves of Takahashi Company."

"Amen," Yura muttered. "I'll grab a latte with you if you can somehow manage to e-mail me screenshots of every angle of our crib design. If you can do _that_ for me, I'll make my deadline and we'll all be happy bitches."

"Pun intended?" Kagome nudged Yura who locked her terminal.

"Just because our boss is half canine doesn't mean I'm punning all the time. Regardless of how punny I am." Yura teased and Kagome wrapped her arms around her, laughing lightheartedly. She could always count on Yura and Sango to calm her nerves without even _knowing_ they were. Every girl needed a best friend and Kagome was lucky she had two and a half.

Rin was the half—she was becoming full best friend quite quickly, though.

"How's the new daddy?" Kagome asked as both ladies stepped into the elevator. Wordlessly, Yura guided her hair to press the ground floor button – and it still creeped Kagome out how Yura was the Mistress of the Hair. What kind of demon could control_ hair_?

"Happy," Yura smiled. "We're already walking into baby stores… Inuyasha promised us baby furniture courtesy of Puppy Trails."

Kagome beamed. "Really? That's so good!"

Yura grinned. "Yeah, I know. Ever since you stepped into his life, he's less assholey."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome linked her arms with Yura as they nodded to the daytime security guard before exiting the building. "I'm just amazing like that," Kagome replied to Yura's statement as the jay-walked across the street. Finding seats almost immediately, a waiter ran up to them and passed them menus before retreating. Kagome studied her friend and not the menu.

"Stress isn't gnawing at you yet?"

Yura shook her head. "Nope. So far so good. I know as soon as the party is over and done with, I'll be home free. What sucks is that I'll be pregnant for _nine_ months," playfully, she rolled her eyes, "why do animal demons get the better deal when it comes to pregnancy?"

Kagome's eyes twinkled. "I talked to Rin about that. Apparently, and I quote, _they're gonna be clawing and kicking your stomach until they rip you in half. God was understanding when He decided how long animal demon pregnancies were gonna be. I don't need a mini Sesshomaru clawing up my insides_, end quote."

Yura burst into laughter half way through Kagome's imitation of their friend, Rin. "Makes complete and utter sense."

"Nonsense is more like it," Kagome snorted. "They told their son, Shippo, that she's pregnant and he said something about a stork demon bringing the baby home in a sheepskin sac."

Yura gawked at Kagome. "Shut up!"

"I swear! I was there having dinner with the clan when the squirt blurted it out."

"Oh my god, Inuyasha is influencing his nephew in a negative fashion."

Almost instantaneously, Kagome's phone vibrated with a text message. Frowning, she glanced at her phone and read the message before bursting into laughter and handing her cellular device over to Yura.

_I resent being a negative influence, Yura. _

"Did he really?" Yura's eyes widened. "That jackass is eavesdropping with his cuddly doggy ears!"

Again, Kagome's phone vibrated and Yura, who had been holding onto the phone, opened up the message to see Inuyasha had sent it. _Again_.

_I'm not a jackass and my ears are manly and ferocious. Besides, you two talk way too loud and I can hear you up in my office_.

Yura looked up to the top floor of their building to see Inuyasha waving down at them. Kagome followed Yura's gaze and snorted when she saw her boyfriend's tiny figure waving at them. Looking across the table, Kagome murmured: "We need to make up code words if he's gonna be listening in on us all the time."

Yura's eyes lit up. "I know! Let's speak in Morse code! Beep, beep, long beep, long beep, beep."

Kagome threw her head back and exploded into uncontrollable laughter. Finding it contagious, Yura joined her and Inuyasha, who had heard the whole thing, shook his head at his two secretaries. Never a dull moment.

_.xx._

In a deserted parking lot, Inuyasha and Kagome sat in his ginormous Hummer. Actually, it was Rin's Hummer but she kept saying that she felt that something was wrong with the engine so Inuyasha was giving it a test drive for the day. Tinted windows rolled up, the two were sitting inside talking about their day. Inuyasha's hand was curled around her neck and his thumb was gently rubbing the Mark of Intent. Kagome loved how it felt.

"I was wondering," Inuyasha said softly, still caressing the mark on her neck. "After we're done meeting with Naraku, do you and Souta wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Kagome's eyes widened, shock coursing through her. "Souta… too?"

Inuyasha gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, yeah. Your sisterly influences are tainting him. I figure it's high time he had a manly influence in his life—_other_ than your grandfather. Seriously, wench, the old man is falling apart at the joints."

Kagome giggled softly. "Cute. I'm sure Souta would _love_ to grab a bite to eat. He idolizes you… to an extent."

Inuyasha popped his collar with his one free hand. It was evident that he refused to stop caressing her mark and Kagome's insides screamed for him to touch her. And, Inuyasha being a half demon with heightened senses was drowning in the scent of her arousal. Shifting slightly, he was hoping that he could remain comfortably seated with his painful erection.

"What's not to idolize," he leaned forward and his voice dropped to a husky drawl. "Now," she could feel his breath against her skin and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her arousal, also, spiked. "I've been waiting to devour your lips all day."

Involuntarily, and because he had mentioned them, Kagome licked her lips. A throaty growl began to rumble in the back of Inuyasha's throat and, without any warning, the hand that was caressing her mark of intent moved to the back of her head and his lips pressed against hers. Kagome's hands dug through his hair and her left hand began rubbing the base of Inuyasha's ear. Momentarily, his eyes flashed red before returning to its natural ochre shade.

Kagome ran her tongue along his lower lip before flicking it at his canine teeth. Inuyasha grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back before mercilessly sinking his fangs back into her neck. A loud moan sounded from Kagome and that was all the reason Inuyasha needed to begin suckling where her mark was. He was determined to give her two bites: the mark of intent and love bites.

Kagome's fingers managed to sneak in underneath his shirt and run along his rock hard chest. Inuyasha's erection was unbearable and, with one swift movement, he used brought one of her hands over the bulge in his pants. Kagome bit her lower lip and Inuyasha whispered in her ear, not before nibbling slightly on her lobe: "I want you."

Playing devil's advocate, Kagome took the opportunity to pull back slightly; not before giving his _area_ a little squeeze. "Tonight?" She asked. Nodding, albeit a bit sadly, he agreed.

"Tonight." Brushing a tender kiss across her lips, Inuyasha straightened himself up as Kagome buckled her seatbelt. "I wish I was a Time Demon," Inuyasha muttered before sending Kagome a hot grin, "that way it could be tonight already."

Kagome winked at him. "Don't worry; time will fly _right_ on by."

_.xx._

"Morimoto, at a sitting with the judge that would've sat at our hearing, pleaded guilty to intending to defame Inuyasha with accusations of his son being yours," Naraku stated as they sat around his dining table. Kagura was in the living room, watching T.V. with Kanna and was acutely paying attention to the discussion happening—she loved hearing about her husband's line of work. _So_ many interesting things happened.

Kagome raised both eyebrows. "Guilty? It was that easy?"

Naraku smirked. "Not really," he leaned back in his chair. "It was either that or go to Death Row."

Inuyasha frowned. "Death Row? But only the Demon High—" He trailed off, realizing exactly what Naraku was trying to say. His eyes widened and Naraku nodded, knowing that his friend had caught on to exactly what he was trying to say.

"Ryuukotsusei convinced the Demon High Court to reopen the file. After a little bit of investigation, we found out that Morimoto's wife was having an affair with a Panther Demon. When Kaoru found out, he killed the panther and blamed his wife—he wanted to _punish_ her. From the information we gathered we found out that he was under the assumption that, because she was _his_ wife, Inutaisho the leader of the legion, would spare her with minor punishments. Inutaisho, however, was not that lenient…"

"And he killed his wife because she committed murder," Inuyasha finished. Naraku nodded.

"Bingo. So that pissed off Kaoru and he was hell bent on killing Inutaisho, which he eventually did. Managing to twist the panther murder to look like his _wife_ did it so well; he was off the hook from the Demon High Court with only one murder. If the High Court knew he committed two innocent murders, he would've met the same fate as his wife." Naraku watched the many expressions on Inuyasha and Kagome's faces. Kaoru Morimoto's story got even more fucked up by the day. Never had Naraku such a man to research and, he hoped, he never would get another one.

"The High Court found all of this out, of course," Naraku continued. "And they contacted Kaoru. They said that if he plead not guilty in the human court case against Inuyasha, he'd live to regret it. Kaoru didn't want to be sent to Death Row, however, so the High Court is going to make sure he spends 10 years in jail," Narkau glanced down at his papers, "and his demon powers will be revoked."

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha was stunned.

"They can… it can…" Kagome stuttered but Naraku knew what she was trying to say.

"Yes, they can do it. Only powerful witches are able to perform such magic and we have the right one to do it—" Naraku read over the name. "Urasue, the Mountain Witch."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was in blatant shock.

"And… the baby?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha was not making any move to talk. "It's Chiisu's but Kaoru thinks it's his."

Naraku nodded. "Correct. I spoke to Chiisu about it and he admitted the baby was his but he and Kikyo were too afraid of Kaoru Morimoto's wrath to admit it to him. It was also around the time he was planning Inuyasha's sabotage so everything for Kaoru fell into place."

"Is Chiisu the dead wife's son?" Inuyasha suddenly asked and Naraku frowned.

"Good question…" He quickly looked through his notes before nodded. "Right. No, Chiisu is not the son with his late wife. He had, a few hundred years later, an affair with a human. A stripper, to be exact. Chiisu is the product of a one night stand and the stripper had left him at Morimoto's doorstep, saying that a child was not fit for her lifestyle. She was found two years later dead in her bathtub. Heroin overdose."

Inuyasha cringed and Kagome only gaped.

_Wow._

"That's fucked up," Inuyasha finally admitted. "So he isn't going to court?"

Naraku shook his head. "No. He will be put into a cell tomorrow which he'll call home for the next ten years. His company is being liquidated and the top shareholders that aren't him or his son will get the cash after the creditors have been paid off. Urasue will be there in a week to rid him of his powers. For good."

"The High Court is being really nice. I mean," Kagome looked at both the demons, "death was his punishment from what you told us."

"They are," Naraku agreed, "I guess their ideologies are changing with the times."

"Still," Inuyasha whistled low, "it's _done_ done now."

"Yep," Naraku grinned. "It's over. Chiisu agreed to tell his father that he's the daddy of the child after his powers have been taken away. With whatever money Chiisu is getting from the liquidation, he's going to help Kikyo pay for the abortion."

"Really?" Kagome was so surprised. "Why an abortion now?"

"Because Chiisu was confident his father would always believe that he was the father of the child. Even though Kikyo and Chiisu were afraid to admit to Kaoru that they were the ones who conceived the child, Chiisu was smart enough to know that if his father assumed, long enough, that the child was his and not his own sons, he would provide for everything. But now that their entire legacy is being liquidated and Morimoto is going to jail, Chiisu has nothing but the option of abortion. Evidently, he's not ready to be a daddy."

"Call me sore and fuck me stupid," Inuyasha leaned back in his seat. "That's enough to make a fucking soap opera."

"I know," Naraku muttered dryly. "It was amusing researching all this. But, it's over, case is closed. He's going to jail tomorrow, and I want an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii as payment for doing all of this for you."

"Pay for Kanna's babysitter while we're away, too!" Kagura called from the living room and everybody laughed. Inuyasha, uncharacteristically, hugged Naraku.

"Thanks, man."

Naraku returned the gesture. "Anything for a friend. But I still want to go to Hawaii."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled back. "Fine. Kagome, write him a cheque and charge it to the business account."

Naraku feigned a gasp. "You're charging it to the business? Then fly me to the fucking moon and back, jerk! Why are you skimping, asshole."

His little bitch fest caused an uproar of laughter. The good, no-problems-to-follow kind of laughter.

It was all finally over.

_.xx._

Kagome went to get changed as Inuyasha and Souta lounged down the steps to board his vehicle. Souta was overjoyed to hear that Inuyasha was taking them out for dinner and jumped at the opportunity. Inuyasha, however, had something else planned altogether.

"Squirt," he nudged Souta as they were a few steps away from his car. "I need you to help me with something."

Souta looked up at him. "Sure. What's up?"

Inuyasha glanced at the house and back to Kagome's brother. "You know how they say that if a boy pulls your hair he likes you… and if he dips your pigtails in paint, he loves you."

Souta caught on and grinned. "And if he pours paste in your hair, he wants to marry you? Yeah, I know that. I also know that you can buy paste for cheap at the dollar store and if you water it down, it won't stick to Onee-chan's hair _too_ bad."

Inuyasha smirked. "Is that a blessing from the younger brother?"

"It's a blessing from your future brother-in-law," Souta nudged Inuyasha. "Just make sure you water it down though. Getting paste out of hair is hell."

Inuyasha snickered and wrapped an arm around Souta's shoulders. "Think she'll say yes?"

"Does telling you _welcome to the family_ answer your question?"

Inuyasha's heart warmed. "Thanks, kid."

"No problem," Souta grinned at Inuyasha, "_bro_."

_.xx._

**FFN was having technical difficulties yesterday so the chapter did not show up right away. I have since deleted the chapter and reposted it so you guys know that the website is working again. **


	47. A Pasty Situation

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Only three days remained until the annual corporate party and the department was in an uproar. Many of the staff was struggling to meet deadlines and the Puppy Trails team was the most under stress. Jennifer had to make sure that everything was _perfect_ for the debut and, from the grapevine; Kagome was put under a lot of stress as well. She and Inuyasha had hardly seen each other after dinner with Souta and, to be frank, neither of them even _noticed_. Inuyasha was in a frenzy to get his list of promotions ready, and Kagome was in a frenzy period.

Inuyasha had a secret little project, however. He was getting ready to _paste_ Kagome. Well, he wasn't actually going to put _paste_ in her hair (that was just plain mean), and he did consider watering down the glue like Souta suggested. But Inuyasha figured that Souta was being a typical younger brother; any way to sabotage his sister made him happy. Heck, that's how Inuyasha thought as he grew up with Sesshomaru.

And he was pretty sure Sesshomaru's pup would think that way in regards to Shippo.

Inuyasha decided on putting glue in a clean and washed out paste container. The illusion of paste would be there _but_ Kagome wouldn't have to go through hell and back to get it out. In his head, the paste in the hair thing was a prelude to the actual proposal—which he wasn't planning for a few more days. He hoped that Kagome would remember when he pulled her pigtails _oh_ so long ago…

Their bet had _certainly_ come in handy.

Because Higurashi Kagome was getting promoted, and if memory served correct, she couldn't refuse it. Oh, how Inuyasha wanted to laugh manically… but he wasn't doing anything evil, so laughing would be counterproductive.

Inuyasha was going over where he would be sending his plethora of limousines; he had to send one to get Souta and Kagome, another one would be going to Sango's to pick her and her brother up before dropping by Miroku's place. _Another_ limousine would be getting Sesshomaru, Rin, and his mother. Naraku had yet to confirm a limousine reservation with Inuyasha—he was probably going to do it too, a free limousine ride was too good to pass up.

As Inuyasha was going over product details for a new proposal, his attention was diverted when he _smelt_ Kagome before she even knocked on the door. Instructing her to come in, Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw her stumble in with a huge stack of papers in her hands. Within _moments_, he was at her side, helping her.

"What the hell is all this?"

Kagome panted, trying to get over the trek. Who knew paper could be so heavy?

"Everything you have to sign before the party." Kagome cracked her neck. "It's amazing how quickly people work when they have a deadline just around the corner."

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes, "Because their jobs are on the line otherwise." Swiftly, Inuyasha kicked his door shut and strode over to his desk, Kagome directly behind him, to deposit the papers onto his desk. Before the stacks even _hit_ his desk, he whirled around and gathered Kagome into his arms, showering her with kisses.

She giggled but wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing his lips to dominate her. Trailing down to the column of her neck, Inuyasha flicked his tongue over the bite marks. "I missed you," he mumbled like a cute puppy against her. Kagome, who began rubbing his left ear, laughed softly.

"I missed you too," she murmured, "after three days; everything'll be back to normal."

"Yeah right," Inuyasha sighed, pulling away. "I'm losing four guys to Cepheus… the department refuses to pay for transportation, so they're going to have to relocate."

Kagome's eyes widened. That's right! She still had to decide whether she was taking her promotion or not… she had totally forgotten about that in between trying to save Inuyasha's reputation and bringing Kaoru Morimoto down. Inuyasha seemed to figure out what she was thinking and he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"They're four promotions _other_ than yours. These guys have accepted their promotions and I'm just announcing it in three days. You still have a week after the party to get back to Cepheus on whether you want to join them or not." Immediately, a wave or relief washed over Kagome's face.

"Oh thank God," she exhaled, "was not looking forward to making phone calls explaining why I'm rejecting the offer _after_ they've finalized everything."

Playfully, Inuyasha cocked his head to the left. "Rejecting it? So, you've made up your mind?"

Kagome threw him a sucker punch. "I mean, granted I don't get an _amazing_ promotion here. You _know_ I have a family at home, kids to feed, bills to pay, dogs to neuter."

"Dog part not funny." Inuyasha muttered dryly. Giggling, Kagome placed a soft kiss on his chin.

"Joking, you know that." She, then, nudged him playfully. "_So_, have I gotten a promotion?"

Inuyasha flicked her nose in good humour. "You just have to wait and see, now don't you?"

"No fair—" Kagome was going to try to convince him to tell her, but Yura and Jennifer's simultaneous scream prevented her from doing so.

"KAGOME!"

Sighing, she hugged Inuyasha before making a mad dash out of his office. Training his ears to listen to what the girls were saying, he heard something about a _period_ and a _tampon_ and immediately tried to zone them out. He did **not** need to know when one of the ladies was on her period. It was bad enough he sometimes _smelt_ blood, but it was another thing altogether when he _knew_ who was on it.

_Mother Nature, you suck ass._

_.xx._

Kagome hadn't spoken to Sango in _ages_ so she took it upon herself to do her paperwork and talk to her best friend on the phone. A girl could only work and entertain her boss slash boyfriend for so long before wanting some she-time. With her cell phone propped up against her ear and her shoulder, Kagome concentrated on the computer as Sango jabbered on.

"Miroku is dropping hints," Sango informed Kagome. There was a week left in school, even for the kindergarteners, and Sango had decided to let them take it easy. They had, after all, learned their ABCs and 123s.

"To tie the proverbial knot?"

"Bingo."

Kagome had to smile. Looking away from the monitor, she leaned back in her chair and stared at a picture of her and Inuyasha positioned nicely to the left of her desk. It was a memento he had gotten her not too long ago and she loved it. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well he's been asking me about my ring size a lot these days – not such a subtle hint on that one. He even asked where I'd like to live if I was about to have a family, which is also not subtle. I told him a garbage can and he gave me the stupidest look going 'Where the hell am I going to find a garbage can big enough for the both of us plus one?'"

Kagome chocked. "He didn't!"

"He so freakin' did."

"How tactless."

"You're telling me," Sango sipped from a juice box. "He wouldn't know tact if it bit him in the ass, granted I do find his lack of insight to be _very_ endearing."

"I fail to see how it can be so endearing, but I'll trust your judgement on that one," Kagome laughed. "Are you still on for our spa date the night before the party? I'm thinking I might cut my hair… pixie do's are in, you know."

"If you pixie your _do_, I'll _pixie_ **your** do."

Kagome snorted. "Thanks, Miyagi, I'll keep that in mind when I do my pixie."

"Keep it long. Colour it for all I care but no pixie cuts."

Kagome loved berating her best friend. "But they're so cute, Sango."

"Birds of Paradises are cute, but you don't see me keeping one locked up in a cage in my place." As soon as the words left her mouth, Sango realized how stupid she sounded and promptly muttered a soft _never mind_. Kagome threw her head back and laughed.

"Fine, no pixie cut, but I would love a fresh set of hi-lites."

"I can agree to that," Sango mused. "Didn't you say you're charging it to the company?"

"Yes," Kagome laughed. "Two sets of spa treatments can get very pricy and I don't make that kind of money here. Maybe I should pick up an evening job to help pay for luxury costs."

"Stripping is not permitted when you're half engaged to somebody," Sango snorted, referring to Kagome's Mark of Intent.

"An evening job does not equate to stripping—holy _fuck_, I found the contracts we all signed when we first started working here!" Kagome squealed, totally forgetting what she and Sango were talking about. Snickering, Sango told Kagome to gush over her newfound _docs_ and that she'd talk to her later.

Hanging up, Kagome proceeded to print the contracts. A review was necessary before Inuyasha established salaries and payrolls for those who had been promoted. Engrossed in her work, Kagome wasn't aware that her intercom rang. Four times…

Finally, a completely annoyed Yura stormed into her office, a look of bloody murder on her face. Kagome almost jumped out of her skin, seeing her friend. "When'd the boogey man get you?"

"I had to deal with the whiniest woman I have _ever_ met!"

Kagome raised both eyebrows and ushered for Yura to take a seat. Without needing to be told twice, the Mistress of the Hair did exactly as she was instructed. Taking a few moments to compose herself, Yura began… "I rang your intercom _four_ times!"

"I was into my work?" Kagome admitted, rather sheepishly. Rolling her eyes, Yura slouched lower into the sofa.

"Well, this brat of a woman comes in, demanding to speak to Inuyasha. I tell her he's busy. She, then, says her name is Kagome Higurashi and she demanded to see her boyfriend," Yura saw Kagome's expression change from shock to pure amusement, "so I _then_ tell her that Kagome Higurashi is in her office at the present moment doing some work, so then she goes –in a high pitch bitchy voice, mind you. I don't know _how_ you didn't hear her- _I NEED TO SEE INUYASHA NOW!_" Yura dramatically threw her hands into the air.

"By then Inuyasha heard her, ran out, told her he'd call security, and gave her five seconds to run for her life. Crazy psycho bitches, I tell you!" Yura groaned and buried her hands in her face. "I can't deal with creepers like that. Can we please assign key cards?"

"Technically," Kagome grinned, highly amused, "we all have key cards and the fiftieth floor can only be accessed by those who have them."

"But the other elevators that go _straight_ to the rooftop don't need key cards and our _special_ elevator doesn't require a key card from the roof DOWN to our floor." Yura muttered. "How else do you think weirdo's like the blond bitch and Kikyo get in here?"

Kagome's shoulders shook. "You're a very hormonal pregnant woman."

"I am not hormonal!" Yura roared before bursting into laughter. "Okay! Maybe a little bit…"

Kagome raised both eyebrows. "A little bit?"

"Okay, a lot."

"That's more like it," Kagome winked and Yura snorted. "Wanna grab a coffee?"

Yura perked up. "Yes please!"

Without needing to be told twice, Yura got up and merrily hopped out of Kagome's office. The young secretary was stunned. _Wow… she really __**is**__ a hormonal pregnant woman._

_.xx._

Inuyasha took the opportunity of Kagome being out of her office to put his plan into action. He had his bottle of _paste_ (which was actually water in a paste bottle, he wasn't about to actually put paste in her hair) in the pocket of his blazer and decided to lounge in Kagome's office until her return. Twirling in her chair, he stopped when he saw a picture of them on her desk.

He smiled.

_God_, he loved her.

Picking up the frame, he studied their faces for a moment and saw how _happy_ they looked. It made his stomach do flips and his heart race a mile a minute.

It was true; he'd do _anything_ for Kagome Higurashi.

_Anything_.

Hearing Kagome and Yura's voices, he put the picture down and continued to twirl in her chair. He heard her door open and shut and then…

"Inuyasha?"

Stopping his spinning motion, he stood up and shot her his ever so sinfully sexy smirk. Kagome felt herself melting into a puddle of lovesick _goo_. Keeping herself composed, she pushed her door shut and crossed her arms out in front of her.

"Are you here to keep me unpaid overtime?"

Laughing, he shook his head. "Lord no, everybody is already staying overtime with the party coming up. Do you know how high my FTE is right now?"

"Yeah, because I review our timesheets too, you know." Kagome winked at him playfully. "But you aren't here to tell me how high your FTE is, are you?"

"Nope," Inuyasha grinned, loving how well she knew him. Getting up off her chair, he strolled over to her, his body oozing with utter masculine sexiness. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he placed his lips gently on hers and began coaxing. Kagome immediately melted—his lips had that kind of effect on her. Her arms went around his shoulders and she pulled him in closer…

But Inuyasha's other hand was reaching into the pocket of his blazer. Kagome was too engrossed in the kiss to even realize what he was doing. In a matter of seconds, he had the bottle out and broke free from their lip lock.

"You know what they say," he whispered, "when a boy pulls your pigtails, he likes you."

Kagome smiled. "And when he dips them in paint, he loves you…"

"But when he puts paste in your hair…"

Kagome's eyes widened when she finally registered what his other hand was holding. A bottle of industrial paste. "Inuyasha…" She squeaked. "You wouldn't…"

"Of course not," he smirked before squeezing the bottle of water into her hair. "But it's the projection of the idea that counts, hmm?" Kissing her cheek, he stepped back and Kagome stood there, soaking in water, dumbstruck. "When he puts paste in your hair, he wants to marry you."

Winking at her, he hurriedly left her office before she could explode. He dashed to his office and counted: "One… two…"

"TAKAHASHI, DID YOU JUST PUT WATER ALLA PASTE IN MY HAIR?"

And then a pause…

"WAIT… DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME?"

Inuyasha grinned. _Bingo._

_.xx._

Inuyasha and Kagome left the office last that night, after everybody clocked out, and made their way to his car. Nodding at Hanate, Kagome gave him a hug before following Inuyasha to Rin's Hummer in the parking lot. They hadn't said a single word since the water/paste incident until then…

"So…"

Inuyasha grinned over at her as he reversed out of his spot expertly. "So?"

"How was your day?"

"Great, looks like you managed to dry your hair nicely."

Kagome stared at him, her eyes searching his profile. "Was that what I think it was?"

"What do you think it was?"

"I think it was what you thought it was supposed to be."

"And what did I think it was supposed to be that you think I thought it was?"

Kagome paused. "… huh?"

Inuyasha laughed and reached over, holding Kagome's hand. "That was me putting paste in your hair, Kagome." And he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Kagome looked at their hands and then back at Inuyasha.

"So was that a proposal?"

Inuyasha glanced at her and winked. "Nope, that was preparing you for what's coming next…"

Kagome's heart began racing. "And that would be?"

"Now I shouldn't ruin the surprise, now should I?" Taking advantage of a red light, Inuyasha leaned over and stole a kiss.

Kagome could not help her heart racing and Inuyasha heard it. He smiled, and her heart raced even faster.

_Oh my god,_ she inwardly shrieked. _I have to call Sango… then Rin… then Yura!_

_.xx._

**A few things:**

**1. There is ONE chapter left! Almost done!**

**2. An FTE (which I mentioned earlier) means _full-time equivalent_. It's a measure of cost for companies regarding their workers. Each staff is equivalent to an FTE. For instance, a full timer is 1.0 FTE and a part timer could range between 0.5 to 0.8 FTE. A company has a projected FTE goal that they need to stay under and if they go over (for instance, paid overtime instead of leave), their FTE goes up which increases cost. (That's my business major speaking *twitch*)  
><strong>

**3. This story has been nominated for TWO categories in the Feudal Association Fanguild (Kindergarten Flirting already WON two awards for the December 2011 term, but it has been nominated for TWO more for the June 2012 term). It has been nominated for Best Humerous fic and Best Inuyasha/Kagome fic. **

**I wanted to say thank you all SOOOOOO much for all the love and support you've given me! The journey has been long but enjoyable…**

**But it ain't over yet. There's one more chapter left of Kindergarten Flirting!**


	48. A Promotion to Last a Lifetime

**Kindergarten Flirting**

Back in kindergarten, your mother would tell you that if a boy pulls your pigtails he likes you, and if he dips them in paint he loves you. That goes for the rest of your life too. Moreover, when you're an adult and work for the Hottest Man of the Year.

_.xx._

Lying on her stomach, Kagome was enjoying a relaxing massage the morning of their corporate event. In tandem, Sango lay, also enjoying a soothing massage—both girls were pampering themselves while the Takahashi Limousine waited for them outside. Kagome had her suitcase already packed in the limo; she was leaving for New York just before the party ended. Her thesis was to be presented the following afternoon in front of the panel of judges and professors. As nervous as she was, she couldn't prepare herself any more than she already had.

"So the list of promotions is being announced today, hm?" Sango asked as her masseuse, Heihachi, kneaded into knots in her back. Kagome made a sound from the back of her throat, signaling the affirmative to Sango. She was in her happy place and didn't want to talk and ruin it.

"Are you promoted?"

That made Kagome talk. "No idea. My application to Cepheus has been accepted and they extended a job offer. I, however, might decline it if I have a promotion at Inuyasha's office."

"I know _that._" Sango rolled her eyes; "It still amuses me how Cepheus gave you so long to decide."

"When you hire the best, you have to play to their tune." Kagome winked at her friend who snorted.

"Right." Sango relished the feeling of her massage. "Besides your inflated ego, do you think you have a promotion with Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed, ruefully. "Honestly, I have no idea. He's being very secretive… and if I do have a promotion, it had better be within reason because I refuse to take the position of President just because we're dating."

"_Intending,_" Sango automatically corrected and it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes.

"Semi-engaged," Kagome corrected.

"Whatever happens," Sango said, "happens. In any case, you have a job opportunity _somewhere_."

"Yeah," Kagome said, wistfully. "I do."

_.xx._

Shippo was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulders as he jumped down the stairs. His hands were clutched around Inuyasha's forehead and the amazing uncle was holding onto his nephew's ankles. At the foot of the stairs was a bemused Sesshomaru.

"Having fun?"

"Yes!" Shippo squealed and Inuyasha expertly lifted Shippo off of his shoulders and handed him to his father. The little fox demon pouted but quickly nestled into his father's arms.

"Did you get it?"

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled a small velvet box out from his pocket. Inuyasha's heart was racing as he accepted the ring box from his brother and, slowly, opened it. Not too long ago he asked his brother to resize and clean up Izayoi's old engagement ring. Both his half-brother and mother were glad to help him out; Izayoi found her old engagement ring and wedding band and Sesshomaru found the best jeweler in the world to fix the rings up.

Despite the fact that Inuyasha could get any ring of any size and any karat in the world, he picked his mother's rings.

The engagement ring was simple. On a white gold band was a small ruby—his mother's favourite stone. Surrounding the ruby were four small white diamonds that gave the red gem an extra glow. Inside the band was an engraving; something his father had gotten for his mother: _Eternity_.

Because that was what their love was, everlasting and eternal, just like what Inuyasha and Kagome's love was like.

"Perfect," Inuyasha whispered and looked up at his brother. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You're welcome. Now, if I may excuse myself to go get ready for your event. You're dropping Shippo off to the babysitters?"

"Yep." Inuyasha tickled his nephew who squealed. "Shippo and Kanna are both being dropped off at the same time. Any other brats that my partners have are also being dropped off to the same people—company babysitter, you know."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Right. You're leaving before us?"

"Yeah, I have to run to the building before I head to the banquet hall. The limousine will be at the front door at six sharp." Both brothers exchanged a courteous nod before Sesshomaru headed upstairs with his son. Inuyasha looked back at the ring box and tried to steady his racing heart.

In a matter of moments, he'd officially ask Kagome to be his…

_For all eternity._

_.xx._

Meilisa had met up with Sango and Kagome at the beauty parlour with her dress. After Sango bowed down to Meilisa (because she was a fashion genius, just like her father), Kagome quickly changed into the dress as Sango went to the limousine to get hers. Meilisa was sitting on a barber chair, waiting for Kagome to come out of the bathroom.

As soon as she did, all eyes were on her, and the air was sucked out of the room. The dress that Meilisa had created was _made_ for Kagome—the silky taupe fabric hugged each and every curve on Kagome's body. It was a halter style dress that drew attention to the glut of her breast, ripples of fabric creating a wispy feel. A black ribbon was tied just under her bust to give her breasts an even more accentuated look. The bottom half of the dress, which was designed to look like a train, was rather flowy. Layers of silky material covered each other, which created a dimensional look while drawing much attention to Kagome's legs.

Because the dress was simple yet elegant, Kagome's hair was straightened. Her locks were braided, however, and were twisted over her head like a headband. To match, she wore lace up black heels, which looked perfectly coordinated with the black silk ribbon.

"Hot tamale," Meilisa whistled. "If Inuyasha won't drop dead and go to doggy heaven…" She trailed off, leaving the rest of her statement up to the imagination.

Kagome blushed and the hairdresser catcalled. "Meilisa is right, you know," he said. "If I weren't gay, I would totally be passing my number to _you_."

Whatever Kagome was about to say was lost when Sango entered the salon and screamed, dropping her dress in the process. "Holy _shit_, is that _you_, Kagome?!"

"I know, right?!" Meilisa agreed.

"Oh my God." Sango turned to Meilisa. "I knew you were good but _damn_ you are _good_."

Dusting invisible dirt off her shoulder, Meilisa smirked cockily. "I know, I got it from my daddy." And then proceeded to wink at her two new friends. Sango continued to fawn over Kagome and Meilisa took the liberty of picking her discarded dress off of the floor and shoving it into her face.

"You go look sexy now, Miss. Miyagi."

"But I won't look as sexy as," Sango said and jerked her thumb towards Kagome, "_her_."

"Next time there's a big formal event, I'll make you a dress, now _go_." Meilisa pushed Sango into the bathroom where she could put on her dress and then have her turn to be fawned over. It was only fair and written in the Women's Handbook to Life. Kagome adjusted some bangles on her left hand and was engaging in small talk with Meilisa when Sango came out, glowing like an angel. It was Kagome's turn to scream and the hairdresser cat called, _again_.

"Where the hell have you two been as I went through the developmental stages of my life?" He winked playfully. Sango grinned broadly, doing a twirl so the group of people could see her dress from all angles. Her dress was a silky orange with silver trimming that looped around her breasts. The dress was backless, but the silver trimming formed an _X_ over Sango's smooth back.

"The belles of the ball," Meilisa cooed. "I'm envious!"

"No you aren't." Kagome rolled her eyes and Meilisa snorted.

"_Let_ me have my moment, Higurashi. Now, the three of us are gonna go stuff our faces with ice cream before you two ladies do what you two do best: look _sexy_."

The hairdresser gasped. "Stuff?! Face? _ICE CREAM?_ I think NOT! Meilisa, you are a horrible influence on my protégée's!"

"They are _not_ your protégée's, Chang." Meilisa rolled her eyes. "Now we will be _very_ careful and stuff our faces in a ladylike manner. There, happy now?"

"No. But go, before I change my mind."

Giggling, the three ladies left the salon to grab a quick treat at the ice cream parlour before Sango went back to her apartment and Kagome went back to the shrine. Her heart was thudding against her ribcage; she was going to her first formal event with Inuyasha as his significant other. And then she was flying straight out of the country just hours later. It was going to be a busy night, but Kagome was looking forward to it.

_Well you only live once, might as well make the best of it._

_.xx._

"You look rather sharp, son," Izayoi commented as she fixed Inuyasha's striped blue, black, white and taupe tie. He had specifically picked it out when he had heard from Hikaru and Meilisa that Kagome's dress was taupe with a hint of black. He hoped he made a good choice.

"Well, it's gonna be one of the most _important_, if not **the** most important, night of my life."

"Other than the fact you're announcing a bunch of promotions?" Izayoi teased and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, Mother."

"I do, I do," she soothed as she fixed his lapels. "I'm nervous for you, though. When Sesshomaru had to do it, courting was an entirely different process."

"Regardless of the era," Sesshomaru sounded from the doorway, "courting rituals remain the same. How this immature little puppy managed to court a beautiful woman like Kagome is beyond my limit of thinking."

"Your limit is pretty pathetic then, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha muttered and his elder brother threw a cold glare at him. Inuyasha chose to ignore him and resumed giving his mother his undivided attention. Izayoi simply shook her head at her sons' antics but chose not to comment. Over the past few hundred years, she learned that even though Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cared deeply for each other, they were never going to outwardly show it. Instances existed, yes, such as when Inuyasha helped convince Inutaisho to let Sesshomaru be a doctor, and when Sesshomaru came to Inuyasha's aid when Souta was hurt, but the dogs were more action-esque versus emotional.

"Rin is getting ready," Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha. "You're leaving soon, little brother?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yep. Kagome and I have to be the first ones there. It'd look pretty bad if the host and hostess were fashionably late."

"When is the President getting there?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No idea. He told me that he might be a little late because his twins have laryngitis."

Izayoi raised both eyebrows. "His _twins_? Gosh, I wish the both of_ you _would have laryngitis."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chuckled at Izayoi's confession. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders and gave her a tight hug. "You love it when we fight, Mother."

"No, I really don't." She shrugged Inuyasha off of her. "Now go be the CEO that you are and let your little old mother get ready in peace."

"You aren't little and neither are you old," Inuyasha commented and Izayoi snorted.

"Right, if being a few hundred years isn't old for a human, then I'll eat Shippo's diaper."

Sesshomaru gagged. "If you smelt how that runt's shit stank, you'd take back what you just said."

"Shippo has nothing on Inuyasha." Izayoi winked at her younger son. "If you remembered how Inuyasha's poop smelt, _especially_ after he had wild rabbit…"

"Okay! Getting out of here, bye!" Inuyasha high-tailed it out of there before his mother could get into detail of how stinky his excretion really was. He didn't need to know about stinky poo, especially just before he was going to see Kagome.

Izayoi laughed and gave Sesshomaru a high five. "I live to embarrass that boy."

"I live to watch you embarrass him, Mother," Sesshomaru said right back at her.

_.xx._

Kagome sat on the sofa, twiddling her thumbs. Korari was sitting beside her daughter, keeping her company until the limousine arrived with Inuyasha. After dropping Sango home, and then dropping Kagome off to the shrine, the limousine had gone to pick up Inuyasha before returning to the shrine. Something about 'doing it the right way', or so Inuyasha said.

"Everything will be fine," Korari smiled. "You're getting _way_ too nervous."

"I can't help it," Kagome whined and Souta, standing at the kitchen doorway with a bowl of cereal, rolled his eyes at his sister.

"You can walk into a boardroom and make your board of directors cry, but you can't stand the nerves of your boyfriend coming to pick you up? Good one, Onee-chan." Korari had to restrain her daughter from mauling her son.

"Now is not the time to pester your sister, Souta," Korari said in a stern mom-voice. Choosing to heed his mother's advice, Souta disappeared back into the kitchen to find more food to pig out on before he left for the party with Kagome. It felt so good to walk on his own and get his _own_ food. It especially felt good to pee by himself. For the longest time, his sister had to help him walk to the bathroom and, at the very beginning, she would have to stand in the bathroom with her back turned as he did his business, _just in case_.

"I'm also nervous about formally calling Cepheus and rejecting their job offer," Kagome admitted to her mother. "It's a great opportunity and if I don't get a better one with Inuyasha, I'll _have_ to take it. I mean, I'm not putting my life on hold for a guy but deep inside…" Kagome exhaled loudly and looked at her hands. "Deep inside, I know that picking Inuyasha is the right choice."

"You're a smart girl, sweetheart," Korari whispered. "I know you'll make the right decision. You made it so far in life and you're still so young… True love is hard to come by, trust me…" Kagome's heart tore hearing her mother speak of true love. Her one true love had died and Kagome couldn't _fathom_ what would happen to her if Inuyasha had passed on.

"You'll do the right thing. I know it." Mother and daughter embraced and held onto each other. It was as if Kagome had come of age; passed a milestone. Korari felt as if she finally passed the torch to her daughter… and she couldn't help wipe the tear from her eyes. Just as they pulled away, there was a knocking on the shrine door.

"He's here!" Souta cheered as he walked out of the kitchen, looking impeccable decked out in his black Armani suit (courtesy of Kagome). Standing up and straightening her dress, Kagome did some quick breathing to calm her nerves before she went to open the door.

There, in all of his glory, was the man of her dreams…

And she knew it, looking at him standing in front of her smiling with a bouquet of roses, that he was it. He was her future.

"Roses for my lady." He grinned as he passed her the flowers and kissed her forehead. Taking the chance, he whispered into her ear: "Your dress makes me wanna skip the event and take my sweet time taking it off of your beautiful body."

Kagome stood, stunned, as he walked by her and straight to her mother. _Suddenly, I feel like doing the same thing too,_ she thought irrationally. Trying to shake off the nerves, she turned to see Inuyasha hand her mother an envelope. "I know this is last minute, Mrs. Higurashi, but I'd be honoured if you attended this event as my VIP."

Korari's eyes bulged. "What?! But I don't even have a dr—"

"Taken care of." He grinned. "A limousine will pick you up in fifteen minutes and I've prepared everything. See you in two hours." Giving her mother a quick hug, he motioned for Souta to follow and headed to exit the shrine. Kagome was too stunned to move so Souta took the liberty of shoving her out the doorway and dragging her to the vehicle. Inuyasha had to hold back his laughter.

"Did you just… I mean… You…"

She couldn't form coherent words. Souta snorted.

"He just, and we know what you mean, and yes, he did. Mom will be there in about two hours. Now can we hurry up? I heard there will be a lot of ladies at the party tonight." This time, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to throw his head back and laugh. Kagome growled and sucker punched her brother's shoulder.

"Show some courtesy, brat."

"I _am._" Souta turned to Inuyasha, "Thanks for inviting our mom. Thanks for picking us up, and I will be even _more_ thankful if you shut my sister up."

"Plan to." Inuyasha nudged Souta and he knew _exactly_ what he meant. Finally arriving at the limousine, Inuyasha took the liberty of holding the door open for Kagome and Souta. After she slid in Souta moved to enter the limo. As he passed Inuyasha, he whispered to him:

"Paste?"

Inuyasha winked. "Already done."

Souta grinned. "Nice."

Getting in after Souta, Inuyasha shut the limo door and signaled for his driver to take off. Souta and Inuyasha exchanged a mischievous look and Kagome was oblivious to everything.

_.xx._

Souta escorted his sister into the banquet hall as Inuyasha was stopped by some of the caterers to sort out a little mishap. The entire room was empty so Souta decided to yell out ECHO to see if there was actually an echo. Kagome laughed when it failed.

"Banquet hall: one. Souta Higurashi: zero."

"Shut up, Onee-chan," Souta muttered. "There's a lot of furnishing in here. If it was an empty room, it'd have great acoustics."

"That's common sense, moron," Kagome muttered as they found their table, close to the podium. There were little name cards that indicated which seat belonged to who. Kagome was placed beside Inuyasha; to her left was Souta and to Inuyasha's right was Miroku. Beside Miroku was Sango and between Sango and Souta was Kohaku.

Each table had six chairs.

"So, give me names of ladies I should look out for," Souta said as he and his sister settled in. Kagome thought for a brief seconds before saying:

"Hitomi Saitou, from what I remember, is single. She's a year younger than you and her dad is the largest Import Exporter in Japan." Kagome chewed on her cheek. "She seems more your type. There's Owari… but she's kind of… strange."

"Her name is strange, too," Souta snorted. "What about 'Haku?"

"I know Sakura was invited," Kagome perked up. "She's getting over the abuse Chiisu put her through, went to therapy, and from what I hear, personally asked Naraku if he could ask Inuyasha to invite her to the party. Something about personally thanking us. I hope Kohaku notices her here."

"He doesn't know?"

"Nope." Kagome smiled.

"Who doesn't know what?"

Inuyasha was standing behind Kagome and Souta. The siblings looked up and Inuyasha took the opportunity to steal a kiss from Kagome. She smiled softly. "Kohaku doesn't know that Sakura's coming."

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha fell into his seat. "She's a sweet girl."

"Where's this Hitomi Saitou sitting?" Souta tried to get back onto the topic of his failing love life. Inuyasha raised both eyebrows and stared at Souta before saying:

"I could actually see you with Hitomi."

"Great! Now where is she sitting and what pick up line do I use?"

Inuyasha and Kagome burst into laughter and Souta pouted. "I'm being serious!" And that caused them to laugh even harder. The stage had been set already: it was going to be a great night.

_.xx._

Kagome and Sango were sipping on some champagne and were watching their brothers mingle. Kagome had, already, introduced herself to a few of their business associates before excusing herself to keep Sango company.

"I saw Morimoto," Sango said as Kagome sat down beside her. The secretary nodded, sipping her drink and keeping her eyes trained on her younger brother. He was making a girl laugh, so that was a good sign.

"Yeah; his powers are gone, Chiisu acquired a portion of his assets, liquidated, and paid for Kikyo's abortion. I really don't know what happened to them after that- Inuyasha had a restraining order put up against Kikyo, though."

Sango laughed. "Priceless... all's well that ends well?"

"Couldn've have said it better myself."

"The girl with Souta is cute," Sango murmured and Kagome grinned.

"I know, right! That's Hitomi Saitou and I want him to hook up with her… and give me loads of nieces and nephews."

"Kagome, kind of early for that, don't you think?" Sango raised an eyebrow and Kagome snorted.

"I'm a hopeless romantic, and even more hopeless when it comes to my _brother_'s love life. I can't say you're much different." Winking at her best friend, Kagome took a sip from her drink as Sango simply rolled her eyes.

"We're pathetic older sisters."

"Amen."

"If you two are done being pathetic sisters, the promotions are going to be announced now." Inuyasha appeared behind Kagome and Sango and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "I look so slick with two women under my arms." He let go of his girlfriend and her best friend immediately when they elbowed him simultaneously.

"Slickness has been reduced to nothingness," Kagome muttered and Inuyasha winked playfully.

"Don't worry, this hot bowl of nothingness is going to throw your internal scoreboard out the roof and into outer space."

"Why? You promoting me to CEO and hanging your hat up?"

"Along those lines." Stealing a kiss, Inuyasha hurried off, leaving a stunned Kagome and an equally stunned Sango. They glanced at each other asking each other the same question just by their eyes—_ What the hell does he mean?_

Hurrying over to their table, the girls got comfortable and within moments, Kohaku, Souta, and Miroku appeared and took their seats. All members of the corporate event were making their way to their respective seats as soon as they saw Inuyasha stand at the podium. Souta wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders and gave her a soft squeeze.

"I have a feeling you'll get promoted, Onee-chan."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Souta."

Souta's eyes locked with Inuyasha's and both boys shared a silent understand. Souta didn't choose to remove his arm from his sister's shoulders and merely watched on as Inuyasha unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket and laid it flat on the podium. Clearing his throat, the half-demon CEO began his speech.

"Welcome one and all! This is another annual corporate event and I would like to take the opportunity to personally thank everybody that has attended. So, _thank you_." The banquet hall erupted into cheers and applause. Waiting for the uproar to die down, Inuyasha patiently waited until he had a break in the applause.

"The debut of Puppy Trails is later on in the evening but I thought I should be kind and give my staff their promotions before they plan my cunning murder." Everybody laughed softly and from the corner of Kagome's eye, she saw Rin and Izayoi. Waving at them, she caught Izayoi mouthing _you're beautiful_ to her. Winking at Inuyasha's mother, Kagome turned back to watch Inuyasha speak.

"What if he demotes you to janitor?" Souta mumbled in her ear and Kagome snorted.

"I would _not_ put it past him, either." Inuyasha's tweaking ears signaled to Kagome that he had heard what she said. He was, blatantly, fighting a smile.

"I would like to, first off, congratulate those who made it to Cepheus and will be relocating as of next week. Come on up to the stage!" Souta let go of his sister's shoulder to applaud with the rest of the folks. Kagome smiled and waved at her friends that walked past her to make it to the stage, accepting the handshake and hug that Inuyasha offered them.

"Kai Ito," Inuyasha called and a gasp was heard. Kagome laughed seeing one of the PR staff fumble up to the stage. Kai almost tripped over his feet when he made it past Kagome's chair and she stood up, helping to steady him. Smiling at her appreciatively, he made it up to the stage and accepted the promotion Inuyasha had given him. He was most definitely not expecting it.

"Takiyuki is going on maternity leave and she isn't sure she will be coming back." Inuyasha smiled. "I need a strong willed, punctual, and trustworthy individual to take the job of Manager of Public Relations. As such, the Board of Directors and I have decided that you are more than perfect for the job."

Kai looked like he was about to cry when Inuyasha shook his hand and offered him a hug. Sango _already_ had tears in her eyes and Kohaku was laughing at her.

"Shut up! This is sentimental!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and Souta wrapped his arm around her shoulders once more. "How many promotions are there?"

"No idea," she replied. "He didn't consult me on the promotions."

"Miroku Lin." All eyes snapped and turned to Miroku who looked stunned. He pointed at himself and Inuyasha nodded, laughing. "Yes, you."

Miroku turned to Kagome who was just as stunned. "You know I didn't have anything to do with the promotions," she stated and Miroku simply shook his head, walking up to the stage.

"I want to clear the air by saying that although Miroku is my best friend, he has proven in more ways than one that he is more than fitted for the promotion." Inuyasha looked serious as he spoke to the assembly. "As one of the managers of Human Resources, Miroku has displayed the knowledge and skillset that is required to make it far in the business world. As such, I am offering him the position of Vice President of Human Resources as well as a chair on the Board of Directors."

A collection of gasps were heard and Miroku's jaw dropped.

"No way," he breathed and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yes way." And pulled Miroku into a hug. Everybody began clapping and Kagome had joined Sango in the waterworks. Souta sighed.

"Seriously?"

Kohaku shook his head. "Our sisters need backbones."

"They do," Souta muttered. _If she's like this now, I really don't wanna know how she'll react to Inuyasha proposing…_

Inuyasha's list of promotions went on—Mizu Megami was promoted to President of Takahashi Corporation, and Miroku was the one that had replaced her on the Board of Directors. Jun Chao, the man who had spread rumours of Kagome and Inuyasha, had also landed himself a promotion. He had displayed such honesty and loyalty after his little incident that Inuyasha decided that he'd make a great Accounting Specialist. Jun Chao openly sobbed.

Yura was promoted to Head Secretary (and Kagome was taken back—she was head secretary… but she was also aware that she was lined up for _some_ promotion. She just didn't know what role).

"Now…" Inuyasha grinned. "Kagome Higurashi. Come on up here."

Kagome's heart was thudding as she stood up. Her brother stood up with her and kissed her cheek which resulted in Kagome hugging him. She made it up the stage and stood beside Inuyasha; he was grinning broadly at her.

"Kagome Higurashi is the reason the company is where it is right now," Inuyasha began. "She and Yura were the ones that made my schedule—sometimes made it _too_ well." Those who were aware of the prank Kagome and Yura played on Inuyasha laughed at this part. "And managed my day to day life. Kagome Higurashi, for those of you who don't know, is also my better half." Kagome chocked and tears gathered in her eyes.

"She made me a better person in every way, shape, and form. I love her more than anything and this promotion was given entirely out of bias." Inuyasha, by this point, turned to Kagome. "Remember," he said softly but still into the microphone, "that bet we had? If I pulled your pigtail, you'd accept any promotion, or demotion, that I had to offer?"

Dumbly, Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha smiled. "Good." Taking a step back, Inuyasha dropped to one knee and the crowd gasped loudly. Kagome's tears began streaming down her cheeks and Inuyasha continued.

"Then will you accept the position of being the CEO's wife? Your job entails yelling at me when I'm being completely childish, loving me when I'm at my worst, standing next to me while we succeed, raising our family, giving birth to our children, and to be next to me for the rest of our lives. Don't worry though." He winked. "You'll get _loads_ of unpaid overtime."

Kagome laughed and dropped to her knees as well. Inuyasha took the opportunity to pull the velvet box from his back pocket. Opening it, he watched Kagome's eyes fall to the ring and widen.

"It's my mothers," he whispered. "My father gave it to her when they got married…"

"It's beautiful," Kagome mumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes," she looked up at him, "Yes… Oh my God, Inuyasha, I _will_ marry you!" She threw her arms around him and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. His arms immediately enveloped her and he was faintly aware of the standing ovation they were receiving…

_.xx._

_Epilogue_

Pregnant and tired, Kagome Takahashi lay on the sofa, eating a bowl of popcorn, and watching soap operas on T.V. It had been six years since she received her _promotion_ and she was loving every minute of it. After the moment, Inuyasha and she had flown to New York for her thesis and the professors _loved_ it. Her paper was published and was used as research texts in many Universities across the globe. She had retired from Takahashi Corporation and taught part time at the Tokyo University. Ironically, she taught Business Literature—the previous year, she had been awarded the Best Professor as voted by Students award.

"Aunt Kagome." Shippo walked into the room, holding his sneaker. "I can't tie my shoelace."

Kagome smiled and sat up, ushering for her nephew to sit down beside her. "Here, let me help you," she offered. "Pretend that the laces are bunnies that are playing tag… the left bunny chases the right bunny under the tree and look! Bunny ears!"

Shippo watched in awe. His Uncle Inuyasha's wife was awesome… Best aunt in the world.

After completing his lesson in shoelace tying, Shippo reached up and kissed his aunt's cheek. "Thanks, Aunt Kagome. Love you!" And he proceeded to run off. Laughing, Kagome rubbed her belly fondly.

"You're gonna have an amazing family, little one," she mumbled cutely. Rin and Sesshomaru had a daughter after Shippo, Hikari. They decided to stop for the moment but Inuyasha and Kagome knew that they wanted _loads_ of children. They had two: five year old Muteki and four year old Inume. Kagome was once again pregnant, in her fifth month, with a little boy. They'd already decided to name him Ryuujin.

"MOMMY!"

Kagome grinned and stood up, seeing her two babies run through the living room with their father behind him. Inuyasha had made it clear—no limousines would pick his children up from school. He'd do it himself. He still was CEO of Takahashi Group of Companies and Kagome helped him every now and then but family came first.

Always.

"Mommy, mommy!" Inume hugged her left foot and Muteki slid his hand into his mothers. "Mommy, Ookami pulled my pigtail today, _really_ hard. He even said he was gonna throw paint on me. I never wanna go back to kindergarten ever again!"

"Don't worry, I pushed him for bullying Inume." Muteki puffed his chest out and Inuyasha's gaze locked with Kagome's.

"He pulled her pigtail?" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome grinned mischievously. "Well, I think we should invite our future son-in-law over for dinner, wouldn't you say? And Muteki, you should _never_ push _anybody_. That doesn't make you better than them. You have to apologize to Ookami tomorrow."

Muteki was dejected. "Fine."

Inume pouted. "But MOMMY! He _pulled_ my _hair_!"

Inuyasha picked his daughter up and rested her against his hip. "Inume, let's have a father daughter talk… let me tell you how little boys think…"

Kagome shook her head as she saw her husband walk off with their daughter. _Oh dear,_ she thought. Looking down at Muteki, she softly nudged him. "Race you to the kitchen for ice cream?"

Muteki grinned. "You're going down!"

And mother son were off…

Yep. Life couldn't get _any_ better.

_.xx._

**Voila! The end! The longest chapter the story had to offer as well… no sequel will be added, though.**

**Few things:**

**Check out the links on my profile for pictures and other fun stuff! Sango's dress, Miroku and Inuyasha's suit, and Kagome's dress, along with the banquet hall are linked to my profile. Kagome's dress is as of incomplete but I will update my profile when the picture is done.**

**I am not sure if Kindergarten Flirting has won the awards, voting is still in progress but check back on my profile to see if I've made any announcements.**

**SUPER DUPER special thanks to my beta editor and friend, Sakura-chan MOTC. If you guys are CCS fans, DO check out her story, Middle of Nowhere (it's REALLY good).**

**And a BIG huge thank you to ALL my fans that have followed this story. YOU guys are the reason it is what it is today, and I am who I am as well. I couldn't have developed my writing skills without you guys' comments.**

**Once again, thank you, thank you, THANK you.**

**Take care.**

**God bless.**


End file.
